Pride
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

Cast

Harm is Mr. Darcy age 27 Sarah is Ms Elizabeth Bennett age 21

Jordan is Ms Jane Bennett age 23 Jennifer is Ms Mary Bennett age 19

Chloe is Ms Kitty Bennett age 18 Mattie is Ms Lydia Bennett age 16

Jack Keeter is Mr. Bingley age 23 Turner is Mr. George Wickham age 25

Harriet is Charlotte Lucas age 27 Bud is Mr. William Collins age 25

Allison is Caroline Bingley age 22 AJ is Sir Lucas

Renee is Anne de Bourgh

I have changed the Bennetts to Mackenzies, Gardiners to Burnetts, Hursts to Boones and Bingley to Keeter.

The ages of the characters are based on the book and the movies. I have made the assumption that Wickham is younger than Darcy, like a younger brother. Caroline Bingley, I assume to be younger sister to her brother since she was living with her brother and not her older sister.

She is also judgmental of his choice of Jane Bennett as a future wife, a trait of someone who is less mature.

It is one of the points in the movie that if the Bennetts had a son, he would have inherited the estate and would be able to take care of his mother and sisters.

Ages may change as the story does takes place over one year.

Key locations

Longbourn: The Mackenzie's home

Netherfield Park: The house rented by Mr. Keeter in Hertfordshire

Lucas Lodge: Sir Lucas, Harriet, and Maria's home

Rosings Park: Lady Catherine de Bourgh's home, in Kent

Hunsford: Mr. Collins' home, in Kent

Pemberly: Mr. Darcy's home, in Derbyshire

Grace Church Street: Where the Burnett home is located in London

Meryton: the market village near Longbourn where Sarah's Aunt Phillips lived. It is north of London

Hertfordshire: the county where Longbourn and Meryton are located

Kent: the county where Hunsford and Rosings Park are located

Brighton: Seaside town on the south coast

Lakes District: Area of many lakes in the northwest

London: is referred to as town

Prologue

Why did I write this story? One of the things I look for in any movie or television show is how the characters interact with each other. Jag was one of the all time best.

When I saw the 2005 version of Pride and Prejudice I was hook. The cast was out standing, the movie was fast pace, and the character interaction was as good as it gets.

I loved the interaction between Elizabeth with father when she showed concerned about her sisters. I like the way she protected and cared about Jane when Bingley went away. She was very supportive.

I loved the relationship she had with her older friend, Charlotte, who was much wiser about love and relationships concerning men.

I also love watching Elizabeth learn to deal with her feelings about Mr. Darcy. First there was disappointment when Darcy didn't want to dance with her. Later she gains his attention when she expresses her viewpoint on how to show affection for someone you care for.

She visits

Netherfield to tend to her sister or was it a way to get to know Darcy better and in turn for him to know her better. After all the original title of the book was 'First Impressions'.

I don't think she minded being rejected by Darcy per se, but to being rejected by him before he knew who she was, wasn't right.

I loved the way she flirted and teased him. I loved the way she challenged him and his way of thinking. "You hate everything." "You misunderstand everything." Is that not Harm and Mac?

Then how does one deal with someone who says they love you when you thought they disliked you? How do you deal with someone asking you what are you looking for in a man? How do you deal with someone when you never thought you would see them again?

I think Mac goes through this when Harm leaves to fly through their talk on the ferry.

The movie showed the maturation of a young naive girl unsure of what love was into a woman who understood that love was putting others first before yourself.

It showed a young man learning to forget about his own self importance and learning to see a person for who they really are and not for some preconceive perception base on some convoluted social status.

As for casting Rosemund Pike, portrayed Jane the best. She fulfills Bingley's idea of most beautiful creature he has ever seen. She also fulfills Jane's character the best.

Besides being beautiful, she carries herself with style, elegance, and maturity. I think it's one of the reasons Bingley's sisters like her. She also is a strong actress who is capable of displaying her emotions well.

Keira Knightly is the best Elizabeth. She's actually 20 years old, the age of the character. Jennifer Ehle was 26. While Jennifer is a very good actress, she just doesn't look 20. She also comes across much older and too mature to be playing the part of a young and naive woman.

Where as Keira comes across as young, fresh, very alive, and sometimes silly. She also gives a better performance of a young woman trying to figure out the behavior of an older man. She flirts and teases Darcy leading Darcy to believe Elizabeth likes him very much.

Even though she is beautiful, she doesn't have the maturity of her sister Jane nor the style and elegance that Rosemund displayed, thus she may not be as attractive to an older man of breeding such as Darcy.

Keira portrays Elizabeth as a highly intelligent woman who is a great thinker and can hold her own in any debate with style and humility. Where as Darcy is arrogant in his thinking.

There are four movie versions of Jane Austen's book. The first movie was made in 1940. The 1940 version is like Gone with the Wind. There is a lot of flair such as a horse race to see who can get home first between Mrs. Bennett and Mrs. Lucas.

The clothing and the mansions are similar in style to Gone with the Wind, very grandiose and overstated. Darcy aggressively pursues Elizabeth from the beginning. Wickham is there before Darcy arrives and Lydia has set her sights on him from the beginning.

It is the least realistic version of the book of all the movies as the timeline and the interaction between the characters aren't followed very closely. Also the acting is over done and unreal.

It still is a fun movie to watch.

BBC made the second version in 1978. It is a classic BBC satire of the characters. Characters are realistic and reasonably attractive except Mary who isn't very pretty.

It showcases the musical talents of the Bennett sisters as quite good. Elizabeth is an okay looking woman rather than beautiful. This version offers more of the thought processes of Elizabeth as she deals with her feelings for Darcy.

Darcy is rather stiff in this version, where as the Gardiners are cast very well. This movie is 4.5 hours long.

The third version is the perhaps the most well known of the movies. It was a miniseries done for A&E by BBC in 1995. It lasts five hours. It's long and boring if you haven't read the book.

You need to read the book to enjoy this version. It is the version that follows the book the closest. There are some missing scenes, but you can see the missing scenes in the 1978 version.

The casting of the characters was poorly done. I have never seen a movie with so many ugly people(BBC satire at work here). Charlotte is twenty seven year old spinster in the making, so she has to be ugly. Mary is the plain one, so she has to be ugly. Since when has plain looking meant you're ugly.

The Bennett sisters are supposed to be beautiful. If one of them is the plain one of the sisters, it probably means she's not as beautiful as her sisters, but it doesn't mean she's ugly.

It's why I like the 2005 version of Mary. She's the middle child trying to find her place in the family. She was trying to be more like her older sisters. She trying to show maturity, style and grace which is expected of the daughter of a gentleman.

This story I have written will follow the timeline in the book. It takes something from all four of the movies. Darcy is more proactive in his dealings with the Elizabeth/Sarah character as in the first movie. He is much older than she is. He challenges her provincial and naive view of the world.

Also included will be how Darcy/Harm deals with his growing feelings for Elizabeth/Sarah. There will be more interaction between Elizabeth/Sarah and her father and her sister Jane/Jordan.

There will be lot of discussion between Elizabeth/Sarah and Charlotte/Harriet about Darcy. Does he love her?

I also will expand on Ms Bingley and Elizabeth/Sarah relationship. I think they share a kindred spirit about how they feel about Darcy. She thinks of Elizabeth/Sarah as her friend.

As an intelligent woman of good breeding I can't believe she would ever lambaste Elizabeth/Sarah to Darcy. She might tease Darcy about Elizabeth/Sarah, but she wouldn't degrade her.

I believe she would want to share Elizabeth/Sarah happiness with Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part one A New Possibility of Love Comes to Meryton

Saturday

27 September

Longbourn

Her name was Sarah Mackenzie. She was the second oldest of five daughters. She had not yet reached the age of one and twenty. She lived at home with her parents and four sisters. She had extended family that lived in town and in Meryton.

She was the daughter of a gentleman and was well educated. She was wised beyond her years or so she thought. He favorite past time was observing people and determining their character. Her best friend was Harriet Lucas.

Sarah was sitting on the swinging bench chair that hung in the gazebo. She was occupied reading one of her favorite novels. She had read the novel many times, but she never got tired of reading it.

It was about a young woman who journeyed to far away places, searching for the man of her dreams. It took place over many years. Someday she hoped that she would be able to visit some of the places she had read about in the novel.

She knew she wouldn't be able to travel as an unmarried woman as in the novel because she wasn't a woman of means. She would have to wait until she was married to a man of means whom she could love with her whole heart, before she would be able travel throughout Europe.

She looked up from her book when she heard the sound of someone scurrying along the graveled path to their house. It was a splendid old house that had been in the family for many generations.

It was called Longbourn. It was one of the finest houses in all Hertfordshire. Only Lucas Lodge a mile away was comparable to theirs. It was built much later and was not so grand as Longbourn.

She smiled as she realized that it was her mother scurrying along the gravel path. She seemed to be very excited about something. Must be about the local gossip she thought. Her mother was returning from visiting her sister in Meryton.

She wondered what it was this time that caused her mother to be so excited. She debated whether or not to follow her mother inside the house to find out what was going on. She heard her mother calling for her father.

"Mr. Mackenzie, Mr. Mackenzie!"

It must be something very special if her mother was going to disturb her father at this time of day. He didn't like to be disturbed when he was in his library. Sarah got up from where she was sitting and followed her mother into the house where she found her sisters listening at the library door.

Mrs. Mackenzie came running into the house. She had just returned from making her rounds in Meryton where her sister, Mrs. Phillips, lived. She learned from Mrs. Long that Netherfield Park had been rented out to a young man named Mr. Keeter.

He was a fortunate young man of considerable means. He earned five thousands pounds a year from the estate (worth one hundred thousand pounds) of his late father.

He would be the perfect husband for one of her daughters, preferably Jordan she thought. Jordan was the oldest and most beautiful of her five daughters. She was not yet three and twenty, almost the same age as Mr. Keeter was reported to be.

She needed to find Mr. Mackenzie. He would have to go and call on Mr. Keeter so that he could introduce their daughters to him. If he didn't, some other young lady from the county might steal him away from her Jordan.

One might wonder why this was so important to her? It was because of some archaic law that stated a father could not pass his estate onto his daughters. What the entailment meant was, if Mr. Mackenzie were to die unexpectedly, they would all become homeless, for their home would be given to another.

It was very important therefore for Mrs. Mackenzie to find a rich husband for one of her daughters before that unfortunate event should happened. Realistically that meant either Jordan or Sarah would have to marry a man of considerable means.

Chloe and Mattie were much too young and foolish to be taken seriously by anyone. They were only interested in being with the red coats of the militia officers. While that was appealing and exciting in itself, it was hardly profitable enough to take care of their needs and her own.

Jennifer, her third oldest daughter, wasn't mature enough yet at nineteen. She was still trying to find herself. She didn't know whether she wanted to be silly and foolish like her younger sisters or be more mature and well mannered like her two older sisters.

That left only Jordan and Sarah capable of providing for her if Mr. Mackenzie should die. Unfortunately Sarah's quick and often quite terse tongue usually got her into trouble with the person on the receiving end. Hardly ideal for a man who is in search of a wife.

Sarah was a romantic by nature. She was looking for the perfect man to love. It didn't matter if he was rich or poor. As much as she loved her parents she didn't want to have the kind of marriage they had after she was married.

She wanted the perfect relationship where they both would respect each other and never fight.

It might seem to be an unrealistic expectation, but it was what she wanted. Sarah was hardly a suitable candidate for saving the family fortunes. Sarah might be as beautiful as her sister Jordan, but she was unlikely to do what was necessary to save the family fortunes.

She would drive away any man she did not feel was worthy of her love even if it meant she and her sisters would be destitute. Jordan, on the other hand, was the more malleable and the sensible one of the two.

She would do what was necessary for the family. She was the logical choice for Mr. Keeter. He didn't have to be the perfect man. All he had to be was nice and friendly.

If he were a good man, Jordan would learn to love him soon enough. She would have to be the savior of the family. She would provide for her mother when her father died.

"Mr. Mackenzie, Mr. Mackenzie, come here! I need to talk to you." shouted Mrs. Mackenzie as she ran through the kitchen looking for her husband.

Mr. Mackenzie was holed up in his library. It was his inner sanctum when he needed to get away from the idiocies of his young daughters. They had a knack of hitting high pitched sounds that attacked his nervous system.

The only way he could survived them was to be in a closed off room away from the center of all female activity. Fortunately Mrs. Mackenzie had taught the girls at a very young age to leave their father alone and respect his privacy whenever he was in his library.

"What is it my dear?" he answered back.

It must have something to do with concerning the girls he thought. That was the only time his wife got this excited and disturbed him while he was in his library. He opened the door to let her in.

As Mrs. Mackenzie entered into the library, Chloe and Mattie hid outside the room where they could listen to what was being said inside. Jennifer and Jordan soon joined them. They were interested in knowing what had their mother so excited.

"Netherfield Park has been rented out to a rich young man. He earns five thousand a year! His name is Mr. Keeter. You need to go and visit him so you can introduce him to your daughters. He will surely marry one of them." she exclaimed excitedly.

"You think he might marry one of our daughters. Then we might as well wait for him to come here. We can invite him to dinner and he can make his choice then." reasoned Mr. Mackenzie. He so loved to tease his wife.

"But if you wait for him to come here, he will fall in love with some other girl in town." she replied in a put out manner.

"If he can fall in love with another woman that quickly, then he wasn't meant to be with one of our girls. When there are twenty such available young men making five thousand a year in Hertfordshire, let me know. I'll make sure I visit with all of them." replied Mr. Mackenzie.

"Mr. Mackenzie!" shouted Mrs. Mackenzie in frustration as she looked up to see the girls listening at the door.

She walked out of his library and told them to go about their business. It seemed that Mr. Mackenzie wouldn't be visiting with Mr. Keeter anytime soon. Whatever chance of them having a good future wasn't going to rest with one of them.

Sarah had seen her sisters standing by the door listening when she walked into the house. She wondered what was being said that was so important. They had heard their mother talking with their father about Mr. Keeter.

They were so excited. They wondered if he was good looking. They wondered if he had a good personality. They wondered if he wore a red coat of an officer. For every man looked better in a coat of red.

"Did you hear Jordan, he makes five thousand a year." chirped Mattie.

"Is he good looking?" asked Jordan.

"For five thousand a year he can be short and fat and have no hair." laughed Sarah.

They all looked to Jordan, for she was the prettiest one of them and was the most good natured. She was the one most likely that Mr. Keeter would fall in love with.

And Jordan as the oldest deserved the first opportunity to be the one who got the chance with Mr. Keeter.

"I think I would prefer that he was tall, good looking young man with a nice, happy personality." replied Jordan.

Saturday

27 September

Netherfield Park

Sarah was interested in seeing who Mr. Keeter was. She decided to take a long walk in the direction of Netherfield Park. There was a small hill a little more than a quarter mile away that overlooked the Netherfield manor.

It was an amazing view of the manor, which was set back among a small grove of oaks. She had never been inside the house. Someday she hoped that she would have the honor of doing so. Maybe if her father would relent and called upon Mr. Keeter, she would be able to do so.

She saw two men on horseback riding through the fields below her. They couldn't have been more than a hundred yards from her. They stopped to take a looked back at Netherfield. They both appeared to be quite young and in excellent physical condition.

She couldn't see their faces, but she could hear their voices being carried on the wind. They sounded quite wonderful she thought. Since there was two of them, maybe both Jordan and she could be happy.

"What do you think Mr. Darcy? It's no Pemberly, but it's a nice second choice." called out the first man that she assumed must be Mr. Keeter. He wasn't bad looking. She thought Jordan would like him.

"It might work out well for you until you find something better to purchase. Are you sure you want to live out here in the country? I hear the people here are quite barbaric." replied the man who had been address as Mr. Darcy.

"Come on Darcy, I think they're marvelous people. They each have a story to tell. I think I will enjoy living here just fine. I move in on the twenty ninth." called out the other man.

Sarah shook her head in amusement. The two men looked like good friends. They seemed to like each other's company. Maybe this Mr. Darcy was as rich as Mr. Keeter was. It would double their chances of finding a rich husband. That would make her mother quite happy she thought.

He did look pretty delectable sitting up there on his horse. She wondered what he was like. Was he a pleasant person? Did he like to dance? Was he someone she could fall in love with and allow her to travel around the world?

Friday

10 October

Longbourn

It was dinnertime and Mrs. Mackenzie was whining about how her girls weren't going to be able to meet Mr. Keeter. By the time they were introduced to him several dozen other girls would have been introduced to him already.

She was so unhappy that she didn't want to go to the next Assembly Ball. All she could think about was that Mr. Keeter would marry someone other than one of her girls.

"You'll be happy to know Mrs. Mackenzie that I called upon Mr. Keeter this morning. I told him that you have five beautiful and quite silly daughters that were interested in becoming his wife and if they weren't handsome enough for him, then he could have you." smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

"Mr. Mackenzie! You just love to vex me!" moaned Mrs. Mackenzie as the girls all shared a laugh at their mother's expense.

They were very excited. It wasn't often that someone new came to Hertfordshire. That he was young and rich was very exciting. They wondered what he looked like. Was he a happy person or was he a miserable person looking for a place to hide away.

"You have to put your best foot forward Jordan if you are to save the family fortune." began Sarah.

"Just what I need, more pressure. It's bad enough that Mama tells everyone that I'm the prettiest girl in the county. I don't need the added stress from you." replied Jordan.

"Mr. Keeter will take one look at you and fall madly in love. If he does not, then I'm no judge of beauty." smiled Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part two Disappointment and an Unexpected Surprise

Saturday

18 October

Assembly Hall

The Assembly Ball was in full swing when Mr. Keeter arrived with his guests. He was supposed to be bringing twelve women and seven men with him or so it was rumored.

That wasn't exactly good news to the girls as there were already too few men to dance with. They didn't need more unescorted women at the ball. They hope that he decided to bring more men than women.

When Mr. Keeter's party entered the dance hall everything in the room stopped. The musicians stopped playing, the people stopped dancing. They all wanted to see the new tenants of Netherfield Park.

He was supposed to be a handsome young man according to Harriet Lucas. He was worth five thousand a year. They weren't disappointed with what they saw. Sarah and Jordan, who were standing with Harriet, ask Harriet who was who.

"Which one is Mr. Keeter?" asked Sarah. She wanted to see who her new brother was going to be.

"He's the shorter one of the two young men. He's the one with the reddish brown hair. That is his younger sister with him on the right. Her name is Allison. (as in Krennick)

His older sister Annie and her husband Mr. Tom Boone are on his left. The tall good looking gentleman with him is his friend Mr. Darcy." Harriet informed them.

"He doesn't look very happy to be here. He might even be considered good looking if he didn't have such a sour look on his face." chuckled Sarah in amusement.

"He might look like a sourpuss Sarah, but he's worth ten thousand a year. He lives at Pemberly (worth two hundred thousand pounds). It's considered the most beautiful residence in all Derbyshire.

You might want to consider holding your tongue until you know him better, He might even fall in love with you if you give him a chance Sarah." informed Harriet to their shocked look.

"He'll have to change his sour disposition then for I don't want an unhappy man who is unsociable." replied Sarah.

"Mr. Keeter looks like the perfect gentleman. He has such a happy disposition." sighed Jordan.

She found the man she was interested in. She didn't care who Mr. Darcy was. She hoped that she would make an equally good impression on Mr. Keeter as he did on her.

"If he doesn't fall in love with you Jordan, then I'm no judge of character." smiled Sarah as she saw the look on Jordan's face. She could see the possibility of Jordan falling madly in love with Mr. Keeter very easily.

Mrs. Mackenzie danced her way quickly through the crowd to where Sarah, Jordan, and Harriet were standing. She grabbed Jordan's wrist and told them to follow her. They joined her husband and Jennifer, who were standing in front near Mr. Keeter.

Sir AJ Lucas was standing there talking with the Mr. Keeter's party. He smiled when he saw all the beautiful young women standing in front of him as he had a fondness for young women.

"Mr. Keeter, You have met my eldest daughter Harriet, this is Mrs. Mackenzie and her daughters Ms Jordan, Ms Sarah, and Ms Jennifer. And this is her husband Mr. Mackenzie. With Mr. Keeter are his sisters Ms Allison Keeter and Mrs. Boone, her husband Mr. Boone, and Mr. Darcy."

They exchanged pleasantries before going about their separate ways. It wasn't long before Mr. Keeter had joined in the festivities. He made an effort to dance with as many of the young ladies as he could.

Mr. Darcy however wasn't as interested in dancing as Mr. Keeter was. He was more intent on determining the level of culture in the room. Sad to say he saw very little.

There was no style or grace in the manner in which they danced. There was just too much rowdiness. People were acting too silly for his taste.

An hour later the ball was in full swing. Mr. Keeter had danced with Jordan three times and Sarah once. Sarah saw Mr. Darcy standing by himself with a grim expression on his face. He looked so miserable.

She wondered why that was. Everyone here was having a wonderful time. Why wasn't he? Why had he even bothered to come if he wasn't going to make an effort to have some fun?

He hadn't talked to anyone except Mr. Keeter and his sisters. He hadn't even dance one dance with anyone. Surely he could have found someone to dance with. He wasn't a bad looking gentleman per se. He was quite tall with dark curly brown hair.

He would make an interesting dance partner she thought. It had been awhile since she had her last dance. It would be nice if Mr. Darcy would ask her to dance with him, but she couldn't be the one to ask.

Ladies didn't do the asking, only the men did. At least that was supposed to be the rule in polite society. Though her sisters Mattie and Chloe were the exception to that rule.

If they wanted something, they didn't wait to be asked. They just took control of the situation. Of course they weren't very discrete about it either. Their behavior at times wasn't exactly considered very lady like.

Her father would say they were just silly young girls. She wondered why he never did anything about it. He would only say to her, they would out grow it in time like their mother had.

Which puzzled her mightily since her mother could be quite silly in her own right, especially after she had been drinking half the night. And she seemed to get even sillier whenever she was with Chloe and Mattie.

She walked over to where Mr. Darcy was standing with the hope that he would notice her and initiate a conversation with her. She waited for a minute or two before realizing that he wasn't going to say anything. She felt like screaming at him. 'What's wrong with you! Talk to me!'

Granted, she wasn't as beautiful as her sister Jordan, at least that's what her mother had been telling her for twenty odd years, but she was still considered prettier than most of the other girls in the Assembly hall. Why wouldn't he talk to her?

Mr. Darcy, meanwhile, had been studying the people at the dance. He wanted to get a gauge of what the people were like in Hertfordshire. To say he wasn't impress was an understatement.

They were all a bunch of country rubes. They were all so uncouth. Why had Jack brought him here? Didn't any of them have any manners at all? The dances, if you call it that, had neither style nor any sense of decorum.

He wondered if there were any attractive women in the room. He had noticed Ms Jordan Mackenzie dancing with Jack. They seemed to be having a good time. She was quite attractive in her own right though not exactly what he was looking for in a woman.

He looked around to see if there were any other attractive women in the room. He sighed when he saw there were no other. He began to wonder when the ball was going to be over so he could retreat to the quiet of Netherfield. He was bored.

He noticed one of the Mackenzie girls approaching him. He wondered what she wanted. He didn't want to be engaged in any idle conversation with her. Go away, go away he tried to beam the thought into her little head. He tried to ignore her hoping that she would leave him alone.

"What do you think of our assembly Mr. Darcy?" asked Sarah trying to get him to talk, if only a little.

"I'm trying not to." he replied solemnly.

"Why? Don't you believe in people having fun?" she asked trying to draw him out.

"If it is done in a civilized manner." he replied wishing that she would leave him alone.

"And what is a civilized manner?" asked Sarah wondering what was wrong with the way they were having fun.

"There is too much joviality, too much uncontrolled behavior." he replied.

"Do you dance Mr. Darcy?" asked Sarah pleasantly as she gave him one of her beautiful smiles. She hoped that by changing the subject he would open up.

"Not if I can help it." he replied indifferently causing Sarah to sigh with disappointment.

She could sense that he wasn't going to be very sociable. She sighed and walked away in search of Harriet. What a waste of good looks and good breeding she thought as she wondered why he had evened bother to come.

Sarah found Harriet a few minutes later on the other side of the dance floor watching Jordan and Mr. Keeter dancing. Harriet thought about how wonderful it was for Jordan that a well to do man was showing so much interest in her friend.

He was good looking and quite friendly. He had such a nice jovial personality. She knew Jordan was very lucky that he liked her. It wasn't everyday that someone new and exciting came to town. That he was rich, young, and good looking was a bonus.

That he liked you was even more special. She wished that someday she might be the one who was as fortunate as Jordan was tonight. She might not be the prettiest girl in the room, but she wasn't exactly ugly either.

She deserved to be as happy as the next girl. She deserved to have a man in her life. She wondered if that was ever going to happen. She was twenty seven years old. Not many men sought out woman her age. Why she didn't know? She had so much to offer a man.

She was mature and self sufficient. She knew how to run a household. She believed she could be attentive to his needs and yet be respectful of his privacy when needed. And she didn't need to be constantly entertained like many other young women. She was brought out of her stupor by Sarah's approach.

"Hi Sarah, have you come to visit with me?" she smiled as her best friend approached her.

"Of course Harriet, are you having fun?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it's always nice to see everyone having fun. I see Jordan is the lucky one tonight. Mr. Keeter seems to have taken a fancy to her. She should let him know how much she likes him." smiled Harriet wishfully.

"She's just met him Harriet, give her a chance to know him a little better first. One needs to be careful with one's heart." replied Sarah.

"One can not be too careful Sarah. It's better to have him now, and get to know him later after you're married." she argued.

"We can all be friendly when we first meet as there is a natural attraction between all good people. Some of them may even fall in love, but will their love grow without some show of love in return?" Harriet continued her reasoning.

"Only a blind fool can't see when someone is in love with them. Everyone here can see their affection for each other." argued Sarah.

"He doesn't know her as well as you or I do Sarah." replied Harriet.

"It's not up to the woman to show a man how much she loves him. It's up to the man to find out how deeply her love is for him." argued Sarah.

"Perhaps if they see each other enough. Jordan needs to make the most of her time with Mr. Keeter so that he understands that she wants him." rebutted Harriet.

"You do present a marvelous plan Harriet. Maybe I might employ it at some later time when I want to attract a rich man." laughed Sarah.

Sarah saw Mr. Darcy walking their way with Mr. Keeter. Mr. Keeter was in a very jovial mood and appeared to be trying to get Mr. Darcy to loosen up and have a good time too. It appeared to be losing effort though as Mr. Darcy stayed in his pensive mood.

"Come, let's hide Harriet. I see Mr. Sourpuss heading this way. I don't want him to see me." ordered Sarah.

"Why Sarah? What's wrong with him? He's quite pleasing to look at and is very rich, ten thousand a year." Harriet smiled at her friend's discomfort. She wondered what was wrong with Sarah. She never backed away from anyone.

"He's just so full of himself. I don't know why he even bothered to come here tonight. He hasn't danced with anyone here tonight. He doesn't want to talk with anyone besides the Keeters." replied Sarah as they hid under the stands where they couldn't be seen, but they could see everyone else.

"Poor Ms Sarah, she finally found a man who doesn't want to talk with her. What a shame it must be to be ignored by a man. What is the world coming to when a man doesn't want to talk with Ms Sarah Mackenzie?" smiled Harriet.

But before Sarah could reply to Harriet's teasing the two men had stopped in front of them.

"What a great dance! Come on Darcy, you should dance with someone! I hate seeing you standing around all night in this dreadful manner. You should dance with one of these beautiful women." chirped Jack happily.

"I shall not. You know how much I detest associating with anyone unless I know them well. And since your sisters are currently engaged, there isn't another suitable woman in the room I would consider dancing with." replied Harm.

"You shouldn't be so demanding Darcy, there are so many pretty girls to dance with here tonight." argued Jack.

"You're dancing with the only handsome woman in the place Jack. You should stop talking with me and spend more time with her." Harm replied sourly. He wasn't interested in dancing with anyone.

"Yes I am, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever known. You could ask her sister, Ms Sarah? She's quite pretty. She's a very good conversationalist and she is quite amusing." smiled Jack.

Sarah smiled at his compliment. Mr. Keeter surely was a good man. He would make an ideal husband for Jordan. If only Mr. Darcy would make an effort himself.

"She's tolerable, hardly what I would call handsome enough to tempt me though. Why should I dance with any woman who has been slighted by other men? You should go Jack and enjoy yourself." sighed Harm.

Sarah's bubble burst. The wind fell out of her sails. Never in her life had she been referred to as tolerable. Why did he have to demean her to his friend? He didn't even know her. Was his life so miserable that he needed to degrade someone he hardly knew? Why was he even here?

This was a place to have some fun and socialize, to meet new people. Maybe he should just leave. She took a deep breath. She was not going to let him ruin her evening. She was not going to cry.

"It's just as well Sarah, if he liked you, you would have to talk to him or dance with him." offered Harriet. What kind of man of good breeding would say something like that about a woman he hardly knew?

"I could easily forgive his vanity if it didn't come at the expense of mine." wailed Sarah.

"Maybe that's why he's alone Sarah. If he can't appreciate what a beautiful and wonderful person you are and what you have to offer, he doesn't deserve to be with anyone and be happy." replied Harriet.

"Thank you Harriet." she replied hugging Harriet. That didn't alleviate the pain in her heart for being rejected so harshly.

The hour was beginning to get late. Mr. Keeter and Jordan were taking a break from dancing. They joined Sarah and her mother. Mr. Darcy, who was standing nearby, joined them.

"I need to take break Ms Mackenzie, how about we partake with some refreshments." offered Mr. Keeter.

"That sounds like a good idea. I need a break too." replied a flushed Jordan as they met up with her mother and Sarah.

"Your friend Ms Lucas is a fine young lady." observed Mr. Keeter to Sarah.

"Yes she is, I simply adore her." reply Sarah.

"Too bad she's so plain and not more handsome." quipped Mrs. Mackenzie. While she believed that Harriet was pretty, she wasn't as pretty as her girls. She didn't want Mr. Keeter to be distracted by her.

"Mama!" Sarah objected hoping her mother would stop.

"Sarah will never admit to anyone that her friend is plain looking." Mrs. Mackenzie continued to ramble on.

"Mama!" sighed Sarah wondering what Harriet had ever done to deserve her mother's ill words. But she tried to remember why they were there, her mother was trying to get Mr. Keeter to marry one of them.

Mrs. Mackenzie began talking about her Jordan. As usual she was rambling on about how Jordan was the prettiest girl in the county. She was bragging about how Jordan had gained the attention of a man when she was only fifteen.

"My Jordan is the beauty of the county. She was only fifteen when she had her first suitor fall in love with her." continued Mrs. Mackenzie as she ignored Sarah's objections.

She was in her vendor mode. Her goal was to market her Jordan as the most attractive girl in the county to Mr. Keeter. Any other woman needed to be made to look less desirable to the buyer, Mr. Keeter.

She had thought the man was going to propose marriage to Jordan, but something happen and the marriage didn't come off. Funny how that was almost eight years ago and Jordan still wasn't married. Why was that?

"What happened?" asked Mr. Keeter playing along. He liked a good story. Mrs. Mackenzie seemed to be able to tell one. Her style was amazing he thought.

Jordan, though, wished her mother would stop. She was embarrassing her. She hadn't been in love with the man. She wasn't ready for that kind of relationship with anyone then. When he started sending her verses, she knew it was time to end it.

"She was only fifteen. There was a gentleman so in love with her. I thought he would make her an offer, but it didn't happen. Perhaps she was too young. He did however write her some pretty verses of poetry which were quite good." sighed Mrs. Mackenzie.

When her mother paused for effect Sarah took the opportunity to finish off this particular conversation with some amusement.

"And so his poetry put an end to the relationship. I wonder who was the first person to discover the power of poetry to drive away love?" smiled Sarah. Top that Mr. Darcy she thought.

"I thought poetry was the food of love." responded Harm in a mundane manner.

He had thought this conversation inane until Sarah offered her view on the matter. He wondered what else she thought about love. She had an interesting mind that was in need of more exploration.

"When two people are deeply in love it might be. Everything can nourish a love that is strong, but if love is only a vague inclination of the weak minded, I'm convinced one poor sonnet will drive it away." she replied with a teasing smile.

"What do you suggest one should do to encourage love and affection?" asked Harm. He was fascinated by the way Sarah thought.

Much of what she was saying was true. He had seen Jack fall in love many times, but none of them ever lasted more than a few weeks. Jack had been know to recite poetry to these women.

"Dancing, even if one partner is only tolerable." replied Sarah as she turned and walked away smiling.

Harm stood there with a stunned look on his face. He realized that she must have somehow overheard the comment he had made to Jack. But did it really matter what she heard or thought? Her social standing was too far beneath his own for him to really care.

But he did find her declarations about love interesting. For he wasn't a person of great social skills where it concerned courting beautiful young ladies. He found it quite difficult to talk with young ladies he didn't know.

He found reciting poetry was often quite difficult even under the best of circumstances since he found it hard enough to converse with a young lady in the first place.

Maybe Ms Sarah was right in this manner. Dancing was a good way of showing interest in another person. That was what Jack had been doing all night with Ms Mackenzie. He was sure Ms Mackenzie had no difficulty believing that Jack liked her. They didn't have any trouble conversing.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part three Anxiety and Hope

Sunday

19 October

Longbourn

It was early Sunday morning, shortly after midnight. The Mackenzies had just returned from the Assembly Ball. Jordan and Sarah had gotten out of their party dresses and were getting ready for bed. Jordan appeared to be very happy to Sarah.

"You were the lucky one tonight Jordan. Mr. Keeter loved spending time with you." smiled Sarah.

"He's just what every young man should be; sensible, good manners, very attentive, a good listener, and a man of good breeding." sighed Jordan happily.

"He's also quite good looking too, which all young men should be." giggled Sarah.

"I was surprised by the extra attention he gave me." whispered Jordan.

"I'm not. You're just being too modest. You never think you deserve a compliment. I expect them." laughed Sarah.

"What could be more natural, you were the most beautiful woman in the hall. He's definitely very agreeable. You like most people in general. You don't believe they have faults. I don't believe that I have ever heard you speak ill of anyone." continued Sarah.

"I don't like to pass judgment on anyone too quickly, but I do speak my mind." Jordan replied.

"I know you do and that makes me wonder how with all your good senses you are so blind to the follies of others." argued Sarah.

"I'm very surprised that Mr. Darcy didn't like you Sarah. Mr. Keeter says he's usually a very agreeable man who only has good things to say." sighed Jordan.

"I wouldn't have minded his vanity and pride if he hadn't wounded mine in the process." wailed Sarah.

"It's too bad, I think he would have made a nice match for you. He's quite tall and good looking. He could have given you everything you ever dreamed of." smiled Jordan.

"No, I think things are better this way. Now that I know that he doesn't like me, I don't have to talk to him or dance with him. I don't even have to be nice to him. It will be much more fun to tease him if I ever do see him again." laughed Sarah.

Meanwhile downstairs Mrs. Mackenzie was telling Mr. Mackenzie how happy she was that Jordan was the one who had captured Mr. Keeter's eye. She believed it wouldn't be long before Jordan captured his heart and he would be in love with her.

Saturday

1 November

Lucas Lodge

With Netherfield Park rented out to new tenants Sir AJ Lucas, as one of the leaders of the community, thought it would be nice to invite its new tenants; the Keeters, Boones, and Mr. Darcy, to his house to meet some of the more prominent families of Hertfordshire.

He threw a small party that included the Mackenzies, some friends, and some officers from the militia. It was a quiet affair for the most part as everyone took time to meet and talk with the honored guests.

The party had been going on for some time. Sarah had been watching Jordan with Mr. Keeter. They seemed to be having a good time. She wondered what it would be like to have someone like Mr. Keeter in her life.

He was quite attentive to Jordan, smiling and cooing. It seemed his eyes were always fixated on hers. She was all he needed in his world. She wished that she had a man as good as Mr. Keeter.

Why couldn't Mr. Darcy be more like his friend Mr. Keeter? Except for the fact he was good looking and rich, he was the polar opposite of Mr. Keeter. He was quiet and moody. He made no effort to socialize with people.

She began to wonder why he was staying in Hertfordshire with his friend. Why hadn't he return to town? What was keeping his attention here? She could see that Ms Keeter was quite attractive and craved his attention, but Mr. Darcy didn't seem interested in her in that manner. What did he want?

While Sarah was watching her sister, Mr. Darcy happened to be watching her. He was slowly becoming aware of Ms Sarah, the beautiful young woman, and not the person of inferior social status and rank. She seemed to be a rose amongst a garden of weeds.

Sarah did catch him looking at her a couple of times, but paid him no mind. He was a disagreeable sort. He was probably looking to see what other faults she had. She wondered why he made no effort to engage someone in conversation.

As the night wore on Sarah noticed that Mr. Darcy was listening in on her conversations with Harriet and others. It annoyed her that he would stand close enough to listen to what she had to say, but he wouldn't offer to partake in any of her conversations. Why was he here?

"Harriet, why is Mr. Darcy listening to my conversations with everyone?" she asked.

"Only he knows the answer to that question Sarah. Maybe he likes you." teased Harriet.

"Yeah, right. If that was true he would join us in conversation instead of just standing there looking so miserable." replied Sarah.

"Maybe he's too shy to talk to you and your beauty intimidates him." laughed Harriet.

"Come on Harriet, be serious. He's a man of the world and good breeding. What could possibly intimidate him?" replied Sarah shaking her head.

"I've often heard it said that a beautiful woman can intimidate even the best looking of men. Even men of great intelligence are intimidated by beautiful women." offered Harriet.

"I'm not so beautiful that I would intimidate anyone Harriet." argued Sarah.

"Of course you are Sarah. Don't listen to what your mother has to say. You're every bit as beautiful as Jordan, maybe even more so. For Jordan has only attracted the attention of a man worth five thousand a year.

You, it seems, have a man worth ten thousand a year who's interested in everything there is about you." reasoned Harriet.

Sarah didn't know what to say about that. How does one argue with such convoluted logic? She never could figure out how Harriet's mind worked. But maybe she was right in this case if Mr. Darcy was really interested in her.

She and Harriet walked over to him. Sarah wanted to find out how interested Mr. Darcy was of her. She decided to ask him a question to test him.

"What do you think of a woman who sings and plays the piano, Mr. Darcy?" asked Sarah.

"It's something that all young educated women should be able to do." replied Mr. Darcy not backing down to her challenge. He wondered what she was up to. She was quite intelligent and quick witted.

"Then I shall play the piano and sing a song for you Mr. Darcy." smiled Sarah as she watched to see if he backed down.

But Harm wasn't going to be intimidated. He might not escort her to the piano, but he wasn't going to run away and hide from her either.

Sarah played a song that was very moving. Her voice was as beautiful as any songbird. Harm was drawn closer as her voice drew him in. He had to admit he had been wrong about her. She was very special. He began to wonder what other hidden talents she might possess.

It wasn't long before Chloe and Mattie had convinced Jennifer to play some lively music to dance to. All the younger people in attendance were happy to partake in the dance. Chloe tried to get Jordan to dance with them, but she preferred to stay in a quiet corner and coo with Mr. Keeter.

Sir Lucas was talking to Mr. Darcy about the virtues of living in Meryton and Hertfordshire, when he noticed that Mr. Darcy was keeping a watchful eye on Ms Sarah. He thought it was quite an amusing sight.

Harriet had told him about Mr. Darcy's earlier comments concerning her friend. He was under the general impression like everyone else in Hertfordshire that Mr. Darcy didn't like anyone or anything about Hertfordshire.

They figured Mr. Darcy was only being polite by attending any social event that was held in town. Could it be that he had fallen under Ms Sarah's spell like so many other young men who had met her? He decided to test out his theory.

"What a charming way of having fun for young people. There is nothing like dancing. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished society." smiled Sir Lucas.

"Yes, even in unpolished society people dance. Every savage is known to dance." Harm replied negatively. He wondered if everyone in Hertfordshire was as ill educated as Sir Lucas.

"Your friend seems to like to dance." smiled Sir Lucas as Mr. Keeter and Jordan had joined the group of those who were dancing. "I'm sure you must be as equally as adept as he is at dancing."

"I am, but I usually prefer not to." he replied with distain wondering why Sir Lucas was talking to him now about dancing. He was more interested in observing Sarah. She looked so beautiful tonight.

It was at this time Sir Lucas saw Ms Sarah approaching them. He thought about playing a little game with Mr. Darcy. He wanted to see if Mr. Darcy was a gentleman of good breeding.

"My dear Sarah, why aren't you dancing?" he asked her.

"Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present to you this fine young lady as a desirable partner. You can not refuse to dance when there is so much beauty before you." smiled Sir Lucas as he took Sarah's hand in his to offer to Mr. Darcy.

While Sarah appreciated the lovely compliment from her friend's father, she had no intentions of dancing with Mr. Darcy or anyone else for that matter. She pulled her hand away quickly as Mr. Darcy reached out to accept it.

But before he could say anything Sarah turned and walked away. She didn't want to dance with him. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. She had vow she would not talk, walk, or dance with Mr. Darcy even though she had sung a special song for him earlier.

"You should ask her to dance." he said to Mr. Darcy.

"What? Who?" he asked a little confused. His mind had moved on to other more pleasant thoughts, he hadn't been paying very close attention to what was being said by Sir Lucas, his focus was solely on Ms Sarah and her beauty.

"Ms Sarah, she loves to dance. She is quite good in fact. You would make a charming couple." he smiled.

"Very well Sir, I accept your offer." replied Harm as they made their way back over to where Sarah was standing. She was watching her sisters as they dance. He was beginning to like the idea of getting closer to Ms Sarah.

Sarah saw Mr. Darcy approaching with Sir Lucas. She wondered what they wanted now. He had ignored her all evening except to eavesdrop on her conversations. Why was he coming over to see her now? She wasn't interested in dancing with him or anyone else.

"Ms Mackenzie, may I have the honor of this dance?" Harm greeted her.

She didn't know what to do now. She didn't want to be rude, but on the other hand she saw no reason why she should be agreeable and agree to dance with him since he hadn't wanted to dance with her the last time they were out socially together.

Did this have something to do with their conversation at the Assembly Ball when she replied to his question about what was the best way of showing affection? She had said 'dancing, even if your partner is only tolerable.' Why was he doing this to her?

"No thank you Mr. Darcy. I have no intentions of dancing tonight. I haven't come this way looking for a partner to dance with." replied Sarah looking for some place to hide. It didn't matter where as long as it was away from him. But she couldn't see a place where she could hide.

"Ms Sarah, please for me, I would love to see you both dancing together. You excel in the dance. It would be cruel to deny me the pleasure of seeing you dance with Mr. Darcy.

And although Mr. Darcy dislikes the amusement of dancing in general, he has no objections to dancing with you for one half hour. You would make such a lovely couple." pleaded Sir Lucas.

She looked first at Sir Lucas and then at Mr. Darcy. She could see her friend's father was quite earnest in his request. He was after all the host. As for Mr. Darcy he seemed indifferent about dancing with her. It didn't seem like it mattered much to him.

"He is only being polite Sir." she argued trying to resist Sir Lucas polite request.

"That might very well be true Sarah, but one can only wonder at his compliance to dance with you, for as you can see he can not refuse you." conceded Sir Lucas.

"Very well, Mr. Darcy I accept your request." she replied as she held out her hand for him to take. He took her hand and led her over to where the others were dancing.

The others looked on in shock as they wondered why Sarah would dance with Mr. Sourpuss. His reputation as being totally unsociable was growing throughout Meryton. Yet now he was here dancing with Sarah. Why?

Sarah and Mr. Darcy danced for thirty two minutes without saying a word to one another. Sarah had to admit it had been fun. He was quite pleasant to look at. He wasn't a bad dancer either. Maybe they could do some more dancing together at Netherfield in a few weeks.

"Thank you for the dance Ms Sarah." offered Mr. Darcy before bowing.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy." replied Sarah as she hurried off to find Harriet. Her emotions were all over the place. She loved dancing with Mr. Darcy. She liked having his attention, but she didn't like him. She was so confused.

Sarah found her friend Harriet in the kitchen giving directions to the serving staff. Sarah walked over to her and tapped her friend on her shoulder to gain her attention. Harriet was surprised to see Sarah standing there.

"What's wrong Sarah?" she asked seeing her friend in distress.

"Didn't you see?" Sarah replied anxiously.

"See what?" she asked again with concern. She wondered if it had something to do with Mr. Darcy. It was obvious to her that they were interested in each other on some level.

"Mr. Darcy asked me to dance with him." Sarah wailed.

"Why? I thought he didn't like you?" she asked looking for some clarification.

"I think he did it as a favor to please your father." Sarah answered.

"Come on Sarah, Mr. Darcy does only what Mr. Darcy wants to do. I doubt very much that my father had to twist his arm very hard when he asked Mr. Darcy to dance with you." she replied with a smile.

"Maybe he's falling in love with you Sarah. What man could resist the beauty and charms of Ms Sarah Mackenzie?" she smirked.

"Please do not tease me in such a manner. For what woman would want a man who does not talk? Why would any woman want a man who can't help but find fault with everything he sees? No Harriet, I do not want him falling in love with me." wailed Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part four Making a better impression

A short time later Allison saw Harm standing by himself staring blankly in the direction of someone across the room. She wondered who or what had captured his attention. It was unlike him to stare aimlessly as he was currently doing.

"I'll give you a schilling for your thoughts Mr. Darcy. I bet I can deduce what you're thinking about." smiled Allison. She loved teasing him.

"I don't believe so." he replied as he continued to gaze in the same direction as before. He knew Allison didn't have a clue about what he was thinking about.

"You dislike the idea of spending so many nights in such a manner in a society so far beneath your own. I would tend to agree." she offered her opinion.

"You would be wrong sweet Allison. For I was thinking about how a set of beautiful eyes on the face of a beautiful woman is very pleasing." he replied.

Although he wasn't exactly excited about the people at the party, it was the type of party he did enjoyed attending. It was more intimate, quieter, more relaxing in its manner. One could stand back and observe what was happening without drawing any attention to oneself.

Conversations were more pleasant. Even Jennifer's choice of music was more appropriate. Her choice in music wasn't too bad and it showed a semblance of good taste as long as she didn't sing.

"What? Who? Please tell me kind Sir ... which lovely young lady has tempted you so?" she asked. She was stunned and confused now as she knew of no such person here at Lucas Lodge. She felt like laughing, but she knew no one laughed at Mr. Darcy.

"Ms Sarah Mackenzie." he replied not taking his eyes off Sarah.

"Since when? I thought you said she wasn't pretty, only tolerable. When should I congratulate you upon your impending nuptial?" she smiled shaking her head in amusement.

She was amazed that for a man who vowed to dislike everybody and everything about Hertfordshire, he was falling in love with one of the locals. That it was Ms Sarah Mackenzie was a little more surprising although she was considered quite beautiful by many in Meryton.

Allison knew he couldn't stand her family. The two youngest were out of control and ill mannered. The third was a candidate for the nunnery. And their mother, she had no social graces at all. It made her shudder.

"Is that all women ever think about, love and marriage?" he sighed. Why was she talking about such nonsense? Couldn't he appreciate a beautiful young lady without it meaning he was in love with her?

"Not at all, but you Mr. Darcy will have a charming mother who will always live with you." smirked Allison.

Later that night after they had returned home Jordan and Sarah talked about the party. Jordan was as usual quite happy. Mr. Keeter had spent most of the night by her side. She was quickly falling in love with him as his manners were so perfect.

"It appears you have Mr. Keeter's heart Jordan. I don't think he left your side for more than a few minutes tonight." observed Sarah with a smile.

"He's what every young man should be. He's quite attentive, has such happy manners ... "

"And he's quite good looking too." laughed Sarah as she finished her sister's sentence.

"I notice that Mr. Darcy has taken an interest in you Sarah. He danced with you for more than a half hour. You looked good together." smiled Jordan.

"I don't think so, he only asked me to dance because Sir Lucas pressured him. He's not interested in me." replied Sarah.

"I don't know, he spent much of the evening looking at you. I think he really likes you Sarah." argued Jordan sincerely.

"Lucky me." sighed Sarah.

Tuesday

4 November

Longbourn

A couple of days later Jordan received a letter from Allison. Her brother had gone to town on some business with Mr. Darcy. She wondered if Jordan would like to come to Netherfield for a visit and stay for dinner.

It would give them some time to get to know each other better. Jordan could give her more information about the local area, who were the prominent families in town, and what the local vistas were.

She also figured that they could pump her discretely for information about her extended family as well. Who were they? Where did they live? What were their occupations?

Everyone who was sitting at the dinner table got excited. Well that is everyone but Mr. Mackenzie. All he wanted to do was eat his breakfast in peace and quiet. When the girls were younger they would all sit at the table and eat their meals quietly.

Somewhere along the way eating their meals quietly became a thing of the past. Somewhere along the line he had lost control. How that had happened, he did not know. It must have been Mrs. Mackenzie fault.

She must have allowed it to happen. She didn't like to discipline the girls. Now all they meals were filled with gossip, innuendoes, and just plain silliness. At least they were happy he thought. There were worse things in life to have to deal with than three silly daughters.

"Mama, can I have the carriage? It's too far to walk to Netherfield." asked Jordan.

She wanted to go to Netherfield even if Mr. Keeter wasn't going to be there. Getting to know his sisters and currying their favor could only help solidify her new relationship with Mr. Keeter.

He seemed to have taken a fancy to her at the Assembly Ball and at all the other parties they both had attended. He was a fun loving kind man, he was good natured, and he was quite good looking too. He was perfect in her estimation and she hoped to build on their friendship.

"Mama, can Jordan take the carriage? It's three miles to Netherfield. It's going to rain." pleaded Sarah wondering why her mother hadn't given them an answer. Her mother seemed to be in a stupor.

It was hard for Mrs. Mackenzie to think clearly with all the commotion that Chloe and Mattie were making. Jennifer had finished her breakfast and was practicing on the piano. She was hoping to play some music at the next event she attended.

"No, you'll ride horseback." replied Mrs. Mackenzie when she finally came back to life from Never, Never Land.

"But Mama, Jordan will get wet it she rides horseback to Netherfield. She should have the carriage." argued Sarah. What was her mother thinking?

"All the extra horses are out working the fields. Jordan will have to ride horseback." replied Mrs. Mackenzie with satisfaction.

Jordan and Sarah were upset. Why was their mother being so unreasonable? It was going to rain. Jordan would get wet in the rain. She might even get sick and have to spend the night. Was that any way to make a good impression with the Keeters?

What if she had to stay there for several days? Wouldn't that be considered an imposition to the Keeters? What if they took offense to Jordan's thoughtless behavior? Might they think her unworthy of marrying their brother, Mr. Keeter?

"If it rains she'll have to spend the night." reasoned Mrs. Mackenzie.

Ten minutes into Jordan's journey it began to rain heavily. By the time Jordan arrived at Netherfield she was soaked to the bone. Allison offered Jordan a change of clothes.

"You poor dear, please come in and get dry. I'll have one of the servants get you a change of clothes." greeted Allison with concern. She wondered why Jordan hadn't come in a carriage.

Surely the Mackenzies had a carriage. They couldn't possibly have traveled to all the social in town without a carriage.

"Thank you Allison. I'm sorry to be such a bother." replied Jordan.

"Nonsense, we're happy to have you here. Things are quite boring with Jack and Mr. Darcy gone." Allison reassured Jordan.

During dinner Jordan began to cough and sneeze. Her face nearly landed in the bowl of soup she was trying to eat. She was coming down with something and she wasn't feeling very well. Allison had one of the servants take her to one of the guestrooms where she retired for the night.

Allison made sure she was comfortable before sending a servant with a message to Longbourn that said Ms Jordan had taken ill and would be spending the night at Netherfield.

The next morning another message came from Allison arrived from Netherfield. Jordan wasn't feeling any better and would be staying at Netherfield until she was feeling better.

Mr. Mackenzie declared to his daughters "If your sister should die, let it be known that she died in the pursuit of marrying Mr. Keeter." causing them all to laugh and Mrs. Mackenzie to be quite annoyed.

"Nonsense." replied Mrs. Mackenzie. "No one ever died from a cold."

"I'm going to Netherfield to see Jordan." declared Sarah.

"Should I call for the carriage?" asked her father. He didn't want to have another scene like yesterday. He didn't want his wife to deny Sarah liked she had denied Jordan. He didn't want her to get sick too.

"No Papa, I'll walk." she replied.

"It's too muddy out there for you to walk Sarah. You won't be fit to be seen in polite company." screeched Mrs. Mackenzie.

"I don't care if anyone wants to see me or not, all I want is to see Jordan." Sarah argued.

Sarah was going to Netherfield. She wanted to take care of her ailing sister. She also wanted to get away from her mother. It was unforgivable of her to have Jordan ride horseback and get soaked in the rain.

She decided to walk to Netherfield over her mother's objections to spite her. She wanted the exercise and thought it would be a nice walk. There were some nice views along the way.

An hour later she arrived at Netherfield. A well dressed servant greeted her at the door and led her to the breakfast parlor where Allison, Mr. Keeter, and Mr. Darcy were sitting there eating breakfast.

The servant announced her arrival "A Ms Sarah Mackenzie is here to see her sister, Ms Mackenzie."

Harm looked up in surprise. He hadn't thought he would see Sarah again so soon. Yet her sister had taken ill and was staying in one of the guest bedrooms. He looked at her and saw something different about her from the other night.

Her hair was let down. It was very long and shiny. It was draped around her lovely face resting gently on her shoulders. Her face was flushed from her morning walk. Her clothing was dark, brown he thought. It brought out her coloring and her deep brown eyes.

Her eyes, they look so beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed this the first night they met? They sparkled in the light. She was indeed quite beautiful, maybe even more so than her sister. Stop it! He commanded himself. She's not worthy of your attention. He felt like whacking himself in the head a few times.

Her station in life is too far below your own. You shouldn't be thinking of her in that manner, ... but she's so beautiful. It wouldn't hurt to spend some time with her would it? He asked himself. He stood up as she entered the room.

"I've come to see my sister. Is she feeling any better?" Sarah asked not wishing to interrupt anyone.

"She's upstairs in bed resting." offered Allison.

"I was upstairs with her not too long ago. I was reading the morning paper to her." added Mr. Keeter with a smile.

"That was very kind of you Sir." replied Sarah.

After another servant arrived to lead Sarah to her sister's room.

"Did you see her petticoat? It must have been cover with at least six inches of mud." sighed Allison after Sarah had left the room.

"Not I." replied Jack. "All I saw was a beautiful young woman who was concerned about her sister health. What do you have to say Darcy?"

"She has beautiful eyes and hair." replied Harm as he stood there in a near hypnotic state.

Allison looked at them both in a disgusting manner. What in the world was wrong with them? Ms Mackenzie was in a disheveled state of dress. Her dress was a mess. Her hair was wind blown. Her face was ruddy from the exertion of walking three miles.

What was wrong with them? Couldn't they see what she saw? Did her perceived beauty take them in? She didn't think Ms Sarah Mackenzie was that good looking, at least not by society standards in town. What was it about her that made them lose all sense of reason?

Wednesday

5 November

Netherfield Park

Over the next several days Sarah attended to her sister. More than once each day Jack would stop in and spend an hour or so with Jordan. During this time Sarah would leave them alone and take a walk around Netherfield Park.

It pleased her to see Mr. Keeter being so attentive to her sister. He had to be falling in love with Jordan. They seemed to be the perfect couple to her. They were so much alike. They fitted together perfectly.

The grounds of Netherfield Park were beautiful. There were several paths that led away from the house. Each day she chose a different path to walk. What surprised her the most was during a few of her walks she would meet up with Mr. Darcy.

He would join her and walk along with her, but he rarely said more than a few words. She wondered why he would choose to walk with her, but not say anything. She wondered what was up with him. Why was he spending so much time with her when he didn't like her?

Many of the evenings were spent the same way. She would dine with the Keeters, Boones, and Mr. Darcy. Some nights he would be quite sociable and would actually talk with her. Other nights he would simply ignored her very existence.

What was wrong with him? What had she done? Had she said something inappropriate? No, that couldn't be the problem. He seemed to respond more to her when either she or Allison teased him. She remembered back to the other night.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part five What Did Happen at Netherfield

Mr. Darcy was busy sitting at a desk writing a letter. She was pretending to be reading a book. Mr. Keeter was just sitting there dreaming, probably about Jordan.

Allison seemed to be bored reading her book. She was looking for something else to do. She decided to pester Mr. Darcy.

"You write very fast Mr. Darcy." offered Allison.

"You're mistaken, I write very slowly." corrected Mr. Darcy.

"You must write many letters in a year, many of them must be of a business nature. How odious that must be for you." she continued.

"This is a business letter." he replied.

"I don't like writing business letters." she whined.

"Then it's a good thing that the task falls upon me to write it." he offered.

"Tell your sister hello for me Mr. Darcy for I long to see her again." smiled Allison as she continued to pester him.

"I'm not writing a letter to my sister Allison. As you well know I have already written a letter to her earlier today." he replied.

"Has your sister grown much since last summer?" she asked. She liked to annoy him when he was absorbed in something else.

"She's about as tall as Ms Mackenzie." he replied a little frustrated with her efforts to distract him.

"How can you write so evenly?" she continued to pester.

"Tell your sister I'm delightful to hear of her improvement on the harp. I also loved her design for the tabletop cover, it's beautiful. How I long to see her again. I have never met someone who delights me so much. She's so accomplished for her age." she sighed.

Sarah felt like laughing as she watched Allison torment Mr. Darcy. She was like a small child looking for attention. She could see Mr. Darcy's patience was beginning to wear thin. She wonder how much more he would take before getting upset.

"Will you stop! I'm not writing a letter to her right now. When I do I would be more than please to include anything you have to say." he replied letting her know he had had enough of her annoyance.

"It's amazing how young ladies can be so accomplished." offered Jack as he tried to lighten the mood of the room. He hated to see people fighting or being nasty with each other.

He particularly got upset when his sisters started talking about Jordan's family. He was a realist. He didn't believe that he was any better than anyone else. Though his sisters thought they were.

He wondered how his sisters could be so naive in their thinking. They talked about Jordan's relations being less than theirs because one uncle was a lawyer and the other one was a tradesman.

Where did they think their wealth came from? They weren't from the land gentry. They were fortunate that their father had been very successful in his endeavors and had left them a vast estate.

"The word is applied to many women who don't deserve it. I can't imagine knowing more than six women in the social circle that I travel in." argued Harm.

"Then you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of what is an accomplished woman." teased Sarah.

She wondered how it was possible that he knew even one accomplished woman since he lacked the social graces and the inclination to communicate with women in general.

"Yes, I comprehend a great deal." he replied wondering what exactly was the meaning of her words meant.

He had noticed during Ms Sarah's time at Netherfield that she had quite a sarcastic wit. Her words could be taken in any number of different ways. They could be complements or subtle digs. It was usually hard for him to tell which was her meaning, particularly when they concerned him.

"No one can be truly accomplished who does not surpass what is generally considered normal. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and of the modern languages to deserve the word.

And besides all this she must possess a certain something in her air, the manner of her walk, the tone of her voice, her address, and expression." concluded Allison.

"Do you not agree Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"She must possess all that and she must add something more substantial, she must improve her mind through intensive reading." added Mr. Darcy. He noticed that Ms Sarah spent a great deal of time reading when she wasn't attending to her sister.

This caused Sarah to close the book she was reading. Somehow she thought he was referring to her with his last statement. Was he once again making fun of her? During her stay she had spent much of her time reading instead of interacting with the others.

"I'm no longer surprised that you know only six accomplished women. I'm rather surprised that you know any at all." snickered Sarah.

"Are you so severe on your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?" he asked her.

"I've never met such a woman for she would be a very formidable sight." she replied almost in a teasing manner.

"You haven't traveled in the right circles Ms Sarah for we know many such women." argued Allison.

Jack laughed at the conversation. He was totally amused at Ms Sarah's candor and how she challenged his sister's perceptions of life. The fact that Sarah doubted Darcy knowing one accomplished woman meant she didn't think his sister was accomplished either.

This concept had gone right over Allison's head for she didn't contest Sarah's assertion that she was not accomplished.

"So how many of these so call modern languages do you speak?" Sarah asked Allison in French. She wanted her to understand that she was well educated, perhaps even more so than Allison.

"I speak French and German." Allison replied in French assuming that Sarah understood what she was saying, though she was taken aback a little, she was surprise at the manner of the question.

"So few? I would have thought that you spoke a few more. For you seemed to be quite accomplished." replied Sarah in German. Once again she gave Allison a subtle dig. Once again it wasn't comprehended.

"No, I only speak French and German. How many languages do you speak?" she asked Sarah in German. She had thought herself superior to Sarah, but she was beginning to realized that Sarah might be much more than she appeared to be.

"I speak five languages; French, German, Spanish, Italian, and Portuguese. I am thinking about studying Russian this summer. I hope to travel some day." smiled Sarah as she thought she had nailed Allison.

Though he didn't completely understand the conversation Mr. Darcy got the impression that Sarah's education had been much more rigorous and intensive than he had first thought. He thought he heard that she spoke five foreign languages.

That was indeed quite impressive. There weren't many people that he knew who spoke that many languages and those that did usually lived on the continent where many languages could be heard on a daily basis.

He knew she played the piano and could sing quite well. She was an excellent dancer. Maybe she was more accomplished than what he had originally thought. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! He said to himself. You can not get involved with her. You can not fall in love with her.

He didn't understand what was happening to him. He had only come to Netherfield as a courtesy to Jack. He had no intentions of staying or forming a bond with anyone living here in Hertfordshire.

The last thing he needed was to fall in love and marry a local country girl who was far below his social standing. His life wasn't his own until his younger sister Georgiana was grown and married. There would be time later for him to find a woman and get married.

"Daughters of a gentleman are expected to achieve a more thorough education than those of the working class like yourself." replied Sarah as the final nail in the coffin was put in its place.

Allison was taken aback by Sarah's last statement. She had always thought that she had gotten a good education. She had gone to some of the best boarding schools in England. But she was beginning to wonder after all how good that education really was.

She realized that she had lost this debate. It was time to change the conversation. She thought for a moment before coming up with a good idea. It concerned Sarah coming to Netherfield and staying for the week and Mr. Darcy's obsession with Ms Sarah's beautiful eyes.

"I wonder ... " began Allison.

"What do you wonder sister?" asked Jack knowing that Darcy and Ms Sarah wouldn't ask her and he was curious to know what she was thinking about now. He sensed something interesting was going to happen. His sister didn't take defeat very easily.

"Ms Sarah says that she came here to take care of her sister, but she has yet to go home after her sister has retired for the night.

Surely if all she was interested in was tending to her sister, she would visit for a few hours each day and then go home at night." Allison began to explain.

"What do you mean Allison?" asked Jack.

He liked where this conversation was going. He had thought that there was more to Ms Sarah's visit than just tending her sister. Had she developed an interest in his friend Darcy? That would be great. It would insure that they spent more time together.

"Don't encourage her Jack." ordered Harm.

He didn't want Allison to continue for if she did she would embarrass not only himself, but Ms Sarah too. She would raise too many questions that he didn't have answers for and it would give her the opportunity to tease him even more.

"I think she wanted to spend more time with Mr. Darcy, hoping that Mr. Darcy would then fall in love with her. Of course maybe Ms Sarah is already in love with Mr. Darcy." teased Allison.

This drew a laugh from Jack. He liked the idea of Ms Sarah and Darcy together. Darcy needed someone in his life. But Harm didn't find the idea very amusing. He hated being the subject of Allison's teasing.

"What do you have to say about that Darcy?" smirked Jack.

"I think that Ms Sarah has great love for her sister and it is commendable that she would want to tend to her sister at her time of need." replied Harm trying not to get caught up in all the silliness.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief at Mr. Darcy's comment. She was afraid that she might have to respond. She had originally come to Netherfield to take care of her sister or so she had thought. But was that really the reason she had come to Netherfield?

Was Allison right? Had she come to Netherfield to make a good impression on Mr. Darcy? She hadn't like the idea that he had rejected her without knowing her. Did she want him to know her better?

She had enjoyed dancing with him at Lucas lodge even though she had put up a quiet fight not to. Did he have feelings for her? Was that the reason he acted the way he has this week?

Before she realized what was happening, she heard someone playing the piano forte and someone asking her "May I have this dance." It was Mr. Darcy. He held out a hand for her to take. She didn't know what to do. She was afraid that if she did, it would confirm Allison's statement.

But she didn't want to be rude to Mr. Darcy. She had been the one who wanted to dance with him at the Assembly Ball. Now he was fulfilling her wish though at a much later time.

Was he in love with her? She had told him that dancing with one's partner was the way to show affection. Was he attempting to show her that he loved her? No, that couldn't be so.

Mr. Darcy doesn't like anything or anybody. He only loves himself. He must be teasing her. He likes to make fun of her provincial views.

Thursday

6 November

Netherfield Park

The next night it was more of the same though Sarah got more involved with the conversation particularly as it affected Mr. Darcy. It all began with his writing style and ending with his character.

"Do you always write such charming long letters to your sister Mr. Darcy?" asked Allison.

"As a rule they are usually quite long because I don't write to her as often as I would like to. I wouldn't exactly say they were charming." he replied.

"As a rule I cannot believe that a person who writes a long letter with such ease, can write an ill one." argued Allison in a teasing manner.

"Darcy doesn't write with ease dear sister. He's always trying to find too many four syllable words to use so he can sound important. Do you not agree Darcy?" teased Jack.

"My style of writing is very different from yours." deadpanned Harm.

"Jack doesn't exactly have a writing style per se. He forgets to write half the words and the half he does remember to write he smudges." added Allison with a smiled.

"I can't help it that I can't write as fast as I think. I can't help the fact that whatever I do, I do in a hurry. If I were to leave Netherfield, I would do so in five minutes." he replied.

"I thought as much." commented Sarah.

"You think you know me Ms Mackenzie?" inquired Jack.

"Yes, quite completely." replied Sarah with a sweet smile.

"I would like to take that as a complement, but to be comprehended so quickly and so easily is quite pitiful." whined Jack.

"Maybe so Sir, but that doesn't mean that a deep intricate character is any more or less better than yours." smiled Sarah looking over in the direction of Mr. Darcy who wondered what she was implying.

Was she referring to him? Was she comparing Jack's personality to his? Was she implying that his character was no better than Jack's? He never could figure out exactly what she was saying since many of the things she would say implied something other than what she had said.

Their conversation went on in this manner for another hour when finally Sarah decided to put an end to it. The best way to do so was to put Mr. Darcy on the defensive since he hated to defend himself.

"You have proven by this that Mr. Keeter did not do enough justice in defining his own disposition. You have shown him to be much more than he did himself." reasoned Sarah trying to annoy Mr. Darcy.

"I am exceedingly gratified by your converting what my friend said into a nice complement about the sweetness of my temper Ms Sarah. However I don't believe that Darcy meant it as a complement. I'm sure he thinks quite the opposite." laughed Jack.

He loved having Sarah around. The nights were much less boring. There was always something new and interesting to talk about. He loved the way she thought, it was so much different than her sister Jordan.

"Would he then consider the rashness of your original intention as to be atone by your stubborn adherence to it." argued Sarah.

"I can't explain it, Darcy will have to speak for himself. I've never been able to understand the way he views life." replied Mr. Keeter.

"You expect me to account for opinions, which you have assigned to me, but might not be my own." replied Harm in disbelief to Sarah assertion.

"Yes, and if they aren't your own opinion then you should correct them." smiled Sarah as she drew a laugh from Allison and Mr. Keeter.

It amazed her that Mr. Darcy could sit there and take in all that was said and not take a position of his own. When he was assigned a position by one of the others he would deny that the opinion was his, but he would not say what his opinion truly was.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part six The real reason for your visit

Friday

7 November

Netherfield Park

It was another slow night. Sarah was trying to finish the book she began reading several nights ago. It was a book that wasn't in her father's library. She found it fascinating and hoped to persuade her father to buy it for his collection.

Harm was absorbed in his own book and seemed oblivious to what was going on in the room. Jack was spending some time with Jordan who was feeling much better and hoped to be well enough to go home in the morning.

Allison however was once again bored. She wanted something to do. She had had enough reading for one week. She decided it was time to antagonized Darcy for awhile. She thought out a plan, which she hoped to include Sarah in since Mr. Darcy was becoming quite smitten with her.

"Ms Sarah, let me persuade you to follow my lead and take a stroll around the room with me. I assure you that it can be quite refreshing after sitting in one attitude for so long." commanded Allison as she looked in Darcy's direction.

Sarah felt like laughing at the not so subtle dig at Mr. Darcy. She knew Allison was referring to Mr. Darcy's stubborn adherence to his own view of the world, which wasn't shared by many others.

Sarah agreed to take a turn around the room as Allison took her arm. Harm looked up wondering what Allison was up to now. He was constantly amazed that her attention span was so short. He wondered what she did when no one was around.

Then again maybe she wasn't use to having no one being around since she came from a rather large family of six girls and two boys. There was always someone around to harass.

"Won't you join us Mr. Darcy?" she teased him as she continued her walk.

"No thank you Allison. I can only see two possible motives for your actions." he replied.

"What could he possibly mean Ms Sarah? Do you understand what he's trying to imply?" she asked Sarah wondering what Harm was thinking.

"Not at all, but I'm sure he means to be quite severe with us since he's being so unsociable tonight. The best way to disappoint him is not to ask him what he means and to just ignore him." smiled Sarah.

"One cannot simply ignore Mr. Darcy. I have no objections to him telling us what he thinks our motives are." teased Allison.

"You are either in each other's confidence and have some secret affair you wish to discuss or you're conscious that your figures are at their best advantage when you are walking." he answered, challenging them in a manner unlike his usual self.

"If the reason is the first, I would only get in your way. If it's the second, I can appreciate and admire you better from where I'm sitting." he explained with complete satisfaction.

He knew they were testing his resolve. He knew they wanted to know his position on at least one viewpoint. But for once he felt he had gotten the better of them.

"How shocking it is to hear such an unflattering comment Ms Sarah. I've never heard such words spoken from a gentleman before. How shall we punish him for such brash talk?" she asked Sarah with a smile.

"Nothing so easy Allison, for if you have the inclination, you should tease him. For Mr. Darcy is not to be laughed at. It's quite a shame for I certainly love to laugh. Though I hope never to ridicule what is wise or good.

Since you are more intimate with him than I, you would know how to tease him in a more effective manner than I." replied Sarah glad to have a co-conspirator.

"I assure you Ms Sarah, that any intimacy I may have with Mr. Darcy has yet to teach me how to tease him for I know of no subject in which to do so." she answered.

"Perhaps that's because I have made a study of avoiding those weaknesses which often exposes one to ridicule." Harm replied smugly. Once again he felt a sense of pride stirring from within.

"Such as vanity and pride." offered Sarah. For those were his true weakness, even if he didn't want to admit it to anyone including himself.

"I must agree vanity can be a weakness, but not so with pride. For pride will always be under good regulation." he replied with a stiff upper lip.

Zing! Sarah had hit the mark. Sarah turned away and smiled as she wondered if Mr. Darcy truly understood the difference between vanity and pride. For it was okay to be prideful of who you were or how great your accomplishments.

But it isn't pride that makes you feel superior to all of those around you. It's conceit, arrogance, and self importance or vanity.

"Your examination of Mr. Darcy is over Ms Sarah, what is your verdict?" asked Allison as she attempted to stifle a laugh for she saw his failed attempt of justifying his vanity.

"He is without fault, he is perfection personified. He has no defects to be found. I wonder though why he is alone in the world since he is so perfect." replied Sarah although she knew what she had said, not to be entirely true.

"That's not true Ms Sarah, as I'm sure you're quite well aware. I have many faults, but they aren't easily understood. My temper is not what it should be. It is too uncompromising.

I cannot easily forget the follies and vices of others as I should nor those against me. Some would say I am resentful for when my good opinion is lost, it is lost forever." he argued.

"That is truly a failing indeed. You have chosen your faults quite well for I cannot laugh at it. You are safe from me Mr. Darcy." sighed Sarah as she gave him a tender sweet smile.

Harm's heart skipped a beat at her tender smile. She was always giving him a small tender or sweet smile. He wondered what it meant. Did she really like him? Was it the reason behind her teasing and flirting?

"There is a natural tendency for all to have a defect, that not even the best education can overcome." he observed.

"Yours is the propensity to hate everything and everyone." she replied quickly with satisfaction. For she knew he would never accept her opinion on this matter. She believed that it would cause him to expose more of himself.

"And yours is to willfully misunderstand everything." he smiled as he thought he had achieved victory. For it was his belief that she did not understand why he did anything.

It was time to move on thought Allison as she had lost control of the conversation. She could see the duel going on between Ms Sarah and Mr. Darcy. She saw the excitement in his eyes as Sarah challenged his own perceptions.

She was beginning to see why Mr. Darcy was falling in love with Ms Sarah although he would never admit it to anyone, not even to himself. Ms Sarah had a sharp mind and wasn't afraid to voice her view, not even to Mr. Darcy.

While it was fascinating seeing their verbal battle, she didn't like the attention to be turned away from her. It was time to change the tenor of the conversation.

"Let us have some music sister." she told her sister Louisa.

Mr. Darcy was relieved for the change as he felt himself getting emotionally caught up with Sarah. For the more time he gave her, the stronger the feelings he felt for her grew. He needed to find a way to stop spending so much time with her.

He was losing his self control. Her social standing was much too far below his. He could never be with her. He needed to get away. He couldn't stay at Netherfield much longer. If he did ... he didn't want to think of those possibilities.

"Aren't you going to ask Ms Sarah to dance Mr. Darcy?" smiled Allison. She liked to force him into doing things he was conflicted about. She could see that he was fighting himself. She knew that he couldn't resist the feelings he was feeling when he was close to her.

She could also see how Sarah was confused with all the attention he was giving her. Sarah was only there to take care of her sister yet she was spending a lot of time with Mr. Darcy instead.

Allison wondered what Sarah's true feeling were for Mr. Darcy. For as much as she denied that she was seeking his attention she seemed to welcome it implicitly.

"Ms Sarah, may I have this dance?" asked Harm as he held out his hand for her to accept.

It had been a little game he had played with her all week. Sarah had been reluctant at first, but had conceded to his request. He wanted to see if she really believed in what she said about dancing.

Did she really believe that it was a way to show one's love? How would she respond to someone dancing with her all the time? Did she believe that he loved her? Would that lead her to fall in love with her?

It was a nice little game with so many possibilities.

Saturday

8 November

Netherfield Park

The week was near an end and Sarah was ready to go home. She missed her father and her younger sisters. She missed her regular routine. She missed talking with her friend Harriet.

She talked with Jordan about the need to go home. Jordan agreed that she was well enough to go home. She was tired of spending so much time in bed. If she had been at home she would have been up and about days ago.

"We need to go home Jordan, Mr. Darcy has barely said two words to me today." whined Sarah.

"Yesterday you complained that he spent too much time with you and he said too much. You said he danced with you for a half hour. Which behavior do you really prefer Sarah? For I thought you didn't like him." smiled Jordan.

"I don't like him, but if I'm expected to spend time with him, the least he can do is be sociable and talk a little." argued Sarah. She didn't know if she was trying to convince Jordan or herself.

Jordan laughed as she began to realized that it was possible that Mr. Darcy and Sarah were beginning to fall in love with each other, but didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even to themselves.

"Poor Sarah, what is she to do? She doesn't know whether she wants his attention or not." laughed Jordan.

"You know that I don't want his attention." replied Sarah.

"Then why are you here Sarah? You could have come and visited me every day while I am here if that was your true intention. It's not that far to travel. I know you wanted him to like you. You can't bear the idea that someone doesn't like you." corrected Jordan.

There wasn't much Sarah could do or say. She had put herself in this position. At first it was to spite her mother. Later it was to get to know the Keeters better, particularly Mr. Keeter.

She had to admit that she wanted to see Mr. Darcy in his own element. He couldn't be as bad as he presented himself at the social gatherings he attended. She had been pleased to see that he was capable of carrying on a conversation.

"That's not entirely true Jordan. What I didn't like was Mr. Darcy saying I was only tolerable when he didn't even know who I was." argued Sarah.

"From what Mr. Keeter has told me Sarah you know Mr. Darcy pretty well now. And now he knows who you are Sarah. Mr. Keeter tells me that you and Mr. Darcy have been dancing every night together. Are you and Mr. Darcy falling in love with each other?" asked Jordan with a smile.

"What? How do you come up with these ideas?" asked a surprised Sarah.

"You told him at the Assembly Ball that he should dance with you to show his affection for you." smiled Jordan. She liked seeing her sister flustered. It didn't happen very often.

"I did not. I said it was a way for a man to show the woman he likes his feelings. The only reason he is dancing with me every night is because it was his only way of getting back at me for joining Allison in her efforts to tease him.

He's making fun of my provincial views." replied Sarah. For she really believed what she said, but was it really true? Or was Mr. Darcy really showing affection for her?

A letter was sent to Longbourn notifying them that the Mackenzie sisters were ready to return home. Jordan didn't want to wear out her welcome though the time she had spent with Mr. Keeter had been very special.

She was beginning to believe what Sarah had told her that Mr. Keeter was indeed falling in love with her. He had been so attentive while she was there. She hoped that it would continue after she returned home.

Several hours later Mrs. Mackenzie and the other girls arrived at Netherfield to take Jordan and Sarah home. They arrived dressed in all their fineries.

"A Mrs. Mackenzie, a Ms Mackenzie, a Ms Mackenzie, a Ms Mackenzie." were announced by the butler.

"More Mackenzies! Are we to entertain all the Mackenzies in the county?" Allison felt like screaming.

Though his sister resented the intrusion of the Mackenzie family, Mr. Keeter was excited to see them. They were unique in his book. Mrs. Mackenzie told great stories and the younger sisters had a zest for life that he appreciated. He liked Ms Jordan's family very much.

The Mackenzies went upstairs to check on Jordan. They found her happy to see them and well enough to go home. She was in the middle of dressing and would be down shortly to say her goodbyes.

They went down stairs to wait for Jordan. They were in a beautiful room which Mrs. Mackenzie took the time to note and praise its owner.

"This is a very fine room Mr. Keeter. You must agree that staying in the country is quite rewarding." began Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Yes Ma'am, I do find it refreshing. I love it here. The people here are amazing." he replied.

"So you have no reason to return to town other than to conduct business that is?" she asked. "For we have quite a diverse group of people here."

"The diversity of characters in the country is quite limited. In town there is much more diversity. There are many more places to go and people to see." corrected Mr. Darcy.

"We must dine with four and twenty in the neighborhood." argued Mrs. Mackenzie causing Mr. Darcy to retreat to his place by the window. He hated getting involved in insipid arguments, especially with her.

"Mama, Mr. Darcy means that since town is much larger, it would have more diversity of people than we have here in Hertfordshire. There are more people in town." replied Sarah trying to calm her mother down and to not upset Mr. Darcy any further.

If there was one thing she had learned about Mr. Darcy during her stay at Netherfield the past week was that he didn't like people who always disagreed with him which unfortunately her mother seem to do regularly.

"Mr. Keeter, is it true you're going to host a ball? It would be a great way to meet new people. You could invite the officers." pleaded Mattie as she tried to change the subject.

"You promised you would host a ball Mr. Keeter." chimed in Chloe.

"I did didn't I." he smiled. "When your sister Ms Jordan is healthy enough to attend a ball, you can pick the date Mattie."

Mattie and Chloe went into a mild silly fit showing their glee of happiness that Mr. Keeter would be hosting a ball. Mrs. Mackenzie was quite pleased too, for she believed that Mr. Keeter was offering to host a ball in Jordan's honor.

What other reason would he want to host a ball in his home she thought? She wanted to show her giddiness too, but realized that it wouldn't be proper. She just held her hands together up against her chest and said to herself "Thank you Lord."

"I should like balls much better if they were carried out in a much different fashion. It would be much more rational if conversation was the order of the day rather than dancing." Jennifer offered her insight.

"It might be more rational, but it would hardly be a ball then." replied Allison. What an insipid thought, thought Allison.

"Thank you Jennifer for your insight." interjected Sarah before any further observations were offered.

Mrs. Mackenzie and the girls went upstairs to get Jordan leaving Sarah behind with Harm and the Keeters.

"By the way Allison how long have you lived in town?" asked Sarah.

"Two years with Jack and another year with my sister and her husband Mr. Boone." she replied.

"What about you Mr. Darcy?" asked Sarah.

He was a little surprised by the directness of her question and didn't quite understand why it was so important. He thought it might have something to do with the conversation he had with Mrs. Mackenzie.

"I don't live in town, though I have spent some time there conducting business since my father died five years ago. Why?" he responded.

"I do find it quite ironic that you both consider yourselves experts on the quality of meeting a variety of people in town since neither one of you have spent much time there.

My mother was born in town. She lived there until she married my father when she was in her early twenties. I suspect she may know a bit more about the variety of people one can expect to meet in town.

While I understand that my mother may not appear as sophisticated and genteel a lady as you Allison, she is highly educated and quite knowledgeable of world events.

She is after all married to a gentleman who has earn his way in the world. While you and your sister may consider yourselves members of high society, you are after all no better than my mother.

Your standing in society comes from inherited wealth from your father who earned that wealth in the trades, not as a gentleman landowner like Mr. Darcy.

So despite all your posturing, my mother is who you may very well become in twenty to twenty five years after you have raised your children." concluded Sarah.

Allison was a little shocked at the directness of Sarah's evaluation, but understood Sarah's point. For it was her goal in life to marry a gentleman like Mr. Darcy.

The only difference between her and Mrs. Mackenzie was her wealth. Which may only be more because times are much better now than they were twenty five years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part seven Time to go home and meet new friends

Twenty minutes later Jordan arrived downstairs with Mrs. Mackenzie. She still looked a little pale, but was feeling much better. She was dressed to leave so everyone stood up to leave.

Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy escorted the Mackenzies to their carriage. Mr. Keeter's eyes never left Jordan's person. He helped her into the carriage, but found it difficult to let her hand go. Hee didn't want to see her leave.

Allison walked out with Sarah. She was thankful to see Sarah go because she realized that Mr. Darcy was falling in love with her. If she had any chance of being with him Sarah had to leave.

But she was also sad to see Sarah go because they both liked to tease Mr. Darcy. It was easier and much more fun when one had a coconspirator to tease and pester him. She also liked Sarah, for she was one of the few people in Hertfordshire she liked.

Sarah had an interesting way of looking at the world. It was a little provincial, but well thought out. She was no threat to her.

Sarah was surprised when Mr. Darcy helped her up into the carriage. He had been moodier than normal today. She did understand why. Harriet probably would have told her that he was going to miss having her at Netherfield.

She couldn't understand that line of thought. If anything he was probably happy that she was leaving so he could have some peace.

After the Mackenzies left Netherfield Allison sighed in relief that everyone was gone. She didn't mind entertaining per se, but Jordan had been at their house for six days and Sarah had been there for five days.

She wasn't use to such extended stays from others. While she liked both Jordan and Sarah, she didn't care for their sisters and mother. They were too silly for her taste. Besides she didn't like the idea of Mr. Darcy falling to Ms Sarah's beauty and charms.

She had noticed his attention to Ms Sarah growing daily. She needed to put an end to it if that was at all possible if she was going to have any chance with Mr. Darcy. She decided to offer her opinion to her brother about having a ball at Netherfield.

She really didn't want to entertain the bumpkins of Hertfordshire. She had been to enough of their private parties at several of the more prominent family's homes to know she didn't want them at Netherfield. Their social graces were sorely lacking to say the least.

"By the way brother, if you're seriously considering hosting a ball here at Netherfield, you might want to consider the wishes of those who live here. I may be mistaken, but there might be some among us who would consider a ball more of a punishment, rather than a pleasure." smiled Allison.

"If you mean Darcy, he may go to bed early if he doesn't want to partake and have fun, but I'm going to host ball, count on it." replied Jack.

"I have no objections Jack. You are the master of Netherfield not I." Harm answered wondering why he was being brought into this insipid conversation.

"I expect you to dance and have fun Darcy. I won't have you standing around being morose and putting a damper on the ball." demanded Jack.

The next day Allison was out for a walk when she met up with Mr. Darcy who was out on a walk of his own. He had gotten into the habit while Ms Sarah was staying there at Netherfield. She wanted to tease him about his attention for Ms Sarah and her beautiful bright eyes.

"What is the matter Mr. Darcy? You look lost. Why are you so morose? Are you mourning the departure of Ms Mackenzie and her bright eyes?" teased Allison.

"Not at all Allison, I felt the need to stretch my legs and get some fresh air." he replied.

His feeling for Ms Sarah weren't up for discussion, especially with Allison. He was in no mood to have her make fun of how he was feeling.

"A habit you picked up this last week when Ms Mackenzie was here." she declared in a teasing fashion.

"I hope you will give your new mother a few helpful hints after your blessed event, such as holding her tongue. Maybe you can show her how to cure her younger daughters of chasing after officers.

And if I may add in a more delicate manner, she should check that little something that borders on conceit and impertinence which your lady also possesses." offered Allison.

"Have you anything else to say about my domestic felicity?" asked Harm a bit annoyed with the conversation. He thought he had told her he didn't want to talk to her about it.

Yes, he appreciated Ms Sarah's beauty and her many other fine attributes, but he had no intentions of marrying her. Why did Allison care anyway? It didn't concern her. He began to wonder why Jack had his sister living with him.

"Yes, but I'm sure you don't want to hear it. But I will say one more thing, if you stay here much longer at Netherfield all the denials in the world won't keep you from marrying her." declared Allison.

It was her belief that the only way to get her brother to move back to town was to get Mr. Darcy to leave Netherfield. If he moved back to town, her brother would certainly follow.

Longbourn

Sarah and Jordan arrived home an hour later. They were happy to be home. They had been away for almost a week. There was much to talk about. Mr. Mackenzie wondered if Jordan had captured Mr. Keeter's heart and why had Sarah stayed at Netherfield for a week. Supposedly she didn't like Mr. Keeter's sisters or the man himself, Mr. Darcy.

"How was your stay at Netherfield Jordan? Have you won the heart of young Mr. Keeter?" asked Mr. Mackenzie.

"Papa!" exclaimed Jordan in disbelief.

"Mr. Keeter tended to her needs everyday Papa. He hardly left her side." smiled Sarah.

"You should talk Sarah, you spent a lot of time with Mr. Darcy. Mr. Keeter told me you danced with him every night." replied Jordan hoping to divert attention from herself.

"Do you have a suitor Sarah?" asked Mr. Mackenzie with a smile.

"No Papa, he was just teasing me. Allison gets bored very easily. She spends at least one hour every night teasing and annoying Mr. Darcy. Some nights she involved me in her teasing of Mr. Darcy.

Since he's so pompous he thinks he's always right. He's just making fun of my provincial views about love. He thinks I'm too young to know anything about love." explained Sarah hoping that her father would believe her.

"If you don't have a suitor Sarah, why then did you stay at Netherfield? Surely it wasn't to tend your sister. Mrs. Mackenzie told me that was Mr. Keeter's responsibility." replied Mr. Mackenzie.

Sarah was at a lost. She didn't know how to answer the question. Allison had called her on why she was there at Netherfield. Jordan had agreed with that assessment. Now her father was questioning her motives.

She didn't know the answer. It hadn't been her intention to spend time with Mr. Darcy. In fact it was quite the opposite, he was spending time with her. He was the one who was seeking her out.

Friday

14 November

Meryton

Jordan and Sarah had been back home at Longbourn for almost a week. Life was different at home compared to living at Netherfield. The militia had come to Meryton and Chloe and Mattie were in a tizzy.

The idea of meeting officers consumed their entire being from sunup to sunset. Even Mrs. Mackenzie wasn't free from all the excitement of officers in their red coats. She had stories of her own to tell the girls.

All Mr. Mackenzie could do was go into his library and close the door. The only thing he would say to Sarah when she commented on Chloe and Mattie's fascination with officers in red coats was

"Their mother outgrew her fascination of men in red coats, her sisters would too in time."

Sarah was happy that she was not at Netherfield any longer. She would have been spending much of her time reading or avoiding Mr. Darcy's attention. It was much easier not to be concerned or think about him while she was at home since Mr. Darcy rarely came to visit.

On this particular day it was sunny and cool with winds gusting at times. It was a nice day for a walk into Meryton. Chloe and Mattie wanted to see the officers in town, particularly Captain Denny and Lieutenant Sanderson.

They were of kindred spirits to Chloe and Mattie. They were both young men, though a few years older than the girls, who enjoyed the finer things that life had to offer, particularly beautiful young women.

Chloe and Mattie took every opportunity to see them. They usually used the excuse of going into Meryton to see their aunt. Jordan just wanted to get some fresh air and exercise after being cooped up for the better part of the last ten days.

She also wanted to get some ribbons to accessorize their outfits. Sarah just wanted to spend some time with her sisters. She also wanted to keep an eye on them to make sure they weren't being too silly.

She didn't understand why, but she didn't want Mr. Darcy's opinion of her family to be based solely on her sisters chasing after officers in red coats. It shouldn't have mattered to her since she didn't like him, but for some reason it did. Maybe it was because she didn't want anyone to think ill of her family.

When they got to town the girls went their separate ways to do some shopping. They were going to meet back at Beck's dress shop. As they were walking along Sarah lost her hanky.

The wind was blowing it along the sidewalk just out of her reach as she tried to retrieve it. Sarah tried to pick it up, but it stayed out of her reach until a young man in a redcoat picked it up.

His name was Mr. Turner. He had just finished rescuing Chloe and Mattie's hankies, though their hankies were lost on purpose. Sarah eyed Mr. Turner from top to bottom. He looked very delectable to her. Eye candy as Chloe liked to say.

He was quite tall with long blond hair tied in the back. He had nice broad shoulders and a tight booty. His eyes were as blue as the deep blue sea. Yummy she thought. They made their introductions before going inside the store.

While Mattie and Chloe looked for ribbons with Jordan, Sarah and Mr. Turner talked.

"Have you been in Meryton very long?" asked Sarah.

"No, I just arrived here two days ago. Captain Denny is a friend of mind. He convinced me to join the militia and see the world." replied Turner in a sojourned manner.

"Now I'm just a lowly officer too unimportant to be noticed. I think it's a nice way to go through life."

He walked by Sarah to the other side of the room. He liked to keep moving. Sarah watched closely as he walk by, checking out every possible inch of Mr. Turner. She liked what she saw. He looked even better than Mr. Darcy.

"Aren't you going to help Mattie pick out some ribbons?" asked Sarah in a teasing manner.

"I'm no good at picking out ribbons. I'm not very good at picking out belt buckles either. I just enjoy seeing the excitement of young ladies finding something they like." he replied.

It wasn't long before they were walking back to Longbourn. They had decided to take the long way back around a small lake. They were in the middle of polite conversation when they saw two riders approaching them from the other side of the lake.

It was Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy. Mr. Keeter was riding to Longbourn to see Jordan. He was a little uncomfortable about visiting her on his own. He had encouraged Mr. Darcy to ride along with him. Though he would never admit it Darcy liked the idea.

It was a good excuse. If he was lucky he would see Ms Sarah. He had miss seeing her after seeing her everyday for almost a week. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he felt the need to see her.

Mattie and Chloe waved to Mr. Keeter and yelled over to him.

"We've been to Meryton to buy ribbons! Aren't they beautiful?" yelled Mattie as she held up the ribbons for him to see.

"Yes, they are quite beautiful." he replied back smiling. He loved seeing their happiness in something so simple.

"Yes she is, she's blooming." yelled Chloe referring to Jordan. Jordan blushed at the comment. She didn't like being the center of attention.

Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy rode over to join them. Mr. Keeter dismounted and walked over to Jordan. Mr. Darcy was about to dismount when he saw Mr. Turner turned around. He quickly nodded hello to Sarah before riding off.

Sarah was a little confused. Although she didn't like Mr. Darcy, there was something about him that seemed to draw her to him. She liked the idea that he was coming to Longbourn to see her. Maybe she was more than just tolerable to him after all.

He might make the excuse that he was only out for a ride with his friend Mr. Keeter, but she knew better. She knew he enjoyed sparring with her. Why that was? Only he knew the answer for sure. She thought it was a way for him to get to know her better.

Maybe he was better with people in smaller numbers. He talked to her more at Netherfield than he did at all the parties combined. He also talked more with others in the room. He still didn't talk much when they were alone together.

She was disappointed to see him ride off, but why? Was it because of her? No, that couldn't be the answer. He was coming to see her. Was it her sisters? No, that couldn't be the answer. He knew they were silly already and was still on his way to see her.

It must have something to do with Mr. Turner, but what? Did they know each other? They couldn't be friends, he would have stayed if they were. What was the story? What was going on? She looked over to Mr. Turner to see if he had an answer for her.

Meanwhile Chloe and Mattie had run off ahead. They were happy to have met a new friend, an officer in a red coat. They had enough ribbons to adorn their dresses and bonnets.

Jack with the reins of his horse in his hand walked Jordan back to Longbourn. They talked about nothing and everything along the way. Their world consisted only of them and no one else.

Sarah and Mr. Turner walked over to and sat under a large Oak tree.

"I must apologize Mr. Turner, Mr. Darcy usually isn't that rude. He usually makes an effort to be sociable." Sarah tried to explain.

"It's not your fault Ms Sarah. Though one may assume differently, Mr. Darcy and I actually know each other quite well. I grew up on the Pemberly estate. My father was a steward for Mr. Darcy's father.

We were friends growing up. We did everything together. When my father died, his father took me in. We even went to the University together. After his father died I was to gain a living at an influential parsonage.

Unfortunately Mr. Darcy reneged on his father's promise and now, I am but a lonely foot soldier, too unimportant to be noticed." he explained to her. He was the black sheep now.

"That's terrible Mr. Turner. I knew Mr. Darcy was a prideful man, but I never thought he would dishonor his father's word." replied Sarah.

She shook her head. She didn't understand why a man who had so much could be so petty with a friend he had known all his life. It was one thing to think oneself better than people one didn't know, but to deny a friend of a living was disgraceful.

A few days later Sarah was walking into Meryton to visit her Aunt Phillips. As she was nearing town she ran into Mr. Darcy on horseback. She was a little surprise to see him as he seldom rode in this direction.

She thought it might have something to do with what happened the other day. If there was one thing she was sure of after visiting Netherfield, Mr. Darcy went out of his way to see her when she went out walking.

"Mr. Darcy, what a pleasant surprise." she greeted him.

"Good afternoon Ms Sarah. Are you going to visit your Aunt?" greeted Harm as he wrestled with the idea of accompanying her.

"Yes I am Mr. Darcy." she replied looking up at him wondering what it was that drew him to her and why she liked his attention.

"May I accompany you on your walk?" asked Harm as he dismounted.

"Not at all Mr. Darcy as long as you tell me why you rode off. I was looking forward to your visit the other day." smiled Sarah. She was beginning to understand who Mr. Darcy was.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part eight Mr. Collins Comes for a Visit

Tuesday

18 November

Longbourn

Several days later Mr. Mackenzie came out of his library with a letter in his hand. He had been reading the letter over and over trying to make sense of it. It was from a distant cousin, or was it his nephew. He didn't really know which.

He had to read the letter a few times before he completely understood what Mr. Collins was trying to say. The letter was from a Mr. Collins, the son of a cousin who had been estranged from Mr. Mackenzie for many years. Mr. Collins was the beneficially of Mr. Mackenzie's entailed property.

He was writing to tell Mr. Mackenzie he wanted to renew acquaintances since his father was now decease. He wanted to put the past behind them and move on to a more pleasant future.

He wanted to assure Mr. Mackenzie that he had no immediate designs on Longbourn. He had his own parsonage and was very happy being a clergyman. He wanted to meet the family and assure them of his plans. He would be arriving at Longbourn on the eighteenth.

"Mrs. Mackenzie, I hope you have ordered a good dinner for tonight. We have a visitor coming and you might want to make a good impression." informed Mr. Mackenzie with a smirk.

"It can't be Harriet Lucas, she'll eat anything that I put on the table. It's better than anything she gets at home. Is Mr. Keeter coming to see Jordan?" she asked hopefully.

"No, it's someone else. My cousin Mr. Bud Collins is coming today for a visit. He plans to stay a week to ten days. He's the beneficially of the entailment of Longbourn. He may kick you out anytime he wishes after I'm dead." replied Mr. Mackenzie to Mrs. Mackenzie's chagrin.

"But don't be alarm Mrs. Mackenzie, he's not here about the entailment. He wishes to get to know his cousins. He wants to put the past behind us and on to a pleasant future. He's a clergyman with a parsonage in Kent." concluded Mr. Mackenzie.

"They allow thieves to become clergymen?" responded Mrs. Mackenzie in disbelief. She hated the man already.

"Mama, he can't help it that Longbourn is entailed to him. It's the law." interjected Sarah.

"If you're good Mrs. Mackenzie, maybe he'll marry you when I die." chuckled Mr. Mackenzie as well as the girls. Mrs. Mackenzie was however not amuse.

Mr. Collins arrived later that day as promise. He wasn't exactly a good looking young man. Mattie and Chloe thought he looked rather bumbling and silly in his all black leather clergyman outfit.

They thought that even if he was wearing the red of the militia he would still be unattractive. They hoped to have nothing to do with him while he was here. When they heard him proposing to read from Fordyce's Sermons every night after dinner they groaned and whined to their mother.

"Mama, do we have to be here after dinner and listen to him read? Can't we go to Meryton and see Aunt Phillips?" asked Chloe.

"I'm sure it will be okay for a few nights, but it won't hurt you to listen to him read from Fordyce's Sermons. There are a few things you still need to learn about being a lady in high society." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

Mrs. Mackenzie still had reservations about him coming to visit. She thought he was there only to do reconnaissance on the estate he was to inherit through the entailment. It was only after he reassured her that he understood her trepidations, that he wanted to alleviate her fears.

He mentioned to her that he was looking to marry one of her daughters thus ensuring that she(Mrs. Mackenzie) and the girls would not be thrown out of the house after the death of Mr. Mackenzie. They would always have a home at Longbourn.

He was particularly fond of the eldest Ms Mackenzie. She was very beautiful and deserved first consideration of his attention since she was the eldest.

Mrs. Mackenzie put an end to that thinking very quickly. She told him that Jordan was practically engaged to Mr. Keeter. She was expecting him to make an offer to Jordan any day now.

Mr. Collins was quite disappointed to hear the news, but Mrs. Mackenzie assured him that Sarah, the next eldest daughter, had no such engagements. He was free to court her if he so chose.

He was quite receptive to the idea of having Sarah as his wife. She was as beautiful as her sister Jordan. There was something about her that excited him.

The Netherfield Ball, a New Love?

author's note: as in the first film version of P&P, I have Darcy actively interested in Sarah/Elizabeth character. He is fascinated by her and he believes she is attracted to him.

Wednesday

26 November

Netherfield Park

As he promised the Mackenzie girls Jack opened up Netherfield to host a ball. Everyone was quite impressed with the place as Jack spared no expenses in making his home looked spectacular.

He hired a professional band from town to come and play at the ball. The music was quite different than the music that was played at the Assembly Ball. It was more refined and elegant. The costumes were more formal and elegant. Everyone was wearing their best gowns and tails.

Jack and his sister Allison spent the first half hour greeting all the arrivals. Jack was so happy to see Jordan when she walked in. Allison was please to see Jordan and Sarah, her good friends.

She held her tongue when Mrs. Mackenzie walked in with her three silly younger daughters in tow. She wondered why they had come. Sure they had been invited, but didn't Mrs. Mackenzie realize that this was a very formal event.

The ball they were hosting was considered a high society ball. Specific conduct was required. She knew the younger Mackenzie girls weren't going to attain that level of conduct when she saw Chloe and Mattie running off to find some officers within minutes of arriving.

She wondered why her brother had invited the officers of the militia. Surely their behavior wouldn't meet the proper standards of conduct either. For any officer that did meet the required social graces of high society would be in the regulars, and not in the militia.

And who was this Mr. Collins. He looked like a buffoon. She thought she heard that he was a distant cousin of Jordan. He acted almost as silly as the younger Mackenzie girls. And what exactly was he wearing?

It looked like he was wearing leather pants and jacket. She hoped he would have the good graces to act conservatively since he was a clergyman.

Sarah looked around the ballroom. She was looking for Mr. Turner. He was the perfect gentleman in her opinion. He was easy to talk to, he was good looking, and he wasn't afraid to show his appreciation for her. She had made a special effort to look very nice for him tonight.

After a few minutes Captain Denny came over with Mattie on his arm to tell her Mr. Turner would not be attending the ball. He had gone into town on business instead. He didn't want to cause a scene with Mr. Darcy at another man's house.

It wouldn't be right. There would be another time and place for them to be together. Sarah's emotions were mixed. She was very disappointed that Mr. Turner hadn't come. She had been looking forward all week to seeing him.

He had promise to spend the night dancing with her. If he wasn't going to be here tonight she might have to spend more time with Mr. Collins who had promised to dance with all of them. That was an unpleasant thought.

There was a sense of pride that Mr. Turner thought about other people's needs rather than his own. She also felt anger towards Mr. Darcy because Mr. Turner wouldn't be there tonight.

It was his fault that Mr. Turner wouldn't be there. She hoped that Mr. Darcy would stay away from her tonight. Sarah went in search of Harriet. She needed to vent the anger she was feeling for Mr. Darcy at that moment.

She also hoped that it would keep Mr. Collins away. He had made a request of having the first two sets of dances with her. She didn't understand why he wanted to dance with her.

She didn't understand why he chose to dance at all. Was dancing even proper behavior for a clergyman? She hoped that after the dances that he would leave her alone.

Jack spent the next hour dancing with Jordan. She was having so much fun as she never expected him to pay her so much attention. Sarah would have told her she was silly to think otherwise considering how much time he spent with her when she was sick.

He also spent a lot of time with her at all the informal parties they both had attended. He was never very far from her side. Jordan convinced him to dance once with Sarah after her awful experience of dancing with Mr. Collins.

Sarah deserved to dance with someone pleasant at least once tonight. She also knew Sarah was disappointed that Mr. Turner wasn't there to dance with her. She didn't know that Mr. Darcy had specific designs on dancing with her sister.

She also persuaded Mr. Keeter to dance one dance with Jennifer. She didn't like the idea of Jennifer sitting all night on the side and not dancing with anyone. Jennifer had been disappointed to have not danced one dance with someone at the Assembly Ball.

Jennifer almost swooned when Mr. Keeter asked her to dance. She acquitted herself quite nicely on the dance floor. Jordan was a little surprised to see how good a dancer her sister was. But then again all her sisters were good dancers.

When the dance was over Jennifer was very happy. She ran off to tell her mother and her two very silly younger sisters that she had danced with their host, Mr. Keeter. They were quite jealous knowing that soon they would have to dance with their cousin, Mr. Collins. They had seen him dancing with Sarah. It made them shudder.

As promised Mr. Collins snatched up the first two dances with Sarah. He had caught up with her as she was talking with Harriet. Sarah introduced him to Harriet regretfully for no one should have to deal with him.

As she expected it was an awful experience for her as Mr. Collins was a bad dancer despite his claims that he was good. He didn't know any of the steps very well and he seemed to turn the wrong way a few times.

He would hold on to her too tightly and was too close for some of the other steps. The odor that was radiated from his person was nauseating. She almost gagged a few times.

Next Mr. Collins danced one set of dances with each of his other cousins Jennifer, Chloe, and Mattie. Jennifer welcomed the opportunity to dance with him because it gave her the opportunity to showcase her dancing skills.

Chloe and Mattie on the other hand whined to their mother about having to dance with him. They had seen how awful a dancer he was and didn't want to be embarrassed being seen dancing with him.

Unfortunately Mrs. Mackenzie told them it was their duty to make a good impression with him. She also told them if they were lucky, they might be the one Mr. Collins chose to become his wife. They shriek "No Mama!" and relented.

They danced their dances with him to keep their mother happy. Afterwards they were off to find Captain Denny and Lieutenant Sanderson and act all silly again.

Sarah and Harriet were having fun socializing. She had told Harriet about her experience dancing with Mr. Collins. Harriet laughed, but secretly wondered if he was available. He seemed like a nice enough man to her.

They were on their way to get a drink when they ran into Mr. Darcy. They were taken by surprise to see him standing there away from his usual corner of the room. He didn't seem to be as morose as he usually was at these events.

They were speechless. They took a step back and looked up at him. He was so tall. If they didn't dislike him so much he would be quite yummy to look at, almost delectable. He had broad shoulders and a trim waist. If only he would smile. Maybe, just maybe Sarah thought.

"May I have the next dance Ms Sarah?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Yes." replied a stunned Sarah as it was the only thing she could say before Mr. Darcy walked away. Her mind had gone numb and she couldn't think of anything else to say.

They hurried over to a table and grabbed a drink before Sarah asked Harriet "Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Darcy?"

"I believe so. What were you thinking?" replied Harriet with a smile.

What woman would refuse to dance with Mr. Darcy? Besides she had noticed that any time that they were in the same room together Mr. Darcy would always be looking at Sarah. What he was thinking about she didn't know.

"I don't know, he was just standing there. I heard him say something to me, though I knew not what it was. Since he wasn't sneering at me I said yes. What am I to do? I swore I would never dance with him again." wailed Sarah in her discomfort.

"Was that the reason Sarah? I thought I saw you beginning to drool." teased Harriet.

"Harriet! Please! Don't say things like that. Someone might hear you and think it's true." replied Sarah scared that what Harriet said might be true as she put a napkin to the corner of her mouth.

"I dare say you are finding Mr. Darcy quite agreeable tonight." smiled Harriet.

"God Harriet, that would be a grave misfortune to all women if I was to find him agreeable when I have sworn to dislike him for all eternity. Please don't wish that on me." pleaded Sarah.

The last thing she wanted to do was to encourage his attention. She never knew what to expect from him. Sometimes he was quite pleasant, other times he was disdainful. It looked like tonight he wanted to be pleasant, but would it last the whole evening. She didn't know.

"Well you better hurry back. A new series of dances is about to start. You don't want to keep him waiting." offered Harriet. She could see her friend's discomfort and found it quite amusing.

"And for God's sake Sarah, don't let your interest in Mr. Turner make you act silly towards Mr. Darcy. He's worth more than ten times Turner's consequences."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part nine What Does it All Mean

Sarah headed back to the dance floor where she found Mr. Darcy waiting for her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Why was she so nervous? It was only Mr. Darcy. She had danced with him every night when she stayed here a few weeks ago. She wasn't looking to gain his attention or his approval.

This set of dances will last twenty minutes and then it will be over. You will have met your obligation to Mr. Darcy and to Mr. Keeter for dancing with Mr. Darcy. Relax, everything will be alright.

During the first dance with Mr. Darcy, Sarah decided to converse with him. She figured it would be a good way to pay him back for asking her to dance. She hoped to teased him enough to make him miserable hoping he wouldn't asked her to dance again.

But why was that? Hadn't she wanted him to dance with her the first night at the Assembly Ball? He was a good looking fellow. He was a man of good breeding. Surely he would be a good partner. He wouldn't embarrass himself in front of her acquaintances.

When she took her place opposite Mr. Darcy, she noticed the quizzical looks of those around her. She could only imagine what they were thinking. They probably thought she was insane to be standing there with Mr. Darcy because she thought so too.

Or were they envious that she, Sarah Mackenzie, had gained Mr. Darcy's favor and fancy. Everyone here knew of his position in life. Surely everyone wondered if there was anyone here in Meryton who gain his attention.

"I love this dance." she began expecting him to reply. She gave him a smile of satisfaction.

"It's your turn to say something now Mr. Darcy. I have talked about the dance, you should make some remark about the number of couples that are here or the size of the room." continued Sarah in her effort to get him to talk.

"I will talk about anything you wish to talk about." he replied with a small smile.

"Very well, that should do for now, perhaps later we can talk about something else, such as I think private balls are much better than public ones. There, now we can be silent." she concluded.

"Do you generally talk while you dance?" he asked curiously.

"Sometimes I do, one must speak a little you know otherwise it would be quite odd if two people who are together were quiet for a half hour. One could arrange one's conversation to say as little as possible if one had difficulty conversing." teased Sarah.

"Are you consulting your own feelings on this matter or are you trying to placate mine." he asked knowing the real answer to his question. It amazed him how quickly her mind worked.

Though as a rule he disliked talking while he danced because it took away from the pleasure one had of looking at one partner and enjoying the music. But somehow Sarah's sharp wit tonight was invigorating to him.

He didn't know whether she was testing his resolve or teasing him. Then again maybe she was trying to draw him out of his shell. It certainly was much easier to converse with her if she was supplying the topic of conversation and forcing him to respond.

He had to admit her mind was sharp. She was certainly quite intelligent. She seemed to always be thinking. She was someone he could picture spending the rest of his life with. Stop! Stop! Stop thinking about her in that manner. Her social status doesn't permit her to be with you.

"Both!" she replied smiling. "For I have seen a great similarity in how our minds work. We are both unsociable, have a reserved nature, and are quite unwilling to say anything unless we have something amazing to say that will delight everyone in the room and will be remember for all prosperity."

"I know that is not true of your character Ms Sarah for you are anything but unsociable and reserve. While you may believe that to be true about me, I'm not sure that it is true. I can't make that decision for you." he replied.

They were quiet for awhile as they dance. It wasn't until they started the second dance of the set when they spoke again.

"Do you and your sisters often walk to Meryton?" he asked.

"Yes we do. It's a good way to meet new people. The day you met us by the lake we had found ourselves fortunate to make a new acquaintance." she replied.

Her original intent was to tease him about his reaction to Mr. Turner, but she saw in his face the subject of her new friend wasn't a pleasant one for Mr. Darcy.

Perfect he thought, she was right about one thing, they were capable of being of one mind when one of them wanted to talk about a particular subject. At least he wouldn't have to try and introduced it into their conversation.

"Mr. Turner has been blessed to have such happy manners that he can easily make friends. His difficulty has been in trying to maintain their friendship after they have gotten to know him better." replied Harm.

"He has been unfortunate to lose your friendship Mr. Darcy." she replied. "He's apt to suffer from it for the rest of his life."

"The only one who has cause Mr. Turner's suffering is he himself. His lot in life was determined by his own actions, not mine." he corrected her.

Their conversation was interrupted by Sir Lucas as Sarah and Mr. Darcy were at one end of the dance line. Sir Lucas was waiting for the opportunity to pass through the dancers when he noticed them standing there.

"I want to thank you Sir, it's not often that we see such fine dancing here in Hertfordshire. You are indeed a superb dancer worthy of dancing with Ms Sarah. There aren't many young men capable of matching her charms and dancing skills.

I hope that we will have the pleasure of seeing you both dancing together more often in the future especially when a very special event takes place in the near future Ms Sarah.

Let me not detained you any further Sir from your conversation with your young lady who's beautiful eyes make us all fall in love." smiled Sir Lucas as he saw the obvious attraction between them. Maybe there would be two weddings in the spring.

"What was that all about?" Harm asked Sarah after Sir Lucas had left. He wasn't sure he caught Sir Lucas's true meaning.

"A man who sees things that are not there. I believe he would have you marrying me in the spring when love is all consuming in the weak minded. But we know that can never be since I'm only tolerable." she replied sadly.

"I was mistaken." he rebutted.

For she was more than tolerable whether or not there was a future for them together. Sarah didn't know what hit her. She never expected him to say that for it was the impetus behind her disliking him. For she truly believed that he didn't like her. Had his view of her changed?

The dance was over a few minutes later and Sarah excused herself. She sought out Harriet's company. She needed to talk to someone about what Mr. Darcy had said to her about seeing her again and about her getting to know his character better. What did it all mean?

"I did spend some time with him at Netherfield, but we didn't really do anything special. Half the time I was there he ignored me. It was like he was fighting with himself. I never knew what to expect from him.

Do you know he walked with me a couple of times around the estate? He would never say a word, he was just there. He's a very strange man." sighed Sarah.

"I think he likes you Sarah. I think when he first arrived here he probably swore to himself that he wouldn't like anybody or anything about Hertfordshire. If he didn't like it here, it would make it much easier for him to leave.

But since he has been exposed to the beauty and charms of Ms Sarah Mackenzie, what man could possibly resist her? He's probably afraid to like you because then he would fall madly and deeply in love with you." smiled Harriet in a teasing manner.

"Come on Harriet, be serious. He doesn't even like me never mind love me. He only loves himself. He's the most miserable person I've ever met. It's so much easier to dislike him.

Then I don't have to wonder what he's thinking about or whether or not he likes me. I can forget about him. And when I do have to talk to him, it's much easier to make fun of him. I do love to tease him so." smiled Sarah.

She needed to find a quiet place to think, but before she could Allison stopped her. She wanted to talk to Sarah about Mr. Turner. She had heard Jordan talking to her brother about him.

"My dear Sarah, I heard that you have met Mr. Turner and have taken a fancy to him. Be very careful Sarah, for he is not what he appears to be, he's not to be trusted. Though I do not remember the particulars, the stories that I heard in London ...

well Mr. Turner is not an honorable man (he's a black sheep). Do not believe any stories of ill treatment by Mr. Darcy towards Mr. Turner for they are surely false. Although Mr. Darcy may have his faults, he is an honorable man.

He wouldn't have turned away from Mr. Turner unless he deserved it. If you have to choose one of them to be your friend, let it not be Mr. Turner for he isn't deserving of your kindness and generosity." offered Allison and before Sarah could respond she was gone.

Sarah was confused. She didn't know what to think. What was there to think about? But try as she might, Sarah couldn't stop thinking about him. She looked for an isolated spot to think about what Mr. Darcy had said to her.

Why did he care about what she thought about his character? Was he jealous that she liked and preferred Mr. Turner's company to his own? Was he upset that she thought Mr. Turner had more character than he did?

Was he that proud? Why did he want her to think more of him when he didn't even like her? Her head was spinning. Why was she even thinking about him anyway? Why did she even care what he thought?

She needed to clear her head. She was at a ball. She was there to have fun. She wasn't there to worry about what Mr. Darcy thought about her. Unfortunately for Sarah her night with Mr. Darcy wasn't going to be as short lived as she might have hoped.

Over the next few hours Mr. Darcy asked her to dance a few more times with her. It seemed like to her that she spent the rest of the night after her talk with him, dancing with him.

It was only when she begged for a breather to rest and have a drink that he wasn't there with her. The one good thing about all his attention though was she didn't have to dance or spend any more time with Mr. Collins.

He was a terrible dancer. He always turned the wrong way. He held on too tightly. It was an experience she hoped she would never experience again. She did notice a few times when she wasn't focus solely on Mr. Darcy that Harriet was dancing with Mr. Collins.

She wondered what that was all about. Maybe it was because she was too busy spending time with Mr. Darcy and didn't have any time to be with Harriet. She wondered how Jordan was doing.

She thought she saw Jordan dancing with Mr. Keeter a few times, but she wasn't too sure. It had been so hard to focus on anyone else when Mr. Darcy was demanding so much of her attention. Why was that?

After he had completed his obligation of dancing with all his cousins, Mr. Collins went looking for Sarah to dance with her again and to be near her for the rest of the evening. He had decided that Sarah was the one he wanted for his wife.

Unfortunately he couldn't find her and when he did, Sarah was dancing with Mr. Darcy. Since Mr. Darcy was the nephew of his benefactor Lady Catherine de Bourgh, he didn't wish to intrude and interrupt them.

He found Harriet after a while and talked to her, even sharing a dance or two with her. Harriet was please to have his attention. To her Mr. Collins was a good man, a man to be respected. One could do worse than Mr. Collins.

During one of his breaks from dancing with Ms Sarah, Allison caught up with Mr. Darcy. It was unusual for her not to spend time with him during an evening. Tonight she was lucky to have gotten ten minutes to spend with him as his attention was diverted elsewhere.

"Ah ... to be in love Mr. Darcy. You and your wife are the talk of the ball. Never in the recent history of Hertfordshire have they seen such fine dancing. They are all talking about a wedding in the spring." teased Allison.

"What is it with you and weddings? Is that all you ever think about? You should find a young man of your own to wed in the spring and leave me alone." replied Harm a bit annoyed with her.

"I remember you asking Ms Sarah a month ago about how one should show their love if not with poetry. She told you that you should dance with her. You have spent most of the evening so far dancing with her. Thus you are in love with her. Marriage is usually what comes next Mr. Darcy." smiled Allison.

Harm sighed in disbelief before leaving to find Ms Sarah. He would ask her to dance again. And why not? She was beautiful and intelligent. She made dancing enjoyable. He was not in love with her. He was not. He was just enjoying the company of a beautiful woman.

2200 hours

Netherfield

Around ten o'clock there was a break in the dancing as the band took a thirty minute break. Mr. Keeter had arranged for a light dinner meal to be served for those who were in need of replacing their energy reserves.

On one side of a long table sat Mr. Darcy with Allison sitting to his left, then the Boones, Mr. Keeter, and finally Jordan. Jordan and Mr. Keeter were in their own little world.

They cooed and whispered about the evening's activities. No one else existed at that moment in time in their little world. They talked about the evening activities and their possible future.

"What's with Mr. Darcy tonight? I thought he didn't like Sarah. Why has he been dancing with her all night?" asked Jordan.

"Not according to my sister, she says Darcy has fallen madly in love with your sister. Not a moment goes by that he's not thinking of her. I did ask him to dance with her. He did say he would only dance with people he knew. He does know your sister quite well now." smiled Jack.

"Is it true? Does he love Sarah?" asked Jordan.

"Only Darcy knows the answer to that question and he's not saying anything. Darcy seldom reveals what he truly believes. He rarely defends himself or his opinions." replied Jack.

On the other side of table a few seats down and not directly in front of Mr. Darcy sat Mrs. Mackenzie, who was busy talking with Mrs. Long on her left. Mr. Mackenzie was on the other side of Mrs. Long. He was getting a headache.

"My Jordan is so lucky, she seems to have captured Mr. Keeter's full attention tonight. I wouldn't be surprise if there was a wedding in the near future." chirped Mrs. Mackenzie.

"I think you're right. They do make such a lovely couple." agreed Mrs. Long.

"Mrs. Mackenzie, could you please explain to me why Sarah has been dancing with Mr. Darcy all night. I thought you told me she didn't like him." moaned Mr. Mackenzie.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." she replied indifferently. She didn't care anything about Mr. Darcy. She had no interest in whatever he did or said. He could be running around the room butt naked and she wouldn't care.

"He's right you know, they have been dancing together quite a bit tonight. Everyone has been talking about them. They make such a beautiful couple. Maybe there will be two weddings in the spring Mrs. Mackenzie." smiled Mrs. Long.

"Impossible, he doesn't even like Sarah. He's just being polite. I believe he's just being a good friend to Mr. Keeter. Mr. Keeter wanted Mr. Darcy to dance more." she argued as her voice grew louder.

"He didn't want Mr. Darcy to be a stick in the mud and ruin the ball."

Mrs. Mackenzie had been drinking and was beginning to lose control of what she was saying. It still pained her that Mr. Darcy had been disrespectful of Sarah at the Assembly Ball more than a month ago.

She didn't forget easily. To her Mr. Darcy was a proud unpleasant sort of man who felt no one was worthy of his company. He seemed to look down on everyone and didn't like anyone either.

Her voice began to rise as she began to talk about Mr. Darcy. When it was pointed out that he could hear her, she declared she didn't care.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part ten All Good Things Come to an End

Meanwhile Sarah had sat down next to her mother though not quite directly across from Mr. Darcy. She needed to do some damage control quickly. Even though she didn't like him personally, he didn't deserve the treatment her mother was giving him.

Also she feared that Mr. Darcy or Allison might take offense to what her mother was saying and prevent Jordan from being with Mr. Keeter.

"Mama, he can hear you." Sarah told her mother in a low voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't care, he means nothing to me." replied her mother.

"Maybe not, but he is Mr. Keeter's best friend and mentor. It would be good not to antagonize him. We would not want him talking to Mr. Keeter about not seeing Jordan." argued Sarah keeping her voice low.

"I don't know?" replied her mother as she lowered her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause Mr. Keeter to stop seeing her Jordan.

"Mama, as you know Mr. Darcy and I have been seeing each other quite a bit over the last two months, much more than I expected or cared to, but unfortunately it has been unavoidable." continued Sarah as she tried to reason with her mother.

"You don't like him." argued her mother whispering.

"I know that Mama, but he has started taking more of an interest in me. Harriet says he might even be in love with me." whispered Sarah.

"Nonsense, she doesn't know what she's talking about. She's an old maid herself. What does she know about men? What does she know about love? He doesn't like you." argued her mother.

"I thought so too Mama, but he does spend a lot of time watching me whenever we're in the same room. When I was here at Netherfield taking care of Jordan, I would take a break and go for a long walk.

No matter which path I would take, he would always find me and walk with me back to the manor. You have seen him tonight. In the two hours I've been here he has danced with me all but thirty minutes." informed Sarah.

"I hadn't noticed. I've been watching Jordan." replied her mother in a huff.

"Mama, remember the night of the Assembly Ball. You talked about how Jordan had a suitor at age fifteen. The suitor who wrote verses. I said poetry drove away love. Remember what Mr. Darcy asked?" asked Sarah trying to get her mother to think.

"No, I don't really care much for what he has to say." her mother replied.

"He asked me how does one show one's affection if not with poetry? What did I say?" prodded Sarah. She knew her mother was quite aware of what she had said even though she pretended not to.

"You said something about dancing." her mother answered.

"Yes, even if you partner is only tolerable. He danced with me at Lucas Lodge. He danced with me every night when I stayed here tending to Jordan.

He has spent most of the tonight dancing with me. Everyone else has been watching Mr. Darcy as he danced with me, wondering what is going on, and why am I dancing with him." argued Sarah.

"It's true Mrs. Mackenzie. I told you so not too long ago." agreed Mrs. Long. "They make a lovely couple."

Meanwhile Harm was thankful that Sarah had sat down next to her mother. He was getting tired of hearing her cackle. He didn't like what she was saying and that she was quite loud while doing so made it even worse.

Of course he also had to put up with Allison's teasing in the mean time because of it. She was relentless as she gave him one dig after another, but at least he could gaze upon Sarah's beauty in the meantime.

"Your mother in law is in rare form tonight Mr. Darcy. To think how much you're going to enjoy living with her." teased Allison in a smirking tone.

Harm didn't respond to her because to respond to her teasing would only encourage her to continue. He pretended to ignore her as he tried to make out what Sarah was saying to her mother. He noticed her mother was listening very intently.

"Everyone has been asking me when the wedding is going to be Mr. Darcy. They think you and Ms Sarah make such a lovely couple." Allison smiled as she continued her teasing.

He took a swig of wine as once again he heard Sarah talking. However this time she spoke a bit more loudly. She spoke loud enough that even Jordan and Mr. Keeter at the other end of the table could hear her. It caused him to almost choke on his drink.

"I think Mr. Darcy is courting me Mama." stated Sarah as everyone sitting at the table looked at Mr. Darcy in total disbelief.

He didn't know what to do. Sure he found her fascinating. She was a beautiful woman. Under the right circumstances he might even consider having a relationship with her, but he was not in love with her. He surely wasn't courting her.

He didn't want to start anything with her, because he didn't know how long he was going to be around or so he kept on telling himself. If it was up to him he would have been gone before he got here.

Besides he wasn't too crazy about her mother. She drove him nuts. Then there were her silly sisters who should be put into a convent until they were older and had learned the meaning of the word propriety.

They definitely didn't belong out in polite society. He needed to get away. He quickly excused himself and left the table. He needed time to think about what had just happened.

Everyone looked on stunned, first because of what Sarah had said, but then because Mr. Darcy had gotten up from the table and left with such an embarrassed look on his face. Allison almost broke out into laughter.

It was only her good manners that prevented her from doing so. She always loved to see Mr. Darcy being embarrassed. And Sarah was very good at it, almost as good as she was, but even she hadn't thought that anyone beside herself had seen Mr. Darcy's interest in Sarah Mackenzie.

"But what about Mr. Collins Sarah, you're the one he wants to marry." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Mama, how can you be talking to me about marrying Mr. Collins when Mr. Darcy has shown so much interest in me, he of ten thousand a year." sighed Sarah hoping to get her mother away from the idea of her marrying Mr. Collins.

Mrs. Mackenzie was speechless. Sure she didn't care much for Mr. Darcy for he was a proud pompous man who had slighted her daughter, but what if Sarah was right? Was Mr. Darcy now interested in Sarah?

Surely ten thousand a year was much better than one thousand a year. Having two daughters make it into higher society would abet her efforts in finding husbands for her three younger daughters. They would meet more men of higher social status.

She sat there quietly for the next thirty minutes with a smile on her face thinking about all the possibilities. They were endless. The future was looking very promising for now she wouldn't have to worry about Mr. Mackenzie dying.

A short time later Harm found Sarah standing alone watching her sister Jordan dancing with Jack. She looked so beautiful standing there. He could feel his heart beginning to beat faster and stronger.

He knew he was in trouble if he stayed in Hertfordshire much longer. If he didn't leave Hertfordshire soon he would surely fall in love with her and never want to be separated from her.

He didn't understand what was coming over him. He didn't know why she had such an effect on him. Wasn't it he who had said she was only tolerable, that she wasn't beautiful enough to tempt him?

What had happened to change his view of her? But had he ever believed that she was only tolerable? He knew the real reason he had said it to Jack. He didn't want Jack to push him into a relationship with anyone.

He had no plans of staying in Hertfordshire. Why couldn't he keep his eyes off her? Why did he long to be in her company? Why? Why? Why? Tomorrow he would make arrangements to leave with Jack for London.

He would find ways to keep busy and not to think of her. But for tonight he would enjoy one last evening with the beautiful Ms Sarah Mackenzie. He would drink in her beauty and appreciate her sharp mind.

He walked over to where she was standing. Somehow she sensed he was standing there and turned to face him. She wasn't really surprised to see him standing there. She only wondered why it had taken him so long.

"You've come back." she stated more as a fact and not as a question.

"Yes, but I'm here to ask you to dance, not to court you." he replied trying to set the record straight with her.

He didn't want to give her any false impressions or hope. She smiled at his uneasiness. Though he might deny it, she knew she had an effect on him. What it was she didn't know, but it usually left him speechless.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Darcy, but it was the only way I could get my mother to lower her voice and not disparage on you. It seems that she's still upset that you slighted me last month. She doesn't forgive very easily." smiled Sarah.

"You're forgiven." he smiled. "But I'm sure I haven't heard the last of it from Allison."

"I'm sure you're right." she agreed. "But I'm sure that's not the reason why you've come to see me."

"I'm here to ask you for another dance." he replied.

"I thought you didn't like to dance." she smiled as she challenged him. It was a game she liked to play with him.

"Usually I don't, but as Sir Lucas has told me several times now, how can I resist dancing with you. You are indeed an excellent dancer as he has informed me more than once. I've had a pleasant evening dancing with you." he replied with praise.

"It has indeed been quite pleasant since you have rescued me from Mr. Collins' attention. Thank you. And yes I will dance with you again under one condition." smiled Sarah.

He drew in a deep breath before asking, for he knew it probably would be a doozy. "What is my penance?" he asked cautiously.

"It's not that bad Mr. Darcy. For all I shall ask of you is that after our next dance that you ask my sister Jennifer for a dance. I think she would appreciate the attention of a gentleman of your fine breeding." replied Sarah.

"That is indeed a steep price for a dance Ms Mackenzie." he countered.

"Which I'm sure you can easily afford Mr. Darcy." teased Sarah.

"Very well Ms Mackenzie, but it will cost you an additional dance." he agreed.

"Very well, I accept your offer Sir." she replied. She liked this side of Mr. Darcy. He was almost human.

True to his word Harm asked Jennifer for a dance after he had completed his dance with Sarah. Jennifer was quite shock that he had asked. Her evening had already been quite special. She had danced twice with Mr. Collins.

He wasn't the best dancer in the world, but beggars couldn't be choosy. And Mr. Keeter had asked her to dance. She figured he was such a happy fellow who liked her sister.

He probably danced with her as a favor to her sister, but why would Mr. Darcy ask to dance with her. He didn't like anyone. What was his motivation? What was he hoping to accomplish by dancing with her? She didn't know and she really didn't care.

He was a handsome young man who had asked her to dance. She wasn't going to refuse him. Harm was surprise at her skill as a dancer. She was as well schooled as her sister Sarah. Maybe the two youngest Mackenzie girls would indeed outgrow their silliness some day.

Meanwhile Sarah went looking for Harriet. It had been an hour since Sarah had last seen her friend. She found Harriet eating a late dinner with Mr. Collins. She didn't understand why Harriet was spending so much time with him, but at least she didn't have to deal with him.

Sarah didn't know who to thank for that, Mr. Darcy who had been dancing with her all night or Harriet who had kept Mr. Collins occupied. She was sure Harriet hadn't spent that much time dancing since Mr. Collins didn't dance all that well.

"Have you come to see me Sarah?" asked Harriet.

"I have indeed. I haven't seen much of you tonight. Have you been engaged?" asked Sarah smirking. Harriet usually complained that no man ever spent much time with her at public gatherings like they did with Jordan or Sarah.

"Not really Sarah, I think it has been you who has been engaged most of the night with Mr. Darcy. He must be truly in love with you since he has spent most of the evening with you." replied Harriet.

"Please Harriet, that is so not true. You shouldn't say things like that. You're going to give people the wrong idea." pleaded Sarah.

"Come on Sarah, I'm not one who told everyone that Mr. Darcy was courting you or so the rumor goes." laughed Harriet.

"I only said that to get my mother to lower her voice. She was saying some very unkind things about Mr. Darcy and he was sitting right across the table from her." reasoned Sarah.

"Why should you care about what your mother says, if you don't like him?" argued Harriet.

"That may very well be true Harriet, but Mr. Darcy is Mr. Keeter's friend. I don't want him telling Mr. Keeter that he shouldn't be seeing Jordan. Besides for the most part he has been rather cordial tonight. He's dancing with Jennifer as we speak." informed Sarah.

"So he must be in love with you for only a man in love would dance with the sister of the woman he loves." chuckled Harriet.

"You and your imagination Harriet. I know for a fact that Mr. Keeter told him that he had to dance tonight and have fun or he had to go to his room and stay there all night.

Mr. Keeter wanted people to know that Mr. Darcy is a man of good breeding. Besides, Mr. Darcy only dances with ladies he knows well." replied Sarah shaking her head.

"While I might believe what you have said to be true on some level, for I know you would not lie to me Sarah, but he has danced only with you for most of the night. I have not seen him dance with anyone else, not even Ms Keeter." she replied with a sly smile.

There wasn't much she could say. Mr. Darcy had spent most of the night dancing with her. She would be thinking about why that was for the next few nights at least. Maybe talking with Jordan would help. Maybe she knew something that she didn't.

Harm was able to track down Sarah for one last dance before the night was over. Sarah watched him carefully to see if there was any truth to what Harriet had told her. She would see it in his mannerisms, his eyes.

While she saw that Mr. Darcy seemed to be enjoying himself, she saw no evidence that he was in love with her. What she saw was a charming young man who enjoyed her company and who was a good dancer.

She would wait and see. If he showed the same interest the next time they were together, maybe then she would consider that Mr. Darcy was indeed in love with her, but until then she would just enjoy his company.

"I'm going into town tomorrow, I probably won't be back this way anytime soon. I've neglected some business in town that I must take care of. Then I need to go to Pemberly to see my sister." Harm informed her.

Longbourn

Later that evening Jennifer was very excited to tell her mother and father about her night. It was the best night of her life. Chloe and Mattie listened carefully as they feigned boredom while she told them that Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy had danced with her.

"Mr. Keeter danced with me tonight Mama. He said I was very good and that if he hadn't seen Jordan first he would have chosen me." exclaimed Jennifer happily.

"Mr. Darcy danced with me too! He said I was very graceful and almost as good as Sarah. He said he would be honor to dance with me again at the next Assembly Ball." sighed Jennifer happily.

Sarah was happy to see her sister so happy. It was unusual for her to feel this way after attending a ball. She was usually ignored by the other men in attendance and didn't dance, but tonight she had many dances.

While Mrs. Mackenzie was a little surprise that Mr. Keeter had danced with Jennifer, it wasn't totally unexpected. Mr. Keeter was a happy young man with good manners.

That he would dance with Jordan's younger sister was a sign of good breeding and his interest in Jordan. This caused great joy for Mrs. Mackenzie for she was now confident that there would be wedding of Jordan to Mr. Keeter in the spring.

Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, dancing with Jennifer didn't seem to make any sense at all to her. He was a proud conceited man, a total snob. He hadn't even danced at the first ball he attended.

While she could understand him coming around and asking Sarah to dance with him, Sarah was after all a very beautiful young woman, but why would he ask Jennifer to dance. She was the plain one of her girls.

But if Sarah was right and Mr. Darcy was courting her, his choosing to dance with Jennifer might not be totally out of character. No, it couldn't be true. Mr. Darcy was only placating his friend Mr. Keeter.

He was being a gentleman. He was dancing with Sarah because his friend wanted him to dance and enjoy himself.

It was only understandable that he would spend the night dancing with Sarah because he knew her better than anyone else after she had spent a week at Netherfield taking care of Jordan.

Sarah would not be marrying Mr. Darcy. She would not be living on ten thousand a year. She would not be passing GO. Sarah would have to marry Mr. Collins and insure that she(Mrs. Mackenzie) would be living at Longbourn long after Mr. Mackenzie was dead.

As they got ready for bed Sarah and Jordan talked about their night at Netherfield. Mr. Keeter had put on an excellent ball that likely would not be surpassed in Hertfordshire anytime soon.

"I don't think I have ever had a more enjoyable evening." sighed a contented Jordan as she leaned back on her bed.

"I'm not surprise to hear that. It seemed like you and Mr. Keeter were joined at the hip all night. I hardly saw him more than two feet away from you." smiled Sarah.

"I don't think you saw anything or anyone other than Mr. Darcy tonight, Sarah. You were with him more than I was with Mr. Keeter. You must be in love." teased Jordan.

"Not likely, I had to dance two dances with Mr. Collins. I spent some of the night talking with Harriet. And I had to contain mother's outbursts. Some of the things she was saying about Mr. Darcy tonight were horrible." argued Sarah.

Sarah either didn't hear what Jordan had said or she was ignoring the comment about her being in love with Mr. Darcy.

"I'm surprised that you would even care Sarah, you said you didn't like him. Are you falling in love with him Sarah? You did say he was courting you." remarked Jordan smiling.

"Mr. Darcy was just being polite Jordan. He promised Mr. Keeter he would dance and enjoy himself tonight. Since he knows me better than anyone else in Hertfordshire, he danced with me. You shouldn't read anything more into it than that Jordan." replied Sarah.

"Then how do you explain him dancing with Jennifer? You know he thinks our sisters are silly like Papa does." argued Jordan.

"Because I asked him to dance with her Jordan. I hate seeing Jennifer sitting there alone not being asked to dance." replied Sarah.

"And he agreed to dance with her because he's in love with you Sarah." smiled Jordan.

"Please don't say things like that Jordan. He was just being polite, he's a gentleman. He doesn't love me. I probably won't even see him again for some time. He will distance himself from me to put an end to any speculations that might have come from tonight's ball." replied Sarah with a hint of sadness.

She didn't understand why she was feeling despondent. She told everyone she knew that she didn't like Mr. Darcy. So why should she care that he was leaving Netherfield and not returning in the near future?

Maybe like she told her mother, she had seen Mr. Darcy a lot over the last month and a half. They had gotten to know each other better. She kind of liked the attention he paid her.

"I don't know Sarah, while I might agree that he began the evening with the idea of only being a gentleman who danced a few dances with you as a favor to Mr. Keeter, but I think he was hopelessly in love with you by evening's end." smiled Jordan.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part eleven Unwanted Solicitations

Friday

28 November

Longbourn

A couple of days later Mr. Collins walked into the dining room. He saw all the Mackenzies happily eating their breakfast. He went up to Mrs. Mackenzie to have a little talk. He had finally drawn up the courage to ask for Sarah's hand in marriage.

"Ma'am, I would like the honor of having a private audience with Ms Sarah sometime this morning." began Mr. Collins.

Mrs. Mackenzie got up out of her chair and began to gather the other girls. She was excited as she knew why Mr. Collins wanted to talk with Sarah. She was quite please to know that Longbourn wouldn't be leaving the family completely.

"Come on girls, let Mr. Collins have a private word with Sarah." ordered Mrs. Mackenzie.

Sarah would make sure she had a place to live. She wouldn't have to move and find another place when her nerves were on their last legs. She would be able live out her life at Longbourn.

"What are you doing Mrs. Mackenzie?" asked Mr. Mackenzie who was annoyed that his breakfast time with his family was being disturbed.

"Mr. Collins wants to talk to Sarah. Come on girls into the drawing room, let's give Mr. Collins and Sarah some privacy. Mr. Mackenzie, you need to go into your library." replied Mrs. Mackenzie as she tried to hurry the girls.

"I will not, Mr. Collins can wait until the girls have finished their breakfast and I have finished reading my newspaper and drinking my coffee." he ordered.

"Mr. Mackenzie!" she screeched in disappointment.

"Mr. Collins can have nothing to say to Sarah that can't wait. The girls don't need to have their breakfast interrupted. Hill went through the effort of providing them with a hot breakfast. I will not see them eat it cold." he replied.

Twenty minutes later Sarah's sisters began to leave the table one by one. Sarah started to get up with them and escape her mother unnoticed. Unfortunately for her, her mother was keeping a watchful eye on her and told her to stay where she was.

"Mama, no. Mr. Collins doesn't have anything to say to me that the others can't hear." pleaded Sarah.

"Nonsense Sarah. Mr. Collins is doing you a great honor. It should be done in private." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

"But Mama, I told you the other night that Mr. Darcy was courting me." argued Sarah hoping to change her mother's mind.

Although Mr. Darcy was very attentive towards her the other night she didn't really believe that he was interested in her, but he would be preferable to Mr. Collins. She was sure Pemberly would be large enough for her to find a room away from him.

She didn't want to have anything to do with Mr. Collins either. She feared what was about to happen and she didn't want to be left alone with him. Her sisters had an idea of what was happening too, but knew they couldn't do anything but be thankful that they weren't his choice.

Sarah pleaded with her eyes to Jordan for her not to leave her alone with Mr. Collins. When that didn't work she mouthed silently to her father, "Papa, please don't go, stay."

Unfortunately for Sarah everyone left the room leaving her behind, alone with Mr. Collins. She cursed under her breath wondering what she had done wrong in her life to be subjected to the humiliation of his attention.

"I'm sure Mr. Darcy enjoyed his night of dancing with you Sarah, but I don't think he's interested in getting married anytime soon. He ran pretty quickly when you said he was courting you." replied Mrs. Mackenzie remembering the events of that night even though her head had been in a fog for more than twenty four hours.

"But he came back to me a short time later Mama, we danced some more, he even danced with Jennifer. Please Mama!" wailed Sarah.

She almost wished Mr. Darcy was here with her now instead. He at least was pleasant to look at. He was tall and good looking. He wasn't a bad dancer either. He didn't talk much, which she was beginning to realize was a blessing at this point. Besides he was very rich.

If she had to be married to someone she didn't like, it might as well be to someone who was very rich. She was sure Pemberly was large enough for her to hide in and away from him if she needed to.

But her mother wasn't interested in any further discussion. She didn't like Mr. Darcy. Sarah would be marrying Mr. Collins. She would be able to live out her life at Longbourn.

She sat back down and hoped to get it over with quickly. She would let him have his say and when he was finished she would say no. Then she could go on about her life, which did not include Mr. Collins.

"My dear cousin Sarah, your modesty does not do you a disservice, but adds to your perfection. Your hesitation only adds to my admiration of you. You surely must know why I am speaking with you this morning." he began.

"No sir, I do not. I haven't the faintest idea why you would want an audience with me. I am of no importance." she replied feigning ignorance.

"You are well aware that I have come to Longbourn in search of a wife. I have focus my attentions on you for which you are well aware. From the moment that I entered this house you are the one I have admired the most."

"Lucky me." she moaned more to herself for she was sure Mr. Collins could only hear his own words at the moment.

"You are the one I want as a companion in my life. But before I go on any further about my feelings for you let me give you my reasons for getting married."

"I'm not really interested in why you do anything least of all why you are getting married." she said more to herself than to him.

"The first reason is that I believe as a clergyman I should set the example of matrimony for my parish. I believe that I should be married and lead by example.

Secondly I believe my life would be much fuller and satisfying. My happiness would be greatly increase. Children bring such wonder and joy into one's life.

Thirdly my patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, has twice taken it upon herself to condescend to me her opinion that I should find myself a wife. She told me I should choose one very carefully.

I should choose a kind woman for her sake and as well as for my own. She should be an active participant in my life who is both handy in running a household and who understands her position in life." he continued to ramble on not hearing any of her snide remarks.

"I know my position in life, it's not to be subservient to you or Lady Catherine. And no matter what your desire is I would never consider having children with you. You can count on that." she whispered.

"I should bring my choice of a wife to Hunsford. Lady Catherine will come and visit with us. The notice of Lady Catherine is not the only advantage I have to offer you. Your wit and exuberance will be quite acceptable to her when tempered with silence and respect that her rank demands." he droned on.

"Yeah, right." she thought. "I will not be condescend to by anyone, not even Mr. Darcy. Why would I even consider to allow his aunt to do so? She's no one I know or care to know. Why should I even care what she thinks?"

"You may wonder why I have chosen to come here looking for a wife instead of choosing one from the many young ladies in the neighborhoods surrounding Hunsford." he continued to ramble on.

"No, I don't have to wonder why at all. It's quite obvious to me. They know you all too well. For you are a buffoon, a fool, and an idiot. Who would want to marry a buffoon?" she thought.

"For I am to inherit this estate after your father's death, though that won't be for a long time, Praise be the Lord. I do believe by choosing one of his daughters as my wife, it would lessen the pain suffered by everyone at such a time of sadness.

His daughters and thus his wife would he taken care of. That is my motivation dear cousin. Now there is only one thing left for me to do. Let me assure you in the most delightful manner of my love for you and my wish for you to become my wife.

Your small fortune of one thousand pounds inheritance is of no concern to me. It will always be yours to do as you see fit. It will never pass my lips after we're married." he concluded.

"I need to stop you before you go on any further cousin. You are clearly quite hasty in your conclusions for I have not given you an answer yet.

While I thank you for the honor of you singling me out for your affections, compliments, and condescension. I do not return them. I can not accept your proposal of marriage." replied Sarah hoping that would put an end this diatribe and she could leave.

"I'm aware that young ladies like to reject marriage proposal from their future spouse in order to test their resolved and to demonstrate how deeply their love is for them. I will not be discourage even if you make me ask you a second, third, or even a fourth time." he continued ignoring her reluctance. He knew she would accept.

"I assure you cousin that I'm not one of those young ladies. I would not risk my future happiness by refusing a proposal of marriage on the remote chance I would be asked a second time. When I have made up my mind, I don't change it.

It is my belief that you can not make me happy and I'm convinced I'm the last woman on earth who could make you happy." clarified Sarah wondering why he was being so dense.

"But I am sure that you could. You are being too modest dear cousin. I'm sure you would fit in quite nicely at Hunsford as my wife and would be accepted by Lady Catherine." he continued his reasoning.

"All your compliments and praises are unnecessary cousin for I am not interested in marrying you. I wish you all the happiness in the world when you find someone to be your wife for it cannot be me.

Now that you have fulfilled your obligations in regards to my family. You are free to take possession of Longbourn when that time comes without any reproach. This matter is now settle." Sarah concluded as she got up to leave.

"Your small fortune will surely undo the effects of your beauty and other qualifications. There can be no assurances that you will ever be asked again. I therefore conclude that you are not serious in rejecting me." he continued to press on.

He was beginning to worry. Why was she being so difficult? Surely she must know that her parents have accepted his offer of marriage to their daughter. She had no choice but to accept.

"I thank you once again for the honor you have bestowed upon me with your proposal, but I must again say that I can not accept it. My feeling forbid it, for when I am to marry it will be for love and not for convenience. Good day Sir." replied Sarah as she quickly left the room.

Mrs. Mackenzie and her younger girls were quietly listening outside the door. They could hear the gist of what was being said though not all the particulars. Mrs. Mackenzie's temper rose and fell depending upon whom was speaking.

She was quite please with what Mr. Collins had to say as he praised Sarah and let her know that he wouldn't throw her mother out of the Longbourn after her father died.

Though she did tire of the round about way in which he spoke and that he had the tendency to ramble on without saying anything relevant. She didn't understand what Lady Catherine de Bourgh had to do with Sarah marrying Mr. Collins.

She did get upset when she heard Sarah reject Mr. Collins's proposal not once, not twice, but three times. She wondered what was wrong with Sarah? What was she doing? Mr. Collins was a good honest man. He would provide for her and her mother when the time came.

She thought it was possible that Mr. Collins would wear Sarah's resolve down as he continued to persist, but she knew it wasn't going to happen when the door was thrown open and Sarah left the room quickly.

Mrs. Mackenzie didn't know what to do next. Should she chase after Sarah and try to convince her to change her mind and marry Mr. Collins? Should she try to console Mr. Collins and ask him to be patient, she would convince Sarah to change her mind and marry him?

She could try talking with Mr. Mackenzie, but would that make any difference? He loved Sarah and might not be willing to let her go. Maybe she should have pushed Jennifer instead of Sarah in Mr. Collins' direction.

Surely she would have been willing to marry him. Her temperament was more suited to be a clergyman's wife. She liked reading from Fordyce's Sermons. She was forever quoting from them. But Jennifer was her third child.

She owed Sarah, her second child, the opportunity to be engaged to be married before any of the younger girls were asked. Jordan had Mr. Keeter. Sarah would have Mr. Collins. She would worry about Jennifer, Chloe, and Mattie after her two oldest were married.

Besides they were too young and silly, at least that's what Mr. Mackenzie kept on telling her every day. She had decided. First she would apologize to Mr. Collins and try to calm him down.

Then she would search and find Sarah. She would have a talk with her about her duty to the family. And if that didn't work she could always talk to Mr. Mackenzie. He would resolve the problem. He always did.

"I'll talk to her Mr. Collins. Sarah can be quite stubborn at times, but I can usually get her to do the right thing." Mrs. Mackenzie tried to assure him.

"I don't know Mrs. Mackenzie, if she's really resigned to not marry me than I shouldn't stay here any longer." he sighed disappointedly.

"Please Mr. Collins, give me a chance to talk with her. You have nothing to lose if I'm unsuccessful and everything to gain if I am." she argued trying to persuade him not to give up hope.

"Very well Mrs. Mackenzie, I will not leave Longbourn before you return." he replied.

But Mr. Collins wasn't sure if he wanted Mrs. Mackenzie to be successful. If Sarah was that stubborn and really didn't want to marry him, was it in his best interest to marry her? He wanted a compliant wife, not one who would fight him on every important issue.

Then there was Lady Catherine de Bourgh, his benefactor, to consider. What would she think if he brought back a headstrong stubborn woman as his wife? Would Sarah be compliant to any condescension that Lady Catherine might have to offer?

No, it was probably best to look for an alternative candidate to be his wife. Jordan was obviously out since she was expected to be engaged to Mr. Keeter soon. If he had any doubts about that, he didn't after seeing them together at the ball. They were inseparable.

Chloe or Mattie were the youngest and both were quite lovely, but they also were quite silly as Mr. Mackenzie like to say. They were too immature. They wouldn't be able to comprehend what would be necessary to being a clergyman wife.

Jennifer seemed to have the right demeanor. She liked to read from Fordyce's Sermons, but how would it look if he proposed marriage to one sister then married another? Would she even accept his proposal knowing that she was his second choice?

No, he must find another woman, someone outside the Mackenzie family who didn't know him that well. He thought about the other night at the dance. There were many young ladies there.

There was one woman in particular he had spent some quality time with. What was her name? Ah yes, her name was Harriet Lucas, the daughter of Sir AJ Lucas. He would be a nice connection to have.

He knew a lot of people at court. He was the equal of the Mackenzies in Hertfordshire. Yes indeed, Harriet Lucas it would be.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part twelve Can There be Any Resolution

Mrs. Mackenzie observed Sarah running out of the house as she tried to calm Mr. Collins and reassure him. She saw Sarah heading towards Mr. Mackenzie's favorite outdoor place when he wanted to enjoy the beauties of nature.

It was a small park he had built neared the pond on their estate. He had placed two benches twenty meters from the pond where they used to go and view the setting sun when the girls were younger.

She smiled when she realized that was the place they both enjoyed making love when they were first married. It was probably the place where their children were conceived. No wonder why he always went there.

When she got to the small park she saw Sarah was sitting on one of the benches looking out over the pond. She could hear the muffled sobs coming from Sarah. Was it really that bad? Mr. Collins was a good man. He would take good care of her.

Why was she crying? Did this have something to do with Mr. Darcy? Was she really in love with him? She did say he was courting her. Did she really want to be with Mr. Darcy? She said she didn't like him. Why was she crying then?

Sarah had been sitting on the bench watching the ripples in the pond caused by the gentle breeze. She was wondering why her mother wanted to sentence her to a life of purgatory. Did she hate her that much?

She knew she was never her mother's favorite. That was reserved to Jordan, who was the oldest, and Mattie, who was the youngest. She was her father's favorite. Was that reason enough for her mother to hate her? Tears began to flow down her cheeks at that thought.

There was no way she was ever going to marry someone and have the type of marriage her mother and father had. She couldn't live that way. She would rather live the rest of her life alone than live with someone she didn't love.

She heard a noise coming up from behind. It must be her mother she thought. Why was she here? Why couldn't she leave her alone? She didn't want to fight with her about this. Please go away she prayed.

"Sarah! You will go back inside and tell Mr. Collins you will marry him." ordered Mrs. Mackenzie upon reaching the park.

"I can't Mama. I don't love him. I won't marry a man I don't love." Sarah cried.

"I suppose you think Mr. Darcy is going to marry you?" challenged Mrs. Mackenzie.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't even like him, but he would be much more preferable to marry than Mr. Collins." she replied.

"You will marry Mr. Collins. You owe it to your family. You will go back inside and tell him so." demanded Mrs. Mackenzie.

"No Mama, I can't marry him, I won't!" shouted Sarah.

Twenty minutes later after many unsuccessful attempts at trying to convince Sarah to accept Mr. Collins' proposal, Mrs. Mackenzie went back to the manor to have a talk with Mr. Mackenzie.

She was very upset and her nerves were in an uproar. She didn't know if they would ever be calm again. Mr. Mackenzie had to convince Sarah to marry Mr. Collins.

"Mr. Mackenzie, Mr. Mackenzie, I need you to talk with Sarah." she shrieked as she entered his library.

What now he wondered? All the girls had had a good time the other night at the ball. Even Jennifer, who was usually morose after such events, was still quite happy. Jordan had solidified her standings with Mr. Keeter.

Even his Sarah had gotten along marvelously with Mr. Darcy, a man whom she claimed to disliked greatly. What could possibly be wrong now that his wife needed to disturb him while he was reading in his library?

"What is it Mrs. Mackenzie?" he asked sighing.

"You need to come with me and talk with Sarah." she cried out hysterically.

"Why? What's wrong now?" he asked as he got up out of his chair. He sensed that his wife was upset about something. While he found some pleasure in agitating her from time to time, he didn't like to see her upset.

"Mr. Collins has proposed to Sarah. She has told him no, she refuses to marry him, and she ran off." she explained.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked in a confused manner. "You know she's as stubborn as you are when she has made up her mind about something. There's not much I can do about it."

"Mr. Mackenzie!" she shrieked. "You need to talk to her, you have to convince her to marry Mr. Collins." she replied impatiently as she wondered why he was being so difficult.

"Now why would I want to do that? He's a bumbling fool. If he's worthy of having Sarah's love, he'll have to earn it himself." he argued. He never could understand his wife's line of reasoning.

"You have to talk to her Mr. Mackenzie. You must make her understand that it is her duty as one of the oldest to take care of her mother and sisters when her father dies." she argued passionately.

"I will have a talk with her, but I have no intentions of dying anytime soon. So you shouldn't worry your little head about that Mrs. Mackenzie. Where is she now?" he assured her.

"She's gone to your favorite place, the little park by the pond." she replied.

Ten minutes later Mr. Mackenzie found his daughter, Sarah, pacing back and forth between the two benches that overlooked the pond. He could see that she was quite upset, nervous, and maybe even frantic. He hated seeing his little girl so upset.

In her twenty plus years not much had ever upset her. She was an intelligent, strong, and very sensible young woman who took everything in stride, even being called only tolerable by the pompous Mr. Darcy.

"I can't marry him Papa, I can't!" she cried out as he neared her.

"There, there now. What seems to be the problem?" he asked her. He knew what the problem was, but he didn't know why she was so upset about it.

"I can't marry someone I don't love Papa. I don't even know him and ... and ... and he's such a buffoon." she wailed trying hard not to cry.

"He's a good man, and he's very respectable. He would take good care of you." he tried to reassure her.

"But I don't love him Papa. I don't want to be stuck with someone I don't love for the rest of my life." she replied. She was almost crying now.

"This isn't about Mr. Collins is it? This is about your mother and me, isn't it Sarah?" he challenged her.

She nodded her head too ashamed to say the words or to even say yes.

"My dear Sarah, marriage and love isn't about cooing and kissing or even acting silly like your sisters. It's about making a commitment to one another, raising a family together, and growing old together." he began to explain.

"But all you and Mama do is fight. You don't love her. You think she's as silly as Chloe and Mattie." she replied.

"Sarah, I do love your mother. She has given me five beautiful and very wonderful daughters. She loves you all very much and wants only the very best for you. She keeps a fine house, just ask your aunts.

She even takes care of my needs if you know what I mean." he smiled while raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Papa! That's something I don't want to even think about." she exclaimed. She was shock at such a revelation. She didn't even think people their age did those things anymore.

"What? Do you really think we stopped doing it after Mattie was born and she wasn't a boy? Sarah, I knew who your mother was and what she was about when I married her. She has never strayed or disappointed me in the twenty five years we have been married.

As you get older you will understand much better what being married and raising a family is all about. It's hard work and time consuming, but it is also quite rewarding. But it does tire you out.

As you get older one needs peace and quiet at specific intervals to keep ones sanity, even your mother needs some." he finished his explanation.

"I still don't want to marry Mr. Collins." she replied.

"Then you don't have to Sarah. If you want to wait until your Mr. Darcy decides to ask you, then that's okay too. One can love a rich prideful man as well as a poor humble one." he teased her.

"Papa! I don't even like him. He doesn't like me." she argued.

"Ah ... but you danced the whole night together at Netherfield. Aren't you the one who told Mr. Darcy that dancing was the best way for one to show their love, even if your lover is barely tolerable." smirked Mr. Mackenzie.

It wasn't very often anymore that he won a discussion with her. She had gotten very good as her mind was very sharp. She always seemed to cover all the angles of any discussion.

"Papa! He doesn't even live around here. He lives at Pemberly in Derbyshire. That's so far away. He's only here because he's visiting with Mr. Keeter." she argued.

"It's not very far when you're in love Sarah. Your Uncle Edward lived in town. He traveled all the way to Lampton to marry your Aunt Marie. That's even farther." he concluded.

"Papa, I'm never going to marry him because he will never ask me. He's already engaged to marry Ms Renee de Bourgh, his cousin, he has been since they were very young.

Then of course there is Allison who wants to marry him. And of course as you know we don't exactly travel in the same social circles." sighed Sarah.

"He told you all this Sarah? I think you're part of his little social circle now. You've lived with him for almost a week. You've seen him at least eight times besides that week over the last two months.

In my younger days that would have been consider courting. I would expect a visit from him soon. He would be asking for hand in marriage.

Until he decides to marry his cousin he's fair game for any young woman that can snare him. After the ball the other night I think he's yours if you want him." teased Mr. Mackenzie.

She was beginning to wonder if it was true. Did Mr. Darcy love her? There were so many people in her life telling her that his actions towards her were of someone in love.

But it couldn't be true. Sooner or later he would leave Netherfield, and her. He had to. His world wasn't located in Hertfordshire or at Longbourn, it was Pemberly or in town.

Monday

1 December

Longbourn

A few days after Sarah refused to marry Mr. Collins, Harriet came by to visit Sarah with some good news of her own. At least it was to her or so she thought. She was getting married. She had accepted Mr. Collins' offer to become his wife.

"I don't understand Harriet? You know he's a buffoon. He's such an idiot. I don't understand why you would want to marry him?" wailed Sarah.

"Not everybody can be as choosy as you Sarah. You're beautiful and still quite young. Some would even say you're quite silly for not accepting Mr. Collins' proposal. He is a good man, he's respectable, and he earns a good living. You can afford to be a romantic Sarah.

You can afford to wait for the perfect man to come along. I'm sure you will have other men ask you to marry them someday. Maybe even Mr. Darcy will ask you." Harriet began to explain.

"Don't say things like that even in jest Harriet. I could never love Mr. Darcy." argued Sarah.

"That may very well be true right now Sarah, but you won't find a man much better than Mr. Darcy. Sure he's a little full of himself at times, but with the understanding of a good woman I bet he could be very charming, even romantic.

But I can't be as choosy as you Sarah. I'm twenty seven years old. I'm not as beautiful as you are. My chances at getting married aren't getting any better. Mr. Collins is a good honorable man. He makes a good living and can provide for me.

There's no reason to believe that I can't be as happy with him as anyone else I might meet. You're much too young to understand anyway. As you get older you will begin to wonder if anyone will ever love you. I have nothing to offer anyone.

Mr. Collins will allow me to live my life in a manner in which I will be comfortable and happy with. Please Sarah, be happy for me." pleaded Harriet.

"I'm your friend Harriet, of course I'll be happy for you. I wish you all the happiness in the world." replied Sarah though she thought her friend was making a terrible mistake.

After Harriet left Sarah went looking for Jordan. She needed to talk to her about Harriet marrying Mr. Collins. She just couldn't understand why Harriet would marry him. She found Jordan upstairs in her bedroom crying. She wondered what was wrong.

"What's the matter Jordan?" asked Sarah.

"I just received a letter from Allison. She writes that she and the Boones have left with her brother for town. She doesn't think they will be returning to Netherfield anytime soon. She thinks they will be spending the winter in town." cried Jordan.

"I can't believe that. It won't be long before Mr. Keeter returns to Netherfield. His sister just doesn't want to live out here in the country. She likes the city and what it has to offer. He loves you Jordan." replied Sarah.

"I don't know Sarah, if he loves me he would come back to Netherfield after his business trip. What about you Sarah, Mr. Darcy left with Mr. Keeter? He won't be coming back either. You have been spending a great deal of time with him.

Everyone in Meryton has been saying what a wonderful couple you two make. You look like two people in love. Aren't you going to miss him?" asked Jordan as she tried to contain her sniffles.

"What! Don't say things like that. There is nothing going on between Mr. Darcy and me Jordan. He only danced with me because he knows me. He finds it very difficult to meet and converse with new people, you know that.

We got to know each other a little better the week I spent at Netherfield taking care of you. Allison was largely responsible for most of that because she forced him to interact with me on a daily basis.

She even got me involved as we both loved to tease him because of his proud nature. He doesn't love me Jordan." argued Sarah.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Sarah. Mr. Keeter told me about what happened between you and Mr. Darcy that week. It seems that Mr. Darcy made a comment to Allison that he liked your beautiful bright eyes and that he thinks you are very beautiful.

For the last month she has been teasing Mr. Darcy about being married to you and living with our mother. He said that Mr. Darcy never denies or defends himself whenever she teases him about it." informed Jordan.

"That's because there is nothing between Mr. Darcy and me to defend Jordan. Mr. Darcy doesn't respond to her because if he did she would tease him even more. By ignoring her she gets bored quickly and leaves him alone." argued Sarah.

"That may well be true Sarah, but Mr. Keeter also said that Mr. Darcy wouldn't let any rumor persist if they weren't true. Aren't you even going to miss him a little Sarah?" asked Jordan. She thought it would be easier for her if Sarah felt the same way.

"I'll miss Mr. Darcy as much as I will miss Mr. Collins, ... not at all." replied Sarah though she knew that wasn't true.

If Mr. Keeter wasn't going to return to Netherfield this winter, it was highly unlikely Mr. Darcy would. If he was going to stay away for the next three months this winter, why should she expect him to ever return at all?

It was more than likely she would never see him again. They didn't travel in the same social circles. They didn't really have the same connections outside Hertfordshire. Why would she expect to see him again?

There! That was the proof that Mr. Darcy didn't love her. They would never see each other again. He would not be asking her to marry him. There would be no more talks of Mr. Darcy being in love with her.

It was good then. She didn't like thinking about him. It was hard to understand why he did any of the things that he did. He was always around, but never talked. Now she wouldn't have to worry about any of that any more.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part thirteen Dealing with the Pain

Saturday

20 December

The week before Christmas the Burnetts came for a visit with their four young children. They had been doing so for many years since Mr. Mackenzie never wanted to go to town where the Burnetts lived.

The Burnetts were Mrs. Mackenzie's brother and his wife. Their children were much younger than the Mackenzie girls, two boys and two girls. It was a good opportunity for the children to get out of the city.

They would be able to enjoy the country and what it had to offer, such as a pond, a small wilderness area, trees, and any wild life in the area. Then there were their cousins who enjoyed playing with them.

Wednesday

24 December

Phillips' House

Meryton

It was the night before Christmas and Mrs. Phillips decided to open her house up to family and friends. Their friends included several militia officers by the names of Denny, Sanderson, and Turner.

It seemed everyone was happy but one. Her name was Jordan. She was still feeling the heartache of Mr. Keeter leaving Netherfield and not knowing whether he would ever return. She had not received any news from either Mr. Keeter or his sister.

As hard as she tried she couldn't be happy. At best she tried not to be too morose which was quite hard when so many people around her were very happy. Everyone seemed to be pairing up with someone, but she wasn't. For the one wished to be paired with was in town.

Sarah spent some time with Harriet. Harriet was going to marry Mr. Collins after Christmas and would be leaving for Hunsford soon after the first of the year. As much as Harriet was looking forward to the new stage in her life, she was still apprehensive about it.

She was leaving everything and everybody she knew behind. She would be living more than fifty miles from home. What would she do if things didn't go right? What would she do if she couldn't stand living with Mr. Collins?

Would she have to learn to deal with it? Would she be able to change who he was? Would he be willing to change if she asked him to? Would she be able to leave him and return to her family home if he didn't?

These were all concerns of hers. She needed to know that she had a friend if she needed someone. Sarah listened to her concerns and reassured her that if she needed her for anything, she would be there for her rain or shine.

Mrs. Mackenzie also tried to be happy, but it was hard for her. She thought she would have two daughters getting married. Sarah would marry Mr. Collins and Jordan would be marrying Mr. Keeter. Instead neither were getting married.

She thought she would be planning a spring wedding for Jordan by now. Everything she knew or thought she saw between Jordan and Mr. Keeter appeared to be gone now.

It had been almost a month now and they hadn't heard anything from Mr. Keeter. She didn't understand why. What happened? She had seen them together many times. Each time they were together they were cooing about sweet nothings.

What had happen? Jordan wouldn't talk to her about it. Sarah denied knowing anything. All she saw was a daughter who was morose and getting more melancholy everyday. What could she do about it?

Sarah had suggested that Jordan should return to town with the Burnetts after Christmas. She didn't believe it would accomplish anything, but maybe a change in scenery would help Jordan recover from whatever malady she was suffering from.

"You're looking very beautiful tonight Sarah, are you in love?" asked Mrs. Burnett.

"What? No Aunt Marie, I'm just happy that everyone I love in the world is here tonight." smiled Sarah.

"Does that include your Mr. Turner?" smiled Mrs. Burnett.

"He's just a good friend. He's easy to talk to." replied Sarah.

"What about Mr. Darcy? It has been rumored that you and he were a couple last month. From what I understand he's very much in love with you." smiled Mrs. Burnett.

She had had an interesting conversation with Jennifer. Jennifer had told her how Sarah had gone to Netherfield under the pretense of taking care of her sister Jordan, but had in fact gone there to see Mr. Darcy and to get him to change his mind about her.

Just last month they had spent the whole night together dancing at the Netherfield ball where Sarah had told everyone that Mr. Darcy was in love with her and was courting her.

"We are not a couple Aunt Marie. In fact I don't even like him. I don't think he likes me either. The first time we met he told his friend I was only tolerable. You don't have to worry about getting a wedding invitation from me any time soon." Sarah assured her aunt.

"Are you sure Sarah? I understand he may have hurt your feelings the first night you met, but what has his behavior been like since then? From what I've heard he has singled you out and has been paying you a lot of attention.

I've even heard that he was courting you. Are you sure there isn't more going on between you and Mr. Darcy? I understand he's quite handsome." smiled Mrs. Burnett.

"He's not courting me. It was something I said to Mama to get her to lower her voice and so Mr. Collins would look to marry someone else. I don't love him. He doesn't love me. He went to town last month and hasn't returned. He hasn't written me.

Besides he doesn't talk very much to me when we're together. I won't be with a man who doesn't talk." replied Sarah wishing that everyone would stop telling her that Mr. Darcy was in love with her. The only thing that did was make her more miserable.

If she thought he was in love with her, then she would have to spend her time thinking about him. She would have to wonder why he hadn't come back to Hertfordshire to see her. She would have to wonder why hadn't he written to her? He wrote letters to his sister. He loved her.

No, it was much easier to think that he didn't like her. She didn't have to contemplate why Mr. Darcy had spent the night dancing with her. She never could figure out why he did anything. She could go on living her life.

Thursday

1 Jan

Longbourn

Jordan was still feeling miserable that Mr. Keeter hadn't returned to Netherfield. She had hoped that his sister's letter had been in error, but it turned out to be true. He wasn't returning.

The Burnetts offered to take her back to town with them. There she might be distracted with what London had to offer a beautiful young lady. Maybe if she was lucky she might even run into Mr. Keeter.

"How are you doing Jordan? You haven't been your usual cheerful self. Your mother is a little concern." asked Mrs. Burnett.

"I'm alright Aunt Marie. I just miss him. He the best man I have ever known. We spent so much time together while he was here. I thought he really liked me." sighed Jordan.

"That's the problem in today's mobile society dear. Young men move around a lot. They are constantly traveling and meeting new people, they fall in love for a few weeks before they're moving on again." replied Mrs. Burnett as she tried to console Jordan.

"I really thought he liked it here. I know he has a lot of business to conduct in town, but town isn't that far away from Netherfield. He could have traveled back and forth to town. It's just the uncertainly of it. If he would just write to me." whined Jordan.

"You should come back to town with us. There is so much going on. You might find a distraction to occupy your mind. You can write a letter to his sister and invite her over to our apartment. Maybe he will come along too." replied Mrs. Burnett.

Jordan sent a letter to Allison letting her know that she would be in town and would visit her. She would have liked to write a letter to Mr. Keeter, but that wasn't allowed in polite society.

If she was going to see Mr. Keeter, it would have to be through his sister. She didn't see any reason why in the process of visiting with Allison that she wouldn't see Mr. Keeter. Allison was her friend. She would help her see Mr. Keeter.

For the first time since the Keeters left Netherfield, Jordan felt hopeful of seeing Mr. Keeter again. The heaviness in her heart lightened a little with anticipation of maybe seeing him again.

Sunday

4 Jan

Boone's Residence

London

Allison watched as her brother moped around the apartment. She had never seen him like this before. All her life Jack was a happy sort of fellow. Nothing ever got him down. He always found a way to be happy.

But ever since they left Netherfield Jack had been depressed. She hadn't realized the depths to which Jack had fallen in love with Jordan. She thought Jordan was just another woman like all the others, but she guessed she was mistaken.

She didn't know what to do. As much as she like Jordan, she didn't want to live at Netherfield. There was no social life there for a woman of society. It was the same dreary people at all the dull parties.

She debated whether or not she should tell Jack that she had received a letter from Jordan telling her that Jordan would be coming to town soon and would be staying with the Burnetts.

She knew it would make him happy, but it would destroy the argument she and Mr. Darcy had made last fall when they left, that Jordan didn't share his feelings for him. Jordan wasn't in love with him.

If Jack knew that Jordan had come to town in hopes of seeing him, he would believe that Jordan did indeed loved him and would eventually return to Netherfield. She would have to return there too for he was responsible for her.

No, she would not tell him about Jordan. Jack would forget about her in time. He would meet a nice girl living in town. He would fall in love and get marry. She would be able to stay in town where her chances of meeting a rich man were much better.

Her thoughts drifted to Mr. Darcy. She hadn't seen him since they left Netherfield. Was he mad at her? Had she pushed him too far about his obvious attraction to Ms Sarah?

She had seen him only once before he left for Pemberly. She didn't really understand why. He had stayed with them for two months while they were in Hertfordshire. What had changed?

Did it have something to do with Ms Sarah? Had he really fallen in love with her? He never did deny to her that he didn't loved Ms Sarah. He had just tried to ignore her when she teased him about Ms Sarah.

Was that the reason he had left Hertfordshire, to get away from her? Had he fallen in love with her? Did he think he could forget about her? Was that why she hadn't seen him? Was he afraid that she would tease him about Ms Sarah?

Pemberly

After Harm left Netherfield he decided he would spend the holiday at Pemberly with his sister. He didn't want to be with any of his friends, they just reminded him of Ms Sarah. He was trying to forget about her.

He wasn't ready to be with someone right now. He had a young sister to raise and marry off before he would be ready to get married. At least that was what he had thought only a few months ago before he met Ms Sarah.

His whole world changed especially after she decided to stay at Netherfield for a week. The more he got to know her, the more he wanted to be with her. He was beginning to fall in love with her.

He didn't think that she was in love with him though that is until she told her mother that he was courting her. He hadn't thought that their relationship had progress that far. Maybe Allison was right.

He had shown some interest in Ms Sarah and her thoughts went to getting married. He knew at the time he had to get away. He didn't know how he felt about her, but one thing he did know he wasn't ready to get married.

"Am I ever going to meet her?" asked a frustrated Georgiana.

"Meet whom?" replied Harm feigning ignorance. He was in no mood to talk about Ms Sarah.

"Ms Sarah! You know the lady you met while you were staying at Netherfield with Jack. I can't wait to meet her." chirped Georgiana.

"She lives a long ways from here." replied Harm wondering why his sister was interested in meeting Ms Sarah.

He had developed deeper feelings for Ms Sarah than he thought was possible while he was at Netherfield, but he knew he couldn't have a relationship with her. Her family's social standing was too far below his own. It could never work.

He needed to forget about her. The only way that was going to happen was to be away from her. If he didn't see her, he would eventually forget about her. Unfortunately that wasn't happening as quickly as he thought it would.

Of course it didn't help that Georgiana kept on talking about her as often as she did. He found himself thinking about her more everyday. He didn't understand why. That wasn't exactly true. She was very beautiful and intelligent.

He didn't have to work very hard to have a conversation with her even though they were short. He knew it frustrated her that he didn't talk more, but he couldn't help it. If he had, he would never had left.

"I thought you said she lived North of town. We could visit her the next time we go to town." argued Georgiana.

"That's not how it's done in polite society. You have to be invited to visit first. Since Mrs. Mackenzie and I don't get along at all ... we're not likely to see Ms Sarah." replied Harm hoping that would put an end to this conversation.

It was a half truth. He knew that he had a standing invitation to visit Longbourn any time he wished because he was Jack's friend, but he didn't want to deal with her mother. Besides the only reason the Mackenzies contemplated that he came to Longbourn was because he was Jack's friend.

He was hoping that in time he would forget about Ms Sarah, but that wasn't the case. If anything his heart was longing for her even more. He really didn't know what to do. He needed to do some more soul searching.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part fourteen Conflicting Emotions and a Trip to D ...

Monday

9 March

Longbourn

It had been a long and lonely winter for Sarah. The two people in the world she was closest to had gone away. Jordan had left with the Burnetts to stay in town after Christmas. She was expected to stay there until the end of April.

Harriet had married Mr. Collins and had left shortly after the first of the New Year and had gone to live at Hunsford in Kent. She had been so lonely as the two most important people in her life weren't around.

There wasn't anyone sane enough for her to talk to. Even her new friend Mr. Turner wasn't around. Mr. Turner had gotten involved with Ms King shortly after the ball at Netherfield. She had inherited ten thousands pounds after her father died.

Mr. Turner had spent most of his free time with Ms King. There was very little time left over for visiting with her. Just as well she thought as she knew there was no possible future of a relationship between them.

Even though he was a good man, he was a man without a fortune. He didn't have a good enough living to support a lifestyle she had grown accustomed to and would want from any man she married.

She had always said she wanted to marry for love, but she had also dreamed about traveling throughout Europe some day. For that to happen she had to marry a man of some means. Besides she didn't love Mr. Turner anyway.

But he had given her an idea about what she wanted in a man. He was very communicative. They talked about many things. He was quite attentive when he was around. He sought to please her unlike Mr. Darcy.

He had been a good source of information about Mr. Darcy. He had grown up with him and knew him quite well. It surprised her that Mr. Turner didn't hate Mr. Darcy after what he had done to him.

But as he once told her he couldn't hate a man he had been friends with for most of his life just because of a broken promise. He would always be thankful that Mr. Darcy's father took him in after his own father died.

Before Harriet had left for Hunsford, Sarah had begrudgingly agreed that she would visit Harriet after she was settled in at Hunsford with Mr. Collins. Sarah wondered how her friend was doing.

She wondered what it would be like to live with a person you didn't know very well or even love? What would it be like to be living so far away from your family? It had to be strange for Harriet. She wondered what it would be like to live with a man?

Her short experience with Mr. Collins living at Longbourn wasn't exactly a pleasant one. He had been a royal pain in the ... one can't use that word in polite company. He was always in the way.

He always seem to be walking by when one of her sisters was in a state of undress. He would act embarrassed when he saw one of them, but was he really embarrass? After all he had come to Longbourn looking for a wife. Perhaps he was checking all of them out to see which one he liked best.

It was amusing though that Mattie seemed to take the greatest pleasure of being seen by him in a state of undress although she protested the loudest whenever he was around when they went anywhere. It was no wonder why her father thought she was very silly.

Mr. Collins was always going on about his benefactor, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. It seemed to her that Lady Catherine was more his keeper than his benefactor. She was constantly telling him what to do, how to do it, and when to do it.

Now her idea of a man was Mr. Turner. He was a good man who knew how to treat a woman the proper way. He was very pleasant and easy to talk to. Of course he was very easy on the eyes too. Sigh!

More than once she had caught herself admiring at his derriere. And what a fine one it was. Unfortunately before he left with the militia, their relationship, which at one time had shown promise, had fizzled out. His interests now laid elsewhere.

All they could be was good social friends and nothing more. Before she realized it, her mind had wandered on to Mr. Darcy and to one of their last conversations they had together.

It had surprised her that he had begun to take more of an interest in her before he left. She wondered why that was since their first encounter he had said she was barely tolerable, and not beautiful enough to tempt him.

She had wondered why he had said that. She hadn't been trying to tempt him. They were at a dance and she wanted to dance with him. He was a reasonably attractive man. Men were in short supply that evening.

She even thought he might be interesting in having a conversation with her. Unfortunately he wasn't. Maybe it all started when she spent time with him at Netherfield when she was taking care of her sister Jordan.

Sometimes they would talk. Sometimes he would ignore her very existence. And yet sometimes he would just be there, he would accompany her whenever she went for a walk in the gardens.

He wouldn't say anything, but he wouldn't leave her side as they strolled through the gardens. She wondered what that was supposed to mean. For surely he didn't care for her and she did not like him.

She didn't like him, then why was she always thinking about him. It drove her crazy at times. Why? Maybe because there was no one around for her to talk to. There was no Jordan to help her rid herself of the cancer that was known to her as Mr. Darcy.

But was he so bad? After she had taken care of her obligation to dance with Mr. Collins that evening she had spent the rest of the night dancing with Mr. Darcy. She had wondered why that was. She had sworn off ever dancing with him.

Why had he wanted to dance with her that night? Why did she continue to dance with him for the rest of the night. She had to admit that after they had gotten pass the initial awkwardness she had had fun dancing with him. They seemed to be comfortable with each other.

Maybe that's why everyone thought they looked like two people in love. They were enjoying the time they spent together dancing. He was very pleasing to look at.

She thought back to the first night when she and Jordan were with their mother talking with Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy. Her mother had been going on about the first man to show interest in Jordan and how it all fell apart over love poems.

Mr. Darcy had said something about thinking that poetry was the food of love. She replied "Maybe for a healthy relationship, but for one just in its infancy, it could kill it."

When he had asked her then "What was the best way of showing one's affection?" she laughed before saying "Dancing, even if your partner is barely tolerable."

The look on his face was priceless. She had let him know she had heard his comment and that she hadn't been appreciated. She thought that had put an end to anything that was possible between them.

What? Could it be he was in love with her after all? Was that why he had danced with her all night? Harriet would believe so, even Jordan commented that they looked like two people in love, but it couldn't be.

She had spent enough time with him over the two months that he was in Hertfordshire to know that at best he tolerated her presence, but he definitely didn't love her. Allison had said he wasn't ready to be in love.

She said he was concern with his sister's happiness at that time. She believed that what Allison had said was true. At the time she just thought that he was jealous of her friendship with Mr. Turner.

He had been quite upset to see her spending any time with him on more than one occasion. But why would he be jealous of Mr. Turner? He didn't care for her or did he?

But he had mentioned during one of their dances together that he wanted her to know him better, but for what reason? Why should he care about what she thought of him? She didn't like him and he didn't think much of her.

Besides, if he did love her, why then did he leave Hertfordshire four months ago with Mr. Keeter? Why hadn't he ever come back to see her? She hadn't heard a word or received a letter from him.

Surely if he really loved her he would have found some excuse to come to Longbourn to see her. He had come to Longbourn more than once with Mr. Keeter. She had thought he had nothing better to do.

If he loved her wouldn't he have written to her. She knew he made an effort to keep in contact with his sister. He was constantly writing to her during the week she stayed at Netherfield.

Jordan never mentioned seeing him in any of her letters. It was as she thought, Mr. Darcy didn't love her. She would stop thinking about him. She would stop trying to figure out what their time together meant.

She would always remember their last night together. It had been an enjoyable evening of dancing together. She had even played her best trick on him, telling everyone that he was courting her. He had denied it, but somehow he seemed more attentive and loving afterwards.

She read the letter from Harriet over again. Harriet's father and her sister Maria were going to Hunsford for a visit. Harriet hoped that she would come to Hunsford with them for a visit too. She missed her dear friend.

Tuesday

10 March

Hunsford

Sarah left for Hunsford in the morning with Sir Lucas and Maria. They had lunch in town before traveling on to Hunsford in the afternoon. It was a long tiring trip. Fortunately the weather was good. Nothing was worse than traveling for hours in the rain.

Harriet and Mr. Collins were waiting there to greet them upon their arrival. Harriet was excited to see them. Mr. Collins wanted to show them his garden and talk about Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Luckily for Sarah, Harriet was able to save her from Mr. Collins's diatribe. Harriet took Sarah into her parlor while Mr. Collins showed Sir Lucas and Maria the garden.

The parlor was Harriet's inner sanctum. It was her place to get away from Mr. Collins whenever she needed peace and quiet. He rarely disturbed her when she was in there.

"How long can you stay?" Harriet asked Sarah excitedly hoping that it would be for awhile. She had been lonely since she left home.

"Your father told me he only could stay for two weeks before he has to return to Meryton, but Maria and I are planning on staying for six weeks." smiled Sarah. She was glad she came now. She missed talking with her friend.

"Good, it can get a little lonely here at times. Though Lady Catherine usually has us over for dinner twice a week. I think she's the loneliest person that I've ever met." replied Harriet.

"Great, I can't wait to meet her. So how have you been Harriet? What is it like living with a ... how should I put it ... a man?" smiled Sarah.

"How often do you do ... you know?" laughed Sarah.

"If he's good, once a week. As for living with him, it's really not that bad. I keep him busy doing things like working in the garden, going to Rosings everyday, and attending to the needs of his parish among other things. It keeps the exposure down to about one hour a day." she replied.

"How did you determine to do ... you know ... once a week? Didn't he object?" asked Sarah.

"I told him my mother had a little talk with me about it the night before our wedding. He either believes me or doesn't know any better." laughed Harriet.

Though in reality it was more often than that for she rather enjoyed the activity very much. Even though Mr. Collins wasn't very good, he tried his best to satisfy her.

Over the next two weeks Sarah enjoyed Harriet's company. They talked about what was happening back in Hertfordshire. The militia had left along with Mr. Turner. They had gone North for the winter.

It wasn't a great loss for her since Mr. Turner had moved on to someone else before he left. She hardly saw much of him anyway. It was a great loss for Chloe and Mattie since they loved the officers and their red coats.

Sarah also loved walking through the woods of Rosings Park. There were many trails with delightful scenery. There wasn't a day she didn't go for a walk. Sometimes Harriet would walk with her. Other times Maria would go along with her.

One thing that surprised her the most was Lady Catherine's invitation to dine at Rosings twice a week. She thought that it was unusual for someone of Lady Catherine status to invite a clergyman and his wife over to Rosings so often.

She was disappointed to learn that Lady Catherine liked to talk nonstop. No matter who else was in the room or who she was talking to, she did most of the talking. She rarely let the other person get a word in.

At least it kept Mr. Collins from rambling on about nothing. Lady Catherine like to project the persona of someone who knew everything about everything, but was in reality she was the master of nothing.

Her famous beginning of any subject being discussed was "if only I had been able to ... " She felt sorry for her daughter Renee. Even if she was capable of carrying on a conversation, she would never have the chance to try. What a sorry existence that must be for her.

While she appreciated Lady Catherine hospitality, she was glad it would only be for six weeks. She didn't know if she could put up with Lady Catherine's condescension for much longer than that.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part fifteen Time for a Visit

Saturday

21 March

Pemberly

Harm reread the letter he had received from his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, a few days ago. She had written to request that he come for a visit.

It had been ten months since his last visit to Rosings, which he had kept to a very short one. He was long overdue. He had promised to return in the fall, but hadn't kept his word.

She wrote that she had been entertaining some people from Hertfordshire, Mr. Collins and his wife Harriet Lucas Collins. They had been dining twice a week at Rosings since early this year.

Hardly enticing enough to get him to visit his aunt. Mr. Collins was a buffoon with no social graces at all. He had no interest in seeing him. As for his wife the former Harriet Lucas, he had respect for her for she was an interesting woman and a good friend of Ms Sarah, but now he didn't know. She had marry Mr. Collins.

He read that the Collins had invited Sir Lucas and her sister to visit them. They brought along with them Mrs. Collins' best friend Ms Sarah Mackenzie for a visit. They had arrived on the ninth of March. She had them over several times dinner and tea since they had arrived at Hunsford.

She liked Maria Lucas. She was a quiet, yet very pleasant young lady. She had been spending quality time with Renee and they were becoming good friends.

Ms Sarah Mackenzie surprised her very much. She was very beautiful and had a very sharp mind for someone so young. She wasn't afraid to express her opinions nor challenge Lady Catherine's perceptions about other things.

Harm laughed as he read that sentence. He knew how true that was. Ms Sarah did indeed have a very sharp mind and wasn't afraid to express herself. He had never met a woman who could challenge him in so many different ways.

She had an amazing way of expressing herself that left one wondering whether what she had said was sarcastic, sincere, or had some other hidden meaning.

Harm's mind began to wander as his thoughts became totally fixated on Ms Sarah Mackenzie. He began to picture her in his mind. She was tall for a woman. She had beautiful long brown hair and eyes that melted one's heart.

She had perfect manners suggesting good breeding. He wondered how that was possible considering her mother and sisters. Certainly she didn't get her manners from her mother. But he had to admit Ms Sarah's manners and demeanor made Allison look very common.

In fact Allison's behavior during Sarah's time at Netherfield bordered on silliness and poor taste as she tried to find fault with those she considered less worthy than herself.

She was always trying to denigrate Ms Sarah in his eyes, but he would have none of it. It just made him admire her even more.

It had been four months since he had last seen her. He had left because he sensed he was beginning to fall in love with her. He wasn't ready to be in love with someone let alone a woman who was well below his social standings.

He had thought after he had left that it would be easy to forget Ms Sarah if he didn't see her everyday. He thought if he didn't see her he wouldn't think about her or miss her, but he found out that he had been mistaken.

If anything his desire for her had grown over the last four months. He didn't understand any of this. He had no one to talk to about it. He had tried to keep busy. He tried to be with other friends. He hadn't seen the Keeters since January. Seeing them only reminded him of her.

It was no use. His mind was now totally absorbed with thoughts of Ms Sarah. He had to see her. He had to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he loved her.

He leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and saw Ms Sarah. He saw her beautiful face. Her eyes were shining brightly, her smile was all consuming. He welcomed the opportunity to see her again.

Later that day Harm talked to his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam about going to Rosings. They would go to town first to let his business associates know where he was going to be for the next few weeks. He also wanted to see Jack before he went to Kent.

"So tell me again why are we going to see Lady Catherine? You know she only wants to talk about when you are going to marry Renee. And why do we have to spend a month there?" asked Colonel Fitzwilliam.

While he like the idea of seeing Renee, since he was in love with her, he didn't care much for spending so much time with their aunt. She had to control every conversation and every topic to be discussed.

"I told you why. She has been entertaining some acquaintances of mine from Hertfordshire." replied Harm.

"I thought you said you didn't like it there. I thought you couldn't get away from there fast enough. I thought you didn't like anyone who lived there." questioned the Colonel.

"I didn't want to like anyone or anything about Hertfordshire. But I met a young lady that I can't stop thinking about. She is the most beautiful and amazing woman that I have ever met. She has one of the finest minds I know. She has a demeanor that entices you into falling in love with her.

I need to see her. She's away from her family right now whom I can't stand. It's the perfect time to see her. You'll love her. She is very refreshing from most of the women we come across in our travels. She'll stand up to Lady Catherine and gives Lady Catherine her opinions." smiled Harm.

"Oh well, I guess we might as well get our yearly visit to Lady Catherine over with." sighed the Colonel.

Well at least he would get to see Renee again. It had been much too long. They had been having a secret affair over the last two years. It tore at him because Renee was supposed to marry Darcy, but he knew Darcy didn't love Renee.

Renee knew this too, but they couldn't be together until Darcy found someone else to marry. For the first time in a long time that possibility existed. It seemed that Darcy had found that woman.

But would he marry her? Did he have the gumption to ask her? He didn't know, but he would make a special effort to find out whether or not this woman, name Sarah, was good enough to marry into the family.

He also needed to find out how she felt about Darcy. Did she liked him or loved him? He would make a concerted effort to encourage Darcy to ask her to marry him. Then after an appropriate period of time he would ask Lady Catherine for Renee's hand.

Sunday

22 March

London

They left for town early in the morning. It was a long trip lasting many hours. They arrived shortly after five in the afternoon. Harm sent a servant with a message to Mr. Keeter that he was in town and would like to see him and his sisters for dinner. Dinner was at eight.

Harm and the Colonel took the rest of the afternoon to get cleaned up and rest before dinner. The Keeters and Boones arrived an hour before dinner. They were happy to see Harm again.

"How have you been old chap, it's been ages since we've had the pleasure of your company." greeted Jack.

"It's been so quiet with you not around Mr. Darcy. I've had no one to tease and annoy." smiled Allison.

"I've been busy getting caught up with all the business matters that I neglected last fall when I was at Netherfield." replied Harm.

"How is your wife Mr. Darcy? Where did you go on your honeymoon? Is your mother living with you at Pemberly?" Allison laughed as she teased Mr. Darcy. It was her favorite pastime. She had missed teasing him so much.

"You know very well I didn't get married Allison. You also know why I left Netherfield last fall." replied Harm as he shook his head in total disbelief. She had an one track mind.

"So what do we owe the honor of this visit Darcy?" asked Jack as he tried to change the subject. He hadn't been very happy about not returning to Netherfield. He missed seeing Ms Mackenzie.

"The Colonel and I are going to Rosings to visit Lady Catherine. She has been entertaining some acquaintances of ours. She wants me to come for a visit." replied Harm wondering how much he should tell them.

"Who could that possibly be?" smirked Allison. "I can't think of anyone that we know that she could possibly know. She never leaves Rosings."

"Yes, please tell us kind Sir, for whom do you mean?" asked Mrs. Boone. It must be someone they knew from their time spent at Netherfield.

"Mr. Collins and his wife Harriet Lucas Collins." replied Harm hoping that they wouldn't be able to conclude anything from that revelation.

"Harriet Lucas married Mr. Collins? I thought she had better sense than that. He's such an idiot!" exclaimed Allison shaking her head in disbelief.

"Lady Catherine is his benefactor. She told Mr. Collins that he should find himself a wife. I guess he asked Harriet Lucas. Lady Catherine invites then over to dinner twice a week, or so I'm told." explained Harm.

"Wait sister, isn't Harriet Lucas the friend of ... " began Mrs. Boone as she realized the real reason Darcy was going to Rosings. She was about to start laughing.

"Ms Sarah Mackenzie, Mr. Darcy's wife to be. He must be going to Rosings to ask her to marry him." smiled Allison as she too knew the reason why.

Colonel Fitzwilliam watched and listened carefully to the bizarre conversation that was going on. They knew his cousin all too well. He never met two people who taunted Darcy as well as they did.

It amazed him that Darcy allowed them to tease him in such a manner. He didn't even fight it. So it was true, Darcy was in love with Ms Mackenzie. If he asked her to marry him and she said yes, then he and Renee could be together.

Praise be the Lord, miracles can come true.

"Mrs. Collins has been entertaining her father and her sister Maria the last week and a half." replied Harm ignoring the wedding bell talks between the two sisters.

"Yes, yes Mr. Darcy, but what we want to know is whether Ms Sarah is there visiting her friend too. After living three months with Mr. Collins, I'm sure Ms Harriet would want her friend Ms Sarah to come and visit with her." smiled Allison. She hadn't had so much fun in ages.

"Yes, Ms Sarah is there. It seems she has been giving Lady Catherine her opinion. Lady Catherine doesn't know what to make of it. She's not use to having someone else be a part of her monologue." conceded Harm.

"What's that sister? I think I hear the wedding bells at the Longbourn chapel ringing." Mrs. Boone offered as she held her hand to her ear.

"I dare say you're right sister. I think they're getting louder." laughed Allison.

Jack and the Colonel laughed along with them. It wasn't often that one got something over on Darcy. It had to be relish. But it also brought a pang of sadness and jealousy to Jack as he realized that Darcy liked Ms Sarah in such a manner.

Why was it okay for Darcy to love Ms Sarah, but he wasn't allowed to love Ms Jordan? He needed to have a talk with Darcy about it. But now wasn't the time, but soon.

Harm just sat there silently not saying a word. He wasn't going to respond to the silliness of Allison and her sister.

Monday

23 March

Rosings

The next morning Harm and the Colonel were on their way to Rosings Park. It was a long trip and they hope to arrive before the dinner hour. Lady Catherine wasn't fond of unexpected visitors arriving late in the day.

They would be tire after their trip and would want to rest before going through a long question and answering session with her. She would want to know everything that had happen in their lives and why they haven't visited more often.

Harm hoped that he would have the chance to see Ms Sarah. It had been a long time since he had seen her. He missed her. He had once hoped that the time away from her would allow him to forget about her, but he wasn't able to. His feelings for her had grown, not abated.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part sixteen When Lovers Meet Again

Tuesday

24 March

Rosings

Today was the beginning of a new chapter in Sarah's life. The Collins, Maria, and she were going to Rosings for dinner as usual. They had been going to Rosings FOR dinner every Tuesday and Friday night since she had arrived at Hunsford two weeks ago.

But there was something different about today. She had a feeling something unusual was going to happen. She didn't know what it would be until she heard a door opening and saw Mr. Darcy walked in.

She was surprised to see him standing there. What was he doing here? Had he come to see Renee, his wife to be? Surely he wasn't here to renew acquaintances with her. Did he even know that she was even here at Rosings, at Hunsford?

It had been four months since she had last seen him. She had spent many nights after he left for town thinking about him. She thought about the night of the Netherfield Ball.

She had spent many nights wondering what that night meant? Why had he spent the night dancing with her only to leave a few days later for town and never to be seen or heard from again? Harriet had said he was in love with her.

Even Jordan thought Mr. Darcy might be in love with her, but why then did he leave and not return? It had haunted her for a couple of weeks, but she hadn't thought much about him now for several months.

He was out of her life. She didn't think she would ever see him again. She didn't believe he would ever return to Netherfield or to Hertfordshire since Mr. Keeter had decided not to return.

She wondered what he was doing here. Was he here to see his aunt? Or was he here to see the woman he supposedly loved and was supposed to marry, Renee? It didn't make any sense to her.

Renee was sickly and pale, she wasn't a real woman, a woman Mr. Darcy would want to marry. She didn't look like someone he would be interested in. He would want a strong woman, a woman who could hold her own with him. That surely wasn't Renee.

What about Allison? As much as she might want Mr. Darcy, Mr. Darcy didn't seemed to be interested in her. For all Allison's talk about social status she was hardly what Sarah thought a woman of high society was all about.

Mr. Darcy was always polite and a gentleman with Allison even when she teased him beyond his limits. She was the sister of a good friend and nothing more to him.

Who would he want for a wife? Harriet would say her, Ms Sarah Mackenzie, but she knew better. She was at a lost as to whom she thought would make him a good wife. He didn't seem to be attracted to anyone she knew.

"Mr. Darcy, what are you doing here?" she asked after a moment of reflection.

"I'm here visiting my aunt and cousin. My aunt wrote to tell me that you have been dining with her at Rosings twice a week. I hope you have liked it here." he replied, but he was really thinking I came here to see you.

"You know my nephew?" asked Lady Catherine taken by surprise of not knowing something.

She felt the need to get involved in their conversation even though Sarah and Darcy wanted to carry on the conversation without input from Lady Catherine or anyone else. No conversation lasted long when she was around.

She always participated in every conversation whether it concerned her or not. Sarah sighed as she realized she would have to wait until later to find out the real reason he was here and what he had been up to.

"Yes Ma'am. I met him last fall in Hertfordshire. I must confess I do not know him very well. It has been many months since I saw him last. We spent the evening dancing at Netherfield and then 'poof' he was gone." she replied.

"Darcy is a fine young man. He and Renee are destined to be married, uniting two great houses." declared Lady Catherine proudly.

At that point Colonel Fitzwilliam walked into the room. It was at that moment he saw Ms Sarah. His breath caught for a moment. She was indeed very beautiful. Darcy hadn't exaggerated at all about her beauty. Ms Sarah was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He was looking forward to having a conversation with her and getting to know her. According to Darcy her mind was very sharp. She could converse on any subject. Her words had many meanings depending on her inclination and whom she was talking to.

"Ms Sarah Mackenzie, this is my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam." introduced Harm.

"It's very nice to meet you Ms Mackenzie. Darcy has told me much about you. You are indeed as beautiful as he said you were." complimented the Colonel causing Sarah to blush.

Had she gone from being only tolerable to beautiful in Mr. Darcy's estimation? Her mind was going into overdrive as she wondered what other lies Mr. Darcy had told him about her. Her heart was beginning to beat faster.

"Thank you kind Sir for the compliment. I don't believe I've ever received such a kind compliment from Mr. Darcy. He told his friend Mr. Keeter that I was only tolerable." replied Sarah looking first at the Colonel and then over to Mr. Darcy to make a point.

"I only said that because your mother was looking for potential husbands for you and your sister. I wasn't in Hertfordshire looking for a wife." rebutted Harm as they moved into another room away from Lady Catherine.

"What was my cousin like? Did he behave himself?" the Colonel joked as they followed him. It was the only way they were going to have a conversation without Lady Catherine's input.

"He was totally unsociable the first night I met him. He would not dance with anyone although there were many ladies in need of a partner ... including me." smiled Sarah.

"I didn't know anyone. I find it hard to be with someone I don't know." Harm tried to explain, but knew it was useless. He knew that she didn't understand and would disagree with whatever he said.

"A gentleman of your good breeding and education unable to ask a young lady to dance, I even made it easy for you when I asked you if you dance. Most men I know would have taken that as a subtle hint that I wanted to dance with them. What do you think about that Colonel?" asked Sarah.

"I'm not totally surprised to hear that. Darcy has never been very good at taking direction. He usually needs a little prodding to get him to do anything." replied the Colonel.

"I think I made up for that omission Ms Sarah. I danced with you at Lucas Lodge. I danced with you nearly every night when you stayed at Netherfield. I spent most of the night dancing with you at the Ball held at Netherfield." argued Harm.

"And then you left Netherfield a few days later. I haven't seen you in four months. You never wrote me a letter to tell me how you were doing. You gave me the impression the last night I saw you that you would be returning after a short period when you left.

I expected to see you again. Everyone in Meryton was asking me about when you were going to return." replied Sarah. Her emotions were beginning to rise to his challenge.

"You told your mother I was courting you." Harm replied a little defensively. Why was she twisting around what happen when he was at Netherfield?

"I wanted her to like you Mr. Darcy. That way she wouldn't denigrate you in front of everyone. It was you who slighted me and got her mad at you in the first place." replied Sarah as she corrected his assumption.

"What did he do?" asked the Colonel.

"Mr. Darcy was moping around at an Assembly Ball. Mr. Keeter was trying to get him more involved with the festivities and to ask me to dance. Mr. Darcy replied that I was only tolerable and not beautiful enough to tempt him." explained Sarah.

"He didn't? I dare say he has changed his mind about that Ms Sarah. He told me you were the most beautiful and intelligent woman he has ever met." smiled the Colonel.

Sarah looked at Mr. Darcy for confirmation, but he was already walking out of the room. She wondered why he kept on doing that. Why didn't he ever defend or confirm what his opinions were? Why didn't he want her to know how he really felt about her?

"You see, Mr. Darcy and I aren't exactly good friends." replied Sarah.

"I'm really surprise to hear that Ms Sarah. When we visited his friend Jack Keeter and his sisters before we came here, they gave me the impression that you and Darcy were very good friends." smiled the Colonel.

"Then they said something quite strange. At first I didn't understand what they meant, but it became much clearer when Ms Allison told me the reason why Darcy was coming here." smiled the Colonel.

"What did she say?" asked Sarah a bit confused, but interested.

"They started out by saying they could hear wedding bells, but there wasn't any noise in the room but the polite conversation. I was puzzled, but then they said the wedding bells were at the Longbourn Chapel, where ever that is.

Finally they sort of mentioned to Darcy that he was the one getting married and that he was coming here to Rosings to see his wife to be. While I know he supposed to engaged to Renee, I don't understand why he would be going to Longbourn to be getting married.

Darcy said they were only teasing him. It was Ms Allison's favorite past time. Somehow though I don't think they were. I think they were quite serious." smiled the Colonel, for he was holding back some information, that is, Ms Sarah was the wife to be.

Sarah was shocked to hear about all this, she didn't think they liked her. She definitely didn't like them. Then she remembered that Allison always liked to tease Mr. Darcy.

If Allison knew Mr. Darcy was coming to Rosings to see her, then there would be no end to her teasing. The hearing of the wedding bells at Longbourn was their way of saying he had come to see her and not his aunt.

But she didn't understand why they would think Mr. Darcy was going to marry her. They didn't get along at all. The only reason he danced with her during her stay was his way of demeaning her provincial view of showing love.

Friday

27 March

Rosings

A few nights later Sarah, Maria, and the Collins were having dinner at Rosings again. Sarah had mixed feelings about going to Rosings for dinner. On the one hand Colonel Fitzwilliam would be there.

He was an wonderful man. His easy manners were very charming. He reminded her of the best of Mr. Keeter and Mr. Turner. He was so easy to have a conversation with. He never took offense to anything that was said. He was perfect.

Except he was looking to marry a woman of wealth. When she had asked him why he told her that as the youngest brother he wasn't entitled to much of the family fortune. Unfortunately though he had grown accustomed to the life style he was raised in.

In order for him to continue to live in such a manner he would have to marry a woman of means. It was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with Renee de Bourgh.

She wondered why Mr. Darcy couldn't be like his cousin, Mr. Keeter, or even Mr. Turner. They were such joys to be around. They enjoyed the company of others and made her feel important and desired?

Where did that thought come from? Since when did she want to be desired by Mr. Darcy? Since the first day she met him. He was very handsome and rich, but did that really matter to her? She would like to think it didn't matter, but was it wrong to fall in love with a rich man?

Why was she thinking about him in such a manner? He never loved her. He didn't even like her. Or did he? From her talks with the Colonel, she wasn't so sure of that anymore. It was so much easier to dislike him.

If she disliked him then she didn't have to care about what he thought about her. She never spent much time thinking about him before, but that all changed when he spent the entire night dancing with her.

He also talked to her quite a bit that night. He was sociable and even somewhat happy. He was very charming like Harriet thought he could be. Why was she still thinking about him? Why couldn't she think about something else?

"Ms Mackenzie, you are particularly quiet tonight. What is wrong?" asked Lady Catherine.

"I'm a little tired. I guess I got too much sun today during my walk." replied Sarah as she realized that she might have to listen to a dissertation now about spending too much time in the sun.

But for some reason Lady Catherine didn't go into a long monologue as was her usual practice. Instead she showed concern that a mother would show her child.

"I hope you are alright Ms Mackenzie. I was hoping that you would play a couple of songs for us tonight. You know how much I enjoy listening to music." sighed Lady Catherine.

"I'm well enough to play a few songs." replied Sarah.

Sarah got up and went over to the piano forte. The Colonel accompanied her. He didn't want her to be there all by herself. Besides he liked being with her. She was so much fun to be with and talk to.

"Did you know Ms Mackenzie has four sisters ... and that they are all out in society?" commented Lady Catherine.

"I am, I have met all of them. They are all fine young ladies who like to have fun." replied Harm.

"I'm really vexed about that. The younger sisters shouldn't be out before the eldest ones are married." moaned Lady Catherine. It just wasn't right. It wasn't done in polite society.

"While I may agree with you, it's not up to me to pass judgment. I haven't raised any children of my own never mind five of them. Did Ms Sarah have an opinion on the subject?" asked Harm. He knew she did, but he was interested in how his aunt had responded to it.

"Indeed she did. She didn't think it was right that the younger sisters should be deny the opportunity of being out in society just because their elder sisters hadn't married or didn't have the inclination to marry." replied Lady Catherine in a sulking manner.

Harm felt like laughing. He could picture Ms Sarah in his mind saying those words. He knew his aunt was probably taken aback that she would even give her opinion, never mind so candidly.

"She might have a point. The eldest of many families are usually out in society at an early age. Mrs. Collins didn't marry until ... well she's my age and well I'm not married.

Would it be right for a younger sibling not to be allow out in society because in my case I'm not interested in getting marry or that like Mrs. Collins she had to wait until the right time to be asked?" explained Harm.

Harm knew because of his conversations with Ms Sarah at Netherfield that Harriet and he were of the same age. Both of them were much older than Ms Sarah. Their sisters were much younger, more than ten years.

But what if they had been much closer in age. Would he have felt the need to get married at a much earlier time in his life when he wasn't ready? Would it have been right to refuse them of the same opportunities in life that they had had?

Lady Catherine was confused. She wasn't use to anyone challenging her point of view never mind that someone might agree with that differing point of view.

"You vex me Darcy. I am surprised that you would agree with someone so young who has not experienced living." replied Lady Catherine.

"We all don't live in the same world aunt. We can afford many things that allow us to live in a certain manner. But many people can't afford to live in that same manner. They cope the best they can.

You mention that Ms Sarah didn't have a governess, nor was her mother a slave to her education. Yet she and her sister Ms Jordan are two of the most intelligent and well educated young women I know. Surely you have to admit Ms Sarah is as worthy as any young lady of your acquaintance." smiled Harm.

"Yes, yes, she has beauty and has a sharp mind, but her up bringing was amiss of the proper manner of education for a genteel lady. She gives her opinions too freely for one so young." replied Lady Catherine.

"For which you love her for it aunt. It has been a long time since someone challenged you about your way of thinking. Your thinking has become stale. Maybe Ms Sarah can invigorate your mind to going beyond your own preconceptions." smiled Harm.

Harriet and Mr. Collins looked on in disbelief. They were stunned to hear Mr. Darcy talking to Lady Catherine in such a manner that challenged her way of thinking. They had accepted her condescension because Lady Catherine was usually right.

If Harriet had doubted her opinion that Mr. Darcy might be in love with her friend Sarah, she wasn't anymore. He must be in love with her friend. Why else would he support Sarah's way of thinking?

Over the next several weeks it was more of the same. Lady Catherine would invite them over to Rosings for dinner twice each week. There would be lively conversation as they broke up into smaller groups and Lady Catherine didn't monopolize the conversation.

Sarah would play a few songs each night that pulled at Harm's heartstrings, causing him to fall deeper and deeper in love with her. The Colonel found Sarah's mind as sharp as Darcy had told him.

Her grasp on many subjects astounded him. She was capable of arguing either side of a topic with equal ease.

Harriet watched and observed Sarah with Mr. Darcy and with the Colonel. She could tell Mr. Darcy was in love with Sarah, but she wondered why after all this time he wasn't more communicative like his cousin the Colonel.

She also noticed the interest the Colonel was showing in Sarah. She didn't know if he was in love with Sarah or just like talking with her. He definitely saw her regularly during the week between the dinners and accompanying Mr. Darcy to Hunsford.

It seemed that Sarah didn't have a shortage of walking companions. As it was for the first couple of weeks at Hunsford Sarah walked with Harriet a few days, Maria a few more, the Colonel usually once or twice a week, and then there was Mr. Darcy who would show up during her walks and escort her back to Hunsford.

She never could figure out why he did it. He would greet her and say a few words, then he would be quiet the rest of the way unless she decided to engage him in conversation which usually didn't last that long.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part seventeen Confusion, Does He Love Me

Thursday

17 April

Hunsford

One afternoon Harm decided pay Sarah a visit. He hadn't seen her in a couple of days. At Rosings it was hard to talk with her because of his aunt. She need to get involved and usually took over any and all conversations.

Whenever he caught up with her during one of her walks, he would walk along with her, it was hard because he really didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about. It really didn't matter to him because he just wanted to be with her, but he could see that it frustrated her.

That only left Hunsford, there was usually someone around to act as a buffer and to help keep a conversation going like the week they were together in Netherfield. At least Allison was good for something he thought.

Sarah was writing a letter to Jordan when she heard a knock on the door. It was Mr. Darcy. She wondered what was he doing here alone without his cousin. He usually visited her with his cousin who usually did most of the talking. She wondered why that was.

Mr. Darcy would usually say only a few words and then stand by the window and look out, at what she didn't know. It was something she had noticed about him a long time ago. He was always looking out of the window. She wondered why that was?

"Good afternoon Mr. Darcy, you have just miss Harriet and Maria. They have gone into the village." greeted Sarah.

"Good afternoon Ms Sarah, uh ... I'm sorry that I missed them." he replied. He said nothing more as usual.

She looked at him as he stood there. He looked like he had something to say, but he didn't say anything. She thought he would head to the window as he usually did and look out, but he didn't. What did he want?

"This is a fine house. I believe my aunt did a good job of having it fixed up." continued Harm as he tried to come up with something to talk about.

"Yes she did. She couldn't have bestowed her kindness on a more appreciative subject. Harriet is particularly pleased to be living here." replied Sarah.

"Yes, Mr. Collins was fortunate to find such a fine wife. And she lives not too far from her family." offered Harm.

"Not far! It must be at least fifty miles." argued Sarah.

"It's fifty miles of good roads. That's not too bad. You wouldn't want to live too close to Longbourn when you marry?" questioned Harm.

He wanted to know how important it was for Sarah to be near her family. Pemberly was much further away from Longbourn than Rosings was. Was she mature enough to live away from her family?

Sarah didn't know how to answer. What did he mean by that question? Just when she thought she had him figured out, he would ask her such a strange question. What was it that he really wanted to know?

She heard the front door slam. It was a sign that someone had returned home. She wondered who it was. But before she could say anything Mr. Darcy was out the door brushing past whoever it was that had come in. He didn't say another word.

"What have you done to poor Mr. Darcy?" asked Harriet as she walked into the room.

"I don't know. He came in, said hello, fidgeted for a minute, talked about the house, he asked me if I wanted to live near Longbourn after I got married, and then left when you came in." Sarah replied.

"He must be in love Sarah." reasoned Harriet.

"What? Please don't start with that again Harriet. If he was in love with me he would say something. He wouldn't just stand there like an idiot and say nothing." she replied.

"Sarah, Why do you thinks he comes over here so often? He certainly isn't coming over here to see me or Bud. Maria is much to young to be of any interest to him. It's you he comes to see." challenged Harriet.

"He comes over here to get away from his aunt. It has nothing to do with me or love." argued Sarah wondering why Harriet was obsess with the idea.

"Aren't you the one who said he meets up with you while you're walking in the park and then escorts you back here? You know he prefers riding his horse to walking. He wants to be with you Sarah." reasoned Harriet.

"He has the look and demeanor of a man in love. We both know he doesn't love Renee. He hardly acknowledges her existence when we are in their company. He loves you Sarah." continued Harriet.

"If that was true he would say something or do something to show me that he loves me. He never says anything. There is no way I'm going to be married to a man who doesn't talk.

Besides if he really did love me he wouldn't have stayed away for four months without contacting me. He writes letters to his sister all the time when he's away. If he loved me he would have written me a letter." argued Sarah.

"But Sarah, he does do the little things to show you that he loves you, maybe not in the manner that you are familiar with, but he does. The first sign is his propensity to always be with you or near you.

The reason he is always walking away from you is he would rather walk away than fight with you. He doesn't want you to feel ill towards him.

And why else would he have stayed here so long. He obviously doesn't care very much for Lady Catherine's company or Renee's. He's here because you're here." argued Harriet.

Sarah's head was beginning to spin. She didn't understand Harriet's convoluted way of thinking. It didn't make any sense to her. But what other reason was there for him to always be around?

Harriet was much older than she was. Maybe she knew more about the way of men than she did.

Sunday

19 April

Church Service

Colonel Fitzwilliam surprised Sarah when he arrived early at Hunsford to take her to Sunday services. It wasn't like Sarah went to Sunday services all the time when she was back home, but since she was staying with her cousin, the clergyman ...

well she didn't really have much of a choice. The services were often long and quite mundane at best. The sermons were quite long too. The topics of Mr. Collins' sermons didn't seem very reverent to her.

So when the Colonel offer to accompany her, she willingly accepted his invitation. The Colonel was a charming individual unlike Mr. Darcy. He was more than capable of carrying on a conversation and showing her that he like being in her company.

They always found something interesting to talk about. Which led her to think about Mr. Darcy again. She didn't know why, but he seemed to be occupying her thoughts more and more everyday.

She wondered why everyone she knew who was associated with him, had no problems being communicative and sociable, but he, Mr. Darcy, lacked the same ability himself for some reason.

Mr. Turner grew up with him, the Colonel was a close cousin of his, and the Keeters were all quite sociable too, even if she questioned Allison's motives at times. Allison would never be a close friend of hers,

but she was a good partner when it came to teasing and tormenting Mr. Darcy. She knew how to torment him and enjoyed doing it. It had been the best part of staying at Netherfield when Jordan was sick.

Anyway, it was nice to have someone to talk to when Mr. Collins began to drone on about something uninteresting. They were talking quietly for a few minutes when the Colonel brought up an interesting, but unsettling topic.

"I'm at his disposal until he decides to leave Rosings. We have stayed here two weeks longer than I thought we would." began the Colonel.

"I can't imagine any reason that would keep him here. If Mr. Darcy needs someone to be at his disposal all the time he should find himself a wife." replied Sarah. She found this thought quite amusing.

"The woman would be quite fortunate for Darcy is a very caring individual. He's always looking out for his family and friends. His friend Ms Allison and Louisa thought that was the reason why he was coming here." began the Colonel causing Sarah to blush.

Again with Mr. Darcy being in love with her. What was she missing? What didn't she know? Was she that ignorant about love and how a man expressed love. First it was Harriet. Then it was Jordan telling her that they looked like two people in love.

Now it was Allison and Louisa telling people that Mr. Darcy loved her. Could it really be true? Even her father had teased her about Mr. Darcy asking her some day to marry him.

Of course she hadn't helped matters when she told her mother and the rest of the table at Netherfield that Mr. Darcy was courting her. Had she put the idea into his head? Had she somehow given him the impression that she was interested in him and would welcome the idea of him courting her?

"How so?" she asked with a wondering tone. She knew he spent a lot of time with Mr. Keeter at Netherfield.

"They thought the reason Darcy was coming here to Rosings was to be with the woman he intends to marry." smiled the Colonel.

Sarah was puzzled at this statement. She had seen him with Renee. There was no love between them. She doubted that he would ever marry her. She thought Mr. Darcy would want a woman to share his life with. She didn't see Renee being a part of his life.

"Darcy was telling me on the trip here about how he intervened with a friend. He stopped him from seeing an undesirable woman." he replied. He had moved on to another topic.

A red flag went up in Sarah's mind as the thought of Jordan and Mr. Keeter popped into her head. She had thought Jack's sisters had been the ones to talk him out of seeing Jordan. Could Mr. Darcy have been somehow involved with it too?

"Who was the friend?" she asked fearing the worse. Please don't say it was Mr. Keeter and Jordan.

"Mr. Keeter, he's like a younger brother to Darcy. He always listens to what Darcy tells him." he explained.

"Why did he discourage Mr. Keeter from seeing her? Didn't he like the young lady?" she asked.

Her heart was beginning to break. She always knew Mr. Darcy was a miserable person, but she didn't think he would destroy a young woman's happiness on a whim. Was he that spiteful of her family?

"He didn't think she loved Mr. Keeter as much as he loved her, but I think the big reason was he had issues with her family. Their social behavior left a lot to be desired. He thought Mr. Keeter could do much better." he concluded.

It was all she could do to stay there until the end of the service. She looked over to where Mr. Darcy was sitting. She wanted to scream at him, but she knew she couldn't.

She wanted to smack him around and yell 'What gives you the right to interfere with someone else's happiness when you can't even make yourself happy?'

She couldn't understand how the most miserable person she had ever known was instructing someone else on how to be happy or whether or not they were happy. Mr. Keeter was the most pleasant young man she had ever known.

He didn't know how to be sad. She had even heard him chastise his sisters when they had gone too far. For all of their supposed manners and good breeding, his sisters weren't any better than her sisters.

Her sisters enjoyed life. Sometimes they got a little crazy and went a little over board, but they never hurt anyone. Mr. Keeter's sisters got their own enjoyment out of making fun of others and tearing them down. Guess they weren't ready for high society after all.

Her eyes began to water. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't allow herself to. For if she did she would have to explain to the Colonel why she was and she didn't really feel like doing so. She would have to hold back the tears until the service was over.

When the church service ended Sarah needed to get away. She excused herself and was out the door quickly, not waiting to talk to her cousin or Harriet. She ran as fast as she could to get as far away from the church as possible and Mr. Darcy.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Colonel Fitzwilliam had asked her.

"I have to leave. I'm sorry I can't stay and talk with you any longer. Please excuse me." she replied before running out of the church.

It seemed like she ran forever, but it was more than likely only about a mile. She hadn't realized it had begun to rain when she left the church. It was beginning to rain even harder as she ran on.

She needed to find some shelter from the rain. She saw an Old Pergola and ran towards it. What the Colonel had told her had made her sick to her stomach.

She had always believed that Mr. Darcy had something to do with Mr. Keeter not returning to Netherfield after his business trip to town, but she had never known the extent of it.

She had thought Allison was the motivating factor behind Mr. Keeter not returning, but now she had to wonder how Mr. Darcy could have done something like that? What was his motivation?

Why had he gotten involved? He had destroyed Jordan's happiness because of his interference. It wasn't his place to get involved. As Mr. Keeter's friend it was his responsibility to support whatever decision he made, not to make it for him.

Just when she was beginning to like him ... a little, she finds out the truth about why Mr. Keeter left. What an ... can't use that word in polite company. Should she tell Jordan? Why? What good would it do her now?

Jordan had already giving up any hopes of seeing Mr. Keeter again. Any man that can be so easily persuaded to abandon a woman he loves wasn't worth having. Maybe Mr. Darcy was right, but he still shouldn't have gotten involved and interfered.

Why did he do it? Was his life so uneventful? Does he get pleasure in making other people's lives as miserable as his own? What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he let two people be happy with each other?


	19. Chapter 19

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part eighteen Day of Reckoning

Harm saw Ms Sarah running out of the church. She looked a bit frazzled. He wondered what was wrong. They were supposed to be going to Rosings after the service for some coffee and cake.

He had finally worked up the courage to have the life altering conversation he wanted to have with Ms Sarah, to ask her to be his wife. He caught up to his cousin to ask him what happened, what was wrong?

"Where's Ms Sarah going? I thought we were going to get together at Rosings after church for some coffee and cake." asked a concern Harm.

"I don't know. She was fine during the service, but all of a sudden she seemed upset about something." replied Colonel Fitzwilliam not knowing what else to say.

"I better go after her. It looks like it's going to rain. I don't want her to get wet and become sick." Harm declared. He went over to the hitching post and got on his horse. He rode after her.

Sarah slowed down as she reached the Pergola. It was beautiful, a relic of the past. She walked up onto its porch to get out of the rain. Her clothing was beginning to get damp.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried to slow her breathing down to catch her breath. Damm him!! She wanted to scream. Why? Why did he do it? She was beginning to like him again. She liked the attention he was paying her.

She turned around when she heard a sound and was startled to see him standing there in front of her. Where had he come from? What was he doing here? Why couldn't she ever go somewhere where he wasn't already there?

Why couldn't he leave her alone? She wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone. She needed time to think about what the Colonel had told her. Go away she said to herself. Leave me alone. Why are you here? Go bother your aunt.

Can't you see I want to be alone, by myself, devoid of all others? Her mind was numb as so many thoughts were running through her head. She couldn't think.

"Hello." he greeted her.

He was concerned about her and wanted to help if he could. He took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders when he saw her shivering. But she wasn't shivering from the cold, she was shivering because he was near.

"Hello, What are you doing here?" she asked. Did he follow her here? Why?

"I needed to talk to you. I needed to see if you were okay." he replied.

"Why?" she asked. He never talked to her when they were alone before. Why now when she wanted to be alone?

"I love you. I don't understand why I do. It all began the first time I met you at the Assembly Ball. You were talking about how to show someone that you cared for them, loved them. You said I should dance with you even though I only found you tolerable.

I thought it was an interesting way to let someone know you wanted to be with them considering as you know I'm not very good at expressing myself. When you came to Netherfield to tend to your sister you showed me a strength of character I never expected to see.

When you arrived with your hair let down and your cheeks ruddy red, I saw a woman more beautiful than I had ever expected to see. Our conversations together showed me you had a gifted mind and sharp wit.

But with all this I knew it was wrong for me to love you. It went against my better judgment. You belong to a social class well below my own that you would not be accepted in my social circle or even by my family.

Except for your sister Jordan, your family's social behavior is a nightmare. Your younger sisters are totally out of control. Your mother doesn't know the meaning of the word propriety. And your father, what man lets his family behave so poorly when out in society?

I thought if I left Hertfordshire I would forget about you in time. I thought I had until we met again four weeks ago. I knew I hadn't gotten over you. I tried to fight the attraction for you, but I couldn't.

The more I tried to stay away from you, the more I wanted and needed to be with you. I love you Sarah Mackenzie. I would like you to accept my hand in marriage." offered Harm.

What? He loves me? How in the world can that be? How can he love me and yet tell me I'm unworthy of his love? How can he love me and want me even though my family is socially inept? That was enough of a reason to keep Jordan and Mr. Keeter apart.

Why is it then that they're not enough to keep us apart? How can I love a man or should I say marry a man who has such a low opinion of me and everyone in my life? What conceited pride, what vanity he has.

But how can I hurt him? I know it had to be very difficult for him to ask me to marry him. He has great difficulty expressing himself, but how can I say yes to him when he has so little regard for me and my family?

But he has never done me any wrong. Well that's not exactly true. He did leave and didn't return. But he did seek me out a month ago. He traveled over a hundred miles to see me again even though it meant he has to stay with his aunt.

What makes him think that I would say yes to him? Have I ever given him an inkling that I even like him. At best I have tolerated him because I was raised to respect others. I do have manners. I am a lady, a daughter of a gentleman.

Why does he think he's so high and mighty? What has he ever done in his life? He inherited his estate from his father. He didn't make his own fortune. Just who does he think he is? He's nobody. He's just a spoil rich bastard.

"I'm sorry that I have caused you so much pain for I never wished to ever cause pain to anyone. I know it wasn't easy for you and I am honored by your declaration, but I can not accept your proposal." she answered after what seem like only a moment of reflection.

"May I ask why you have dismissed me so swiftly without any thought?" he asked feeling a little resentful and hurt. It was unlike her to not contemplate what he had asked her.

"I don't love you. I have never loved you. I never thought you love me either. You caused me to dislike you the very first time we met. Since then you have done nothing to give me any reason to change my mind. Perhaps if you had given me a clue or said something." she tried to explain.

"You know it's difficult for me to express myself." he argued.

"Was it difficult for you to tell Mr. Keeter to break my sister's heart? Was it difficult for you to make him feel incapable of knowing his own heart? How could I marry a man who would do this to my beloved sister and his best friend?" she told him more than asked him.

"I did what I thought was best. I didn't think your sister loved him as he loved her. I tried to save him from that pain. I stand by that decision." he replied.

She felt like screaming. What did he know about love? Had she somehow given him the impression that she was in love with him? If she had she didn't know what she had done. She thought about their first meeting at the Assembly Ball.

Other than wanting to dance with him, nope. At Lucas Lodge she had danced with him only after Sir Lucas had twisted her arm. She certainly didn't show him any signs of love that night. She thought about her time at Netherfield.

Nothing happened there, at least not on her part. She challenged some of his perceptions, hardly a declaration of love. Then there was the ball at Netherfield.

"I danced with you most of the night at Netherfield. Aren't you the one who told me I should dance with you to show my love." he challenged her.

"You were being polite. Mr. Keeter wanted you to dance. I was the only person you knew well enough." she argued.

"I danced with your sister." he countered.

She felt that she was losing this argument on a lot of the side issues, but not the main one. She had never told him or allowed him to believe that she loved him. Her upbringing didn't allow her to hate him outright.

She couldn't just slap him in the face. At best she could do was not to respond to him or not see him. But her manners didn't allow for her to fight with him. She was a lady. She would allow him to have his say, but it wasn't going to change her mind.

"I enjoy dancing with a lot of men, but I don't love any of them. Dancing is a way to convey one's love to someone once that love is known to exist. As for us, love wasn't known to exist or declared until now.

Even if I was to acknowledge that your action of dancing with me conveyed your love for me, your actions thereafter would have told me something entirely different.

For a man in love would not have left the woman he loved for four months without telling her that he was not returning and not contact her during that period of time that he was away." replied Sarah.

Now it was Harm's turn to feel that he had lost the discussion. Now he understood why he didn't like to argue or disagree with her. Her mind was too sharp. She was very capable of countering anything he had to say effectively.

But he had his reasons. He had told her those reasons, but somehow he didn't think she understood what he had said, she never did understand. She liked to be contrary. Why that was he didn't know.

Maybe it had something to do with being female. He always made an effort to be with her at Netherfield and again here at Rosings whenever she went for a walk. Why didn't she understand that?

"And then there was your treatment of Mr. Turner. It gave me great insight into your character. It's the reason for his current state of poverty. You withheld advantages that would have guaranteed him a life of independence. You have deprived him of the best years of his life." she added with anger.

Why did she always believe the worse of him? What had he ever done in her presence to warrant such a low opinion from her? He had been a model gentleman when he had been with her.

"So this is what you think of me. I'm surprise that you even take the time to see me daily for what a wretched man I must be." he spat out hurt and disillusioned.

"Maybe you would have overlooked these accusations if I profess my love in a manner Mr. Turner is so well known for."

"You are mistaken Mr. Darcy if you supposed that your manner of declaring your love and asking me to marry you affected my decision. It did not.

It only alleviated the concern I had for you when I said No, had you behaved in a more gentleman like manner. You couldn't have asked me in any manner that would have tempted me to accept your proposal.

Ever since the first time I met you, you have looked down upon people with arrogance and total distain for their feelings. Your conceited view of yourself has allowed you to not make any connections what so ever with anyone in my community.

How could I ever consider marrying someone who has such total distain for my family. All this has made me disliked you so much that I swore to myself that I would never marry you even if you were the last man on earth." she replied.

Mr. Darcy was beyond hurt, he was devastated. Never in his life had his entire being been raked over the coals. He had fallen in love with a woman who had seen only the worse in him. He couldn't understand how that was possible.

He had thought that he had made an extraordinary effort to show her how much he felt about her. But as usual she had misunderstood him and his actions. He didn't know what to do now. What could he do? She didn't love him.

"You have said enough Ms Mackenzie. I understand your feelings. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. I will bother you no more. I hope life brings you everything you want for you to be happy." he croaked out.

Then he was gone. He got up on his horse and rode off. He rode his horse hard for the next twenty minutes as he tried to rid himself of the anger and hurt he was feeling. As angry as he was with her refusal, the pain that he felt from knowing she despised him was even greater.

He never knew or thought she felt that way about him. He knew she didn't always understand him and that she might be confused at times by some of his actions, but he never thought that she didn't like him. How was he supposed to go on?

And why did she think the worse of him? Had he ever given her any reason to believe that he would ever mistreat anyone. Why did she believe Mr. Turner and not him? He had always shown her the greatest respect.

He tried to not argue with her mother, which was damm near impossible considering that she disagreed with everything he ever said and disliked him greatly.

And what was this about him not acting in a gentleman like manner? He thought he had always behaved properly which was very difficult in that backwater community.

He had to agree though that he wasn't exactly sociable. He had made excuses for his behavior, that he didn't know anyone. But was that really an excuse or was he just being lazy?

She was right that he didn't like anyone who lived in Hertfordshire, well that is besides Sarah and her sister Jordan. He had met the important people in the county and hadn't thought much of them.

What was he to do now? He had tried staying away from her for four months. It hadn't work. He wanted her even more. What was he going to do now, now that she didn't want him? She probably didn't even want to see him.

Where was he going to go now? Should be go home to Pemberly? There wasn't anybody there to bother him. Should he go to London and busy himself with work? That might not be a good idea for now for he would surely run into Allison.

She would know something was wrong. She knew him too well. He didn't feel like explaining to her what happened. He would make his goodbyes at Rosings and leave. He would let his horse decide which way to go or maybe he would let his cousin decide for once.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: Due to a computer glich, several chapters weren't posted in their entirely. I have made the corrections. Sorry for the inconveniences I have imposed upon you.

part nineteen Dealing with the Pain

Sarah was all alone now. She pulled his cape tighter around her as she felt a chill. She could smell him. His scent was all around her on the cape. She didn't know what to think or do.

She had come up here to think about how Mr. Darcy had ruined Jordan's life. But now she also had to think about Mr. Darcy loving her. It was a thought she found hard to believe. He loved her.

It was okay for her to cry about Jordan's loss, to cry about the pain of losing a friend, and to cry about losing the love of a man. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to someone, but who?

She cried for what seemed like hours. When it finally stopped raining she made her way back to Hunsford. The hour was beginning to get late. Harriet would want to know what happened to her and where she had been. She didn't know if she would be able to tell her.

She didn't know why she was crying. She had believed for so many months that she didn't like Mr. Darcy. What he thought about her didn't matter or so she thought. She had never really care before what he thought about her. She had always considered that it was his loss.

Why was she crying? Was it because she finally knew the truth that a rich powerful man could destroy or make a family's reputation? Was her family's silly behavior important enough to destroy Jordan's happiness?

It was enough to cause Mr. Keeter to walk away, but why wasn't it enough to cause Mr. Darcy to walk away? Why did he believe he was worthy of marrying into the Mackenzie family, but Mr. Keeter was not?

She didn't understand why, she never knew he loved her. Sure, there were a few people in her life who teased her about Mr. Darcy. They all said that he loved her, but he didn't behave like a man in love or so she thought.

What did she really know about love anyway? She didn't think her parents loved each other, but her father told her that wasn't true. Love was more than cooing, kissing, and playing nice. It was hard work, working together, and putting the needs of others before your own.

Her father was right about one thing, if a man loved her enough, the rest of her family wouldn't matter. She was mature and well known in their community. She was Sarah Mackenzie, not someone else's daughter or sister.

She dreaded what was going to happen next as she entered Hunsford manor. She quietly made her way upstairs hoping no one would notice her arrival, but someone did. There was a knock on her door only seconds after she had closed the door of her room.

"Sarah, are you alright? May I come in?" Sarah heard through the door. It was Harriet.

"Come in, the door is unlock." replied Sarah.

"What's wrong Sarah? You didn't come to Rosings after church. Lady Catherine was concerned. What happened? Where did you go?" asked Harriet.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam gave me some bad news. It made me feel ill so I left. I went to the old Pergola up on the hill to be alone, but Mr. Darcy followed me there." replied Sarah.

"The Colonel did say you weren't feeling well. He did say Mr. Darcy went after you, but we haven't seen him since church. What happened? Did he do or say something to you?" asked Harriet. "Lady Catherine was very worried."

"He only did what you said he would do." moaned Sarah. She was trying to keep it together, but she was failing. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes again.

"I don't understand Sarah." replied Harriet.

"He told me he loved me. He told me he wanted to marry me." cried Sarah as tears began to run down her cheeks again.

"That's wonderful, but why are you crying Sarah? Mr. Darcy is a good man. You should be happy that he has chosen you to be his wife. I always thought that there was something special between you two." replied Harriet wondering what had happened to make her cry.

"I told him no." cried Sarah.

"But why Sarah?" Harriet was so confused now. Nothing made any sense to her. Sarah should be happy, not sad. It was one thing for her to not want to marry Mr. Collins, but to not marry Mr. Darcy was incomprehensible.

"You two are perfect for each other Sarah. I know you always wondered what he was thinking, but as I once said to you, he has singled you out. He spent a lot of time with you at Netherfield. He danced with you all night at the ball.

He has come over here three or four days a week for the past four weeks to see you. He walks with you in the park. I know he doesn't say much, but his actions have shown that he likes spending time with you. Why did you say no?" explained Harriet.

"I told him that I didn't like him. He made it clear the first night he didn't think much of me, so I never wasted any emotions on him. When he pushed further, I told him I didn't like the way he asked me.

Instead of complimenting and praising me like Mr. Collins did when he asked me, Mr. Darcy demeaned me and my family. I then told him I couldn't marry a man who destroyed the happiness of my beloved sister.

I also mentioned his treatment of Mr. Turner. That angered him to no end. He had no problems talking then as he berated my family even more. Finally I told him that it hadn't mattered how he asked me, because I would have said no.

All it did was determine whether or not I hurt him when I refused to marry him. I told him he had never acted in a gentleman like manner. I told him if he was the last man on earth I would never marry him." concluded Sarah.

"That's awful Sarah. He should have never said those things about your family. He must have been really upset. I'm sure he never expected you to say no to him. He must be devastated." replied Harriet.

"What? ... You shouldn't be concern about him Harriet. He too conceited and arrogant. I'm sure he'll survive just fine." spat Sarah.

"Come on Sarah, it's hard enough for a man to ask a woman he loves to marry them. It hurts them when the woman they love says no. I know you don't think much about Bud. But he was hurt very deeply when you said no.

He's a good man with much to offer any woman. Maybe he's not the brightest or best looking man, but he is a kind gentle man who sees only the good in people and truly wants to help them.

He was surprised that any woman wouldn't want to have what he had to offer. It's taken him quite a while to get over your rejection. I think your staying here at Hunsford has helped him. He sees that it wasn't personal.

What about Jordan? You told me that she is still suffering from Mr. Keeter leaving last fall. She cared very deeply for him in very short period of time. She was left to wonder, but did she ever tell Mr. Keeter that she loved him?

As for Mr. Darcy you know he not a social butterfly. It takes him time to warm up to people. It may have taken my father to twist his arm to dance with you at Lucas Lodge, but you know he wanted to dance with you.

Maybe he could have displayed his feelings to you in a better manner, maybe he should have ask you to marry him in a more gentleman like manner, but we both know he's not very good at conversing with people.

From what you have told me I believe he was trying to convey to you that he was torn between his love for you and the culture in which he was raised. Do you think it is easy for me to be a clergyman's wife?

Do you honestly think Lady Catherine would be happy to see Mr. Darcy marry you when she believes that Mr. Darcy and Renee are destined to marry? Do you think any of his other relations would be any different?

Don't hate him Sarah. For all his faults Mr. Darcy did bestow the greatest gift he could give you. He told you he loved you and he did ask you to marry him. You know he could have chosen anyone, but he chose you." replied Harriet as she tried to console Sarah.

"Maybe you're right Harriet. Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to judge him. Maybe I shouldn't have said I wouldn't marry him if he was the last man on earth." sighed Sarah.

She would have to apologize to him, but not today. The pain was still too fresh. In time she would be able to forgive him for the things he said, but not today.

Monday

20 April

Rosings

Early the next morning Harm stopped off at Hunsford to give Sarah the letter he had written. In it he tried to explain his side of the story concerning Mr. Turner and what part he played in Mr. Keeter leaving Netherfield and not returning.

She wasn't at the manor so he took off on foot in search of her. He had a good idea of where she might be. She had a regular schedule of which trails she took. On Mondays she always took the longer trail.

He had asked her why once. She had told him Sundays were the days when families spent time together thus leaving less time for exercise. She liked to make up for the deficiency on Mondays.

He walked her route in reverse thus insuring that he would eventually meet up with her so he could hand her the letter he had written. It didn't take long before he met up with her. She was surprised to see him there after the fight they had the day before.

She wanted to turn around and run away, but she knew that wouldn't accomplish anything. She wondered what he wanted. Hadn't they said everything that needed to be said yesterday? She needed to be alone with her thoughts.

She had to digest the idea that he loved her, not to mention that he had loved her for a long time. She needed to figure out why she hadn't know. She always thought herself to be a keen observer of human behavior.

She had to think about what to do now. She had spent six months disliking a man whom she had thought disliked her. She wondered if it was possible now for her to love him. It wouldn't happen overnight.

She was sure of that. It would take time for her to change. She had to admit he was a good looking man. He was very wealthy. It was just as easy to fall in love with a rich man as it was for a poor man her father had told her more than once.

He probably wouldn't say much since he seldom did. She would stay and give him a chance to say whatever he needed to say. She would listen, but she probably wouldn't respond.

"Good morning Ms Sarah. I would like you to read this letter." greeted Harm as he handed her the letter.

Sarah didn't say anything, but she did accept his letter. She bowed to acknowledge his presence, but she didn't say a word. Harm then turned away and walked in another direction when he realize she wasn't going to talk to him.

He had hoped that after a day and night of reflection she would have understood him and his actions a little better. He hoped that she wouldn't hate him, but he could see nothing had changed overnight. It was time to leave.

Sarah found a log to sit down on. She opened up the letter and read it. He gave his account as to why he broke up Mr. Keeter and Jordan. It wasn't anything new. He was wrong to do so, but he wouldn't admit it.

He also included his version of why he and Mr. Turner weren't friends anymore. It seemed that Mr. Turner didn't want to be a clergyman after all. He wanted to be a lawyer so Mr. Darcy gave him the money to study the law and become a lawyer.

Later he gave him more money and he lost all of it gambling. At which point he told Mr. Turner there would be no more money. Then there was Mr. Turner's attempt to marry his sister Georgiana for her thirty thousand pound inheritance. He wasn't very open about it.

He tried to do it without Mr. Darcy's notice. Mr. Turner was a gold digger. She thought about how Mr. Turner had gone after Ms King after she inherited ten thousand pounds. She knew Mr. Darcy's explanation was the truth.

She wondered why Mr. Darcy hadn't told her all this back when they were at Netherfield. He had ample opportunities to tell her. If he had been a gentleman then he would have told her why he had been rude that day.

He had been coming to visit her with Mr. Keeter that day only to turn around and leave without saying a word. She remembered feeling warm and fuzzy with the thought that he was coming to see her.

Their relationship could have been so different if he hadn't chosen to ride off. Maybe then she might have thought his attention at the Netherfield Ball was about his possible love for her instead of a reaction to Mr. Turner's attention to her.

Why couldn't he have been honest about his feelings back then? Why couldn't he have kept in touch with her? Why did he have to ruin her sister's happiness just because he didn't want to deal with his feelings for her? Why had he gone away and not return to her?

Monday

20 April

Rosings Park

Harm had given the letter to Ms Sarah. Now it was time for him to leave Rosings and go ... but where? ... He didn't know where. He knew he couldn't stay at Rosings for another week and see her after the disaster of the day before.

Harm corralled his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam and told him they were leaving. His cousin didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Ms Sarah. He had enjoyed his time at Rosings so much because of her.

She had been easy to talk to and was well inform. She was everything Darcy had said she was. She was so beautiful. It was no wonder why Darcy had trouble talking to her. Beautiful women had always intimidated him.

Harm agreed to go with him to Hunsford to say their goodbyes. When they got there, Ms Sarah wasn't there. She hadn't returned from her walk, which surprised Harm, because she had nearly completed her walk when he had given her the letter an hour ago.

"Mr. Collins, Mrs. Collins, the Colonel and I have come to tell you that we're leaving Rosings today and heading back to Pemberly." greeted Harm.

"It's been very nice getting to know all of you. You have made our trip to Rosings quite enjoyable. We wanted to say goodbye before we left." added the Colonel.

"It's been an honor to meet you Colonel Fitzwilliam and to see Mr. Darcy again." replied Mr. Collins. He was interrupted before he could continue on.

"Where is Ms Sarah? We wanted to say goodbye to her. She is the most marvelous person I have ever met. Is she all right? We didn't see her at Rosings yesterday." asked the Colonel.

"She went for a walk this morning. She should have returned by now. I think she needs time alone to think. She was very confused last night when I talked with her." replied Harriet.

Harm was concerned, but he knew he couldn't do anything more about it. For all he knew she had found a place to read his letter. Surely she had finished reading it. That was over an hour ago. She must be deep in thought about the letter he thought.

If there was one thing he learned yesterday, when Ms Sarah needed to be alone, it wasn't a good idea to bother her. Maybe if he had waited to talk to her about how much he loved her, they wouldn't have exchanged the words they did.

They waited an hour for Ms Sarah, but she didn't return. They said their goodbyes to the Collins and Maria before leaving. They both were disappointed that she hadn't returned. Harm knew he might never see the woman he loved again.

He didn't really want her last impression of him to be of the other day, but there wasn't anything he could do. They needed to leave now if they were going to reach their destination by tonight. He wished he had told her he was sorry about some of the things he said.

Before he left Harriet said to him "She's young Mr. Darcy, give her time. She doesn't really know what love is."

Harm and the Colonel were on their way back to Pemberly, but their route back would not be the same as their trip to Rosings. They wouldn't be going back through London. They would be traveling north along the coast.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part twenty Time to Go Home

Harm was depressed. The last thing he wanted right now was to be annoyed by Allison. She would tease him mercilessly. That was something he didn't want to deal with. All he wanted right now was to be left alone in his thoughts.

"What is the matter Darcy? I haven't seen you this morose since your father died. What is the cause of all this melancholy?" his cousin asked.

"I asked her to marry me." Harm replied sullenly.

"You asked her to marry you? Who did you ask to marry you?" asked his cousin.

He was confused. Surely it wasn't Renee, Lady Catherine would have been crowing about that, but who? He knew of no lady that Harm felt that way about.

"Ms Mackenzie, I asked her to marry me. She refused." replied Harm. He really didn't want to talk about it. He still didn't understand what had happened.

"You asked Ms Sarah? I didn't know you liked her in that manner." he questioned.

"Almost from the first time we met I have been drawn to her. I tried fighting the attraction. I tried staying away, but nothing seemed to work. Finally I gave in and decided to ask her to marry me. It's the reason why I came here." explained Harm.

"When did all this happen?" he asked. But then some things began to become clearer to him in his mind.

Ms Sarah hadn't come to Rosings yesterday after church. No one knew where she was or what happened to her. Then he remembered that Darcy had ridden off to look for her. It was many hours before he finally reappeared at Rosings.

"Yesterday after church, it was shortly after your ill advised conversation with her." replied Harm.

"What conversation? We talked about many things." he was even more confused.

"The one about Mr. Keeter and the woman he intended to marry. The woman was her sister. You hurt her very deeply when you told her about what I did." explained Harm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. But why did she refuse to marry you? What did you do?" he asked.

He could understand why Darcy wanted to marry Ms Sarah. She was very beautiful and quite special. She was every man's dream.

"She said she didn't like me. She didn't think I liked her." sighed Harm. As long as he lived he would never understand how she could believe that he didn't like her.

"I do remember her saying that you and she weren't the best of friends. She mentioned to me a few times that she didn't understand why you were always looking at her, but wouldn't say anything to her." he replied.

"I danced with her the night of the Netherfield Ball. She's constantly flirting with me. I go on walks with her." argued Harm.

"You say nothing to her when you walk with her. I have never seen her flirting with you, maybe tease you, but not flirt with you. What does dancing have to do with anything?" he tried to understand.

"She flirts with me all the time cousin. It's part of her make up. It's something that she and Allison like to do." explained Harm as the Colonel began to understand. What he thought was teasing, Darcy thought it was flirting. Interesting he thought.

"As for dancing, she informed me the very first night we met that dancing was a way to show a woman that you like them or even love them. It was better than reading poetry to them. It was the reason I danced with her all night at the Netherfield Ball." continued Harm.

"I take it that she didn't understand." he replied.

"No, she has made it a habit of not understanding anything I say or do." Harm replied looking hurt.

"Is that what happened yesterday? She didn't understand?" he asked looking for some clarification.

"I told her I loved her. I mentioned how I fought the idea of loving her because it went against my better judgment. I wasn't looking to fall in love and get married. Then I mention something about how my family and friends would be against the marriage.

Finally I told her that her family's social standing was so far beneath my own that it was scandalous." Harm explained.

"I'm sure she didn't appreciate the manner of your declaration." he replied shaking his head. What a fool you are Darcy.

"No she didn't, but she said it wasn't the main reason." Harm continued.

"What then?" asked a confused cousin. Why wouldn't Sarah want to marry Darcy? He had told her what a fine man Darcy was in church.

"There were many reasons beginning with she didn't like me, which I don't agree with. She's craved my attention since the day we met. She spent a week tending to her sister at Netherfield because she wanted my attention.

Secondly, she didn't like the fact that I broke up her sister and Jack. She didn't think I should have interfered, but if Jack and her sister were meant to be, I wouldn't have been able to talk him out of seeing her.

Thirdly, She listened to Turner's stories of woe and believed him. I don't understand why she would believe that I would mistreat him. She never saw me mistreat anyone." concluded Harm.

"I must say Darcy, you certainly are a fool. You should have told her that you loved her. Then tell her the reasons why you love her. What anyone else might think of you marrying her doesn't matter.

Everything else would have taken care of itself. You should have told her that you were wrong about her sister and Jack and that you would take care of it when you returned to town.

You could have told her the real story about why you and Turner are no longer friends. If she loved you, she would have understood.

Darcy, no matter what, if you told her that you loved her, she couldn't hate you. She may need some time to come to terms with it, but I'm sure in time she would have loved you too, for all women want to be in love." explained the Colonel.

Harm didn't know what to think. Was it possible that after a period she would forget about the bad words they had exchanged and only remember the ones that he had told her that 'he loved her'? He hoped that it was true.

He didn't want to live the rest of his life without her. He would give her time. Maybe in the fall he and Jack could return to Netherfield to do some hunting. Maybe they would run into Ms Sarah and Ms Jordan while they were walking to Meryton.

Maybe, just maybe his world could still have Ms Sarah in it.

Rosings

It was her last week at Hunsford before Sarah returned home. She needed to get away from Rosings Park. The memories of the last couple of days were still fresh and raw in her mind. She needed to get away from everything that reminded her of him.

She still couldn't believe that Mr. Darcy had asked her to marry him. She wondered what Lady Catherine would have had to say about that? She probably wouldn't have been very happy about it.

Then of course Allison and Mrs. Boone wouldn't have been very happy either. She knew Allison could be very mean when she teased. She also knew from Jordan that she tormented Mr. Darcy about his interest in her last fall before he left.

Was that the reason behind his leaving last fall and never returning? Was he really that sensitive to what his family and friends thought? Maybe that was what he meant when he talked about his family and friends. They could be quite mean and abusive.

But what about his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam? Surely he wouldn't have objected? Or would he be disappointed that he wouldn't be able to marry her?

No, he mentioned to her something about finding a woman with a fortune to continue living in the life style he had grown accustomed to, but he would have approved of her, she was sure of that. He liked her, she could tell.

She didn't like the gall that Mr. Darcy had exhibited, it was beyond reproach. How could he say the things he said? He was supposed to be a gentleman, a man of good breeding. Why couldn't he have kept his proposal short like all his other conversations that he had with her?

All he had to do was say was 'I love you Sarah, will you marry me?' Maybe he could have added a few more words about why he love her like 'you're beautiful, I like the way you move, or you have a interesting mind that I find fascinating.'

She would have still said no, but she would have been able to let him down easier. She might have said 'I don't love you, I didn't think you felt anything for me so I never invested myself emotionally about having any kind of relationship with you.'

She couldn't believe that he actually loved her. When had all this happened? Why hadn't he shown her or said something to her before then? She thought he didn't like her. How can you love someone who doesn't like you?

Their relationship could have been so different if he had just let her know about his feelings. She might have been flattered by his attention if she had known the reasons he was paying attention to her.

There was a big difference between knowing he was looking at her because he loved her and because she thought he was trying to find fault with her. Why couldn't he have said something?

Then there was the issue of her family. He didn't like them. He believed them to be fools. Yet, for some reason it didn't seem to matter to him? Why? Because he loved her? How could her family be a reason for Mr. Keeter to not be with Jordan, but not for him?

But what really upset her was his dismissive attitude in demeaning her while he proceeded to ask her to marry him. She was not worthy to be with him, but he wanted her anyway. Why did he think she would be okay with that?

All he had to say was he loved her and wanted her to be his wife. She would have still said no, but she would have tried to not hurt his feelings. She would have told him that she was honored by his offer, but that she didn't love him.

She was looking to marry a man she loved. She wasn't looking for a marriage of convenience. If he had then asked further she would have said that she thought he didn't like her so her defense mechanism kicked in.

Not that he was a bad man, but that she hadn't thought he was interested in her. She hadn't thought it worth while wasting emotional energy falling in love with someone who didn't like you.

He could always try courting her then. If he was determined to marry her, she might be willing to reevaluate their relationship after a time. She could have him consult with her cousin Mr. Collins.

He certainly could offer a word or thousand about how to ask a woman to marry him. She might be willing to look back at his behavior and appreciate the attention he had given her.

But it would still be quite difficult to excuse him for running away for four months while he tried to forget about her instead of dealing with his attraction for her.

Then there was the issue of Jordan and Mr. Keeter. She couldn't love a man who would hurt her sister and his best friend so badly. He would have to rectify that situation before she would ever consider loving him.

She was brought her out of her thoughts by Lady Catherine. She had been on one of her long winded monologues, which had the tendency to cause one's mind to wander.

"Do you have to go Ms Mackenzie? I'm sure your mother can spare you for a couple of more weeks." wailed Lady Catherine.

Her home had been full of people the last few weeks. Mr. Darcy and his cousin had stayed for four weeks, two weeks longer than she expected. Ms. Mackenzie and Ms Lucas had been here twice a week for the last five weeks.

They were a welcome addition to Mr. Collins and his wife's bi weekly visits. Things were going to be very quiet around here now. She was going to miss the additional activity. She felt energized with all the company.

"My mother might not need me for another two weeks, but my father does." Sarah replied.

"Nonsense, fathers don't care whether or not their daughters are at home." she argued.

"Maybe in most cases you would be right ma'am. I know my sisters can drive my father crazy. He calls them the three most silliest girls in the country, but my father and I have a special relationship. I'm his little girl. I'm the one who helps to keep him sane." smiled Sarah.

"I'm going to miss our conversations Ms Mackenzie. I hope you will come and visit again soon in the near future." sighed Lady Catherine in resignation.

"I would enjoy that ma'am. You have been an excellent host. It was very kind of you to open up your home to Maria and me and entertain us during our visit." replied Sarah as she offered some kind platitudes. She knew the old woman was lonely.

It might be one of the reasons she talked so much, she had so much to say, but no one to say it to. Besides she didn't have to invite her to her home twice a week. She didn't know her. She had been very generous to open up her home so often to her.

"It was nice of you to put up with my nephew while he was here. He can be quite morose at time. He seemed to enjoy your company though. I think it was one of the reasons he stayed on here for an additional two weeks." sighed Lady Catherine. She was going to miss Darcy.

"I'm quite surprise at that Ma'am. We seem to disagree a lot. Just last week before he left we had big disagreement." sighed Sarah wondering why she was telling her this. It wasn't a disagreement, it really was a fight.

"What were you fighting about Ms Mackenzie?" she asked.

"Nothing really Ma'am. I was angry with him about something he did a few months ago. It was miscommunication mostly ... he thought one thing, I thought it was something else. It dealt with some issues that occurred in Hertfordshire before he left.

He helped resolved some of the misconceptions I had and I did the same for him. I'm still unhappy with him for what he did, but I'm not angry with him anymore. I think he's just disappointed with me right now. I don't know if we will ever see each other again." sighed Sarah.

"I hope that's not true Ms Mackenzie. I hope that won't keep you from visiting again. I have enjoyed having you here." replied Lady Catherine as she tried to reassure Sarah.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part twenty one It's Nice to be Home

Sunday

26 April

Hunsford

Sarah was ready to go home. Her time at Hunsford with Harriet had been a mix blessing. It had been really good to see Harriet again. Harriet had married her cousin Bud Collins, a pompous ridiculous fool.

She couldn't understand why Harriet had consented to marry Mr. Collins. Her relationship with Harriet had been strained when Harriet left. But she had promised Harriet that she would visit her in the spring.

With Jordan staying with the Burnetts there wasn't any sane person for her to talk with. She had been looking forward to visiting Harriet by the time she arrived at Hunsford. She was pleased to see that Harriet was happy to be married to Mr. Collins.

Somehow Harriet and Mr. Collins seemed to have found a way to coexist in a loving manner. She laughed when Harriet said the key to her happiness was keeping Mr. Collins busy in the gardens and attending to the needs of the parish.

That didn't leave too much time for him to spend with her. She didn't have to listen to his endless senseless dribble all day or his many faux pas. She was happy to have her own house to run and Mr. Collins let her run the day to day operations with very little input.

Sarah had been surprised that they had dinner with Lady Catherine as often as they did, several times a week while they were there. There was also an occasional afternoon tea with Lady Catherine.

Listening to Lady Catherine ramble on was both interesting and trying at the same time as Lady Catherine was an expert about everything, but a master of nothing.

She had an opinion on everything and felt the need to be included in everyone's conversation along the way. She surely was a test to Sarah's manners. Maybe she was one of the reasons Mr. Darcy was so quiet.

There were many times Lady Catherine would be talking and would referred to him about something, but before he could say anything in response she was rambling on again about something else.

She had to admit that wherever she and Mr. Darcy were, he was usually very quiet and didn't say much. Maybe he was right when he told her she had a tendency to misunderstand everything concerning him.

Well it wouldn't matter anymore. She was doubtful that she would ever see him again. They didn't travel in the same circles. He certainly wouldn't be coming back to Longbourn, Netherfield, or Hertfordshire anytime soon.

She wouldn't be going to Pemberly to see him. She didn't often go to town and when she did, she doubt that it was anywhere Mr. Darcy would go.

Before Sarah returned home she sat down and wrote a letter to Lady Catherine thanking her for entertaining her at Rosings Park. There wasn't any reason to do so and she didn't have any obligations to do so.

Dear Lady Catherine de Bourgh:

I would like to take the opportunity to thank you once again for taking the time to entertain Maria and me at Rosings Park while we were visiting my cousin Mr. Collins and his wife, Harriet.

You were a very gracious and generous host and I enjoyed the time we spent with you and your daughter Renee. Your home and estate are very beautiful and I enjoyed the many hours I spent walking through your lovely park.

I thank you for your kind invitation to come and visit with you again.

Thank you

very much,

Sarah Mackenzie.

Sunday

26 April

Longbourn

It was a long ride home for Sarah and Maria. Maria was excited about the different stories she was going to tell her mother and brother. She had dined at Rosings twelve times and had afternoon tea there another eight or nine times.

Lady Catherine was as formidable a person as she had been led to believe from Harriet. Mr. Collins didn't say very much in her presence. Harriet hardly said a word at all. She was content to sit there and listen.

But Sarah didn't seem to be intimidated at all by Lady Catherine. She gave her opinions with such frankness that it often left Lady Catherine speechless. Which was an amusing sight since it seemed that Lady Catherine rarely stop talking.

Maria was very happy that she was able to see her sister Harriet. It had been three months since Harriet had married Mr. Collins. Maria was use to having her big sister around. She missed her sister very much.

She also developed a relationship with Lady Catherine's daughter Renee. They had gotten along very well and had become good friends.

As for Sarah she was greeted warmly by her family when she returned home. She had been missed by all of them, but especially by her father. He hadn't had a sane moment or conversation in weeks since Sarah and her sister Jordan had been away.

"It's nice to have you home Sarah." Mr. Mackenzie greeted his daughter with a hug.

"I've missed you too Papa. Lady Catherine wanted me to stay another two weeks, but I told her you needed me." smiled Sarah.

"Indeed I did Sarah. How was your trip? Did Lady Catherine introduce you to any young gentlemen?" teased Mr. Mackenzie.

"I had an enjoyable time. I didn't realize how much I missed Harriet until I saw her again. We were able to talk. She told me how happy she was to be running her own home. She seems to be happy being married to Mr. Collins." replied Sarah.

"That's nice, Harriet is a good girl. She deserves to be happy. Did you see the world renowned Lady Catherine de Bourgh and her fireplace?" teased Mr. Mackenzie. "Did she have any young men available for your inspection?"

"Yes, I saw her. She invited us to Rosings for dinner twice a week and to afternoon tea a few times." replied Sarah.

"And the young men?" he asked again. "Surely Lady Catherine wouldn't invite a beautiful young lady into her home without providing her with a suitable escort. It's not heard of in polite society."

"Mr. Darcy was there with his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam." replied Sarah hoping that would be the end of it.

"Ah!! Mr. Darcy, the man who will some day ask you to marry him." smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

"Papa! You know I don't like him." protested Sarah a little embarrassed at such a revelation. Why was he doing this to her? She knew he was only teasing her, but it was too close to the truth. She was still in too much pain where it concerned Mr. Darcy.

"Isn't he the man you told your mother was courting you? You know he won't find a better woman than you to be his wife. I wouldn't be surprise at all that he asks you to marry him some day." smirked Mr. Mackenzie not knowing how true his statement really was.

"Papa! I told you I don't like him. Why would he ask me to marry him? And if he ever did I would say no." replied Sarah hoping that this was the end of this conversation.

"I'm at a lost Sarah. You refused to marry Mr. Collins who was a silly man. I could understand that because you need a man you can love and respect.

Mr. Turner is good looking and a charming young man for sure, but he is too poor. He wouldn't be able to give you the life you deserve and have grown accustomed to.

You don't want to marry Mr. Darcy, a rich, good looking, and quite sensible young man. He could give you everything your heart could ever desire.

What kind of man are you looking for to marry Sarah?" queried Mr. Mackenzie.

"I don't know Papa, but he has to be someone I can love with all my heart unconditionally." she replied. She didn't want to admit it, but Mr. Darcy had taken hold of her heart, even if it was only a very small part at the present moment.

Her world had been turned upside down while she was at Hunsford. She had seen Harriet's new life. She was happy running her own home and having a man who loved her and treated her as an equal.

She hadn't really thought too much about getting married. Mr. Darcy had been a man who had attracted her attention, but he had been too unsociable for her to care much about. She had grown to dislike him and his pride.

But that all changed when he told her he loved her. How could she hate a man or dislike him if he loved her? She was so confuse. She needed to talk with Jordan. She would help her figure things out.

Tuesday

28 April

Longbourn

Sarah had been home a couple of days before she felt comfortable enough to talk about her trip to Hunsford. Her sisters were very happy to see her and had taken up much of her time since the Militia had left Meryton for Brighton.

She was upstairs in Jordan's bedroom away from her mother and sisters. She needed to talk with Jordan about what had happened while she was at Hunsford. She didn't want her other sisters or her mother to know.

"Mr. Darcy was there." whispered Sarah, not believing she was going to tell Jordan about what happened while she was at Hunsford.

"Really? Why?" asked Jordan.

"It seems that Lady Catherine de Bourgh is his aunt. I guess he visits her a couple of times a year, usually once in the spring and then again in the fall. He was there with his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam." answered Sarah.

"I hope you got along with Mr. Darcy." replied Jordan.

He might be her only connection to Mr. Keeter. Even though she kept on telling Sarah she was over Mr. Keeter, she still longed to see him again. Mr. Darcy might be the only way she would ever see him again.

"I don't know. I guess for the most part it was okay. He was a little more sociable. He came to Hunsford to visit the Collins a few times a week or so he said, but Harriet believed he was really coming there to see me. She saw no reason why Mr. Darcy would visit her or Mr. Collins." sighed Sarah.

"Really, and to think we thought he didn't like you." laughed Jordan.

"A few times he actually met me while I was out walking the grounds. He would then walk with me and escort me back to Hunsford afterwards. He would hardly say anything. I couldn't understand why he would bother." continued Sarah.

"He must be in love with you Sarah." as Jordan once again laughed.

But Sarah didn't respond to the quip. She sat there quietly looking at Jordan in disbelief. Jordan sensed that something was wrong, but what? Could it be true? Was Mr. Darcy in love with her sister?

"What's wrong Sarah?" she asked with grave concerned.

"He asked me to marry him. He said he loved me." replied Sarah so softly that Jordan wasn't sure she heard her right.

"He asked you to marry him?" she asked in disbelief. "I thought he didn't like you."

"I guess we were wrong about that." replied Sarah barely audible.

"What did you say?" asked Jordan though she was sure she knew the answer.

"I told him no. When he asked me why, I told him I didn't like him. When he pushed me harder, I told him I didn't liked the way he asked me." she replied.

"What did he say?" asked Jordan.

"It wasn't very flattering, basically he said loving me went against his better judgment, that I wasn't worthy of marrying him because of my low station in life, and that his family and friends would never accept me." replied Sarah sadly.

"I told him I wouldn't marry him if he were the last man on earth. That's when he really got nasty. I finally told him that since the first day I met him his behavior was horrible. He showed total distained for everyone he met.

He made sure everyone was well aware that he was better than they were. And that his behavior wasn't that of a gentleman. I think that hurt his pride the most." finished Sarah.

"Wow! When did this all happen?" asked Jordan.

"A day or two before he left. Before he left he gave me a letter he wrote that explained a few things, but it really didn't change anything." replied Sarah.

"How long was he there at Rosings?" asked Jordan.

"He was there for four weeks. He thought I should just be honored that he asked me, he thought he didn't have to say or show me somehow that he was interested in me." sighed Sarah.

"Now that you know that he loves you and you've had some time to think about it, have your feelings for him changed any?" asked Jordan.

"I don't know. I wished he had been able to say something sooner to me. If I had known that he liked me, so many things could have been different. I think the time we spent together could have been much better.

It might have been easier to get him to open up and talk. Maybe I would have like him. Who knows?" sighed Sarah.

"Well one thing is for sure, you'll probably never see him again. I doubt very much he'll be coming back here. And you don't travel in his social circle. You probably hurt his pride beyond repair. I don't think he'll want to see you again." replied Jordan.

"Are you sure about that? He said he loves me? How long does it take one to get over loving someone? I know you say you don't care about Mr. Keeter anymore, but we both know you still love him and you haven't gotten over him yet." argued Sarah.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part twenty two Time to Heal

Wednesday

6 May

Longbourn

It was spring and the militia was on the move again. They were moving from their winter lodgings in the north to Brighton on the south coast. On the way they were passing through Meryton.

The militia would be spending a week in Meryton before heading South to Brighton. This excited Chloe and Mattie to no end for they hadn't seen the militia in several months. They were friends of a few of the officers.

This gave Chloe and Mattie the idea of going to Brighton for the summer too. They pass the idea by their mother first who thought it was a grand idea, but she knew it would never happen. She knew Mr. Mackenzie didn't like leaving the comforts of Longbourn.

Mr. Mackenzie wasted no time in squashing the idea quickly. There was no way he was going to Brighton. He enjoyed the comforts that his home provided for him. He also liked the privacy he had at home. If he went to Brighton he knew his nights wouldn't be his own.

He would have to take his daughters to too many events put on by the militia. Then he would have to listen to them for the rest of the night. This of course upset Mattie and Chloe greatly.

This led Mattie to having a conversation with Mrs. Foster about the unfairness of it all. She told Mrs. Foster how her father didn't want to take them to Brighton for the summer and that she was going to miss her dear friend.

This led Mrs. Foster to come up with a marvelous idea of talking with her husband who agreed to invite Mattie to come along and stay with them while the militia was in Brighton.

Mattie was very excited about the idea and was fortunate that Mr. Mackenzie agreed to let her go to Brighton. Chloe was quite upset that she hadn't been included in the invitation.

She knew Mrs. Foster too. Why couldn't she go to Brighton too? She was two years older than Mattie. Unfortunately her arguments fell on deaf ears. Mr. Mackenzie was not about to let her go.

Sarah was surprised that her father was allowing Mattie go with Mrs. Foster to Brighton. Mr. Turner was going to be there. No good could come of it. Mattie was much too young and foolish to be chaperone by Mrs. Foster who wasn't much older than Mattie herself.

There was no way Mattie wouldn't get into some kind of trouble. She needed a strong authority figure to curtail her behavior. From what she had seen of Colonel Foster, that wasn't about to happen.

He allowed his wife carte blanc to act in any manner she chose, not an ideal situation for a foolish young woman who lack self control and discipline of her own. She was as silly as Chloe and Mattie.

"You can't let her go Papa, you know she can't control herself." pleaded Sarah.

"Colonel Foster is a good man, I'm sure she'll be alright. How much trouble can she get into?" sighed Mr. Mackenzie. He wanted to enjoy his summer. That wasn't going to happen with Mattie around whining.

"Besides Sarah, Jordan went to town with the Burnetts last winter. She spent almost four months there. You've been to Hunsford for six weeks this spring and you're going away for another four weeks this summer with the Burnetts.

Is it really too much for her to ask to go somewhere with a friend for a few months too? The Fosters will watch out for her." replied her father.

"If you let her go Papa she'll gain the reputation as being the biggest flirt in the county. You don't realized the effect her foolishness has caused the family." argued Sarah.

"Have you lost a suitor my dear Sarah? Jordan and your reputation are safe. Three foolish sisters can't change that. Those that know you won't hold their actions against you." replied Mr. Mackenzie.

Experience had taught him that people were judge on their own merits, not by the actions of others. Sometimes people would talk about it for short while, but it was usually soon forgotten.

"If only you knew the effects of their actions. If Jordan or I were going to be defined by living only in Hertfordshire all our lives, what you say may very well be true. But what if our world extends beyond Hertfordshire to London or further?

You know it must have had an affect on Jordan's chances with Mr. Keeter. Why else would he have left so suddenly? He told me the night of the ball that he intended on staying at Netherfield. Where is he now?" argued Sarah.

"If your younger sisters' actions at the ball caused Mr. Keeter to stop seeing your sister, then he didn't love her and he wasn't meant to be with her. Besides you told your mother that night that Mr. Darcy was courting you. What happen? Mr. Darcy ran from the table." smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

"Your mother was as silly as your sisters when she was younger. She still has her moments even today, but I loved her as much now as I did then. She is a loving and caring mother who has raised you well.

She does an excellent job of running the house. One shouldn't be judge as a person base solely on their behavior at a party or two. I've lived long enough to know that if you're meant to be someone, you will be.

I'm sure if Mr. Keeter truly loves your sister he'll be back. Who knows, maybe his friend Mr. Darcy will come back and want you. Your mother and I saw the way he was with you before he left." teased Mr. Mackenzie.

Sarah cringed inside knowing the truth of that statement. He had been in love with her that night before he left. She still didn't really understand why, but he had wanted to marry her despite her silly sisters and mother.

"Why do you keep saying that? You know how insufferable he is. Besides, why would he want me? He's one of the riches men in England." sighed Sarah.

Maybe her father was right. Maybe one's family was only an excuse to justify a lack of love or commitment. Mr. Darcy had still loved her, maybe Mr. Keeter hadn't loved Jordan after all.

"One can't help who one falls in love with Sarah. You're the one who told him to dance with the woman he loves. You did dance with him all night before he left. He might not have been ready then to marry you then.

He might have thought that you were too young and weren't ready, but when you said he was courting you, maybe you were telling him that you were ready to get married." smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

Was that really true? Had she given Mr. Darcy the idea that she was ready to get marry and would welcome his declaration of marriage?

She was going to have to think about this.

Tuesday

12 May

Longbourn

Dear Mr. Darcy

of Pemberly

It has been several weeks since we last corresponded. I am writing to tell you that I have read the letter that you gave to me before you left explaining your perceived shortcomings.

I also want to say I'm sorry about some of the things that I said. I never wanted to hurt you, you know that, but you pushed me too hard and wouldn't accept my response of no thank you.

While I never understood you as well as I would have liked, I do feel I got to know you a little better at Netherfield and later at Rosings.

I know you aren't a mean spirited man and I do value your friendship even though your actions have always been a mystery to me.

I am also writing to explain the feelings I was experiencing the day you proposed to me. Of all the days for you to confess to me that you loved me, that day was the worse one possible. I was very angry with you at the time.

Your cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, had just told me about your participation in breaking up Jordan and Mr. Keeter. At that moment I hated you, I hated everything about you. I wanted to kill you, but I knew I couldn't.

I had run from the church because I was so angry with you and I was very upset. Your actions involving my sister and Mr. Keeter hurt me greatly. I needed some time to be alone. I needed time to think about how I felt about your interference and what I wanted to do.

I needed time to calm down. I didn't want the anger I was feeling to cause me to say things to you that I might later regret. I didn't want to hurt you, but you didn't walk away like you usually do.

The last thing I was expecting at that moment was for you to show up and profess your loved for me. I didn't even want to see you at that moment much less talk to you. I didn't want to hear anything you had to say.

But I was raise better than that, so I decided to be the lady that I am, to keep quiet, and to be polite. Even though I was very angry with you and I didn't want to, I decided to listen to what you had to say.

To be very honest with you I was very surprised that you felt that way about me. I never thought you even liked me. At best I thought you tolerated my existence and maybe you were intrigued with me because I challenged your preconceptions.

Maybe if you had said something sooner I might have understood your actions better. Maybe our time together could have been more pleasant and we could have gotten to know each other better.

But before I go any further I want to cover what you wrote in your letter. I believe you about what you wrote about your former friend, Mr. Turner. What you told me was very similar to what he had told me.

Where your stories differ is what happened after your father died and whether or not you kept your father's promise. I now believe that you would never have gone back on your father's word.

I believe your pride alone would have prevented you from not honoring his promise. I don't know why I ever doubted that. Maybe it was because he talked to me and made an effort to show me that he enjoyed my company.

Where as you were quite the opposite. You seemed to hate everything and everybody. You never owned up to anything when we talked. You even told your cousin that I assigned you opinions that weren't necessary your own. Maybe if you had I would have had an idea of what you were thinking and who you really are.

You should have told me the truth about Mr. Turner from the beginning. It was always a cause of friction between us. You shouldn't have run away that day. It kept us from getting to know each other better. I kind of liked the idea that you were coming to see me.

I'm sure it was one of the reasons why you ran away from Hertfordshire last winter instead of staying and dealing with your feelings for me. But it was hard for me to believe that you loved me if you weren't there.

More than a few people tried to tell me that there was something between us. That we looked good together when we were dancing. They even thought you might be in love with me.

I was under the impression when you left that you would be returning, though not right away. But when I heard that Mr. Keeter wasn't returning, I knew you wouldn't be either.

If you really cared for me like you said you did, you should have at lease written to me. I would have understood even if we were only going to remain friends.

By the way Mr. Turner never had a bad word to say about you except about the church position. He actually told me that for a man of your position you were quite liberal minded and well liked by everyone.

As for my personal relationship with Mr. Turner, we were never more than good friends. He was a friend who I enjoyed talking to. There was never anything more than that since as I tried to explain to my silly younger sisters that even young handsome poor men need to eat too.

As for the matter of your interference between Jordan and Mr. Keeter, You will never be able to justify your actions to me especially since the reasons you gave me for keeping them apart didn't seem to matter enough to keep you from loving me.

When you consider that they openly displayed their feelings for each other, where as you kept your feelings for me a secret. They needed more time together to fully express their love.

As to why you chose to keep your feelings a secret I do not know nor understand why. Maybe things between us would have been very different if you had told me how you felt. Maybe I would have understood your actions much better.

Instead, all I ever felt was resentment for you because you didn't seem to care or you seemed to be very critical of me and my family. At any rate I decided I wouldn't invest any emotional involvement with someone who had no interest and disliked me.

You once said I misunderstood everything. Maybe if you had made a better effort to communicate I would have understood and things could have been different between us.

You should have never interfered in Jordan and Mr. Keeter's relationship. It wasn't your place. As his friend you should have respected whatever decision he made regarding my sister. You should have just supported him right or wrong and be there if he needed you.

I have nothing further to say except I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday for saying no to your proposal. It wasn't as easy a decision for me to say no as it might have appeared to you.

Maybe if you had asked me before I found out about your involvement in breaking up my sister and your friend, we might have been able to work something out.

I hope you have found peace with my decision and are not angry with me. I never wanted to hurt you and I hope that if we should ever meet again, that we can still be friends.

Sincerely:

Ms Sarah Mackenzie

As she sealed the letter to be sent to Pemberly her thoughts went to him. She didn't understand why, but she found herself thinking of him more and more everyday since she got home. It didn't make any sense to her.

Maybe it was because for the first time in her life a man had told her that he loved her. It was a strange feeling that she couldn't dismiss very easily. Everything was beginning to become clearer and make sense to her now upon revisiting the time she had spent with him.

Many of his actions had shown that he had loved or even cared for her. She wished she had known what his actions had meant at the time or that she had taken Harriet more seriously when she teased her that he loved her. Everything would be so much different now.

Thursday

21 May

Pemberly

The letter found its way to Darcy a little more than a week later. He was surprised to be receiving a letter from her. He thought any chance of a future with her was gone. He remembered his cousin telling him to give her some time.

In time her feelings would change and maybe then he would have a chance to revisit the issue with her. He opened the letter and read it. His cousin had been right. She wasn't angry with him anymore.

He tried to read between the lines to see what she was really feeling, but he couldn't tell. It did seem that if he was more forthcoming she would be more receptive to the possibilities or was that just wishful thinking.

Still he would wait until hunting season. He would get together with Jack. They would talk about Jack getting back together with Jordan. If they were together, maybe it would aid in his chances of being with her.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part twenty three Trip to a New Beginning

Thursday

16 July

Longbourn

It had been more than two months since Sarah had returned from Hunsford. It was time for her trip with her aunt and uncle, the Burnetts. They had made plans last winter to travel north and west to the Lake District in early summer.

It was very beautiful there at this time of year and the scenery along the way wasn't half bad either. Unfortunately this year her uncle could only take three weeks off instead of the planned four so they wouldn't be able go to the Lake District this year as planned.

But there were other places much closer that they could go to. Her aunt had decided she would like to view the Peaks district this summer. It was very beautiful in its own unique way. One of the places her aunt wanted to show Sarah was Lampton, the small town where she grew up.

The Burnetts arrived at Longbourn with their four children, two boys and two girls. They were going to stay with the Mackenzies while Burnetts took Sarah on their trip north. They would be enjoying what life in the country could provide.

They would be going swimming, hiking, feeding the farm animals among other things. It would also give the Mackenzie girls some experience looking after young children.

Sarah was looking forward to the trip. She loved her aunt and uncle. They were the only sane relatives she had besides Jordan and her father. It would be nice to travel with them and have them all to herself after a trying spring.

Sarah hoped that spending time with them would help her to stop thinking so much about Mr. Darcy. She didn't understand why he occupied her thoughts so much. She wondered now how she hadn't been able to see how much he cared for her.

He loved her. How was that possible? Did it really matter anymore? What were her chances that she would ever see him again? Why was she always thinking about him? Did she want to see him again?

She hated to admit it to herself, but yes, she wanted to see him. Things would be so different this time. She would draw him out. He wasn't really a bad conversationalist once you got him talking.

He wasn't just a pretty face with a delectable body. He was a highly intelligent man with a sharp mind. She remembered some of the discussions they had when she was staying at Netherfield. They were challenging and fun.

It was a long trip by carriage, but they were blessed with sunny weather. They stopped off at several places to take in the breathtaking panoramas. Sarah had never seen anything like them before.

They were on the tenth day of their trip when their carriage broke down. Sarah wondered where they were. The forest they were in was very beautiful. She also wondered how far they were from Lampton.

"Where are we Aunt Marie? It's so beautiful here." asked Sarah.

"I believe that we are a couple of miles from Pemberly. Lampton is another five miles the other side." replied her aunt.

"What?" her aunt asked noticing Sarah's apparent discomfort. It was so unlike her. She was usually a very confident young woman who looked forward to new challenges.

"He lives there." she replied barely above a whisper.

"Who?" her aunt asked with a smile.

She wondered if there was more going on between Mr. Darcy and Sarah than she was letting on. Why was she so uncomfortable? Why didn't she want to visit Pemberly? Mr. Darcy was an important person to have as a friend.

"Mr. Darcy, I don't really want to see him." she replied. She still didn't understand the feelings she had for him. They had separated on such bad terms.

"Why not Sarah?" asked her aunt. She wondered what was going on. It was unlike Sarah not to want to see someone she knew.

"It's what people of society do. They travel and look in on their friends. I do believe that you and Mr. Darcy are friends aren't you?"

From what she understood Mr. Darcy had been a big part of Sarah's life this spring. He visited her daily over a four week period. She had also heard about Sarah telling her mother last autumn that Mr. Darcy was courting her.

She and Mr. Mackenzie had a great deal of fun talking about the possibility of Sarah getting together with Mr. Darcy. They knew the notion was a little farfetched, but it made for good humor.

"We had a very nasty fight the last time I saw him. Some very nasty words were exchange by both of us and some feelings were definitely hurt." she sighed not wishing to discuss this matter any further.

"I'm sorry my dear, I was wondering why you seemed to be so despondent when we brought Jordan home last spring." replied her aunt.

"It's okay, he wrote me a letter explaining some of the issues more clearly. It was just poor communication and some misunderstanding on both our parts. I'm sure we won't see each other again. It's not like we travel in the same social circles.

The only reason we met in the first place was because he was a friend of Mr. Keeter. And since Mr. Keeter has no intentions of ever returning to Netherfield, I doubt I shall ever see Mr. Darcy again." sighed Sarah hoping this would put an end to the discussion about Mr. Darcy.

"Well you shouldn't worry dear, the great men like Mr. Darcy are seldom at home. They're usually off visiting their friends or traveling abroad. I don't suspect we will see him at Pemberly if we do decide to go there.

I know you don't want to see him Sarah, but Pemberly has the best landscaped grounds and forests in England. It also is one of the finest manors you will ever see in all of England.

I have never been there before myself although I grew up only a few miles away. I would really like to see the grounds if you don't mind. We can check at a tavern in town to see if Mr. Darcy is at home." reasoned her aunt hoping that Sarah would say yes.

"You haven't been wrong about anything on this trip so far. All the sites we have visited have been wonderful. It might be nice to see where Mr. Sourpuss comes from." smiled Sarah when she saw the look of surprise on her aunt's face.

Pemberly

The carriage followed the well maintained road to Pemberly. The estate was quite large as it seemed to Sarah that it had taken them at least an hour and they hadn't arrived there yet.

She was about to ask her aunt how much further it would be when they rounded a bend in the road. That's when she saw it, Pemberly. She asked the driver to stop as she wanted to take a better look.

Pemberly was sitting high on a hill overlooking a small lake. The sight was overwhelming as she began to realize that all this could have been hers. It was so beautiful. Never in her life had she seen anything as beautiful.

It took her breath away. Pemberly was even more impressive than Rosings Park. She just sat there in a daze looking and wondering what her life could have been like if only she had said yes to Mr. Darcy.

She could see herself living the rest of her life here at Pemberly. Why couldn't he have been a more pleasant man? Why couldn't he have let her know that he loved her before he ran away last winter?

"What do you think Sarah?" asked her aunt. She noticed the look of awe on Sarah's face. She knew that Sarah liked what she saw.

"It's beautiful." she replied.

"Too bad we'll never know anyone who will be the mistress of Pemberly." sighed her aunt.

The housekeeper gave them a tour of the house. It was very impressive. It was almost like being in a museum. In one room there were paintings. In another room there were sculptures. In another room there were musical instruments.

They came across one room where the family portraits covering many generations of the Darcy family hung on the walls. She saw a portrait of Mr. Darcy and one whom she assumed was his sister. She also saw Mr. Turner's portrait hanging there as well.

So it was true she thought, at one time they must have been very good friends for why else would his portrait still be hanging on the wall with the members of the Darcy family.

Sarah heard music coming from somewhere close. She listened carefully and soon found the room from where the music was coming from. There was a young woman sitting there at a piano forte playing so beautifully.

This was one case in which Lady Catherine was right. It was obvious this young lady had spent a great deal of time practicing. She was very good. The music was beautiful. She wished she was half as good.

Although Mr. Darcy wasn't supposed to be here, this had to be his sister Georgiana. She was as beautiful as Allison had said she was. She was going to break the hearts of many young men before she was through.

Just as she was beginning to relax she saw a tall man walk up behind the young woman. The girl jumped up and excitedly hugged the man. They both seemed quite happy to see each other. Sarah smiled at the sight.

It was very unusual to see Mr. Darcy happy. He usually looked disinterested or mad at something. Then all of a sudden he was looking at her. What had possessed him to look in her direction, she hadn't made a sound?

She froze for a moment before taking off. She ran quickly down the stairs until she was outside on a large terrace. She slowed as she heard her name being called out from behind her.

"Ms Mackenzie!"

She stopped and slowly turned around to see him standing there in front of her. He looked so handsome standing there. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run, but run where? She couldn't out run him if he chose to follow her. So far he had chosen to do so.

Maybe it would be alright. It had been several months since they had last seen each other. Maybe he didn't hate her anymore. She had been upset at first after his proposal, but she had slowly calmed down after reading his letter of explanation.

If anything her feelings towards him had changed quite a bit. She actually liked him now. Everything had begun to make sense about their relationship after she had returned home and thought about everything that had happened between them.

When Sarah looked at his actions towards her as a man in loved everything began to make sense. She could understand now why Harriet had told her that Mr. Darcy had fallen in love with Ms Sarah. He wasn't the first man after all who couldn't resist the beauty and charm of Ms Sarah Mackenzie.

Harm stood there looking at her. He couldn't believe she was here. He never thought he would ever see her again unless he sought her out. Why was she here? Had she come to Pemberly to see him?

Harm thought back to the day he had received the letter from Ms Sarah. His cousin had been right, that after a time she wouldn't hate him anymore, that she might actually begin to like him again.

She hope that they could be friends, maybe if he was lucky she might want more if he showed her that he had changed. He would be a gracious host. He would show her that he was indeed a man of good breeding, that he was a gentleman.

"Hello." was all she could say as she looked to see what he was going to do next.

"Hello Ms Sarah, you are well?" he asked in return.

"Yes, I am, and you?" she replied nervously.

"Good, good ... How is your family?" he asked politely.

"They are all well. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you would be here. They said you were out of town. I'm here with my aunt and uncle. We wouldn't have imposed upon your privacy had we had known that you were going to be here." she rambled on.

"It's okay Ms Sarah. I just returned from town ten minutes ago. I wasn't expecting to be back here until tomorrow. I was just tired of being away from home and I wanted to see my sister.

Many people come here and tour Pemberly all the time, it's okay. What do you think of it?" he asked as he smiled for the first time. He knew or he believed from what he knew of her, that she would like Pemberly.

"It's beautiful, everything here is so beautiful. The grounds and the views are breath taking." she replied. She could see herself living here and never wanting to leave.

He smiled again realizing the power that Pemberly possess. He could see the change in her demeanor. Was it possible that her feelings for him might have changed too? Maybe she had been right about him learning to express himself better.

"I have to go, my aunt and uncle are waiting for me. We are traveling to Lampton where we're staying the night." she said looking for a way to escape.

His presence was beginning to overpower her. He was standing there so tall and handsome. There was something different about him. He seemed more at eased and comfortable. She felt like if she didn't get away from him now, she never would.

She could feel the magnetism of his presence. She felt the need to go because if she didn't she would be in his arms and would never want to be out of them ever again.

"Let me walk to you to your carriage." he offered.

"I'm sorry." she began.

"About what?" he asked.

"About our last day together, I really didn't want to hurt you when you proposed. I know it must have been extremely difficult for you to ask me, but your timing wasn't exactly good.

As you know that day I was sitting in church with your cousin. We were talking. He was telling me about how well respected and loved you were by your friends and the people here at Pemberly.

Then he told me about your actions with Mr. Keeter. He told me about what you did. I was very angry with you at that time. It's why I ran away from the church once I was outside. I needed to get away, I needed to be alone.

I needed time to calm down and think. I didn't expect to see you standing there. When you told me you loved me, I didn't know what to do. I never thought it was possible that you could be in love with me.

I thought you didn't like me which led me to disliking you." she sighed as she tried to explain.

"That's interesting. I always thought you liked me. You were always teasing and flirting with me. Although I didn't admit it to Jack until later that night, I did think you were beautiful.

I just didn't want to start something with you because I didn't know how long I would be staying at Netherfield. I also don't like the idea of someone playing matchmaker with me. I find it quite annoying. It's one of the reasons I didn't like your mother's behavior that night.

She was looking to marry your sister off to Jack and I'm sure that if I had been as accommodating as Jack was, she would have had you married to me as well." he replied with a smile.

It felt so good to be able to talk to her in this manner. They were able to talk and clear the air. Maybe there could be a future together with her.

"Let me get this right, you didn't like my mother because she was a perceptive woman and knew what you needed. You didn't like the fact that she knew what you needed, a young, beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman in your life.

You didn't like the fact that despite your low opinion of her, when it comes to the matter of the heart, she is more knowledgeable than you." smiled Sarah for the first time.

"I didn't say that." he argued.

What a beautiful smile he thought as his whole insides grew warmer. It caused his heavy heart to feel lighter than ever before. He felt a surge of energy flow throughout his body giving him an euphoric feeling.

"You didn't have to. What you don't realize is, the Mackenzies are the prominent family in Hertfordshire. My mother is the queen bee in the community. You saw her with her court much like Lady Catherine is in Rosings.

I know you believe her actions were a little over the top, but you have to understand one thing. She has five daughters. My parents have no sons. Longbourn has been entailed away from us. When your father died, you inherited his estate.

When my father dies, we won't be able to inherit his estate. We will be homeless. Her main focus in life right now is to insure that we have a future, that we will be taken care of. What's wrong with her trying to insure that our lives will be better than hers?" she pointed out.

There wasn't much he could say. Ms Sarah was right. He noticed that they were approaching two people, a man and a woman, waiting along side a carriage. They must be her aunt and uncle he thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part twenty four Did He or Didn't He

The Burnetts were standing by their carriage. They had been waiting for Sarah for nearly thirty minutes wondering what had happened to her. She had been right behind them as they were touring Pemberly, but somewhere along the way she had disappeared.

They had heard someone playing the piano, but had thought nothing of it. Maybe she had gone to check it out. They wanted to take a walk in the park around Pemberly before it got too late.

The housekeeper's son was going to escort them around the lake on a path that should take them about an hour or so to walk. Finally they saw Sarah walking down a path that led from behind the house.

She was walking with a tall man. They wondered who it could be since the master of Pemberly wasn't supposed to be home.

"Here comes Sarah!" her aunt cried out.

"Who's that with her?" her uncle asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's him." she replied.

"Who's him?" he asked even more confused.

"That's Mr. Darcy." offered the young man who was with them.

"He's a fine looking young man. They make a handsome couple." she smiled.

"Now dear, you know how much she dislikes him. I'm sure that they are only being polite with each other." he replied.

"But look at the way they are looking at each other. They look like they're in love." she argued.

"Right ... that's why she didn't want to come here. It was only after you assured her that he wouldn't be here that she agreed to come." he replied doubting her assertion.

"Whatever you decide to do dear, don't put them on the spot. Don't comment on how good they look together. Let them find their own way. If they're meant to be together they will be." he told her.

Sarah and Mr. Darcy walked up to the Burnetts.

"Aunt, uncle, I would like you to meet Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy, I would like you to meet my aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Burnett. My aunt is from Lampton originally." smiled Sarah as she made the introductions.

"Sir, Ma'am. I know Lampton quite well. I used to go there as a young lad looking for horse chestnuts. Mr. Burnett, I understand you enjoy fishing." greeted Harm.

"Yes Sir, I do indeed." he beamed happily.

"Then you must join me tomorrow morning. The lake is well stocked and its residents have not been disturbed for much too long." offered Harm.

"I would be honored." he replied. It had been quite awhile since he last went fishing. To do so with one of the most prominent man in England was special.

Sarah looked on a little surprise. She had never seen Mr. Darcy so accommodating. His manner was that of a generous host, surprising in that it was with people he didn't know.

Maybe his cousin was right, Mr. Darcy was a generous and well respected man when he was in his comfort zone. His behavior so far today was definitely much better than any of her previous encounters with him.

"Now, I understand Mrs. Burnett that you're looking forward to a nice walk around the lake and through the gardens that currently have many beautiful flowers in bloom." smiled Harm.

Mrs. Burnett felt like swooning. What a charming young man. He was nothing like the man her sister and Sarah had painted him out to be. He would be perfect for Sarah.

"I would indeed Sir. I have heard about the splendid gardens of Pemberly all my life and have never had the pleasure of seeing them." she replied.

"Well then allow me to lead the way." offered Harm.

Since it was late afternoon Harm decided to take them on one of the shorter trails around the lake. There were many gardens along the trail.

At a few of the gardens there were benches placed so visitors could sit and rest. They also offered spectacular views of Pemberly as well as the individual gardens themselves.

It wasn't long before there was some separation between the two couples as the Burnetts lagged behind giving Sarah the opportunity to spend more quality time alone with Mr. Darcy.

Sarah didn't seem to mind because she was seeing a new side of Mr. Darcy, a side she like very much. He was the perfect gentleman. He was open and quite friendly. He was the man she had hoped him to be when she saw him at the Assembly Ball in Meryton for the first time.

Then again maybe her view of him today was different. It was the first time she had spent any time with him after he had told her that he loved her. Although she was sure he might have been angry with her for quite some after their encounter, she was sure he still felt something for her.

Even though it had been eight months, her sister Jordan still cared deeply for Mr. Keeter despite his obvious desertion of her. Why should it be any different for Mr. Darcy?

Of course she was seeing him differently because she had thought he didn't like her. Now she knew that wasn't true. It changed everything between them. Her feelings for him had begun to change after that eventful day.

She found it hard to dislike someone who was actually in love with her. She began to see him as the desirable young man that he really was. Then of course there was Pemberly. She loved being here. It was a perfect slice of heaven.

While they were walking along the trail they talk about different things. They talked about the miscommunications between them and the lack of trust that had led to so much pain.

"You know Sir, I think I have finally figured out what your problem is." smiled Sarah.

"Is that right? I thought my problem was you." he challenged her. Sarah smiled at that thought.

"Yes I have, you're lonely. First you lost your mother when you were quite young. Then your father died leaving you with so much responsibility when you weren't ready to handle it. Your sister has been away at boarding school.

When you needed a friend the most he wasn't there for you. You lost a good friend(Turner) who could have help you deal with the lost, but he wasn't mature enough himself to help you. He was trying to find his own way in the world after his own father had died.

And then there's your aunt. You visit with her mostly out of obligation. She's not someone you love or care much about. I don't think you really know or care about your cousin Renee. The truth is there is very little joy in your life.

While you may have many friends, I doubt any of them you hold in higher regard than Mr. Keeter and your cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. While you might like Mr. Keeter's sisters on some level, they are hardly enjoyable people to associate with. They can be quite petty and vindictive.

And despite your declarations to the contrary, you envy my family. Sure they can be a bit dysfunctional at times, but aren't most families. There is a lot of love between us.

I have a father who loves me dearly. Even though he thinks my sisters are the silliest people in the all of England, he still loves them.

I have a mother who loves me and only wants what's best for us. She is very proud of us as you well know. You think she's crazy, but she's like a vendor who is selling her wares. She puts the best spin possible that she can.

There aren't many eligible young men like you and Mr. Keeter in the world. There are however many beautiful young ladies looking for husbands to better their lives. That one of her daughters was able to attract Mr. Keeter's favor, would be very special for any mother.

I have four sisters who share their life experiences together. We love each other. We want only what's best for each of us. I know they may seem to be out of control to you, but you have to remember that they are still quite young.

That is how young women behave. They are happy and self assure, looking to have fun. They don't always understand the concept of decorum. They don't understand that their actions will have consequences later on in their lives, but they will learn as they grow older.

I have an aunt and uncle in Meryton who I visit several times a week. And you have met my other aunt and uncle today who live in town. They are very special to me and whom I love dearly.

So although you are quite rich in the material things in life, you are quite poor in the area of family, companionship, and love.

Where as my family may not be as rich as yours, but I have a large extended family who value being together and loving each other." concluded Sarah.

Harm was quite surprised at her evaluation and realized that there was some merit in what she had to say. He was indeed rich, he had many friends, but they weren't the same as family. He really was quite lonely. Everything she had said about him was true.

And even though her family was crazy and dysfunctional, it was true that they enjoyed life. They enjoyed being together and sharing all their life experiences. He did indeed envy her.

He appreciated her honesty. Maybe she was beginning to feel comfortable with him again. Maybe her feelings for him had changed. Despite everything she had told him today, her demeanor towards him seemed warmer and more caring than ever before.

There was no hidden meaning to the words that she spoke to him. They were sincere and honest. There was great insight in her thinking, something he had always admired in her.

Maybe there was some hope after all that she might love him and that they could be together. He needed to find a way to spend more time with her while she was staying in Lampton. He needed to show her that he was indeed a proper gentleman who respected others.

"You're very observant Ms Sarah. Some old friends are coming from town tomorrow afternoon. You know them, the Keeters and Boones. I'm sure they would like to see you again.

I hope you and your aunt and uncle will do me the honor of coming to dinner tomorrow. Also my sister wants to meet you. I think she was a little disappointed that you ran off without saying hello." smiled Harm as he hoped she would say yes.

"I'm sure they will be happy to meet your sister and come to dinner tomorrow. They really like Pemberly." replied Sarah not conceding an inch.

"What about you Ms Sarah, do you like Pemberly?" he asked.

"Very much." she replied with a big beautiful smile.

Her heart was beating very rapidly again. She had just revealed more to him than she had wanted to, but then again her feelings for him had been changing ever since he said he loved her. She was falling in love with him.

She could see herself living here for the rest of her life. Pemberly was perfect. It was like being in heaven. She wished Jordan was here to share in this experience with her.

A hundred feet behind them the Burnetts were keeping a close eye on Sarah and Mr. Darcy as they walked along enjoying everything that Pemberly had to offer. Pemberly was truly beautiful. It had been worthwhile going out of their way to see it.

They noticed the closeness between Sarah and Mr. Darcy. They could tell that he was in love with her by the way he looked at her and listened to every word she had to say. They weren't quite as sure with Sarah.

She had told them many times how much she disliked Mr. Darcy, but after seeing her with him today, they weren't quite sure they believed her. She looked like she might be in love with him too.

Friday

23 July

Pemberly

The next morning Mr. Darcy and Mr. Burnett went fishing. They spent most of the morning talking about fishing. There was lake fishing, stream fishing, and deep-sea fishing.

Eventually their conversation moved onto Hertfordshire, Meryton, the extended Mackenzie family, and finally to Ms Sarah.

"I was very surprise to see your niece here yesterday." said Harm as he finally got to why he invited Mr. Burnett to go fishing with him.

"Why was that?" Mr. Burnett asked.

"We didn't exactly part on pleasant terms last April when we were together at Hunsford." Harm replied.

"I heard something to that effect though Sarah didn't say why. I know you're not exactly one of my sister's favorite person. And you don't exactly have a glowing reputation in Hertfordshire. Something about being too proud and arrogant." smiled Mr. Burnett.

"I supposed some of that might appear to be true. Though I believe my biggest fault was that I don't make acquaintances as easily as I would like. I struggle when I meet new people. I tend to hang back and observe them.

Your niece is much better than I am when it comes to engaging people in conversation. She isn't afraid to let me know when I have err." sighed Harm.

"So what did happen between the two of you?" asked Mr. Burnett.

"Miscommunication on my part and misunderstanding on hers. Though I might have misunderstood the situation between us. I did something that maybe I shouldn't have. I went away and didn't see her for four months. That didn't help the situation either." replied Harm.

"What is it that you're trying to tell me Mr. Darcy? What is it that you have done that had caused her to not want to see you?" asked Mr. Burnett.

He wasn't trying to be accusatory, but more as a mentor. He knew some of Darcy's history, that is his father was dead and that he may not have someone to talk to about such important issues.

"I can't tell you Sir, that's something you will have to talk to your niece about. But what I can tell you is that I asked her a question in an inappropriate manner and she called me on it.

She made me realized that my behavior since my father died has been quite poor at best. I was raised better than I have been behaving. I have been too proud and needed to be more humble. I need to be more of a gentleman and less of a snob." replied Harm.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. I know from many years of experience that relations with the fairer sex is often quite difficult even under the best of situations." offered Mr. Burnett.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part twenty five What is the Truth

Later that morning Mrs. Burnett caught up with her husband. She wanted to know if he had a good time and what they might have talked about while they were fishing. Her husband had a knack for drawing information out of people.

"How was the fishing?" she asked.

"Good, good. We caught many trout for dinner tonight." he smiled.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked. She was looking for information about what happen last spring between their niece and Mr. Darcy.

"Yes, but he wouldn't say. He may have asked her, but I can't say for sure. I think the problem might have been time and distance." he replied.

"How so?" she asked.

"As you well know from Jordan, Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy left Netherfield last autumn a few days after the ball that Mr. Keeter gave at Netherfield. You also know they spent some time together this spring at Hunsford and Rosings.

We also know that Sarah had some issues with him concerning Mr. Turner. Maybe Mr. Darcy had something to do with Mr. Keeter not returning to Netherfield after he left, but I do not know.

After all Mr. Darcy is Mr. Keeter's mentor. And we both know from my sister that Sarah didn't like Mr. Darcy." he rambled on.

"So what does that all mean?" she asked. She was more confused now than she was before. Her husband was implying at best something might have happen last spring, but what?

"I don't know, he wouldn't say. He said it was up to Sarah to tell us. Which means what?" he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"He did say he asked her a question in a not so graceful a manner and that he was too proud in the manner in which he utilized to ask her. Maybe that means that in asking her, he offended her. I don't know." he concluded.

"That does make some sense knowing our Sarah. If she doesn't like something she is going to fire back. If he told her he loved her, that would certainly throw her. It might explain their behavior we witness yesterday.

Her feelings for him certainly must have changed. It must be hard to hate someone knowing that they love you. It has to change the way you perceive someone. Maybe that's the real reason she didn't want to come here.

Maybe she doesn't know how to be with someone she has disliked for so long, but now loves herself. Ah ... to be young and in love." she sighed.

All Mr. Burnett could do was laugh and shake his head. His wife was caught up with their young niece's first endeavor with love. It must be hard for a young woman to decide what she is feeling, is it about having a special friend or what it means to be in love.

Author's note: This part of the story is a little different from the book and movie. While the Bingleys actually meet the Gardiners, they weren't all together friendly.

Caroline/Allison character appears to likes Elizabeth/Sarah through the Netherfield Ball, but later dislikes her. I have chosen to have Caroline/Allison still like Elizabeth/Sarah because it makes for a more interesting story.

One of Elizabeth/Sarah perceived strengths is her ability to read people, but when it comes to people who make a poor first impression with her, her views of them are tainted for a long time.

Friday

23 July

Pemberly

The Burnetts and Sarah arrived later that afternoon to visit with Mr. Darcy and his sister Georgiana. Sarah was a little nervous. She wondered what meeting his sister really meant.

Did it mean he still loved her? Did he want to renew his attention towards her? What had he told his sister about her and why had he? Had he told her before he saw her at Rosings Park or afterward?

It must have been before his visit to Rosings, it didn't make any sense for him to tell his sister about her after their blowup. He had told his cousin about her. The Colonel told her Mr. Darcy had many good things to say about her.

Why? Was it some kind of male bonding? Did he have to rationalize his feelings for her to someone else? She wondered what it all meant. Why did it matter to her anyway? She wasn't in love with him or was she?

She didn't have an answer to that question. Did she even know what love was anymore? Harriet had told her for months that Mr. Darcy was in love with her, that he had singled her out. She didn't believe her.

Even Jordan thought Mr. Darcy was in love with her. Jordan even thought there was a possibility that she was in love with Mr. Darcy when they were dancing at the Netherfield Ball. She didn't understand that thought at all.

While she enjoyed the attention that he showed her by dancing with her all night, it hadn't changed anything. She had always told everyone she didn't like him. She never did understand anything he did.

When they entered the room, Georgiana jumped out of her chair and ran half way across the room to greet her. It appeared that she was very happy to see Sarah.

Sarah thought Georgiana was more like her sisters then Mr. Darcy would care to admit. The major difference was she had a little more self control. She could control her actions.

"I'm so glad you have come to visit Ms Sarah, my brother has told me so much about you." she smiled happily.

"Oh, that can't be good. Your brother and I don't see eye to eye very often." teased Sarah.

"Oh no! He only has good things to say about you Ms Sarah. He told me you are a very good dancer, you play the piano and sing quite well, and that you can be quite amusing at times." she argued.

"I think he was just being polite, you know. He is a gentleman of good breeding." smiled Sarah as she first looked at Georgiana and then to Mr. Darcy.

"I would like you to meet my aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Burnett."

Sarah and the Burnetts were sitting in the music room with Mr. Darcy while Georgiana played the piano forte. Everything Sarah had heard about Georgiana's playing ability was true. She was very good.

Sarah almost wished that she had taken the time to practice as much as Georgiana, but she realized that life was more than just playing a piano all day. She heard a commotion coming from the hallway.

It must be the Keeters she thought. She dread seeing them. They had been excellent host at the ball they gave at Netherfield last fall, but they had disappeared shortly thereafter, leaving Jordan heartbroken and her mother sick.

She never could understand why they chose to leave. She had originally supposed that his sisters didn't want Jordan to marry their brother. She later found out Mr. Darcy was also involved in breaking up her sister and Mr. Keeter.

She hated him for doing so. Even now as she was beginning to fall in love with him she didn't know how to resolve her feelings about their betrayal. How could she marry Mr. Darcy and be happy when her sister was still in such emotional pain?

But why was she thinking about marrying Mr. Darcy? She didn't even know if she loved him. She didn't know if he still loved her though his behavior towards her the last couple of days seem to suggest he still cared for her very much.

She liked the man she saw in him here at Pemberly. He was very generous. He seemed to enjoy their company. Not a day went by that they didn't see him or spend time with him. His behavior was much improved, so much so that one would say he was quite amicable.

She stood up when she saw them enter the room. Mr. Keeter was standing there with his sister Allison. Behind them were the Boones. She felt like screaming at them. She wanted to curse them for making her sister so melancholy.

She was surprised when Allison came up to her and gave her a hug and announced how happy she was to see her again.

"I've missed you terribly Ms Sarah for I have had no one to assist me in tormenting Mr. Darcy."

Even Mr. Keeter was happy to see her again as he moaned "It has been much too long since I have had the pleasure of seeing you Ms Sarah, it's been eight months I believe. How is your family, your sisters?"

"They are doing quite well as far as I am told for one never really knows whether someone is feeling any different.

I would like you to meet my uncle and aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Burnett. We had been touring Derbyshire when we decided to stop in and see Pemberly while we were in the area. Pemberly is very beautiful.

We were getting ready to leave when I ran into Mr. Darcy. He invited us to dinner tonight and to visit with his sister. He told me you would be coming for a visit." replied Sarah.

"He did say he had a surprise guest visiting Pemberly tonight. So ... Sarah, show me." smiled Allison.

"What? Show you what?" asked a puzzled Sarah as the Burnetts looked on quietly with interest.

"The ring." she replied cheerfully.

"What ring are you talking about Allison?" asked Sarah with a confused look on her face. Mr. Darcy hadn't shown or given her a ring.

"The one Mr. Darcy gave you when he asked you to marry him. It was the reason he went to Rosings Park last spring. His aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, wrote to him to informed him that you were visiting your friend Harriet Lucas.

She told him that she would be sure to invite you to dinner a couple of times a week while you were at Hunsford. He did ask you, didn't he?" asked Allison.

Sarah was stunned at such a revelation. She had wondered why he had stayed as long as he had at Rosings. She had thought their meeting at Rosings had been a chance meeting, nothing more than that. What ring? He had never shown her a ring.

The Burnetts listened very carefully. Their suspicions appeared to have been confirmed that Mr. Darcy had asked Sarah to marry him. If that was true, they wondered why she would have said no. They could see that she loved him now.

But had she love him last spring? If not, why? Why then did she love him now? What had changed between then and now?

Harm cringed when he heard Allison speaking about what might have taken place last spring. Why was she bringing all this up now? He and Ms Sarah were in a good place at the moment.

Bringing up what happened last spring could ruin all the good that had transpired over the last few days. He wanted to tell her to stop, but what good would that do? She wouldn't listen.

That would only raise more questions that he didn't have answers for? It might be best to let Ms Sarah handle Allison. She had a knack of squelching unwanted conversation.

Sarah wondered what was the best way to answer Allison's inquiry. She didn't want anyone to know that Mr. Darcy had asked her. She also didn't want to embarrass him by telling Allison and everyone else that she had said no to him. It really wasn't any of their business.

"I don't know anything about a ring Allison. As to whether or not Mr. Darcy asked me to marry him, that would be between Mr. Darcy and myself. And I'm not at liberty to answer that question for surely the answer might embarrass one or both of us.

And now if you please can we talk about something else of more interest. How has your summer been Mr. Keeter?" Sarah answered coyly.

She later whispered to Allison that they should talk in private about the matter. She was curious to hear more about what Allison knew. Of course she wanted to know more about why she had been unsociable when Jordan was in town visiting the Burnetts.

All the while Mr. Keeter was wondering why it was alright for Darcy to ask Ms Sarah to marry him after Darcy had told him that he shouldn't be with Ms Jordan. If the Mackenzie family wasn't worthy of him marrying into, how could they be okay for Darcy?

He needed to have a talk with Darcy about it. He had been miserable for eight months when he didn't have to be. But he was a man. Should he be blaming others for his own inactions? No, it was his own responsibility to be happy, nobody elses. It was time to go back to Netherfield.

Later after dinner Allison finally cornered Sarah in another room for a private conversation. She wanted to know what happened last spring at Rosings. Did Mr. Darcy ask her to marry him or not?

"We're alone now, you can tell me the truth Sarah. Did Mr. Darcy ask you to marry him?" asked Allison.

"Why are you asking me that? I thought you wanted to marry him." replied Sarah trying to avoid answering the question.

"Every young lady wants to marry Mr. Darcy or a man just like him. I'm no different, but he was never interested in me in that manner. I was just Jack's younger sister to him.

I knew I had no chance with him once he started talking about your beautiful eyes when you spent the week at Netherfield." smiled Allison.

"Is that why you left Netherfield and went back to town?" asked Sarah.

"Maybe on some level, but I really didn't care too much about living in the country. I like living in the city. There is so much more to do. I only knew you and your sister." she replied.

"So did he ask you?" she asked Sarah again.

"I'm sure he must have told you whether or not he asked me." replied Sarah as she continued to avoid answering the question.

"I haven't seen Mr. Darcy since he stopped by in town last spring on his way to Rosings to see you. We teased him about hearing the wedding bells at Longbourn Chapel. He finally relented and told us he was going to Rosings to see you and ask you to marry him.

We haven't seen him until three days ago. It was the first time I have seen him since last spring." she replied as she continued to persist.

"I find that hard to believe." replied Sarah.

"I know you may believe that Jack and Mr. Darcy are good friends and joined at the hip, and they are to a point, but Mr. Darcy is more of a mentor to Jack. Jack consults with him whenever he's going to make a major decision in his life.

It's rare that Mr. Darcy stays with us as long as he did at Netherfield. It's usually only for a week or two at the most. He stayed there at Netherfield as long as he did because of you Sarah. You enchanted him with your beautiful eyes and sharp mind.

In fact after we left Netherfield last Autumn we only saw him a couple of times for a few days before he left for Rosings." smiled Allison.

"Then why did he leave Netherfield and never come back? Why didn't I see him again until after more than four months?" asked Sarah.

Sarah didn't find Allison's story very believable, but she liked the idea that Mr. Darcy had thought she was beautiful and not just tolerable.

"You must understand Sarah that Mr. Darcy did not go to Netherfield to find himself a wife. No man ever goes anywhere looking for a wife. They sort of stumble upon a woman who steals their heart.

He was there to support Jack. You know how miserable he tried to be while he was there. He didn't want to like anything, but every time he saw you he fell in love with you a little more. He didn't know what to do.

I don't think he wanted to fall in love. He wasn't ready for it. I think he wants his sister to be grown and married before he even considered getting married himself. You scared him Sarah so he ran.

I think it was probably the real reason why he talked Jack out of staying at Netherfield. Your sister was just an unfortunate casualty. With Jack in town Mr. Darcy had no reason to go to Netherfield and risk seeing you.

He thought that he could forget about you if he gave it enough time, but last spring he realized he couldn't. That's why he went to see you when you were visiting your friend Harriet at Hunsford.

You were away from your family, your mother. He didn't have to deal with them, only you. He loves you very much Sarah. So will you please tell me if he asked you." pleaded Allison.

"It took him almost four weeks, but yes, he finally did ask me." replied Sarah.

"What did you say? asked Allison getting a little frustrated. She wondered why Sarah couldn't just give her a straight answer.

"I told him No. When he asked me why I told him I didn't like him never mind love him." answered Sarah hoping that it would be the end of this line of questions.

"Come on Sarah, there has to be more to it than that. The time you spent dancing with him at Netherfield. You spent nearly the whole evening with him. You looked like you were in love to me." she argued.

Sarah couldn't believe where this conversation was going. She might have expected this conversation from Harriet, even Jordan, but Allison? No way. What was her agenda in all this? Why did she really want to know or care?

"I was not in love with him Allison. I wasn't even going to dance with him. I had planned on dancing with Mr. Turner most of the night, but he decided not to come to the ball because he didn't want to cause a scene with Mr. Darcy.

I will admit I had a very good time dancing with Mr. Darcy. He is a very fine dancer and he was quite attentive that night. I kind of liked the attention he paid me. He was the perfect gentleman that night.

I could have fallen in love with the Mr. Darcy I danced with that night, but he wasn't the Mr. Darcy that I knew. I only knew the unsociable and grumpy one.

As for that evening I thought he was only being polite since he offended me at the Assembly Ball. I thought he was being a good friend to your brother by asking me to dance while your brother spent time with Jordan.

And more importantly the more time I spent with Mr. Darcy the less time I had to spend with Mr. Collins. I was hoping that if Mr. Collins and my mother saw me spending most of the night with Mr. Darcy, they wouldn't expect me to marry Mr. Collins." replied Sarah.

"So that's why you said Mr. Darcy was courting you. I understand now why you said that. I can't blame you there. I wouldn't want to be seen with Mr. Collins either never mind being married to him.

But you did scare Mr. Darcy when you told everyone he was courting you. That's why he left Netherfield. It's why he convinced my brother not to see Jordan anymore. I don't think he thought your relationship had progressed that far. He wasn't ready to be in love.

He was afraid that if he stayed, he would never want to be separated from you again. He wasn't ready for that, but Sarah, there has to be another reason why you said No to him." she pleaded.

"Honestly Allison, I said No to him because I didn't like him. I didn't think he liked me either. It was just easier to dislike him than to waste any emotions or time thinking about him.

Of course he didn't exactly ask me in a gentleman like manner either. He insulted me and said it was against his better judgment to love me. That just made it easier for me to not feel sorry for him when I said No." replied Sarah.

"How do you feel about him now Sarah? I can see that he's still hopelessly in love with you." she asked.

"What? Please don't say that Allison ... I don't really know how I feel. I never expected to see him again. I haven't really spent much time thinking about him the last few months until my aunt wanted to visit Pemberly.

I didn't even want to see him again. I wouldn't have come here if I knew he was going to be here. But it's so hard to dislike someone after they have told you that they love you, no matter what he's done.

And being here at Pemberly, it's so beautiful here. I could see myself being very happy here and not ever wanting to leave." sighed Sarah.

"Have you told him this?" she asked.

"No, but I think he knows or suspects it. He's been the perfect gentleman since we arrived here. He's welcomed members of my family into his home which surprised me greatly. It would have been another reason not to marry him if I couldn't have my family visit me.

He's spent the whole morning fishing with my uncle. He's been so different while I've been here. We have had some long talks since we met again a couple of days ago.

I think we both understand each other better now, but I don't know where that will lead us. I think it's really too early to be talking about things like that." sighed Sarah.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: due to technical difficulties I will be posting once a week. I will however post more than one chapter to read at you leisure.

part twenty six Panic and Disgrace

Sunday

25 July

Lampton Inn

Sarah found herself spending more time with Mr. Darcy over the weekend. He took her for a carriage ride touring some of the smaller villages and hamlets around the Pemberly estate.

She was a little surprise by the attention he was giving her, but welcomed it anyway particularly since he was surprisingly quite talkative. He invited her and the Burnetts to dinner each day.

They were joined by his sister, the Keeters, and the Boones. They had a lively time each night as they talked about many things. Jack and his sisters were surprised to learn that Mr. Burnett had known their father for many years.

He had actually introduced their father to their mother. They had thought about going into business together, but couldn't agree on what they wanted to do or where they wanted to be, so they went their separate ways, but they always kept in contact.

After dinner Mr. Darcy accompanied Sarah and the Burnetts back to the little inn they were staying at in Lampton. After they arrived a servant from the inn handed Sarah two letters from her sister.

In the first letter Jordan wrote to Sarah telling her how things were going back at Longbourn. Taking care of four young children was a lot of work. Their mother had decided to stay in her room most of the day away from the children.

Her nerves were no longer capable of dealing with four young children twenty four seven. She didn't mind them in small increments and one at a time, but she was no longer capable or willing to spend all day with them.

In the second letter what Jordan had to say was excruciating. Their youngest sister Mattie had run off from Brighton with Mr. Turner. They were eloping to a small town in Scotland to get married.

The whole family was worried and concerned about something happening to her. They couldn't understand why she would do something so silly like this. She wasn't old enough or mature enough to be getting married.

She had no money nor any contacts that could provide her with some. They couldn't understand what could have provoked her to do something this childish. Their mother was at her wits' end and hadn't left her bed since hearing the dreadful news.

Chloe had become very quiet, she couldn't understand why, what Mattie had done was wrong. Mattie had her officer now. She had wanted him since the day they first met. She hadn't gone after him earlier because she thought Sarah wanted him.

Sarah was beside herself. She was so far from home and didn't know what to do. Several times she ran out of the room crying. Harm didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether he should leave and let the Burnetts deal with her grief or should he try to console Ms Sarah himself?

In the end he waited for Sarah to compose herself so that she could tell him everything. He told her it was entirely his fault. Sarah tried to argue with him that it wasn't, but Harm knew better.

At which point he left with the resolve that he would take care of this mess. He would make sure that Turner did the right thing. Harm was disappointed with this turn of events.

He and Ms Sarah had been spending a great deal of quality time together. He had taken seriously what Sarah had told him at Rosings about not acting like a gentleman during their time together at Rosings and Netherfield.

He had taken the time to get to know the Burnetts without passing any judgment. He had behaved like the perfect host. He had made the effort to be more communicative, for which he had been greatly rewarded with a happier and more cooperative Ms Sarah.

Several times she had graced him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He felt his heart surge with happiness. It was a feeling he had never felt before.

He had thought that maybe there was still some hope of a future with Ms Sarah. But for now their time together was about to be cut short. He was quite disappointed, but he knew there would be another time for them.

"I'm sorry to see you leave, my sister will be disappointed that you won't be coming to Pemberly tomorrow to visit." sighed Harm.

"I'm sorry too. She's a special young lady. Her brother isn't too bad either. I have enjoyed my time here in Lampton and Pemberly." replied Sarah. She didn't want to leave, but she had no choice.

She wanted to stay. She wanted to spend more time at Pemberly and with Mr. Darcy. She liked the man she saw here. She knew this was where she wanted to spend the rest of her life. It was her little slice of heaven.

Mr. Darcy left to return to Pemberly, Sarah and the Burnetts packed their things for the long trip back to Longbourn. It was going to take a couple of days to return home.

On the trip back Sarah found herself thinking about Mattie. She wondered why Mattie had done such a foolish thing. She hoped that Mattie was alright, but then she began to wonder how Mattie's little indiscretion might affect the rest of the family.

Had it already affected her? She wasn't sure what Mr. Darcy was thinking about everything. They had gotten so much closer over the last couple of days. Their relationship had definitely changed from last April when they were together at Rosings and Hunsford.

But now she didn't know. Mr. Darcy had left to go back to Pemberly with a look on his face she didn't like. Had all her fears come true? Had her silly sister destroyed any chance of happiness for her?

Had she lost any chance of being with Mr. Darcy? She was sure she had. But why? She wasn't in love with him, was she? She was sure though that she probably would never see him ever again.

Friday

23 July

Longbourn

Mr. Mackenzie wasn't happy. He didn't like his evenings being disturbed especially as he was getting ready for bed. A rider from Colonel Foster had arrived and informed him that his youngest daughter had run off from Brighton with Mr. Turner.

He knew Mattie was a very silly girl prone to do some very stupid things, but he thought she had grown up enough to know better and not to run off with an officer and get married the first chance she got. What had Colonel Foster been doing?

He had left Mattie in the Colonel's charge. He was supposed to keep an eye on her, to keep her out of trouble. Sarah had been right. Mattie was out of control. She didn't understand what it meant to be an adult.

Now she had disappeared in London, a place large enough to hide and not be found. If he didn't find her, his life would be never be the same because his wife's nerves would never be the same again.

They were bad enough now, he couldn't put up with her nerves all the time. He would go to town. Mr. Burnett would join him in a few days. And with his help hopefully they would find her before it was too late.

Tuesday

27 July

Longbourn

Two days later Sarah and the Burnetts arrived at Longbourn. During the trip Sarah didn't know which she spent more time thinking about, Mattie running off with Mr. Turner or never seeing Mr. Darcy again.

She had seen Pemberly and she loved it. She had seen Mr. Darcy at his best and she like what she saw. Allison had filled her in about the depth of his love for her. He had a special sister who she liked very much.

She cursed Mattie for ruining her vacation with her aunt and uncle. Damm her for curtailing her time with Mr. Darcy. He had been a wonderful host. The time they had spent together was better than anything she had ever experienced before because they were able to talk and share their feelings.

She believed he was still in loved with her and wanted a relationship with her. She didn't know if she was falling in love with him or not, but she did know she liked spending time with him now that he was more open and communicative. Of course the thought of living at Pemberly was a pretty acceptable idea too.

She wondered why Mattie had run off with Mr. Turner. Yes, he was good looking and had a pleasant easygoing personality, but he was much too old for her. Sanderson or Denny made more sense to her.

They were both much younger than Mr. Turner. Their personalities matched Mattie's. She couldn't understand why. Mattie was very pretty and got a lot of attention from the young men in the militia and in Meryton.

She liked socializing with many of the officers in the militia. Why then did she choose to run off with Mr. Turner? What was the hurry? Did she understand that her behavior would have to change after she was married?

Surely Mr. Turner wouldn't want to see her flirting with every other officer in the militia, many of whom were much younger than he. Did she really understand the responsibilities of being married?

She hadn't like the look on Mr. Darcy's face when he left. She wasn't sure what his emotional state was. Her best guess was he was disgusted and disappointed. He looked at her as if she had a disease. (silly sisters)

She wondered if she would ever see him again. Her belief was that she wouldn't. Why would he want to associate with her now? If he had been disgusted with her family's behavior before, surely he would be more so now.

There was no way now that he would ever ask her to marry him again. But why did that concern her? She didn't love him, did she? She no longer knew the answer to that question. The only thing she knew was she like the time she spent with him this week.

Longbourn

The Burnetts spent the rest of the day at Longbourn before returning to town the next morning. They wanted to check in with Mrs. Mackenzie to make sure she was alright. Mrs. Mackenzie was grief stricken. Her baby girl had run off to get married.

She didn't understand why Mattie had done so. She wasn't ready to be married. She was also afraid that Mr. Mackenzie would get killed if he fought Mr. Turner. Mr. Burnett also wanted to know if there was any more news. Had Mr. Mackenzie sent another letter back to Longbourn?

Mrs. Burnett had wanted to talk to Mrs. Mackenzie about Sarah and Mr. Darcy. She wanted to tell her what a charming young man Mr. Darcy was and what a generous host he had been. She wanted to tell her that she believed that Sarah and Mr. Darcy were in love.

But she didn't. Now wasn't the time to tell Mrs. Mackenzie about Sarah and Mr. Darcy because of their concerns about Mattie running off. Maybe after Mattie was found and everything was made right she would talk to her sister about Sarah.

Wednesday

28 July

Longbourn

The next day Sarah wanted to talk to Jordan. Her visit to Pemberly had caused so many changes in her thinking, her emotions, and what kind of future she wanted to have, a future with Mr. Darcy.

"How was your trip Sarah? I'm sorry that it had to be interrupted and cut short." asked Jordan.

Sarah looked different to her somehow. Something must have happened on her trip. There was a radiant glow to her face yet she was quite sad.

"It was a very nice trip. We saw a lot of beautiful places and visited some of the finest houses in Derbyshire." she replied.

"Pemberly is in Derbyshire." Jordan informed Sarah.

"Yes it is. And it is very beautiful. I have never seen a place more beautiful than Pemberly. It is a place where I could see myself spending the rest of my life." replied Sarah wistfully.

Jordan laughed, she was surprised to hear such a declaration coming from Sarah. What had happened? What did it mean? Had her feelings for Mr. Darcy changed? She noticed the change in Sarah's demeanor.

She knew something must have happened while Sarah was there. She wondered if Sarah had met up with Mr. Darcy again. Only Mr. Darcy could caused such major mood swings in her sister like one she was seeing now.

"He was there. He wasn't supposed to be there." Sarah continued to ramble.

"Who wasn't supposed to be there?" asked Jordan with a smile. So she had seen Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy. He was everything a young man should be. He was the perfect gentleman and host." replied Sarah in a trance like state.

As much as Jordan was surprised by Sarah's commentary of Mr. Darcy, she was even more surprise by the look on her face. She looked like a woman deeply in love, but how could that be, Sarah didn't like Mr. Darcy.

"He was very polite to Aunt Marie and Uncle Edward. He invited Uncle Edward to go finishing with him. He talked to Aunt Marie about Lampton. He invited us to dinner two or three times while we were there.

I met his sister Georgiana. She everything Allison said she was and more. She plays so beautiful." continued Sarah.

"Allison?" questioned Jordan wondering if ... maybe Sarah saw Mr. Keeter.

"She was there at Pemberly with the Boones ... and Mr. Keeter. We talked about Mr. Darcy. It seems she knew that Mr. Darcy had gone to Rosings last spring to ask me to marry him." Sarah was beginning to ramble.

She didn't really know what she was saying. It was more like she was saying what she was thinking. While Jordan thought it was interesting, she wanted to know more about Mr. Keeter. She wondered if she should ask Sarah about him.

"Mr. Keeter asked about the family. He wondered if everyone was okay. He mentioned that it had been eight months since he had seen me last. He did say it was the best two months of his life." concluded Sarah.

"Do you think Mr. Darcy is still in love with you Sarah." asked Jordan.

"I don't know. He seemed to be happy to see me after we got past the initial awkwardness of seeing each other for the first time in months. He was so different Jordan." replied Sarah.

"How so Sarah?" Jordan asked.

"He seemed to be more at ease, almost happy. He was a gentleman. He wasn't like he was last year, proud and arrogant. He was more like Mr. Keeter, happy and attentive." replied Sarah.

"Do you think you'll see him again?" asked Jordan. She thought that if Mr. Darcy came to visit Sarah, maybe Mr. Keeter would come along too.

"I don't know. Before your letter arrived I think he might have, but now I don't know. He didn't seem to be very happy when I told him about Mattie. He did say it was his fault. He never did care much for our family. I can't imagine it was helped by Mattie's scandalous affair." replied Sarah.

"He's in love with you Sarah. He might not think much about what Mattie did, but I don't think he would hold that against you Sarah. He knows that you aren't your sister's keeper." replied Jordan.

Friday

30 July

London

Harm left Pemberly a few days after Sarah left. He needed to take care of some business before his trip. He also made his apologies to the Keeters and Boones for cutting their visit short. He needed to go to town for some very important business.

He didn't explain to them what it was, but Allison felt it must have something to do with Ms Sarah. She had left unexpectedly a few days earlier. It was clear to her that he was in love with Ms Sarah.

It took a few days, but Harm eventually caught up with Ms Young. Georgiana had been left in her care last year. She was the one who was responsible for helping to arrange for Turner and his sister to run off together when she was only fifteen.

If there was anyone in town who knew where Turner was, it would be her. She was probably his only friend that he didn't owe any money to. Whether or not he could convince her to help him was another story.

"Where is he?" demanded Harm as he forced the door open.

"Where is who?" replied Ms Young feigning ignorance. She could see the anger on Darcy's face and in his tone. It frightened her.

"Don't play games with me Ms Young. You know who I mean. Where is Mr. Turner?" bellowed Harm.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in over a year. If he's here in town, he might be staying at the Hickory Dock Inn. It's commonly known that he stays there whenever he's in town." replied Ms Young.

She didn't want Mr. Darcy to be mad at her. He could make her life very miserable. Her life style depended upon being a governess to well to do families, the type that socialized with Mr. Darcy. She didn't want to lose her livelihood.

"He better be, you don't want me to be coming back here." Harm threatened her.

Harm left and walked in the direction of the Hickory Dock Inn. He thought about waiting until the following morning, but he was worried that Ms Young would make an effort to warn Turner that he was in town.

An hour later Harm was at the Hickory Dock Inn. He found out what room Turner was staying in from the front desk. He went to the room to confront Turner. He knocked on the door. Turner was surprised to see Harm standing there.

"What are you doing here? I heard you were at Pemberly." greeted Turner with a smirk.

"I was until I heard about what you had done. Ms Mackenzie, you will come with me. Your family is worried about you. You will be staying with the Burnetts until all matters have been resolved. You better be here when I get back." Harm told Turner.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've been waiting for you to show up." smirked Turner.

"But I'm suppose to be marrying my Tumbleweed(her pet name for Turner)." protested Mattie.

"All in good time Ms Mackenzie, but first you need to be with your family. Mr. Turner and I have some business to conduct before you get married. We have some arrangements to work out." he told her.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: _**Pride**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

__

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Author's note: due to technical difficulties I will be posting once a week. I will however post more than one chapter to read at you leisure.

part twenty seven Confrontation and Relief

Mr. Darcy hailed a horse drawn carriage to take him and Mattie to the Burnetts. A half hour later they had reached Grace Church Street. Mr. Darcy knocked on the door. Mr. Burnett was surprised to see Mr. Darcy standing there.

"Mr. Darcy, what a pleasant surprise. What may I asked is the purpose of your visit?" greeted Mr. Burnett.

"I've found a wayward waif, I'm returning her to you." replied Mr. Darcy as he stepped aside to reveal Mattie who had been hiding behind him. She was afraid of what her uncle was going to do.

"Who is it dear?" yelled Mrs. Burnett from another room. She was helping her young children clean up.

"It's Mr. Darcy dear. He has a surprise for us." replied Mr. Burnett. "Won't you come in Mr. Darcy. I think we have some things to talk about."

Mr. Darcy and Mattie entered the apartment and were soon joined by Mrs. Burnett. She was happy to see him again. She thought he was a very nice young man who was perfect for Sarah. She thought they made an excellent couple.

"Mr. Darcy! How nice it is to see you again. I see you found our missing niece." Mrs. Burnett greeted Darcy.

"Mattie, why don't you go into the other room with your cousins." requested Mr. Burnett.

Mattie did as she was told, but she wasn't very happy about it. She wanted to be with her Tumbleweed, but she was being treated like a little girl who had misbehaved. She had the impression that they were going to be talking about her future without her input.

"Is Mr. Mackenzie still in town?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"No Sir, he left yesterday to return to Longbourn." replied Mr. Burnett.

"How did you find her? Was she with Mr. Turner?" asked Mrs. Burnett.

"I knew someone who was close to him last year. I tracked her down and she told me where I might find him. They aren't married yet. It seems he has some logistics he needs to work out first. I'm going back there to talk to him." explained Mr. Darcy

"I'd like to come along with you if you don't mind." offered Mr. Burnett.

"That won't be necessary Sir. This is between Mr. Turner and me. It goes back several years. I'll handle everything. You take care of your niece. I shall return tomorrow with the particulars Sir. I'll make sure he does the honorable thing and marry your niece." replied Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Burnett wasn't exactly pleased with Mr. Darcy's decision. He thought he should be included in any decisions that were made regarding Mattie's future. A member of the family should be there.

He wondered what had happen between them that Mr. Darcy was taking full responsibility. At first he wondered why Mr. Darcy had gotten involved. It didn't concern him. He didn't have a vested interested in the matter. Then he remembered what had transpired last week.

They were at Pemberly. Mr. Darcy had invited them to dinner three times and had included them when his friends had come to Pemberly for a visit. He had been a charming host. Why? His wife suspected that he was in love with their niece, Sarah.

If there was any question about whether or not he loved Sarah, that question had been answered. What other reason would he had gone out of his way to find Mattie for them? He must be in love with Sarah.

"Did you have a talk with Mattie?" Mr. Burnett asked Mrs. Burnett.

"I did. I tied to explain to her that what she had done was wrong and very foolish, but I don't think she listened to me or cared about what I had to say. She only sees Mr. Turner and his red coat. She doesn't understand why or how she has hurt her family." replied Mrs. Burnett.

"Well at least Mr. Darcy found her. I'm sure my sister and Mr. Mackenzie will be greatly relieved." offered Mr. Burnett.

"We should let them know she is safe." replied Mrs. Burnett.

"I think we should wait until Mr. Darcy returns in the morning. I think he wants to handle things. I think we should find out what his plans are first." said Mr. Burnett.

Hickory Dock Inn

It wasn't long before Harm had return to the Hickory Dock Inn. He went up to Turner's room to have a talk with him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! What possible reason could you have to take off with Ms Mackenzie. She's only sixteen years old. Her family has no money. What could you possibly expect to get out of marrying her?" bellowed Harm. He couldn't understand the stupidity of it all.

"You!" replied Turner to a shocked Darcy.

"Me? How did you figure you were going to get me?" asked Harm a bit confused.

"I needed to get your attention. Before I left for Brighton I had a nice talk with Ms Sarah about her trip to Hunsford to see her friend Harriet Lucas. She told me she had met up with you. I got the general impression from her that her opinion of you had changed.

She had a look on her face that said things had changed quite a bit between the two of you, that she even liked you on some level. We both know what that means, she will if she hasn't already, fall in love with you. It's just a matter of time." replied Turner.

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Harm a bit confused. If anything the opposite was true. They had had a very nasty fight before he left. Each of them was very hurt. He didn't think he would ever see her again.

"Come on Darcy, what woman can refuse you. You're rich, good looking, and then there is Pemberly. Once she has seen Pemberly, any reservations she might have had about you would be gone. She will fall in love with Pemberly and thus you.

Ms Sarah is a very special lady. She's beautiful and very intelligent. She's everything any man could want in a wife. I have no chance of ever being with her, I have nothing to offer her, but you have everything.

While Ms Mattie isn't as special as her sister, she is quite special in her own right. Her enthusiasm for life is intoxicating." answered Turner with a smirk.

"What is it that you want?" asked Harm. He believed that Turner might be right about Sarah. She did seem to be quite happy while she was at Pemberly.

"I have gambling debts that I can't pay off." replied Turner.

"This is the last time I'm going to help you, but there will be a few stipulations. You will marry Ms Mackenzie, you will not gamble anymore, and you will be joining the regulars. I know someone who can arrange for you to have a commission.

I'll arrange to have all your debts paid off. I'll give Ms Mackenzie a small dowry of ten thousand pounds. Her father will pay you one hundred pounds a year as long as he is alive. Do we have an agreement?" asked Harm.

Turner sighed, he had gotten pretty much everything that he had hope for except he had not planned on marrying Ms Mackenzie. She had been only a tool to get what he needed. But he was in no position to argue with Darcy so he agreed to the conditions.

"If Mr. Mackenzie agrees to pay one hundred pounds a year and any debts you owe in Meryton, you will marry Ms Mackenzie on the eighth." ordered Harm.

Saturday

31 July

Grace Church Street

The next morning as promise Harm headed back to the Burnett's residence. He had talked with his contact and had arranged for Turner's commission in the regulars. Turner would hand in his resignation to Colonel Foster of the militia.

He would be assigned to a regiment stationed in New Castle, eighty miles north of Pemberly. They would be a long ways from Longbourn. It would be a lonely life for Mattie as she learned the hard lessons about life as an officer's wife.

"Good morning Mr. Darcy, have you some news for us?" asked Mr. Burnett. He wanted to make sure his wife was there to hear the news.

"Good morning Mr. Burnett, Mrs. Burnett. I've had a talk with Mr. Turner. He's to resign his commission in the militia and accept a commission in the regulars.

I have arranged to pay off any and all debts he has occurred in town and in Brighton. He does have some debts to be paid off in Meryton, which I'm sure Mr. Mackenzie can handle.

I've arranged for a small dowry of ten thousand pounds for Ms Mackenzie. And finally he has agreed to have Mr. Mackenzie pay one hundred pounds per year for as long as he lives.

If this is agreeable to you and Mr. Mackenzie, I will tell Mr. Turner. I have also arranged for a wedding service for next Sunday the eight of August." explained Mr. Darcy.

"I'm sure it will be okay, it sounds quite reasonable. I can send a messenger to Longbourn with a letter containing the details." agreed Mr. Burnett.

"Good, here's a list of the creditors he owes money to in Meryton." replied Mr. Darcy as he noticed Mattie entering the room.

"Can I see my Tumbleweed now?" asked Mattie.

"We're working out the details Ms Mackenzie. If everything goes as plan, you and Mr. Turner will be married Sunday. You can see him then." replied Mr. Darcy.

"But I want to see him now!" whined Mattie, but no one heard her.

Monday

2 August

Longbourn

The Mackenzie girls were waiting as patiently as possible for any news of their sister Mattie from their uncle, Mr. Burnett. They hoped that nothing bad had happen to Mattie and that Mr. Turner had done the right thing and married her.

It had been almost a two weeks since Mattie had run away. They feared the worse as time passed. Where was she? Why hadn't she been in contact with the Burnetts? They couldn't understand why Mattie hadn't stop in and seen them.

If they truly were going to get married, why were they hiding in town? Were they afraid of what Mr. Mackenzie would say? Were they afraid he wouldn't let them get married? Why hadn't they kept in contact?

They tried to keep themselves busy, but no amount of work could take their minds off their sister. Why hadn't she been in contact? She had left a letter with Mrs. Foster when she left Brighton.

Sarah and Jordan were cutting some flowers in the garden to display on the different tables throughout the house when Mrs. Hill came up to them.

"What is it Hill?" asked Jordan.

"I come to ask about the letter." replied Hill.

"What letter?" asked Sarah.

"There was a letter from Mr. Burnett that was delivered to the Mr. Mackenzie a half hour ago." replied Hill.

Sarah and Jordan dropped their things and went looking for their father. Surely he must have read the letter by now. They looked in the house, his library, and then to his favorite spot by the lake. They saw him pacing back and forth.

"What is it Papa? What did uncle have to say?" asked Jordan.

"He's found your sister and Mr. Turner." replied Mr. Mackenzie.

"Are they married?" asked Sarah.

"You can read the letter." replied Mr. Mackenzie as he handed the letter to Sarah.

"He found Mattie and she is safe. They aren't married yet, but they soon will be if father agrees to pay Mr. Turner one hundred pounds a year." read Sarah.

"Is this true Papa? You're going to agree aren't you?" asked Jordan.

"Yes, yes, I must. It's a small price. Mattie spends almost that amount as it is. I'll hardly be much worse off." replied Mr. Mackenzie.

"It says here that Mr. Turner is to resign his commission from the militia and accept a commission with the regulars. How can Mr. Turner accept only one hundred pounds a year?" asked Sarah.

"I'm sure your uncle must have paid out a large sum as a dowry for your sister, which I'm not sure how I can repay." replied Mr. Mackenzie.

"How much do you think he had to pay?" asked Jordan. She was a bit confused about everything.

"He must have paid Mr. Turner at least ten thousand pounds." replied Sarah. She knew his history of going after women of small fortunes.

Friday

6 August

Longbourn

Mr. Mackenzie spent most of Thursday afternoon and Friday morning going to the different creditors in Meryton to pay off Mr. Turner's debts. They weren't as bad as he thought they would be.

When he was finished he retired to his library to relax and have a talk with Sarah. He hadn't seen her in nearly four weeks between her trip with the Burnetts and the week he spent in town looking for his wayward daughter.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to spend any time with you Sarah. This thing with Mattie has been very upsetting to your mother and me. How was your trip? Your aunt told me you made it to Pemberly." smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

Sarah wondered what her aunt and uncle had told him. She could sense her father was in a playful mood to tease her. Mr. Darcy was a popular subject with him. Her aunt had noticed her with Mr. Darcy and wanted to talk to her about Mr. Darcy.

She had tried to keep her answers to her aunt's inquiries to vague answers. She didn't want her aunt to know how she really felt about Mr. Darcy, but she suspected her aunt knew anyway. If she had talked to her father, how would she be able to deny any involvement with Mr. Darcy.

"It was a very pleasant trip Papa. We saw many beautiful manors and scenic vistas." replied Sarah not wanting to volunteer any information.

"I'm sorry it had to be cut short. Maybe Mr. Darcy will invite you to visit Pemberly again." smiled Mr. Mackenzie. It felt good to smile again.

"He wasn't supposed to be there. Aunt Marie wanted to see it. She said he wouldn't be there." wailed Sarah.

"It's okay to see him Sarah. No one is saying you have to marry him, but you have become part of his circle of friends Sarah. You've seen him here, in Kent, and now in his own environment at Pemberly.

It is okay to like him Sarah. It's okay to like the attention he gives you. It's okay to fall in love with a rich man." smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

"He was so different at Pemberly Papa. He was such a generous host. He even went fishing with Uncle Edward." replied Sarah.

"Did you like it there?" asked Mr. Mackenzie. Mrs. Burnett had told him all about how much Sarah liked Pemberly. She even hinted that Sarah might be in love with Mr. Darcy.

"Pemberly was very beautiful. I have never seen a more beautiful place in the world." sighed Sarah.

"Sounds like you may have found someone to love and married." smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

"Papa!"

"What? Your aunt told me that he is well respected and loved in Derbyshire. He is good looking and quite rich. You'll never want for anything. It's just as easy to love a prideful rich man as any other man." smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

"Papa!"


	29. Chapter 29

part twenty eight Comings and Goings

Wednesday

11 August

Longbourn

A few days later Mattie arrived home with Mr. Turner. He had resigned his commission with the militia and with the help of Mr. Darcy he had received a commission in the regular army.

Though he wasn't exactly please with the idea of being in the regulars, it did wipe out all the debts he had accrued over the last couple of months for which he was grateful.

The unfortunate part as far as he was concerned was, now he would be a part of an organization that would required much stricter discipline on his part. If he screwed up now, they would throw his butt in the brig for twenty years, not escort him gently out of the service.

He was also married to a young woman, a child to be more precise. While he love the exuberance of young women, it could be quite trying when it was twenty four seven. They seemed incapable at times of entertaining themselves. Mattie was no exception.

Mattie was excited when she arrived back home. She was the first of the five Mackenzie girls to be married. The fact she was the youngest and the first to marry made her feel very special and self important.

She was totally unaware that what she had done had cause such great anxiety and turmoil for the rest of her family. She didn't realize that her actions had placed a black mark on the family fortunes for her sisters, and they wouldn't be held in as high esteem as before.

All she knew was she was happy. She was married to an officer, her Turner. What more could she want in life? She didn't understand that her life would be forever changed. She wouldn't be living with her sisters anymore.

She would be living very far away from her home and family with a man she hardly knew. If things didn't go well, there would be no one there to rescue her. She didn't realize that her life wasn't going to be about going to parties every night.

There wouldn't be any more flirtation with the officers. There could only be one man in her life now. She didn't realize that she was going to be lonely and that Mr. Turner didn't really want to be married.

As for Chloe, she had thought what had happened to Mattie was wonderful. She had gotten her officer. Unfortunately for her, her father's thinking was not the same as hers. Since her way of thinking was similar to Mattie's, it was in need of some major alteration.

Since Mattie was married and would not be returning to live at Longbourn, Chloe would be doing Mattie's morning chores in addition to her own. After breakfast Jennifer would read to her from Fordyce's Sermons for one hour each day.

This would continue until she was able to demonstrate to him that she understood the contents of the sermons. He loved listening to Jennifer's voice as she read. She had an amazingly beautiful voice. She was maturing quickly, if only she would stop singing.

Chloe would not be allowed to go to Meryton unescorted anymore. She was not allowed to go anywhere where there were officers.

She would not be allowed to attend any Assembly Balls until she first learned how to conduct herself properly like a young lady. There would be no more running about half cock. There would be no consumption of any alcohol.

Jordan and Sarah would see to her training in this matter since Mr. Mackenzie doubted that his wife was capable of teaching her the proper conduct for a lady in high society.

Friday

20 August

Longbourn

The Mackenzies were sharing a last meal together with Mattie and Mr. Turner before they left for New Castle in the north. There was a buzz around the table as several conversations were going on at once.

Mattie was quite happy to be leaving to start her new life with Mr. Turner. During the meal she would sneak a sip of wine from Sarah's glass. This made her happier, but it also made her ditzy and caused her to have a loose tongue.

She was talking with Sarah about the day leading up to her wedding when she blurted out a secret she wasn't supposed to tell to anyone. But she didn't care because she was happy.

"Aunt Marie was such a pain. All she wanted to do was lecture me about getting married and the duties of a wife thereafter. I tried to tune her out as much as possible. I didn't care anything about what she was saying.

I was just worried about who was going to give me away. Uncle Edward was busy running off to do business. I didn't think he was going to be there to give me away, but I finally realized, I didn't need to worry.

Mr. Darcy was there, he would have given me away and be the best man for my Turner. Though I don't know why he was there. I thought Mr. Darcy and my Turner didn't get along." smiled Mattie.

"Mr. Darcy was there?" inquired Sarah.

She began to wonder what it all meant. Was there a possibility after all that she hadn't lost his respect? Could they still be together? Was it possible that she might see him again?

They had gotten much closer at Pemberly during the few days she was there. There was a much better understanding between them. She liked the side of him that she saw at Pemberly.

He had been such a gracious host and gentleman. He had welcomed her family into his home and had introduced her to his sister. He was becoming the type of man she could fall in love with.

Why did he make sure Mr. Turner married her sister? He was under no obligation to do so. Did he do it for her? Jordan would have thought so if she knew. Maybe there was hope after all that she might see him again.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you he was there. It was supposed to be a secret." laughed Mattie as her head began to spin from drinking too much wine so quickly.

Tuesday

1 September

Netherfield Park

Jack was very nervous. For the first time in nine months there was hope that he could be with Ms Jordan. He had finally had a long talk with Darcy a week ago when he got back to town.

Darcy had told him he had made a mistake about advising him about not seeing Ms Mackenzie. Darcy admitted that it wasn't his place to tell him who he should or shouldn't see. If he thought Ms Mackenzie was the woman for him then he should see her.

He was pleased that Darcy had taken back his objections. His sisters however were quite another story. They still didn't think he should be involved with Ms Mackenzie because of her family.

They thought her family to be uncouth and socially inept. They were beneath them in social standing. They pointed out that Ms Mackenzie's family was of the professional class, it was hardly worthwhile marrying into their family.

Jack had to point out to his sisters that they too were from the professional class. They happened to have been more fortunate than Ms Mackenzie's family, the Burnetts and the Phillips.

If anything marrying into the Mackenzie family would move them up in social status. Mr. Mackenzie was after all of the Gentry class, the same class as Mr. Darcy.

"But they're socially inept." whined Allison.

"I'll admit their conduct could have been better at the ball that I hosted, but I've also seen them in their own environment. They are good honest people. Mrs. Mackenzie has always been a very gracious host whenever I have visited Longbourn in the past." replied Mr. Keeter.

"That's only because she wants you to marry her daughter Ms Jordan." argued Allison.

"Very true, but I also know you have said you liked Ms Jordan. Besides I like Mrs. Mackenzie. She is a lovely lady with many good stories to tell. She loves her children and has instilled that same love into Ms Jordan.

I love her and she'll make a good wife. And if she will forgive me for my incomprehensible behavior these last nine months, I'm going to ask her to marry me. I will not hear any more about it Allison, I've made up my mind." he told her.

Allison wasn't very happy with this turn of events. She liked living in town. She had many friends in town. While she like Netherfield manor itself, she didn't like the Meryton community. There were very few people she envisioned herself socializing with.

Jack used the excuse that it was hunting season to return to Netherfield. He would get the lay of the land and find out more about Ms Jordan. If there was one thing he was sure of any information he needed could be obtained in Meryton.

Saturday

5 September

Longbourn

After a few days of hunting quail with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Boone, Jack got up the courage to visit Longbourn. He managed to convince Darcy to go along with him though Darcy didn't need any convincing.

Harm had wondered why it had taken Jack so long to decide to visit Ms Mackenzie. He had wanted to go to Longbourn when they first arrived. It had been almost two month since he had last seen Ms Sarah.

He was still in love with her. If anything that love had grown even stronger when she was at Pemberly. He had seen a change in her too. He could see that her feelings were very different, but how different were they?

Did she still resent his interference with her sister's life? If he corrected that mistake would she allow herself to love him? If he brought Jack with him to Longbourn, would it matter?

She had been right about one thing, his behavior had been sorely lacking any social etiquette while he was at Netherfield, Meryton, and Rosings.

He had to admit that making an effort to be more of a gentleman and being more sociable in general had indeed made things much easier between them at Pemberly. The time they spent together had been better than he had dared hope.

The more responsive he was to her, the more it allowed her to relax. Her beautiful and wonderful personality took over and she was quite comfortable with him. Conversations weren't force, but natural.

His cousin had been correct. That given time Ms Sarah's feelings towards him would change. All women wanted to be loved. He had told her he loved her. She had had the time to process that information and was more than receptive to his attention towards her.

It had been a wonderful day. She had been skittish at first, not that he blamed her. They hadn't separated under the best of circumstances. He was happy though that she had welcomed his attentions when he showed her family the proper respect that a gentleman should.

During their trip from Netherfield to Longbourn Jack rehearsed what he was going to say to the Mackenzies and to Ms Jordan. He wanted to apologize for leaving when he did and for not staying in touch with her.

He wanted to apologize to her for not telling her that he wouldn't be returning to Netherfield. He had been raised better than that. It wasn't a gentleman like thing to do.

Darcy told him not to worry. He knew from Ms Sarah that Ms Mackenzie was still in loved with him and thought about him everyday. He was sure that if Jack showed the proper remorse, she would probably accept him back into her life.

Jack was please to hear that. He had missed being with Ms Jordan. He had never met someone who made him feel the way she did. She was very special. She was the perfect woman for him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Longbourn

Meanwhile Mrs. Mackenzie was going off on another one of her tantrums as Sarah, Jordan, and Jennifer were either knitting or reading a book. They were trying to tune their mother out, but it was very difficult since she was screeching.

Mrs. Mackenzie was upset that Mr. Keeter hadn't visited Longbourn yet. It had been almost a week since he had returned to Netherfield. She had hoped Mr. Mackenzie would have gone to Netherfield to invite him to Longbourn, but he had refused to do so.

"What's the matter Mama?" asked Jennifer. She could never understand why her mother was always so hysterical. She wondered what exactly had set her mother off this time.

"Mr. Keeter has been at Netherfield for five days now. He hasn't come to visit once. I asked your father to call on him, but he said he wouldn't. He said calling on Mr. Keeter didn't do any good last year so he wouldn't visit him again this year." whined Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Mama, Mr. Keeter has rented out Netherfield for a year. He should be able to stay in a manor he has rented without telling everyone what his plans are." moaned Sarah.

"Besides, I thought you didn't care what Mr. Keeter did. Isn't that what you told Mr. McGregor last week?"

"Don't you aggravate me Sarah. I get enough of that from your father. If you remember last year before Mr. Keeter left, I invited him here for dinner. It's an obligation I intend to keep." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Mama, I'm sure Mr. Keeter is going to visit us soon. When I saw him six weeks ago he asked me how my family was. He then asked me about my sisters, all my sisters." hinted Sarah.

"You saw Mr. Keeter! Why didn't you tell me? Where did you see him Sarah?" screeched Mrs. Mackenzie. She wondered what had come over Sarah. Sarah used to tell her everything. Now it seemed Sarah was keeping many secrets from her.

"I saw him at Pemberly. He and his sisters were the guests of Mr. Darcy." Sarah began to explain before her mother interrupted and began screeching again.

She wondered why she was telling her mother any of this, Sarah knew her mother wouldn't be able to understand. She didn't understand it herself. For even though there was a time she didn't like Mr. Darcy she always thought of him as a friend and craved his attention.

"You saw Mr. Darcy! That pompous arrogant judgmental bastard!" screeched Mrs. Mackenzie as she bounced about the room.

"Mama, please! Aunt Marie wanted to see Pemberly. She grew up only five miles from there. She said she had never seen Pemberly before. Mr. Darcy wasn't supposed to be there Mama. He was supposed to be away, visiting his friends.

If he had returned a few hours later we wouldn't have seen him. He was a very gracious host Mama. He went fishing with Uncle Edward. He invited us to dinner three times while we were in Lampton. He has a beautiful sister a year older than Mattie." explained Sarah.

"I don't care anything about his sister, he slighted you Sarah. I can never forgive him for that." she replied.

"Mama, he has already made up for slighting me many times over. He danced with me at Lucas lodge. He danced with me all night at the Netherfield Ball. He put up with me staying at Netherfield for a week.

He has apologized to me several times for saying I was only tolerable. He didn't like Mr. Keeter trying to set me up with him. He likes to get to know people in his own way, at his own pace.

I saw him almost everyday at Hunsford while I was visiting Harriet. He really is a nice man Mama. He just makes a poor first impression. He finds it hard talking with people he doesn't know." explained Sarah.

"You saw him at Hunsford? Why didn't you tell me Sarah? No wonder why you were so melancholy for weeks after you returned home." whined Mrs. Mackenzie.

Exactly how many secrets was Sarah keeping from her? Why did Sarah keep on telling her that she didn't like Mr. Darcy when she kept on spending so much time with him?

"I didn't want to upset you Mama. I know you don't like him, but for some reason that I don't completely comprehend he seems to like being with me." replied Sarah hoping to calm her mother.

She didn't want to tell her mother the real reason why she had been sad, that Mr. Darcy had asked her to marry him. She was surprised that her mother didn't hear that Mr. Darcy liked her very much.

"Well if he comes to visit with Mr. Keeter I'll be nice to him." replied Mrs. Mackenzie. She wondered what had gotten into Sarah. She never liked Mr. Darcy before. What had happen to change her?


	30. Chapter 30

part twenty nine A Meeting of the Minds

Chloe came running into the house. She had seen two men riding up to the house. One of them she recognized as Mr. Keeter. The other one she wasn't quite sure who he was, but she knew he was a friend of Mr. Keeter.

"He's coming, he's coming!" shouted Chloe a little out of breath.

"Who is coming Chloe? Take a deep breath and tell me." directed Mrs. Mackenzie shaking her head wondering why her girls were all acting strange today.

"Mr. Keeter is coming." replied Chloe cheerfully.

Jordan's heart began beating faster. It was pitter pattering at one hundred twenty beats a minute and rising fast. Could it be? Finally after nine months Mr. Keeter had return to Netherfield and was coming to Longbourn to see her. She didn't know what to do.

The possibility that he was coming to see her excited her greatly. Her heart felt light. She was feeling so happy, but she realized that maybe he was coming to Longbourn for another reason.

What that possible reason was she didn't know, but it would depress her greatly. Then she began to wonder whether or not she wanted to see him. She hadn't seen him or heard from him in nine months.

Why should she care whether or not he came? He had led her into believing that he cared for her, that he enjoyed her company. Why had he deserted her? She wondered what excuse he would use.

"Is he alone?" asked Sarah hoping that maybe Mr. Darcy had come along with Mr. Keeter.

She longed to see him again. Her time with him at Pemberly while satisfying, was much too short. He was the man she had hoped him to be the first time she met him.

"No, there's another man with him. He looks like that man who was here with him last year, old sourpuss." replied Chloe with a look of disgust.

Now it was Sarah's turn. Her heart began beating faster with much anticipation that Mr. Darcy was coming here to see her. Her heart was pitter pattering as fast as Jordan's heart. Surely he was coming to see her.

He might say he was only giving moral support to Mr. Keeter, but she knew better. She had gotten to know him much better. She wondered what he would say. Would he even say anything? He didn't like her mother.

That was reason enough for him to keep silent. Her mother had a habit of disagreeing with him no matter what he said. Hopefully he wouldn't stand by the window and look out of it. She never did understand why he did that.

"Mr. Darcy!" screeched Mrs. Mackenzie in disbelief. Why was he coming here? She knew of no reason for his visit.

"Mama!" pleaded Sarah. "You promised!"

"I said I would be nice to him and I will." replied Mrs. Mackenzie shaking her head and looking quite puzzled at Sarah.

She was acting like she was in love with Mr. Darcy. She wasn't supposed to be in love with him. She was very confused with Sarah's action. Was Mr. Darcy courting her? It was what Sarah told her last autumn.

Chloe and Jennifer were a little surprised too. They had thought that Sarah didn't like Mr. Darcy, but she did seem to spend a lot of time with him especially at the Netherfield ball where she danced the night away with him.

A few minutes later Hill led Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy to the drawing room where he announced them. "Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy."

Harm's stomach began to turn as he saw all of Ms Sarah's sisters and her mother sitting there in the room. Sarah was sitting in the back of the room with the dreaded Mrs. Mackenzie up front. He wondered what she would have to say.

He had been hoping that only see Ms Sarah and Ms Mackenzie would be in the room when they entered. He felt comfortable in their company. He always felt ill when he was in Mrs. Mackenzie's presence.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Mackenzie I would like ... " began Jack before Mrs. Mackenzie interrupted him.

"It's so nice to see you again Mr. Keeter. So much has happen since you were last here. Harriet Lucas got married to Mr. Collins and moved to Hunsford. My youngest daughter Mattie also got married recently.

It was put in the paper, but not as it should have been. There was no mention of her family." sighed Mrs. Mackenzie.

Zing, the acidic comment from Mrs. Mackenzie hit Harm squarely between the eyes. He knew she would have something negative to say about how the wedding had been conducted. Why couldn't she just be happy that everything turned out okay?

"Yes, I read about it. I would have sent a letter of congratulations, but I knew I would be seeing you soon." replied Jack.

"Is your sister still at Pemberly or has she return to school in town." Sarah asked in hopes of steering the conversation in another direction.

"She's still at Pemberly. Most of her friends have return to school." replied Mr. Darcy as he gazed upon her beauty. It seemed to him that Sarah always looked more beautiful every time he saw her.

"Are you staying long at Netherfield Mr. Keeter?" asked Sarah. She was asking for Jordan, but was hoping that Mr. Darcy would be staying as well.

"Yes, for two or three weeks I think. Maybe a little longer." Mr. Keeter replied. It all really depended upon how his visit with Ms Jordan went.

"You must come back here for dinner soon Mr. Keeter. I promised you a dinner last fall. I haven't forgotten. Will next Thursday be convenient with you? You can bring Mr. Darcy along with you if he's still here." offered Mrs. Mackenzie, another zing directed at Mr. Darcy.

"I would be honored Mrs. Mackenzie. Now if you will excuse me, we have to leave." replied Mr. Keeter.

Sarah was disappointed that they were leaving so soon. She had hoped to talk with Mr. Darcy even if it was only for a few minutes. She wanted to talk to him about what he had done for Mattie, for her family, and for her.

She wanted to know if that meant he still wanted to see her. Jordan was disappointed too because she had hoped that Mr. Keeter had come to see her, but it appeared to her that wasn't the case.

Mr. Keeter was only paying them a social visit showing his respects to her family, he wasn't there to see her after all. After Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy left Longbourn, Sarah and Jordan went upstairs to Sarah's bedroom to talk.

They had mix feelings about the visit from Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy. They both had hoped for more, but they were happy that at least they had come for a visit.

"Well that's been taken care of. Now I don't have to worry about seeing him in Meryton." sighed Jordan. She was trying to stay hopeful, but secretly she felt like crying.

"What do you mean? Mr. Keeter is probably more in love with you now than ever before." challenged Sarah. She was quite confident that Mr. Keeter had come there to see Jordan.

"Surely you must be mistaken Sarah. I saw no evidence of Mr. Keeter wanting to be with me. He was only being polite by paying us a visit." argued Jordan, though she secretly hoped that Sarah was right.

"Jordan, there is only one reason for Mr. Keeter to come here and it's not to see Mama, he came here to see you. He was probably seeing if there was still a possibility of courting you. Mama did invite him to dinner and he accepted. That has to be an indication to him that you still want to see him." smiled Sarah.

"I don't know, he did come here with Mr. Darcy. That must mean something. I know Mr. Darcy doesn't get along with Mama. Maybe he was here to support Mr. Keeter." conceded Jordan.

"I'm sure that was the reason. I think Mr. Keeter wanted to spend some time with you, but Mama scare him off." replied Sarah.

"What about you, don't you think Mr. Darcy was here to see you Sarah? Do you think he still loves you?" asked Jordan with a sly smile.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't know if he will even stay around. For all I know he could be heading back to town tomorrow." wailed Sarah.

It was a pattern with him. Just when she started feeling comfortable being around him, he would go away and not be seen for months. Though the duration of time that he was away had been getting shorter and shorter.

Netherfield

An hour later Harm and Jack had returned to Netherfield. Harm was mystified as to why Jack hadn't asked to talk with Ms Jordan in private. It was the reason why they had gone to Longbourn in the first place.

It was the second part of his plan he needed to complete before he could begin to court Ms Sarah. Now he might have to wait until the dinner party at Longbourn before he could see her again and begin the process of courting her.

He didn't want to wait that long. He would have to come up with another plan. He didn't want to wait until the dinner party where he would have to endure Mrs. Mackenzie's company.

"What happened Jack? I thought you were going to talk with Ms Mackenzie." questioned Harm.

"You know I had it all planned out Darcy, but she went into one of her story telling modes and I lost my focus." replied Jack.

"You and your short attention span Jack. You probably got her all confused now. Ms Mackenzie was probably hoping that you came to talk with her, but you didn't say one word to her." declared Harm as he shook his head in total disbelief.

"I couldn't get a word in. Mrs. Mackenzie was talking and she only stopped long enough for me to answer her questions." whined Jack.

"Come on Jack, Ms Sarah managed to interrupt her mother long enough to ask me about my sister. I told you about the conversation I had with Ms Sarah about you and Ms Mackenzie. She was heartbroken when you left and never got in touch with her again.

You have to at least make an effort to talk with her if you want her in your life. I want to be with Ms Sarah. I think she wants to be with me, but it would be much easier if you've made amends with Ms Mackenzie." explained Harm.

"So what do you want me to do Darcy?" asked Jack.

"Write Ms Mackenzie a note asking her and Ms Sarah to meet with you in Meryton. We've been without their company long enough." replied Harm.

Dear Ms Jordan Mackenzie:

I request the honor of you and your sister, Ms Sarah, for tea and cake at the Cockadoo Cafe in Meryton tomorrow afternoon. I wanted to talk with you today when I visited Longbourn, but I was distracted by your mother's attention.

It has been much too long since we last talk. The fault is all mine and I hope you will come so I can begin to make amends to you. Let it be our secret. I will be there at 1600 hours.

Sincerely:

Jack Keeter

Jack gave the letter to one of his servant and told him to take it to Longbourn in care of Ms Jordan Mackenzie. The servant wasted no time. He was at Longbourn in twenty minutes. He gave the letter to Hill.

"Please make sure that only Ms Mackenzie receives this letter." instructed the servant.

Hill gave the letter to Jordan. Jordan wondered who had written a letter to her. She wasn't expecting a letter from anyone. She opened the letter to see that it was from Mr. Keeter. Her heart soared as she read the contents of letter. When she was finished she went looking for Sarah.

"Sarah, I got a letter!" exclaimed Jordan.

"Should I ask you whom it's from." smiled Sarah. Only a letter from Mr. Keeter could have made her sister this happy and excited.

"It's from Mr. Keeter. He wants us to meet him tomorrow in Meryton at the Cockadoo Cafe." smiled Jordan happily.

"I told you he still loves you, but I don't understand why he would invite me to come along." replied Sarah.

"He probably thinks we need a chaperone." smiled Jordan. "Or maybe Mr. Darcy is going to be there too and he doesn't want to frighten you."

"Mr. Darcy has never frightened me Jordan. He has confused me many times, even frustrated me at times, but he has never frighten me." replied Sarah.

1600 hours Sunday

6 September

Cockadoo Cafe

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Keeter arrived at the cafe early to insure that everything would be perfect. Today was going to be an important day in their lives. Jack was hoping to rekindle his relationship with Ms Jordan.

Harm wanted to see if Ms Sarah was amendable to having a relationship with him. He had noticed a change in Ms Sarah demeanor while she was at Pemberly. She was more receptive to him. Her words didn't have any hidden or double meanings like they had before.

He didn't know what affect the Turner fiasco had on her. History told him she might not have understood why he had left when he did. He hoped that it wasn't true.

He knew from experience that long separations didn't work with Ms Sarah. She had told him that staying away without contacting her was not a sign of love. It had been six weeks since she had left Pemberly.

He hadn't contacted her in all that time, he hoped that it hadn't been a mistake. He was sure that she might be interested. She did ask him about his sister, Georgiana. She had a look about her that gave him hope that she might have change her mind since last spring.

Harm looked up to see Ms Mackenzie and Ms Sarah walking into the cafe. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes were shining, her smile was full, and everything about her was perfect.

"Good afternoon Ms Jordan, Ms Sarah. It's nice of you that you both could join us today." greeted Jack.

"Good afternoon Ms Jordan, Ms Sarah." greeted Harm.

"Good afternoon Mr. Keeter, Mr. Darcy. It was nice of you to invite us here today." smiled Jordan in greeting the two handsome men.

"Good afternoon, I'm surprise to see you here Mr. Darcy." greeted Sarah.

"I wanted to see you before I left. I will be in town on business for the next few days. I hope to make it back for the dinner party your mother is hosting." replied Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you, I'm sure my mother will be overwhelm with delight that you will be attending." smiled Sarah as Jack let out a chuckle.

It seemed to her that the understanding they had developed during her brief stay at Pemberly was still intact. It appeared that he still wanted a relationship with her. She was please to know that.

She wasn't sure why. She had only recently begun to admit to herself that she was beginning to have strong feelings for him. She liked the man she had seen at Pemberly. He was everything she had hoped him to be when she first met him a year ago.

"I was hoping that maybe you would be please that I was attending your mother's dinner party." replied Harm in a teasing sort of manner.

"It would only be fair to return the hospitality that you so generously extended while I was in Derbyshire with my aunt and uncle." Sarah replied not volunteering anything.

"Ms Jordan, I want to take this opportunity to apologize for my lack of manners and my total disregard of your friendship these last nine months. My behavior was abominable. The time I spent with you last fall was the best I have ever experience.

I beg for your forgiveness and ask that I be given the opportunity to make it up to you." interrupted Jack.

While he found it fascinating to see Darcy making an effort to court Ms Sarah, it wasn't the reason they, that is why he was there. He wanted to make amends with Ms Jordan. He wanted to be with her, to spend the rest of his life with her.

Jordan didn't know what to say. This was the moment she had been waiting for since last November when she received the letter from his sister telling her that they wouldn't be returning to Netherfield.

She had pretty much given up any hope that he would ever return never mind that he still wanted to see her, to be with her. What should she do? She wanted to talk it over with Sarah. What would she say? Sarah would tell her, he loves you Jordan. Let him be with you.

"I forgive you Mr. Keeter. I could never hate you." replied Jordan as she saw a look of happiness appear on his face.

They talked some more as they enjoyed their tea and cake. Jordan was very happy although she showed some restraint. She didn't want to get too carry away with her feelings like she had last year.

Jack was feeling good. He had crossed the first hurdle, making contact with Jordan and talking to her. He could see she was holding back a little, maybe she was a little afraid of getting hurt again.


	31. Chapter 31

part thirty Time to Get Together

As for Sarah and Mr. Darcy, they picked up where they left off six weeks ago at Pemberly. He was more open and communicative with her. Sarah was a little more playful and honest. There were no hidden meanings in her words.

Sarah was feeling pretty good about Mr. Darcy. He hadn't been disgusted by Mattie's actions as she had first thought. He had taken the initiative and found Mattie.

He insured that Turner married her sister and that he would have an honorable career so he could provide for Mattie.

Mr. Darcy had righted a wrong. He had told Mr. Keeter that he had made a mistake and told him he should pursue Ms Jordan if she was whom he wanted.

While Jordan was hesitant to believe that Mr. Keeter wanted her, she was happy that he was back at Netherfield, if only for a short while. She still wasn't sure about how she felt about him, but she did like the idea of spending more time with him.

She would let him court her if he truly wanted her in his life. They took a walk after finishing their tea and cake ending back at Longbourn where they said their goodbyes.

Jennifer happened to be looking out of her bedroom window when her sisters were returning from Meryton. She was a little surprised to see Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy with them.

Her sisters looked quite happy to her causing her to wonder if Mr. Keeter was going to get back together with Jordan. As to why Mr. Darcy was with Sarah, she didn't know what to think. Why was he here with Sarah?

Did he love Sarah or was he just giving moral support to his friend, Mr. Keeter? She remembered that at the Netherfield Ball last November, Mr. Darcy had danced with her. She had wondered why he had at the time, but later she had heard that Sarah had spent most of the night dancing with Mr. Darcy.

What did it all mean? She didn't know what the answer was. Mattie had gone after an officer and it wasn't long before she was married. But what kind of life would she be living?

While Jordan seemed to be melancholy for months, she had been faithful to her belief that Mr. Keeter was the right man for her. If they got married Jordan would be living a wonderful life.

And what about Sarah? Mr. Darcy had originally slighted her at the Assembly Ball, but soon thereafter he seemed to spend more and more time with Sarah. First there was all the social parties they had attended. Then Sarah spent a week living with Mr. Darcy at Netherfield.

They had spent the night dancing at the Netherfield Ball. Maria had told her that Mr. Darcy visited Sarah every day while they were at Hunsford. Maria had asked Harriet about it and Harriet had said Mr. Darcy was probably in love with Sarah.

Sarah had seen Mr. Darcy on her trip with the Burnetts this summer. They had visited his home, Pemberly, where Sarah met up with him again. Had they planned on seeing each other? What happened while Sarah was there?

Did Mr. Darcy love Sarah? Was that why he was here now? Was he courting Sarah? And what did that all mean for her? If Sarah and Jordan both got married, only she and Chloe would still be home living at Longbourn.

How would that change the family dynamics? Would she get more attention from her mother and/or father? She had always been the middle child. No one seemed to pay much attention to her.

Would that all change now? And how would life be without her two older sisters around? They had always been there for her. It had been difficult for her last spring when they both had been away.

But then she had to contend with both Chloe and Mattie. Now there was only Chloe. They had been getting along better since Mattie got married. They were spending more time together.

Thursday

10 September

Longbourn

Over the next several days Jack managed to meet up with Jordan in Meryton. They would meet for tea and cake. They would talk about what happened in their lives over the last nine months.

Jordan told him about staying with her aunt and uncle in town for four months last winter. Jack was surprised to hear that she had been town for so many months. The fact that his sisters knew that she was in town and didn't tell him distressed him greatly.

They knew how much he wanted to be with her. They had told him that Ms Jordan didn't care enough for him, but if that was true then why had Ms Jordan come to town? He knew his sisters wouldn't have a good answer for their deceit.

As angry as he was with them, he knew they weren't completely to blame. He knew he shared in that blame too. He was a man. He was responsible for his own actions, his own life. He shouldn't have let them talk him out of returning to Netherfield.

There was no reason that he couldn't have returned to Netherfield, to Hertfordshire on his own to see Jordan. If he really loved her as much as he thought he did, he should have found a way to see her and not blamed others.

One day they went to visit her Aunt Phillips. Jack had never met her even though he had gone to many social events in Meryton. Aunt Phillips was pleased to see Jordan so happy. She was pleased to see the man that made Jordan so happy.

It had been a long time and now she understood why Jordan had been so melancholy, Mr. Keeter was indeed a marvelous young man with such happy manners. He brought out the best in Jordan.

As for Mr. Darcy, he was true to his word. He had gone into town early Monday morning on business and was there all week. Sarah was saddened that he was in town, but she was confident that he would be returning shortly.

It perplexed her to no end that she was thinking about him so much. She still believed that she wasn't in love with him, but she did desire his company. His manners hadn't changed from the time she spent with him at Pemberly.

He was the perfect young man, a man she could see spending the rest of her life with if he stay around long enough for her to fall in love with him. For she wouldn't marry a man purely for convenience.

She didn't want to marry him because he lived at Pemberly, but because she loved him deeply. But that wouldn't happen if he wasn't around to court her like a proper gentleman.

Thursday

10 September

Longbourn

Mrs. Mackenzie spared no expense. She was determined to put on dinner party worthy of her guest of honor, Mr. Keeter. She wanted to show him how much they respected him and wanted him to be a part of their family.

She also wanted to show him that there was more to her than a crazy woman who got tipsy at social gatherings with her friends. She wanted to show him that she could be a gracious host too.

She invited the Phillips, the Burnetts, the Lucas's, and several other close family friends. She wanted Mr. Keeter to get to know the Mackenzie extended family as well as her extended family to know Mr. Keeter.

It had been a glorious week for Jordan as Mr. Keeter made an effort to see her almost every day. It surprised her that he was being so attentive. Her heart was finally healing as it felt lighter and lighter every day.

She felt confident that some day soon Mr. Keeter would indeed ask her to be his wife. She had dreamed about that day for a very long time. That day was soon approaching.

The dinner went as planned as Mrs. Mackenzie served a four course meal with several varieties of soup, appetizers, meat, and vegetables. Jack sat next to Jordan and Darcy managed to return from town in time to find a seat next to Sarah.

There were numerous conversations going on around the table as people renew family acquaintances and got to know Mr. Keeter better. Darcy was fortunate that he didn't need to be involved in many of the conversations since tonight was about Jack, and not about him.

Jennifer as usual did very little talking. She was content to sit back and observed Sarah with Mr. Darcy. They appeared to be pleased to be together she thought. She was surprised to see Mr. Darcy talking as much as he was with her sister.

Most of the other times she had seen him he was usually standoffish and didn't say very much. He didn't spend much time with Sarah. What had changed? She wondered what her sister was talking about with Mr. Darcy.

She wondered what it would be like to have a man interested in her like Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy appeared to be with her sisters. It appeared to her that following in Sarah and Jordan's footsteps was the best way to go.

They seemed to have gained the attention of very sensible and quite successful young men unlike Mattie who had married an office who was pleasant enough, but didn't seem to know what he wanted out of life.

She found it interesting that when Mattie got married and moved away from home, she and Chloe became closer. They spent more time together now especially since Chloe had to study Fordyce's Sermons.

After dinner the men went to another room to smoke cigars and drink cognac while the ladies went to the parlor to talk and drink some tea. Since there were no men in the room the ladies were free to talk about the possibility of Jordan and Mr. Keeter getting married.

Jordan was a little surprise that they were all talking about her future with Mr. Keeter. While she welcomed Mr. Keeter's attention, she thought it was too soon to be talking about her getting married.

It hadn't happened last year like they all had thought it would, why should they expect it to be any different this year?

She also didn't like to be the center of attention. She wished that they would talk about something else, maybe Sarah and Mr. Darcy. Hadn't anyone else noticed how close they were at dinner?

"Why don't they talk about something else besides Mr. Keeter and me?" asked Jordan a little frustrated.

"You're the reason why they're all here Jordan. Mama is so happy that Mr. Keeter is finally back in your life. She wants to share in your happiness with her family and friends.

I think she wants to make a better impression with Mr. Keeter and even Mr. Darcy. She doesn't want them remembering how foolish she was last year when she drank too much. She wants to show them that she can be a good hostess too." replied Sarah.

"I find it most interesting that Mr. Darcy is spending so much time tonight with you Sarah. I thought you didn't like him. I thought you said he didn't like you. Are you two together Sarah? Are you getting married too?" asked Jennifer.

Jordan laughed as she saw the look of surprise and discomfort on Sarah's face. It was interesting to see that Sarah's recent actions hadn't gone completely unnoticed by all. Jennifer had always been very quiet and a keen observer.

"Are you taking notes Jen?" asked Jordan with a smile.

"What?" asked Jennifer, who was taken aback by the question. Why was Jordan asking her about taking notes? She didn't understand.

"Well I know you were a little disappointed that Mr. Collins didn't choose you last winter when he married Harriet after he had asked Sarah. Are you taking notes on how to attract the attention of a successful man?" clarified Jordan.

"I'm a bit confused. You and Mr. Keeter seemed to be in love last year, but then he left. Sarah didn't like Mr. Darcy last year, but she spent four weeks with him last spring. She spent more time with him at his home, Pemberly this summer.

Now both of them have come back here to Netherfield. I don't understand. What happen? What changed since last winter? Why are they here?" asked Jennifer ignoring the question. She was on a mission.

"Can you keep a secret? You can't tell Mama or Chloe." asked Sarah.

"You know I can. Mattie was the one who couldn't keep her mouth close." replied Jennifer. It wasn't often that Sarah and Jordan shared secrets with her anymore.

"Last spring Mr. Darcy told me he loved me. He wanted to marry me. I was very surprised to find out that he loved me, but I wasn't ready to get married then. I didn't love him." answered Sarah.

"Do you love him now?" asked Jennifer.

"You ask me what changed Jen. I saw his beautiful home, Pemberly. It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Also Mr. Darcy's behavior has changed. He was a perfect gentleman. He was a generous host. He invited Uncle Edward to go fishing with him. We dined at his house three times while we were there.

You've seen him tonight. He has been an active participant instead of a passive observer." replied Sarah avoiding the question of whether she loved Mr. Darcy.

"Do you love him Sarah?" asked Jennifer causing Jordan to smile. She knew that Sarah didn't like to admit what her feelings were.

"I don't know. I like the man I saw at Pemberly. I believe I could fall in love with him given enough time." replied Sarah.

"You and Mr. Darcy look good together Sarah. I think you're good for him too." observed Jennifer causing both Sarah and Jordan to smile. Their sister was growing up.

It wasn't long before the men rejoined the women for coffee and dessert. They mingled with each other with Jack searching out Jordan and Darcy looking for Sarah. He wanted to talk with her alone.

While he had spent time talking with her at dinner, it was only polite social conversation. He wanted a more intimate conversation with her. He asked her to take a walk with him outside. They went to her father's favorite place by the pond.

They sat on one of the benches and watched the sun set. There was a cool breeze that blew ripples across the pond.

"How did you like the dinner party Mr. Darcy?" asked Sarah as she wondered why he wanted to talk to her alone.

"It was nice. I took your advice about just trying to fit in and be a participant instead of just being an observer. I think it made the others feel more comfortable. They seemed to relax.

I thanked your father for including me tonight and complimented your mother for the fine dinner." replied Harm.

"She surprised you didn't she? You thought she was weak minded like my sisters?" challenged Sarah.

"Not at all, I have always thought she was quite provincial in her thinking. I have on occasion thought she showed a lack of propriety when she embellished too much at several social events she attended.

But I have never doubted her love for her children and what she would do for them." replied Harm.

"I am glad that you were able enjoy your evening tonight. Most of the people who attended are very special to Jordan and me. It wouldn't be good if they weren't welcome to Netherfield or Pemberly." smiled Sarah not realizing her slip.

"Then you all must come to Pemberly for Michaelmas. I would like to reciprocate the hospitality your family has shown to me the last week." offered Harm.

"I'm sure they would all be delighted since I have told them how beautiful Pemberly is though I'm not sure about my father. He hates to travel." smiled Sarah.

"But he loves you the most and I'm sure he would do just about anything for you to make you happy." argued Harm.

They talked for another twenty minutes before walking back inside. Mrs. Mackenzie had noticed that Sarah was missing. She wondered where she was.

"Jennifer! Have you seen your sister?" screeched her mother.

"Which one do you mean Mama?" asked Jennifer wondering what had set her off this time.

"Sarah, I haven't seen her in awhile. Do you know where she is?" asked her mother.

"She went for a walk with Mr. Darcy." replied Jennifer.

"What in earth for?" she asked shaking her head.

"Mama! She told you that everywhere she goes Mr. Darcy is there. Mr. Darcy was there at Netherfield when she took care of Jordan, he was at Hunsford last spring when she visited Harriet,

he showed up at Pemberly this summer when she was traveling with uncle and aunt, and now he's here at Netherfield again." replied Jennifer shaking her head. Was her mother really that dense.

"What are you trying to tell me Jennifer?" she asked.

"I think Mr. Darcy is in love with Sarah and is courting her. I have seen them together. I think she might be in love with him too." replied Jennifer.

Mrs. Mackenzie was totally confused now. She thought she knew Sarah better. What was going on? She thought Sarah didn't like Mr. Darcy. She thought Sarah was only being polite to him.

If there was one thing she learned this past year, it was to stay on Mr. Darcy's good side. Maybe Sarah was right last fall about not offending him. Sarah had said Mr. Darcy was Mr. Keeter's mentor. That if he didn't like something he wouldn't let Mr. Keeter be with Jordan.

Her head was spinning. She needed to sit down and rest. She needed to think about what Jennifer had just told her and what it all meant. Was there a possibility that both Jordan and Sarah could have a man of means?

She began to think about the possibilities of Jennifer and Chloe meeting and getting rich husbands too.

Before Darcy left to return to Netherfield with Mr. Keeter, he made an announcement. "I would like to thank Mr. and Mrs. Mackenzie for inviting me to dinner here tonight and I would like to reciprocate and invite the Mackenzie, Burnett, and Phillips families to Pemberly for Michaelmas."

They all were quite stunned as to why Mr. Darcy would invite them to his home. He was such a proud and arrogant young man. What was his motivation? But there were a few in the room who thought they knew the answer to that question.


	32. Chapter 32

part thirty one The Truth

Saturday

afternoon

12 September

Longbourn

Several days later Jack stopped by Longbourn to see Jordan and asked her to take a walk with him. He had finally summoned up the courage to asked Jordan to marry him. He had seen over the last week that he was in her favor again.

The time they spent together was as rewarding as it had been the year before. He was in love with her and he was sure she was in love with him. It was time to ask her.

"Ms Jordan, last year when I met you, I fell in love. You were the most beautiful and wonderful woman I had ever met. I had never been happier. Unfortunately I allowed myself to be talked out of being with you by people I won't mention.

I want to apologize for that foolish mistake and ask you to please do me the honor and marry me. I love you." proposed Mr. Keeter.

"I love you too. You're best man I have ever met and cared for. I didn't understand why you left. I thought we had something special. Although I told others I was alright and had gotten over you, I secretly hoped that you would return one day.

I forgive you, though I don't know if I can forgive your sisters, not so much for talking you into leaving, but for not telling you that I was in town last winter. I love you and would be honored to become your wife." replied Jordan.

Jordan and Jack went back inside the manor. Mr. Keeter went to see her father while she sought out her mother. They were both very happy to hear the news. Mr. Mackenzie was please to see his daughter happy again and to be with a charming young gentleman.

"Mama, Mama! I have some exciting news for you." Jordan cried out.

"What is it Jordan? Is there something wrong?" screeched Mrs. Mackenzie as she came running along with Chloe and Jennifer.

"Mr. Keeter asked me to marry him." beamed Jordan excitedly.

"Praise be the Lord!" exclaimed Mrs. Mackenzie as she hugged Jordan.

Mrs. Mackenzie was happy for Jordan because she thought they made such a wonderful couple and that she would be taken care of when her husband died. She wouldn't be destitute.

Jordan then took off looking for Sarah to tell her the news. She was so happy. She hoped that some day Sarah would be equally as happy whether or not it was with Mr. Darcy.

In the library Jack went inside to talk to Mr. Mackenzie about having his permission to marry his daughter Jordan.

"May I speak with you Sir?" asked Jack nervously.

"Come in son and close the door. What do you want to talk about?" smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

He had an idea what this was all about. He was quite please to know his daughter was going to be well taken care of. He knew Mr. Keeter was a fine young man who would make Jordan very happy.

"I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter." replied Jack realizing that it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

"You want to marry my daughter, which one? I have four of them that are available for your choosing." teased Mr. Mackenzie.

"What? Your oldest daughter, Ms Jordan." he replied a bit confused.

"I'm not sure that you are deserving of her, son. You courted her for two months last fall. You made her feel very special and then poof! You were gone. She's has been melancholy for most of the last nine month. How do I know that you won't do it again?" asked Mr. Mackenzie.

Jack was stunned. He didn't expect these questions from Mr. Mackenzie. He didn't know how to answer the questions so that it would alleviate his concerns.

"I made a grave mistake last year Sir. I allowed myself to be talked out of not returning to Netherfield last winter and believing that your daughter didn't love me. I'm ashamed of myself and my conduct over the last nine months.

If it's within my power Sir, I will not allow myself to be spend more than one night apart from your daughter if we should marry. I love her Sir. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." replied Jack.

Jack prayed "Please let me marry Ms Jordan, please!"

"Relax son, I can see the good man that Jordan sees in you. You are a fine young man. You make her happy. You have my blessing." smiled Mr. Mackenzie to Jack's relief.

Saturday

12 September

Longbourn

It had been a long day and the Mackenzie family was sitting down to a late dinner. It had been a happy day as Mr. Keeter had asked Jordan to marry him. She was over joy with happiness as she shared her happiness with Sarah.

"I don't think I have ever been this happy." smiled Jordan. It was a smiled that lit up the room.

"And just a week ago you were in such deep despair because you thought he didn't love you." laughed Sarah.

"I wouldn't go quite that far Sarah. I had given up hope of seeing him again a long time ago. I was just disappointed that he hadn't come to visit while he was here." argued Jordan.

"I had a feeling he would come. I could tell when I saw him at Pemberly that he still wanted to be with you. I was just surprise that it took him as long as it did for him to come here to see you." smiled Sarah.

"I just wish you could be as happy as I am Sarah. Do you think Mr. Darcy might still be in love with you?" asked Jordan.

"I don't know, maybe. But I'm not sure if he will do anything." sighed Sarah.

"Do you love him?" asked Jordan.

"I don't know. Every time I begin to like him and maybe feel something for him, he leaves and I don't know if I will ever see him again." sighed Sarah.

Before their conversation could progress any further, they heard a carriage approaching the manor. They wonder who could be coming to Longbourn this late in the day.

There was a banging at the door causing everyone to stop eating their dinner to see who was calling at such an hour. Mr. Mackenzie opened the door to see who was there. It was Lady Catherine. Only Sarah recognized her since she was the only one to have ever met her.

"Lady Catherine!" greeted Sarah as she bowed to show the proper respect.

"This is your family?" replied Lady Catherine more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes ma'am. This is my father, my mother, my sisters Jordan, Jennifer, and Chloe. Is your daughter here with you?" asked Sarah.

"Yes she is, but I won't be staying long." replied Lady Catherine.

"Nonsense, Hill, go out to the carriage and escort Lady Catherine's daughter inside. It's much too cold for her to be sitting out there at this time of day. Hill, set two more places at the table for Lady Catherine and her daughter." ordered Mr. Mackenzie.

"I'm here to talk to your daughter Sarah, not to socialize Mr. Mackenzie." replied Lady Catherine.

"Nonsense Lady Catherine, you will join us for dinner. It's the least we can do since you entertained Sarah quite often when she was visiting Hunsford. After dinner will be soon enough for you to have a talk with Sarah." insisted Mr. Mackenzie.

He would be a gracious host. After all Lady Catherine had invited Sarah to Rosings many times when she was staying at Hunsford. Besides anything that she had to say to Sarah could wait and he wanted to know a little more about this peculiar lady.

"My wife and I would like to thank you Lady Catherine for accepting our daughter Sarah into your home on so many occasions. She was very appreciated of your hospitality and the young men you provided as escorts for her to make her feel at home at Rosings." offered Mr. Mackenzie.

"She was a delightful guest. She played for us on a few occasions. Though I was surprised at how easily she expressed her opinions for such a young lady." replied Lady Catherine.

Although she appreciated having Sarah at her home during her visit, it wasn't the reason why she was here. She didn't want to be distracted by idle conversation. She wanted to talk to Sarah and her plans to marry Darcy. She didn't like the idea.

"I understand Lady Catherine that you have some unusual opinions on a variety of subjects of your own. I find it interesting that you would have had a son if you had decided to have more than one child.

I wonder then why you chose to have only one child. How do you know that you would have had a son? Since you had only one child I can only assume then that you didn't want to have a son." remarked Mr. Mackenzie.

"What? It was decided after Renee was born by the physician that it would not be ideal for me to have more children." replied Lady Catherine in a sulking manner.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lady Catherine, but in our case God decided that we should have daughters. He blessed us five times with beautiful daughters.

Pray tell me Lady Catherine, how is that you determined that younger daughters should not be out in society until the older ones are married. With only one child of your own you can't possibly know what's best for families with more than one child." smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

"My wife and I decided a long time ago that we would try to give each daughter the same opportunities. When Jordan, our first daughter, was allowed out in society at age fifteen, it meant we would allowed the others the same courtesy." continued Mr. Mackenzie.

"That's not the way it's done in high society. The children are expected to wait for their turn. Sometimes that could mean years for the younger children." replied Lady Catherine.

"Is that what happened to you Lady Catherine? Were you happy to wait for many years? Somehow I don't think that was acceptable to you. Besides as you can see in Hertfordshire we don't live in high society, but it is good society never the less. Everyone respects their neighbor." replied Mr. Mackenzie. He felt like laughing at her.

Now Lady Catherine knew where Ms Sarah got her forthright views from. Mr. Mackenzie surely knew how to take control of a situation and dictate how it was going to be handled. He didn't know her and yet he knew her situation in life.

Twenty minutes later Sarah and Lady Catherine went into her father's library for some privacy. The girls were told to go to bed and Mrs. Mackenzie went upstairs to wait while Mr. Mackenzie waited with Renee for their conversation to end.

"You must know the reason for why I have come." began Lady Catherine.

"No ma'am, I do not." replied a confused Sarah. "I can only assume it must have something to do with Harriet or Mr. Collins."

"No, well yes in a manner of speaking. It has come to my attention that you are planning to marrying my nephew." stated Lady Catherine.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ma'am. Who has told you such gossip?" asked Sarah. Though she didn't know how, she suspected her cousin Mr. Collins might have been the one who had said something to Lady Catherine.

"It doesn't matter how I know, I won't have it. You are not to marry my nephew. It has been arranged for Darcy to marry Renee since their infancy." replied Lady Catherine.

"If that is so Ma'am, then you should have no cause to believe Mr. Darcy would ask me to marry him." argued Sarah.

"It should be so." whined Lady Catherine.

"But we both know that isn't so don't we Ma'am. We both know he doesn't love Renee." Sarah pointed out.

"I know of no such thing." replied Lady Catherine. She was in denial for if Mr. Darcy didn't marry Renee, who would?

"Do you remember last spring when I told you Mr. Darcy and I had a fight? Well I wasn't completely honest with you. Mr. Darcy asked me to marry him, but I wasn't ready to get married then. I didn't think he loved me. I know I didn't love him last spring." explained Sarah.

Lady Catherine was confused and shocked by such a revelation. If what Sarah had told her was true, why weren't they married? It didn't make any sense to her that any young woman would reject marrying her nephew if given the opportunity to do so.

"So you are confirming the rumors that I have heard." replied Lady Catherine.

"No ma'am. I told Mr. Darcy no last spring. It was the reason behind our fight and why he left Rosings the next day." answered Sarah. "I never expected to see him again."

"So you have seen him since last spring." asked Lady Catherine looking for some confirmation. She understood the meaning of 'never expected'.

"I happen by chance to see him last summer at Pemberly when I was touring Derbyshire with my aunt and uncle. He wasn't supposed to be home at the time of my visit. He was supposed to be away visiting friends.

We had a cordial visit. He was a gentleman and gracious host. We talked and mended the rift between us, but I had to leave suddenly and return home. I honestly didn't believe I would see him again. We don't exactly travel in the same social circles." explained Sarah.

"But you have seen him again." stated Lady Catherine.

"I did see him again last week. He was staying with Mr. Keeter at Netherfield when he wasn't in town. They had been hunting on the Netherfield estate before they came here to Longbourn for a visit." replied Sarah. Lady Catherine didn't need to know everything.

Lady Catherine was quite confused now. Were they seeing each other or not? If they were, had Darcy asked Ms Mackenzie to marry him? She didn't understand what was going on. Ms Sarah was being obtuse.

She had spent enough time with Ms Mackenzie to know that she was very beautiful with a charming personality. She was also very intelligent with many decisive opinions. It wouldn't be hard for her to entice Darcy to fall in love with her.

"So you have been seeing him." stated Lady Catherine.

"Mr. Darcy has called here at Longbourn a few times with Mr. Keeter. He has been giving moral support to Mr. Keeter while he decided whether or not he wanted to ask my sister Jordan to marry him. Which by the way he did so only this afternoon." replied Sarah.

Once again Lady Catherine was confused. What exactly had Ms Sarah said to her? Were they seeing each other? Mr. Keeter had asked her sister to marry him? He was Darcy's friend. Did that mean Darcy would be asking Ms Sarah to marry him?

She knew from experience that men like to hang out together. Sarah had just told her they had been hunting. Would they marry sisters so that they could spend more time together?

Had he asked her already? Why couldn't she get a straight answer from Ms Sarah? She needed to know. What was she hiding?

"Has he asked you to marry him?" she asked once again.

"You have said it was impossible." replied Sarah toying with Lady Catherine's archaic mind.

"It should be, but he's a man. It would be hard for any man not to be susceptible to your beauty and charms. Has he asked you?" demanded Lady Catherine.

"No, he has not asked me again since last spring." replied Sarah, but she believed that there was a possibility that in the near future he would. For while he may tell others he was only giving moral support to a friend, she knew he was coming there to see her.

"And should he ask you in the future, will you say no?" asked Lady Catherine.

"I can not promise you that I will say no. I will do what I believe is in my best interest." replied Sarah.

"Surely you would not wish to leave your sphere?" argued Lady Catherine.

"I don't believe I would be leaving my sphere if I were to marry Mr. Darcy. He's a gentleman, I'm the daughter of a gentleman." smiled Sarah.

"I thought you liked me. You asked me over to Rosings twice a week for dinner. We enjoyed tea together many times. You asked me to extend my stay for two weeks.

I thought it was because you enjoyed my company or was it because you knew even then that Mr. Darcy was in love with me. You thought that if I stayed longer at Hunsford then Mr. Darcy would stay longer at Rosings."

She believed that somehow Lady Catherine thought a person's wealth was more important than the class in which one was born into.

"I did enjoy your visit Ms Mackenzie. Rosings can get very lonely. While I don't appreciate people disagreeing with me, it can be refreshing in small amounts." she sighed, but she wasn't going to be deterred.

"But what about your mother and her extended family?" argued Lady Catherine.

"If it's not a problem for Mr. Darcy then it shouldn't be a concern for you. Now if you're finished it's time for you to leave. For we have nothing else to talk about. Goodnight." concluded Sarah.

She escorted Lady Catherine to the door. Lady Catherine wanted to continue the conversation, but Sarah had had enough. Hill escorted Lady Catherine and Renee back to her carriage.

Lady Catherine was in a foul mood as she had her driver take them to Netherfield. She had wanted to squash any rumor of Darcy marrying Ms Mackenzie. But instead she feared she had only added fuel to the fire.


	33. Chapter 33

part thirty two Coming to an Understanding

Sunday

13 September

Netherfield

The next morning Lady Catherine wanted to have a talk with Darcy. She was unsettled to know that Ms Sarah Mackenzie wasn't the genteel young lady she thought she was. She didn't understand why Ms Sarah didn't know her place in the world.

"Darcy, come here, I need to have a talk with you." ordered Lady Catherine.

"Can it wait Aunt, I'm on my way out." replied Harm. He wanted to visit with Sarah. He wanted to take advantage of the goodwill he had been cultivating with her.

"No it can't. Can't you see that I'm agitated." whined Lady Catherine.

"What is it aunt? I was surprised to see you last night. You don't usually travel this time of year." replied Harm hoping to get this conversation over with quickly so that he could go see Ms Sarah.

"I heard a rumor that you were going to marry Ms Mackenzie. You know I won't have it Darcy. You are to marry Renee. That has been the plan since you both were infants." explained Lady Catherine.

"I went to Longbourn to have a talk with her. Her father insisted that we have dinner with them first." whined Lady Catherine.

"That would seem to be the honorable thing to do. You did entertain their daughter Ms Sarah many times last spring." smiled Harm.

"Yes, yes, but I had to endure listening to his viewpoints about my opinions. Made me look like a fool in front of his family." pouted Lady Catherine causing Harm to smile.

"And what did Ms Sarah have to say to your demands?" asked Harm. He felt like smiling knowing that Ms Sarah wouldn't cave in very easily to his aunt.

"She wouldn't give me the satisfaction of saying no if she was asked. She believes she is worthy of marrying you, which is preposterous. I won't have it." whined Lady Catherine.

Harm smiled inside. Only Ms Sarah Mackenzie would dare to stand up to his aunt. It pleased him to know that Ms Sarah was opened to the possibility of marrying him. His courage was renewed. He needed to see her.

"Aunt, you know she doesn't view the world the same way as you do. We talked about that last spring. Hers views are new and fresh. Your views are from another time which have since past.

Besides, a man of my position in life should be able to choose any wife he wants without input from others. My choice of a wife should be respected and not debated by others." replied Harm.

"Don't you get fresh with me Darcy. She told me about what happened last spring. She knew she wasn't worthy of you. That's why she didn't marry you." argued Lady Catherine.

"You're mistaken aunt, for it was I who wasn't worthy of marrying her. I was an arrogant pompous ass. I can only hope that some day I may be worthy of asking her again. Now I must be leaving. I have people to see." Harm corrected her.

Harm left her standing in the room alone. Lady Catherine was stunned. She didn't know what to do now. Her only alternative now was to return to Rosings and hoped that everything would work out as it should.

Monday

14 September

Longbourn

After Harm's talk with Lady Catherine, he believed that there was hope that he still had a chance to be with Ms Sarah. Ms Sarah hadn't said no when his aunt asked her if she would accept a marriage proposal from him.

He decided to go to Longbourn and have a talk with Ms Sarah. He needed to find out how she felt about him. Had her opinion about him changed since last spring. Her behavior towards him at Pemberly and at Longbourn suggested that they had.

"Mr. Darcy! What are you doing here?" asked Sarah. She was surprised to see him so soon after his aunt's visit. "Have you come to see my mother?"

"What? No, I haven't, I have come here to see you. I needed to see you. Do you mind if he take a walk." replied Harm. He didn't want to run into her mother.

"Mot at all." replied Sarah as walked towards her father's favorite spot.

"Lady Catherine told me about her visit with you last night. It seemed to have had the opposite effect than the one she had hoped for." continued Harm.

"I was surprised by her visit. I thought we were better acquaintances. I thought she had enjoyed my company while I was at Hunsford. I thought she liked me." wailed Sarah.

"I think she did like you. You challenged her perceptions about how she viewed the world, but some of her ideas will never change. She believes in the separation of the social classes. She also believes that one should marry within one's social class." explained Harm.

"She had no right to come into my home and tell me how to live my life and who I should marry. It would be one thing if she had come to Longbourn for a social visit to meet my family and then later wish to address her concerns with me.

But to come into my house and insult my mother and father, then my sisters before telling me that I'm not worthy of marrying whomever I choose, is unacceptable." replied Sarah defiantly.

"I'm sorry about that. She shouldn't have interfered. I don't know how she came up with the idea in the first place, I certainly didn't say anything to her." replied Harm.

"I'm sure she heard it from my cousin Mr. Collins. Harriet probably told him about her suspicions that you were in love with me last spring. He probably told Lady Catherine about it thinking that it was something that she had the right to know." explained Sarah.

"He also wrote a letter to my father telling him that you were going to marry me. My father got a good chuckle out of it."

"Would that be so bad Ms Sarah? Nothing has change for me Ms Sarah. I am still in love with you, but if your feelings haven't change since last spring, then I will say no more about it." replied Harm hoping that Sarah's feelings for him had changed.

He loved everything about her. The time they spent together at Pemberly reinforce that feeling. He had felt more comfortable with her and she with him. Their time together was special as they saw each other as they truly were.

"While I don't dislike you anymore, I don't know how I really feel about you. Everything is so different now. I have been so confused about how I feel about you since you asked me last spring.

I spent a lot of time when I got back from Hunsford reevaluating the time we spent together since we met last year. I tried to look at your actions from a point of view that you were in love with me. I began to understand why there were people who thought we were in love.

But each time I began to feel something about you, you left and I didn't know or think I would ever see you again. Even this summer when you left after I told you about Mattie and Mr. Turner I didn't think I would ever see you again.

Your behavior at Pemberly this summer was very generous and gentleman like. It was so different from our previous meetings. You have shown me that you are the kind of man I had hoped you to be when we first met. I liked the man I saw at Pemberly very much.

What you have done for Mattie and now Jordan was very generous on your part and quite appreciative. I do believe that my feelings for you have grown and I would welcome the opportunity to get to know you better if you wish to court me." smiled Sarah a little uneasily.

Although Sarah welcomed the possibility of being with Mr. Darcy, she wanted to make sure that his change of behavior was permanent. Like she had told Harriet, she didn't want to love a man who didn't talk and was afraid to show her he loved her.

"So asking you to marry me is out of the question?" asked a confused Harm.

"I didn't say that. I need to get to know you better. I need to find out what your true character is. I won't marry a man who doesn't talk to me. He can't be afraid to show me that he loves me. And he can't be running off for months at a time and leaving me alone." answered Sarah.

What was she doing? She didn't know if she even love him. Why was she talking about marriage with Mr. Darcy? Was she giving in to him because of Pemberly? She loved it there, but was it enough to marry him?

"I promise you that won't ever happen again. And if you wish me to court you, then I will. I love you Sarah Mackenzie." replied Harm.

"I look forward to spending more time with you Sir, that is, if you're not afraid of seeing my mother more often." smiled Sarah.

"It is a steep price to pay for sure, but one I think I can manage." replied Harm shaking his head. Sarah had a marvelous sense of humor.

Harm took every opportunity over the next ten days to visit with Sarah. He would meet her most days in Meryton so as to avoid seeing her mother. Some days they would go for walks, some days they would go for a ride in the country,

it really didn't matter as long as they were together. Harm managed to maintain the gentleman like behavior he had exhibited when they were at Pemberly. Sarah meanwhile was allowing herself to fall in love with him.

She was so happy, which confused her mother greatly. She wondered what was going on with Sarah. Why was Sarah so happy? Was it because her sister Jordan was getting married and she happy for her?

Saturday

26 September

Longbourn

Finally the day had come. The Mackenzies and their extended family, the Burnetts and Phillips, were going to travel North to Pemberly. They were all excited about the trip except for Mr. Mackenzie.

He hated traveling, especially for many hours in a small carriage with his family. There was no privacy. There was no where to go if he wanted some peace and quiet. The girls were certain to be noisy for most of the trip.

He had heard about Pemberly from Sarah and Mrs. Burnett. It was supposed to be very grand and beautiful. While he didn't doubt their assessment of Pemberly, he still didn't have any desire to go there and see it.

He wasn't going to be living at Pemberly, so why should he care to go there and see it? Why were they going there anyway? Who was Mr. Darcy trying to impress? Did he think that Mrs. Mackenzie would like him if she saw Pemberly?

Did Mr. Darcy think that his wife would fall all over herself when she saw Pemberly and what he had to offer Sarah and thus her? Did Mr. Darcy think she would accept him then?

He didn't care if someone had more than he did. Personal wealth didn't make the man in his opinion. Honor and integrity were more important. How a man treated his peers was more important.

There were a few who thought they knew the real reason why Mr. Darcy had invited them to Pemberly. They all assumed it had something to do with Sarah. Although they hadn't talked much about it, Jordan and Jennifer thought that Mr. Darcy was in love with Sarah along with a few others.

Maybe he was trying to show the family that Sarah would be marrying well and be well taken care of. Chloe thought it was more about Mr. Darcy showing them that he wasn't an ogre. He wanted to show everyone that he could be a generous host as the Keeters had been the night they held a ball at Netherfield.

Fortunately for Mr. Mackenzie, Jennifer and Chloe were traveling with the Phillips since they had no young children traveling along with them. Only Jordan and Sarah would be traveling in his carriage with him and Mrs. Mackenzie.

The talking would be kept to a more normal tone. There also would be less talking since Mrs. Mackenzie usually spent less time with Jordan and Sarah, thus she had less in common with them.

They had long ago become self sufficient and were not in the need of their mother's attention like Chloe and Mattie had been.

Sunday

noontime

27 September

Pemberly

The Mackenzies and company had stopped for the night. It had been a long trip and everyone was ready for a much needed break. A nice dinner with pleasant conversation was the order of the day.

They would rest for the night and start their trip again in the morning. They hope to arrive at Pemberly shortly after noon.

"How much farther do we have to travel." moaned Mr. Mackenzie. He had been sitting much too long in one place and Mrs. Mackenzie hadn't stopped talking since they got into the carriage that morning.

"It's not too much further Papa. We should be seeing Pemberly very soon." assured Sarah.

"It can't be soon enough. I'm tired of sitting in one place for so long. I need to stretch my legs." complained Mr. Mackenzie.

"I see it! Wow!" yelled Chloe from the carriage up ahead upon seeing Pemberly. It was such a large manor. She couldn't believe its size. Longbourn was only a small fraction of Pemberly's size.

She no longer wondered why Mr. Darcy came across as a pompous ass. He had a right to. Pemberly was very impressive.

Mr. Mackenzie ordered the driver to stop the carriages so everyone could get out and take a good look at Pemberly. They were in awe by the sight. Pemberly was truly beautiful. Sarah hadn't embellished about its immense beauty.

"It's so beautiful." declared Jordan.

"It's so large. Why would anyone want to live in a place that is so large." observed Jennifer.

"It a family home Jennifer. At one time many generations, brothers, sisters, and cousins may have lived here." replied Jordan.

"You mean like Mama, her brother, and her sister's family?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes, and maybe even her parents too." replied Jordan.

"Your friend is indeed quite fortunate Sarah. It's rare to see a manor of this import. One would be quite fortunate to be mistress of Pemberly. Is this going to be your new residence?" observed Mr. Mackenzie as he teased his favorite daughter.

"Is this where you're going to live after you've married Mr. Darcy?" asked Jennifer. She had seen Sarah with Mr. Darcy almost every day since the dinner party.

"What are you talking about Jennifer? There isn't anyone here who is going to marry Mr. Darcy. He's just returning the hospitality that was shown him when he dined at Longbourn." replied Mrs. Mackenzie shaking her head. She still didn't believe that Sarah and Mr. Darcy were in love.

Sarah gave Jennifer a look. She was supposed to keep her relationship with Mr. Darcy a secret. They needed to find their way together without worrying about the expectations of others.

"What do you think sister? Pemberly is a fine residence." asked Mr. Bennett.

"It is quite large, I suppose it is nice enough." replied Mrs. Mackenzie a little surly.

She was still quite aware it was probably better to stay on Mr. Darcy's good side, at least until Jordan and Mr. Keeter were married. It was a hard lesson she had learned last year when she disparaged Mr. Darcy causing Mr. Keeter to leave Netherfield.

They all got back into their carriage and proceeded to Pemberly. It wasn't long before they were there. The place was even bigger up close. They were greeted by one of the servants out front and were shown inside where Mr. Darcy greeted them.

"Welcome to Pemberly, please let the servants take your things to your rooms."

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Darcy." smiled Mrs. Burnett in a flirtatious manner. She believed that she knew why they were there. She had grown to like this young man who was in love with her niece.

"It's nice to have you all here for Michaelmas. If you will allow me to show you around." offered Harm.

Harm led the group on a tour through the common area of the manor usually opened to tourists. There was a music room, a room filled with sculptures, another room filled with family portraits.

Everyone was quite impressed. They were use to utilizing every available space in their residence as living area. Pemberly had space reserved for every type of activity imaginable.

When they were done with the tour Harm led them back to the residential area of Pemberly, the part that was off limits to the general public. He wanted to introduce Ms Sarah's family to his sister, Georgiana.

"I would like to introduce you all to my sister Georgiana. Georgiana, you know Mr. and Mrs. Burnett. These are there children; James, Henry, Elizabeth, and Jane.

This Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, Ms Sarah's aunt and uncle who live in Meryton. These are Ms Sarah's parents Mr. and Mrs. Mackenzie and her sisters; Jordan, Jennifer, and Chloe." introduced Harm.

"It's so nice to meet all of you. I have wanted to meet all of you for so long." greeted Georgiana happily.

Everyone return her greeting "Hello."

"You're as beautiful as we have been told. Allison said you were beautiful beyond your years. I hope that you will play for us while we're here. I've heard that you are very good." complimented Jordan.

"Thank you, you're so kind. Do you play like Sarah?" asked Georgiana who was blushing from Jordan's wonderful compliments.

"We all play, though some of us play better than the others do." smiled Jordan as she set off a bit of sibling rivalry.

"I'm sure you all are tired and hungry from your trip. I have arranged for a small repast for you in the dining area." offered Harm as he led them out of the room to the dining area.

He was pleased to see that his sister was well received by Ms Sarah's family. They had no other immediate family. Most of their relations were distant cousins that they didn't see very often.

The Mackenzies were surprised to find Jack, Allison, and the Boones in the room. Jordan was happy to see Jack there. He came over to her and gave her a small kiss and hug. Allison went over to see Sarah and have a chat.

"I see that your whole family is here Sarah. Does that mean the blessed event is not too far off?" whispered Allison. "How did he ask you? Was he romantic?"

"What? No, I'm not engaged, but you were right about Mr. Darcy still being in love with me. I do believe that he wants to marry me, but I told him he needs to court me first. He needs to demonstrate to me what his true character is.

I like the man I met here at Pemberly last summer. He was the perfect gentleman, unlike the man I saw at Netherfield and Rosings." replied Sarah.

"I have to admit Mr. Darcy was much more amicable the last time we were here. He wasn't prideful or stuck up as he usually is. Remember the talk we had about him being stuck in one attitude for so long? How we wanted so much to laugh at him?

I think you have freed him from that stagnant attitude and from himself. He was almost as sociable as Jack, which is a stretch for Mr. Darcy." Allison agreed.

"So have you fallen in love with him yet? Will he ask you to marry him soon?" asked Allison.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? It has only been a few weeks since we have decided to even be a couple never mind think about getting married." replied Sarah.

"You have the rest of your life to get to know him Sarah. He is a good man. You won't find anyone better than he. Besides, why would you want to be away from Pemberly, it's so beautiful here." counseled Allison.

"I know you're right, but my heart hasn't caught up to my head yet. But if he does ask me again, I don't think I would be able to say no. You can't say anything to him Allison. If he decides to ask me while my family is here, it has to be his choice, no one else's." replied Sarah in resignation.

"I won't, but I wouldn't be surprise if he does ask you again while you're here with your family. Pemberly would be the perfect setting to announce to your family your engagement to Mr. Darcy."


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Pride

Author: rooster dawn

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part thirty three A Time of Good Cheer

mid afternoon

Later that afternoon while the ladies and children were taking a walk around the lake Mr. Darcy invited the men to go fishing with him. It was the perfect activity for sitting around and talk while pretending that they were doing something worthwhile. After a while Harm decided to talk to Mr. Mackenzie about Ms Sarah.

"Mr. Mackenzie, I would like to talk to you about something important." began Harm.

"Am I going to like it?" asked Mr. Mackenzie. He had an idea about what Mr. Darcy might want to talk about, but he wanted to get to know the man a little first before giving him his blessings.

"I believe so Sir. I would like to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter, Ms Sarah." replied Harm.

"I thought as much when you invited us to Pemberly." replied Mr. Mackenzie with a serious look.

"I have loved her since she told me that dancing was a way to show one's affection even when one's partner is only tolerable." replied Harm honestly.

"I had wondered why you spent the night dancing with Sarah at the ball that Mr. Keeter hosted. Though as her father I was sure it was because she was beautiful and quite charming." smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

"She is very beautiful, but I think it was the way her mind work and how she expressed herself that intrigued me the most. There are many beautiful women in the world, but there aren't many that can challenge one on an intellectual level." explained Mr. Darcy.

"Then why did you run away when Sarah told her mother that you were courting her?" asked Mr. Mackenzie.

"You noticed that huh. She scared me Sir. I didn't think I was in love with her back then, only that I liked being with her. I was surprised also because if she thought I was courting her, then she must have had passionate feelings for me.

While I thought she liked me, I didn't think we had gotten to the point in our friendship where either one of us was in love never mind thinking about marriage. I hadn't come to Hertfordshire to find a wife, only to support a friend." explained Harm.

"It's funny how love works. It always seems to find you when you aren't looking for it. But why did you leave if you thought you were in love with Sarah and stay away for so long?" pondered Mr. Mackenzie.

"I wasn't ready to be in love. I didn't even know I was in love with her until I had left Netherfield. I thought if I didn't see her, I would soon forget about her, but instead I missed her more and more every day. It's the reason I went to see her when she was visiting her friend Harriet Lucas in Kent." conceded Harm.

"What did happen there Mr. Darcy? While Sarah appeared to be happy when she first returned home, it wasn't long before she seemed to be quite melancholy. She stayed that way for a month or two. She did mentioned that she had seen you there." asked Mr. Mackenzie.

"We spent a lot of time together in the company of my cousin. I didn't exactly talk a lot, which seemed to confuse her and probably frustrated her too. After a few weeks I finally summoned up the courage to tell her that I loved her." replied Harm.

"I'm sure she was quite surprised to hear that. She always told me you didn't like her." replied Mr. Mackenzie.

"I believe you're may be right about that even though at the time I thought she was well aware how much I liked her. I believed that she liked me too." agreed Harm.

"I think she probably knew that on some level. Jordan and Harriet thought you were interested in her. They would talk to her about your interest in her. I used to tease her about you. I even told her that you would probably ask her to marry you someday." laughed Mr. Mackenzie.

The other men listened intently to their conversation. Mr. Boone had wondered what had happen to Darcy after they returned to town last year. They hadn't seen much of him, only one day last spring and a few days this past summer.

It was highly unusual not to see him on a regular basis. They usually saw him every few weeks in the past. It had also been quite surprising that he had stayed at Netherfield with them for two months.

Mr. Burnett was interested in finally learning exactly what had happened last spring at Hunsford between Sarah and Mr. Darcy. They had thought Mr. Darcy had asked Sarah to marry him. Jack finally understood why Darcy said he was wrong about Jordan and him.

"I did ask her to marry me last spring, but I think I confused her in the manner in which I told her about all the obstacles that would need to be overcome if we were to marry. Unfortunately she misunderstood what I was saying. She thought I was insulting her and her family." sighed Harm.

"I understand the social implications of such a union even though Sarah might not. She is still quite young even though she may believe that she is mature well beyond her years. She has only fantasized about what love is.

Many of her ideas about love come from romance novels that she has read, which are usually about romantic type of love as they are written in fairy tales. I think she got a better understanding of what love was all about when she stayed with Harriet.

To be quite honest with you Mr. Darcy, I don't think she ever thought much about love and marriage until Mr. Keeter began courting her sister last year. It awakened something inside her that hadn't been there before.

Since Sarah and Jordan have always been very close growing up, the idea of marry two men who were very good friends was probably quite appealing to her. It would allow them to live closer together after they married." explained Mr. Mackenzie.

"So you asked her to marry you and she told you no. What has changed since last spring? Why should I give you my blessing now? Why do you think she would say yes now?" asked Mr. Mackenzie.

"Last spring she called me on a few things, particularly my pride and my arrogant behavior toward other people. She pointed out how unsociable and arrogant I had been and that I hadn't made an effort to make any connections while I was living in Hertfordshire.

I had forgotten how to act like a gentleman and treat people with dignity and respect. I have since made the effort to behave like the gentleman I was raised to be. When she visited Pemberly two months ago we reconnected and worked things out. I believe her feelings for me have changed." replied Harm.

"Is that the real reason why you came back to Netherfield with Mr. Keeter?" asked Mr. Mackenzie.

"Yes Sir. It's when she told me she wouldn't be adverse to the idea of me courting her. She needed to know what my true character was." answered Harm honestly.

"Well I can see that you can provide for her. I'm sure there isn't anything you wouldn't be able to give her. I know she loves it here. If you love her as much as I think you do and she will have you, then you have my blessings Mr. Darcy." consented Mr. Mackenzie.

"I wonder what my sister will say. She has been Mr. Darcy's severest critic." laughed Mr. Burnett along with Jack and Mr. Boone. For no one in their memory had ever lambasted Mr. Darcy as well and often as Mrs. Mackenzie.

"She will be ecstatic. Her goal since Mr. Keeter came to Netherfield last year was to see two of her daughters married. Mattie married Mr. Turner, Jordan is going to marry well with Mr. Keeter, and now Sarah will be marrying Mr. Darcy.

Her nerves will be in Nirvana. I won't have to listen to her talk about me dying and where she's going to live for a long time. I'm feeling pretty good too." smiled Mr. Mackenzie.

Meanwhile the ladies and the children had gone for a walk around the lake. Mrs. Burnett wanted her sisters to see the beautiful gardens that were perfectly situated around the lake. Sarah wanted Jordan to see them too.

Sarah wanted Jordan to understand why she believed that Pemberly was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She wanted her to understand why she thought it was heaven on earth.

"I need to sit down and rest." declared Mrs. Mackenzie. She wasn't use to doing so much walking.

"Of course sister why don't you sit on this bench. It will give you a wonderful view of the manor." smiled Mrs. Burnett.

The children, Chloe, and Georgiana went on ahead. Jennifer decided to stay with Jordan, Sarah, Allison, Mrs. Boone, Mrs. Burnett, and Mrs. Phillips. She wanted to know what was happening.

"Yes, Pemberly is very beautiful, just like you told me last summer sister. I don't expect to see it again anytime soon." replied Mrs. Mackenzie in a sulking manner.

"Are you sure of that Mrs. Mackenzie? Maybe someone here would like you to visit Pemberly more often in the future." smiled Allison. She knew it wouldn't be long before Sarah was Mistress of Pemberly.

"I know of no such person. Mr. Darcy and I don't get along that well." sulked Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Sarah use to tell us the same thing, but she and Mr. Darcy always seem to spend a lot of time together." chuckled Allison.

"Allison!" exclaimed Sarah a little embarrassed hoping to get Allison to stop, but Mrs. Boone decided to chime in too. It wasn't often that they could act a little silly and have some fun.

"They like to spend their time together dancing. It's what they did every night at Netherfield when she stayed with us." laughed Mrs. Boone.

She was join by many of the others for they knew the true meaning of those words. Mrs. Mackenzie however was confused by what they meant.

"I think they are implying that Mr. Darcy is in love with Sarah, Mama." smiled Jordan. "And Sarah is in ...... "

"Jordan!" pleaded Sarah trying to get her to stop, but to no avail as her secret was going to be revealed to her mother.

"..... is in love with Mr. Darcy." Jennifer finished Jordan's sentence.

"Sarah, what are they talking about? You don't even like Mr. Darcy." asked Mrs. Mackenzie, who was even more confused than ever.

"Some very confuse ladies are living out their childhood fantasy about Mr. Darcy through me Mama. They believe Mr. Darcy is in love with me. They think it's the reason why we are here today." replied Sarah.

"When I told Mr. Darcy last year that dancing was a way to show one's affection, he decided to dance with me in front of the others to torment me, to tease me. He was letting the world know how young and foolish I was." explained Sarah.

It was what she truly believed for many months. She never believed that he liked her. He always asked her to dance whenever she thinking about going to bed or just not in the mood. Though she had to admit the night of the ball was different. She had enjoyed herself immensely.

"Nonsense, Mr. Darcy is only returning the hospitality that has been shown to him. He is a man of good breeding." argued Mrs. Mackenzie.

"That may be true sister, but we also think he's going to ask Sarah to marry him while we're here." replied Mrs. Burnett.

"He is not going to ask me to marry him." Sarah informed them.

"Are you sure about that Sarah? Why do you think Mr. Darcy took Papa fishing today. You know how much Papa doesn't like to fish." argued Jordan.

"He wouldn't do that without talking to me first." argued Sarah digging the hole she was in deeper, not realizing what she was saying or that she was confirming that there was something happening between them.

"He is a man of good breeding Sarah. He would want to ask your father for his blessing. Why else would he have invited all of us here?" explained Mrs. Burnett.

Sarah didn't know what to do or say. Everything she said was being taken out of context. It was too soon for him to ask her, it had only been three weeks. She expected him to court her for a few months before thinking about asking her again to marry him.

"He wants to share your engagement with everyone that loves you Sarah. He wants everyone to know that you will be very happy and well taken care of." added Allison.

"No Allison, Mama is right, he is only returning the hospitality that was shown him when he was in Hertfordshire. It's what a man of good breeding would do." replied Sarah hoping that they would believe her.

"He told me he wanted to reciprocate Mama's hospitality."

It wasn't long before they were on their way again back to Pemberly. Sarah had a lot of thinking to do. Were they right? Would he ask her to marry him today? Yes, she had told Allison that she probably would say yes the next time he asked her,

but she wasn't sure if she was ready to say yes. She wasn't ready to get married just yet, was she? She was so confused, maybe even more so than her mother.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Pride

Author: rooster dawn

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part thirty four Search for Answers

Sunday

early evening

Pemberly

Later that evening Darcy and Sarah went for a walk. Darcy was hoping to talk to Sarah about the possibility of getting married. He didn't just want to blurt it out like he had last spring. He wanted to get a feel about how she felt about the prospect.

He knew she wasn't ready to get marry a few weeks ago. She had told him about her concerns. She liked the man he was here at Pemberly, the man who she thought he should be, but she wondered if he would regress back to the man that she didn't like.

He had assured her that she had been right about his behavior last year and that he hoped that he would never behave in that manner again. He also tried to reassure her that he would always be there for her. He wouldn't disappear again for months on end.

They hadn't walked very far before he could sense that there was something wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out what it was and fix it if he could.

"What's the matter Ms Sarah? You seem to be preoccupied. Aren't you enjoying your time here at Pemberly?" asked Harm showing concern. He hoped to show her that he was perceptive to her moods.

"You know I like being here. It's so beautiful." sighed Sarah. There was no other place on earth she would rather be.

"Did something happen during your walk this afternoon? Was your mother behaving herself?" teased Harm.

"Mr. Darcy! My mother is a lady. She learned last year not to cross you." replied Sarah showing her displeasure with him.

"Then what's wrong?" Harmed asked.

"It concerns the reason why you invited us here. Everyone believes that you are going to announce our engagement during our visit." replied Sarah.

"Would that be so bad Sarah?" he asked again hoping that Sarah wasn't opposed to the idea.

"It has been only a few weeks since we agreed to see each other in such a manner. I wasn't expecting to be discussing this topic again so soon." wailed Sarah

"Even if I were to ask you and you said yes, it doesn't mean we have to get married tomorrow. Some people actually have long engagements lasting a year or two." reasoned Harm.

"I would never do that to you." replied Sarah.

"You know my original intent of inviting your family here was to reciprocate the hospitality your family has shown me. I had dinner at your house quite a few times last year when I accompanied Jack when he came to see your sister." Harm began to explain.

"We both know the real reason why you came to Longbourn." smiled Sarah for the first time.

"Yes Ms Sarah, you were the reason why I came to Longbourn with Jack, I confess. But as you also know I attended many social dinners last year. Many people opened their homes to me and I didn't reciprocate. It was a faux pas on my part.

I wanted to show your family that I wasn't really a bad person, that I was a gentleman of good breeding. Michaelmas seemed like a good time to do it. I also wanted to show your father what kind of life I could offer you Sarah.

I know you are his favorite daughter so I needed to show him what a special life I could offer you so he would give his blessing for me to marry you." explained Harm.

"You didn't?" asked Sarah. All her fears were coming true.

"I asked your father for his blessing today, though I didn't say anything about asking you tonight." replied Harm as he began to realize that it might be too soon to be asking her to marry him.

"You asked my father? When? Who else was there?" asked Sarah fearing the worse.

"This afternoon when we went fishing." replied Harm.

"So everyone knows about your intentions to ask me to marry you?" moaned Sarah. Why couldn't he have talked to her first? Why did everyone have to know about his proposal before she did?

"I thought it was the right thing to do. I know how important your family is to you. I thought it was right to get your family's approval. I'm sorry if I erred. I love you Sarah. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Harm replied.

"I know you do and I understand that, it's just ..... it would have been nice to know about your plans before everyone else did." replied Sarah glumly.

"So if I ask you to marry me, you would welcome the question?" asked Harm hoping that he had read her right.

"Yes." replied Sarah.

"Ms Sarah Mackenzie, would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" asked Harm as he got down on one knee. He was not going to give her the opportunity to back away or have second thoughts.

"Yes, I'll marry you Mr. Darcy." answered Sarah. She had told Allison that she would say yes if he asked her.

"Is there any particular date that you would like to get married Ms Sarah?" asked Harm hoping that he wouldn't have to wait too long.

"Would a Christmas wedding be too long for you to wait?" asked Sarah.

"I would wait an eternity to marry you as long as I knew you loved me." replied Harm.

"I love you too Mr. Darcy." replied Sarah as they shared a kiss for the very first time.

Meanwhile in the parlor the adults and Sarah's sisters were having polite conversation and listening to Georgiana playing the piano forte. Jennifer wasn't too far away as she couldn't believe how beautiful Georgiana played.

She was interested in observing what the differences in their techniques were that allowed Georgiana to be so good. She also wanted to talk to her about how Georgiana played in hopes of learning better practice techniques.

"I have some interesting news for you Mrs. Mackenzie." began Mr. Mackenzie.

Mrs. Mackenzie was in a near dreamlike state as she listened to Georgiana's playing. Sarah had been right about her, she was very good. She didn't have the best ear for music, but she knew Georgiana's playing was special.

Jordan played the piano the best of her daughters, but she wasn't anywhere near as good as Georgiana. Jennifer, despite her efforts, wasn't very good, but she tried.

"What is it dear? My nerves are completely at rest right now." asked Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Mr. Darcy came to see me today." said Mr. Mackenzie.

The ears of Mrs. Phillips, Mrs. Burnett, Mrs. Boones, Allison, and Jordan perked up upon hearing that Mr. Darcy had a talk with Mr. Mackenzie early today. Was Mr. Darcy going to ask Sarah to marry him today?

"That's nice." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

"He came to see me about your daughter." smiled Mr. Mackenzie as he tried to get his wife to engage in a conversation.

"Which one?" she asked. She was too relaxed to be thinking clearly right now.

"You know which one." replied Mr. Mackenzie.

"Sarah? Why did he want to talk to you about Sarah?" asked Mrs. Mackenzie after a moment of reflection.

"Why does any young man want to talk to a young woman's father?" answered Mr. Mackenzie.

"How would I know? I am not a young man. Why are you trying to aggravate me?" asked Mrs. Mackenzie.

"It appears that Mr. Darcy has fallen in love with Sarah. It seems that he wants to marry her." stated Mr. Mackenzie.

"So it has been rumored. Sister Burnett thinks it's the reason why we are here. Ms Keeter and Jordan believe that is the real reason too. They think Mr. Darcy loves Sarah and that they will announce their engagement tonight.

But Sarah told me that it wasn't true. She told me Mr. Darcy only wants to reciprocate the hospitality that was shown to him while he was in Hertfordshire. He is a man of good breeding." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

"While that might have been his original intent dear, he has since asked me for my permission and blessing to marry Sarah." informed Mr. Mackenzie.

"My brother and Ms Sarah are getting married! That's wonderful!" squealed Georgiana as she jumped for joy. She had finished playing and had wanted to be a part of the group.

"That has yet to be determine." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

"If it's not tonight, it will be soon. Sarah has told me that she will say yes when Mr. Darcy does ask her." smiled Allison.

Smiles came across everyone's faces in the room upon hearing that piece of news. They were all very happy for Sarah. Everyone thought they made a fine looking couple. Though Mrs. Mackenzie was still confused about how it had all happen.

"I don't understand. Sarah has said she didn't like him since the first time she met him. What happened to change all that?" asked Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Three little words my dear. He told her he loved her last spring." replied Mr. Mackenzie to everyone's surprise.

"Then why was she so melancholy last spring before she went on her trip with my brother and sister?" asked Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Because she wasn't ready to be in love dear nor was she ready to get married." explained Mr. Mackenzie.

"You mean?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy had asked her to marry him last spring. She told him no. I guess she didn't understand what being in love was all about." replied Mr. Mackenzie.

"I think she was confused sister. This summer when I wanted to come here to Pemberly, she resisted. She said she didn't want to see him, but when she did see him, it was like seeing two people deeply in love. They spent a lot of time together talking." offered Mrs. Burnett.

"They have been together for the last month. Mr. Darcy has been seeing her almost every day. They meet Mr. Keeter and I in Meryton for tea and cake." added Jordan.

"By the way sister to be, when are you and my brother Jack getting married?" asked Allison changing the subject and putting Jordan on the spot.

"The twenty third of November, it's a couple days earlier than the ball that was held last year at Netherfield, but we wanted to get married on a Sunday." replied Jordan to her mother's pleasure.

She knew they were getting married, but they hadn't told her a date. She was so happy that she almost forgot about Sarah and Mr. Darcy. She still had reservations about him, but she was happy to know her daughter was going to be well taken care of.

A short while later Sarah and Mr. Darcy walked into the room where everyone else was sitting. All the young ladies had taken turns at the piano forte to exhibit their skills and to just have fun.

Sarah was pleased to see that everyone was happy, that is until they turned their attention to her and Mr. Darcy. It was if they were expecting something. She wondered why she couldn't take a walk with him without unrealistic expectations from everyone.

"Where have the two you been?" asked Allison in a scolding like manner before she broke out into a smile. She thought they had gone somewhere private to talk about getting married.

"We went for a walk." replied Sarah not offering any additional information. She was very good at that.

"What did you talk about?" asked Jordan. She wanted Sarah to be as happy as she was.

"I told Mr. Darcy how happy all of you are about being here at Pemberly. That you all agree that Pemberly is beautiful." replied Sarah.

"There must have been something else you talked about." pleaded Allison.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." replied Sarah.

"We want to know if we're going to hear the wedding bells at the Longbourn chapel." Mrs. Boone declared. She felt like screaming at Sarah for being so obtuse.

"I told you all earlier today that the reason we are all here at Pemberly was that Mr. Darcy wanted to reciprocate the hospitality that was shown to him while he was staying at Netherfield." replied Sarah.

"You mean to tell us Mr. Darcy didn't ask you to marry him today?" asked Allison to the chagrin of the others.

"If Mr. Darcy had asked me to marry him, don't you suppose that it should be up to Mr. Darcy to announce it to our family and friends? Don't you think he should be the one to decide when and where he would like to make the announcement?" queried Sarah.

They all sat back in their seats disappointed in their behavior. Sarah had been right. They shouldn't be asking such a question of Sarah and Mr. Darcy. When the time came they should be the ones who were happy to share their news.

They shouldn't be pestered by their friends and family, no matter how well their intentions were.

"You're right Sarah. It's not our place to ask. If you have news to share with us, then it's up to you to decide when to share it." replied Mrs. Burnett.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Pride

Author: rooster dawn

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part thirty five Time to get Ready

Tuesday

29 September

Michaelmas

Pemberly

The extended Mackenzie family enjoyed the next couple of days. Pemberly was beautiful and there were many things to do. One day they went into Lampton to see where Mrs. Burnett grew up.

Jack and Jordan managed to slip off to be by themselves. They went for a ride one afternoon and saw many beautiful vistas. They talked about their future together.

Mrs. Mackenzie just enjoyed being taken care of by an excellent staff. For her it was a vacation from her daily life. It was a special treat and she was thankful that Mr. Darcy had put aside their disagreements and had invited her.

While she still believed that his behavior last year was abominable, he did have the right to be proud of his station in life. There was no doubt his station was well above her family, but that still didn't give him the right to treat those around him so poorly.

But like all good things, their time at Pemberly was coming to its end. The Mackenzie family were all gathering together to be on their way. Mr. Mackenzie looked around to see if everyone was present.

"Mrs. Mackenzie, where is your daughter?" he asked.

It was time to go. He had had enough of Pemberly. He wanted to be back home at Longbourn where he was comfortable. While he had enjoyed spending time with his extended family, he was ready to be home in his own environment.

"Which one are you talking about? I have a hard time keeping track of them when we're not at home." she replied.

"Sarah, I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning." he answered.

"She probably went for a walk with Mr. Darcy. According to Jennifer that is what she has been doing everyday this month." she replied.

If Sarah wanted to be with Mr. Darcy, who was she to argue with her. She had to admit that they looked good together, maybe even better than Jordan and Mr. Keeter. She was just disappointed that Sarah hadn't told her that she was seeing him. They had never kept secrets from each other before.

"I see them! They're over there on the veranda." exclaimed Chloe as everyone looked in that direction.

What they saw surprised them greatly. Darcy and Sarah were slightly hidden from view, but everyone could see that they were sharing a kiss together. What did it all mean? Had Mr. Darcy asked Sarah to marry him after all? Were they a couple now?

They didn't have to wait long as Sarah and Mr. Darcy separated and began their walk to where everyone was waiting. They weren't aware that they had been seen. Everyone waited with anticipation of any news from them.

"Are you ready to leave Sarah?" asked Mr. Mackenzie before anyone had the chance to blurt out what they had seen. If Sarah had anything to share with them, let her tell them without being asked.

"Yes Papa, but before we do, Mr. Darcy has a few words he wants to share with everyone." smiled Sarah.

She was glowing. She felt so happy inside after she accepted the fact that she was in love with Mr. Darcy. It was a wonderful feeling. She didn't understand why she had been so afraid to let herself love Mr. Darcy.

"I want to thank everyone for coming. It has been a long time since so much happiness has permeated Pemberly. You all are welcomed to come back at any time." declared Mr. Darcy.

There was a look of disappointment on many faces as they had hoped that Mr. Darcy was going to announce his engagement to Sarah. Sarah whispered a few words to Mr. Darcy before addressing her family and the Keeters.

"Before we leave this beautiful place, I want to tell you that Mr. Darcy has asked me to marry him and I have said yes." announced Sarah.

She had the biggest smile on her face that her father had ever seen. He knew his little girl was happy and hopelessly in love. He was happy for her even though he had to travel many miles in a coach.

Everyone went to Sarah and Mr. Darcy to offer their congratulations to the happy couple. They were all very happy for Sarah for she was very special and deserved only the best that the world had to offer.

Tuesday

20 October

The Golden Spindle

dress shop

London

Over the next several months Jack spent most of his time at Netherfield. He kept his trips into town to a few times a week and usually returned back to Netherfield each night. Occasionally he had to stay in town overnight, but it usually wasn't for more than one night.

He spent a lot of time with Jordan. He would meet up with her in the morning and they would either walk into Meryton or take a carriage ride in the country. Their love for each other grew every day.

Mrs. Mackenzie was over joy with the upcoming nuptials. She hadn't been able to be involved with Mattie's wedding so she spared no expense or time in helping Jordan. It was the most quality time they spent together since ..... well she couldn't remember the last time.

Not that it was her mother's fault per se, but when you're the oldest daughter of five, your need for your mother's attention isn't quite the same as siblings who are six or eight years younger who can't do the things you can do.

They went to the local dress shops in Meryton and in town to look at the different wedding gowns. Mr. Keeter offered to share in any of the expenses, especially the wedding gown. They could be very expensive.

While Jordan and Mrs. Mackenzie accepted Mr. Keeter's generosity, they drew the line that he couldn't see Jordan in her wedding gown or the gown itself until Jordan walked down the aisle of the Longbourn Chapel.

"What do you think about this one Mama?" asked Jordan as she came out of the dressing room wearing one of the gowns.

"It's beautiful, you look so beautiful Jordan. I think this is the right one for you." replied Mrs. Mackenzie. She could believe how beautiful her eldest girl look. It seemed to her that Jordan grew more beautiful every day.

"Do you think he will like it Mama?" asked Jordan. She had tried on many gowns. She did like this one the best.

"It's you he will love sweetie, but I think he will love seeing you in this gown." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Thank you Mama for helping me. It's been a long time since we have done anything together, just you and me." smiled Jordan.

"You and your sister Sarah grew up so fast. I couldn't keep up with you and I think you didn't need me as much as Chloe and Mattie did." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Are you happy Mama?" asked Jordan. In a few weeks she would be marrying Mr. Keeter. She would be leaving home for good. Her mother wouldn't be seeing her every day.

"What's the matter with you sweetie? Of course I'm happy. You're going to marry Mr. Keeter soon. Sarah is going to marry Mr. Darcy. They are both good young men who love you and your sister very much.

They will take very good care of you and Sarah. You both are going to have a wonderful life. I don't think I have been this happy since Mattie was born." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

"I love you Mama." smiled Jordan.

"I love you too baby." wailed Mrs. Mackenzie. "What do you say we go and visited your aunt while we're in town. I'm sure she would love to see your gown."

Before they left the shop to visit Aunt Marie, Mrs. Mackenzie set aside a few gowns she thought Sarah would like. It wasn't hard to shop for Jordan. She was very beautiful and elegant. Her tastes always reflected that whenever she went shopping.

Jordan wasn't someone who was into having a lot of dresses, but the ones she did have showed much refinement and taste. Sarah on the other hand was much harder to shop for. Her tastes weren't necessary as refined and elegant as Jordan's, though the gowns she bought were usually quite beautiful.

Maybe it had something to do with Sarah's proclivity for being outdoors. Or maybe it was because she didn't think she was as beautiful and elegant as her sister. Sarah had always been a little contrary to her.

Burnett Residence

Grace Church Street

An hour later they were at Grace Church Street. Aunt Marie was happy to see them and welcomed them into her home. She was a little disappointed that they hadn't included her when they had gone shopping for Jordan's gown.

Jordan was a little surprised to see Allison and Louisa there. It seemed that since finding out that their parents had been good friends with the Burnetts many years ago, they had been drawn to them. They visited with them quite regularly.

They were interested in knowing what their parents had been like when they were younger. The Burnetts had many stories to tell them including some stories of Allison and Louisa as small children.

"Allison, Louisa, what are you doing here?" asked Jordan a bit surprised.

"Brother Jack told us you and your mother would be in town today shopping for your gown. We couldn't wait to see it. And we have become closer to your aunt since last summer when we met her at Pemberly.

She knew our mother pretty well. We missed her since she died a few years ago. It's nice to talk to someone who knew her." replied Allison.

"Come on Jordan, let's see your gown. Can you model it for us? I'm sure your aunt would like to see it too." pleaded Louisa(Mrs. Boone).

"Alright Allison, if you come with me. I don't think I can do it all by myself." smiled Jordan. She was happy to know that whatever reservations Allison had about her last year, they were gone now. She really did like her.

"I wished I had known you were coming to town sister, I would have liked to have gone with you while you were looking at gowns with Jordan." sighed Mrs. Burnett.

"I know, but it was something I needed to do alone with her. It has been a long time since we spent any quality time together alone. The younger girls have demanded so much of my attention for a long time. Jordan and Sarah have been quite independent for a long time.

They don't seem to need me very often even though at times they do seek my approval. I think they're only trying to placate me. We had a lot of fun. Jordan must have tried on twenty gowns before settling on the one she chose. I knew she would like it.

It was one of the ones I had picked out for her. It is very elegant and refine. She has had such elegant taste since she was seven years old. I never understood it, but Mr. Mackenzie says she has a very old soul." smiled Mrs. Mackenzie.

"How true you are, it's one of the first things I noticed about her. It's one of the things I talked to Sarah about when she was staying at Netherfield. We were tormenting Mr. Darcy when Jack said something about accomplished women.

Allison mentioned something about how a woman dressed, how she carried herself, and how she walked. It's what truly makes a woman very beautiful. It's something that Jordan has and why she is very special." replied Louisa.

"Thank you Louisa. I think it's something you're either born with or not. As hard as I have tried with Chloe and Mattie, they don't seem to understand that.

Jennifer has come a long way this year. She has learned to carry herself very well. She seems to have blossomed and become beautiful overnight." smiled Mrs. Mackenzie.

A few minutes later Allison walked into the room with a big smile on her face. She had seen the wedding gown and was taken with envy. It was very beautiful and elegant.

"You're in for a treat sister. The gown is so beautiful. I'm so envious of Jordan. I wish I was the one getting married." wailed Allison.

"Your day will come sister." replied Louisa.

Jordan walked into the room where her mother, her aunt, Allison, and Louisa were sitting. She had a nervous smile on her face as she waited with anticipation of what they all thought. What she saw was happiness on all their faces.

"You look beautiful Jordan. Your mother was right, the gown is very beautiful. You look beautiful." smiled Aunt Marie as she held her hands to her face.

"Jack is going to love you in that gown Jordan. It's beautiful and elegant. It's perfect Jordan, you have excellent taste." smiled Louisa.

"Mama picked it out for me, she thought it would be something I would like." explained Jordan giving praise where it was due.

"You have excellent taste Mrs. Mackenzie." praised Allison begrudgingly.

"I have watched Jordan choose her own clothes since she was seven. She has always had excellent taste. It's not hard to know after sixteen years what she might be looking for and what she might like.

Sarah on the other hand is more difficult. Her choice in outfits has always depended upon her moods. One can tell what her mood is by the clothes she's wearing." sighed Mrs. Mackenzie.

"What did I tell you sister, you noticed the difference between what she wore when she came to see Jordan last year when she was sick and what she wore latter when she was flirting with Mr. Darcy." smiled Allison.

"I think you had a hand in that sister when you asked her to help you in teasing him. Maybe he noticed the difference in her appearances too. He did dance with her every night while she stayed with us." laughed Louisa.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aunt Marie.

"Well, Sarah came over to Netherfield last year after Jordan got sick. She said she wanted to tend to her sister, which I supposed was true to some extent, but we believed she was really there to see Mr. Darcy everyday so that she could make an impression on him. She wanted him to get to know her and like her." smiled Allison.

"I guess it must have worked since they are getting married." Aunt Marie agreed.

"Nonsense, she didn't like him and he didn't like her." argued Mrs. Mackenzie.

"That's not exactly true Ma'am. Mr. Darcy was smitten with Sarah from the beginning. We used to ask him almost everyday when he was going to ask Sarah to marry him. Why do you think he danced with her all night at the Ball?

He was in love with her, but didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even to Sarah. It's why he ran when Sarah told you he was courting her. While he was in love with her, he didn't think she felt the same way about him.

He did go back to her that night to spend more time with her. But he wasn't ready to get married then. He was ready when he went to Rosings Park to see her. He thought Sarah liked him, maybe even loved him. It's why he asked her to marry him last April." explained Allison.

Mrs. Mackenzie didn't know what to think. She was confused. She had always thought she knew Sarah very well. She thought she would know when Sarah fell in love. Guess she was wrong about that.

The next major decision to make was where they wanted to hold the reception after the ceremony. Longbourn was the obvious choice since it was only a few hundred feet away from the church, but it was much too small to hold everyone they expected to invite.

There was always the Assembly Hall in Meryton, but it didn't seem special or grand enough. They finally decided to have the reception at Netherfield. Mr. Keeter would hire extra carriages to transport anyone in need of transportation.

Meanwhile Sarah and Mr. Darcy were getting to know each other better. Though he spent more time in town than Mr. Keeter, he made an effort not to be gone for more than a couple of days at a time.

With their upcoming Christmas wedding, Mr. Darcy was trying to make his business interests in town be more self sufficient. After he and Sarah get marry, they would be living at Pemberly. She had expressed the desire of never leaving there.

While he understood her desire to live at Pemberly, he knew there would be times when she would want to see her family. They would need to visit Longbourn. He had promised her he would never be gone for more than a few days.

Therefore his business interests needed to be able to run by themselves for extended periods of time without his direct supervision.

And then there was her secret desire to see Europe. They would be away from Pemberly for many months. He wanted to make sure his business interests wouldn't suffer in his absence.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Pride

Author: rooster dawn

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part thirty six Happiness All Around

Tuesday

3 November

The Golden Spindle

dress shop

London

A couple of weeks later Mrs. Mackenzie was in town again. This time she was with Sarah. They had checked out the different dress shops in Meryton. While there were a few decent gowns, none of them said anything to Sarah.

They didn't say 'look at me, I'm beautiful, I'm happy.' They might have been okay last year before she met Mr. Darcy, but not now. The gown had to be special. It had to say 'I'm in love, I'm happy.'

"There's nothing here Mama. Nothing looks like it was made for me." whined Sarah.

"That's okay Sarah, I know a few more shops in town. I just thought we should check the shops here first. I set aside a few gowns at the shop in town where we found Jordan's gown. I think you'll like them." consoled Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Are they like Jordan's?" asked Sarah.

"She looked at them, but they weren't exactly what she was looking for. I do think they say Sarah Mackenzie." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

A few hours later they were at the Golden Spindle dress shop. They went inside and Mrs. Mackenzie asked the clerk to get the gowns she had set aside. Sarah examined the three gowns and liked what she saw. She took them into the changing room.

She tried each one on and showed her mother. She liked all three, but she wondered which one she looked the best in.

"What do you think Mama?" asked Sarah.

"You look beautiful in each one of them Sarah. I'm not sure which one of them is you. Which one of them do you like?" asked Mrs. Mackenzie.

"I kind of like this one the best." replied Sarah.

"You should look around Sarah, you might find one you like better." directed Mrs. Mackenzie.

"I don't have to Mama. I love the ones you have chosen, they are perfect." replied Sarah.

"Then we should let the clerk know which one you want. Mr. Darcy will be by later to pay for it. Do you want to visit your aunt while we're in town?" she asked Sarah.

"Yes Mama and thank you. It was so nice to spend the day with you. I miss spending alone time with you." smiled Sarah as she gave her mother a long hug.

Burnett Residence

Grace Church Street

An hour later they were at the Burnett's residence. Sarah was quite happy with her choice of a gown, she wanted to show it to Aunt Marie. She was surprised to see Allison and Louisa there.

"Aunt Marie, it's so nice to see you again. I have missed you." greeted Sarah as she gave her aunt a hug.

"You look so happy Sarah, what have you been up to." asked Aunt Marie.

"Mama and I have been shopping for my wedding gown. It's so beautiful." smiled Sarah.

"I thought you were going to take me with you Sarah when you went looking for a gown." Aunt Marie feigned a pout.

"I'm sorry, but it's not very often that I get Mama all to myself. We had a good time together." smiled Sarah as she saw Allison for the first time.

"I'm surprise to see you here Allison, did your driver get lost?" asked Sarah in a teasing fashion.

"Louisa and I have been visiting your aunt every few weeks since we returned from Pemberly this summer. She's a remarkable lady. I can see why you love her so much." explained Allison.

"We saw Mr. Darcy yesterday, he said you would be in town today though he didn't say why. Can we see your gown Sarah?" asked Louisa.

"I suppose if Allison helps me. It takes at least two people to put one of these things on." replied Sarah.

Sarah and Allison went into one of the other rooms to change. Aunt Marie was curious as to where they found the gown.

"So did you have a nice day with Sarah? Which shop did you find the gown?" asked Aunt Marie.

"It has been a very special and lovely day. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed spending time with Sarah. She's not as demanding like the younger girls. She's more affectionate, that is there are more tender touches and hugs.

It's hard to spend quality time alone with Sarah anymore. Usually one of the younger girls would interrupt us when we're at home. I've forgotten how loving she can be.

We picked up the gown at the same shop where Jordan found hers. It didn't take Sarah too long to find the one she liked. Her taste is so much different than Jordan's, but the gown is very beautiful." smiled Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Was it one of the gowns you set aside for her a couple of weeks ago?" asked Aunt Marie.

"I'll let Sarah tell you about the gown sister. It's her day to be happy." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

It wasn't long before Allison came back into the room followed by Sarah.

"You look beautiful Sarah." smiled Aunt Marie.

"That gown is you Sarah, I'm so jealous. I wish I was the one who was getting married." whined Allison.

"You like it? I wanted something that said I was in love and very happy." replied Sarah.

"It's perfect Sarah. I understand why your mother told us a few weeks ago that you and Jordan needed something quite different in wedding gowns. This gown wouldn't be right for Jordan, but it is perfect for you. You have excellent taste Sarah." smiled Louisa.

"Mama picked it out for me when she was shopping with Jordan. I love it." smiled Sarah.

"She has excellent taste Sarah." offered Allison showing her that she didn't dislike her mother.

"Do you think Mr. Darcy will like it?" asked Sarah a bit uneasy.

"It's you he loves Sarah, he'll love anything you wear, but yes, he'll think you look beautiful." smiled Aunt Marie.

"Are you going to call him Mr. Darcy after you're married Sarah?" asked Allison with a smile.

"I don't know, he doesn't like to be called by his first name. I'm sure we'll work something out." replied Sarah. She really didn't know the answer to that question. She hadn't even thought too much about what she would call him. She would have to give it some thought.

Sunday

22 November

Longbourn Chapel

The day had finally arrived for Jordan and the Mackenzie family. Jordan was marrying Mr. Keeter. She would be taken care of for the rest of her life. He also was staying in an estate nearby, a plus for Mrs. Mackenzie.

If something were to happen to Mr. Mackenzie she and the girls would be taken care of. She wouldn't have to move very far. She would still be able to see her sister and friends who lived in Meryton.

Indeed the Mackenzie family fortunes were much improved. With Jordan marrying Mr. Keeter and Sarah marrying Mr. Darcy, Jennifer and Chloe would be meeting many more suitable young men.

They invited all their friends from Meryton and her family to partake in their blessed event. They also invited Mr. Keeter's extended family, his friends, and his business associates. Most of them came from town.

The wedding service was held at the Longbourn Chapel. It was a beautiful service conducted by the resident pastor, Mr. Johnson. The last thing Jordan wanted was for Mr. Collins to perform the ceremony.

She didn't mind if he attended the wedding with Harriet, she loved Harriet like a sister, but she didn't want Mr. Collins to perform the ceremony.

Sarah had told her about how uninspiring he could be with his monotone voice and the tendency to make gaffes as he used inappropriate words in the wrong manner and context. Sarah was happy to see Harriet though. It had been a long time.

She had a lot to tell Harriet. The last time she saw Harriet was last spring at Hunsford. She had told Harriet back then how Mr. Darcy had asked her to marry him and that she had refused. She had been very upset for many days afterwards.

Harriet had helped her to understand what had happened and to have put it all in perspective. When she looked back to that time now she almost had to laugh. She had always thought that she was wise beyond her years. Her father had told her so, many times over the years.

Which she probably was about many things, but not where love was concerned. Now, she realized that she knew very little about love. First her father had to explain to her that even though he and her mother seemed to bicker a lot, they really did love each other.

They loved being together raising five beautiful yet silly daughters. Their main concern over the last few years was worrying about whether or not their girls would be taken care of if something were to happen to him.

Then of course she had been blind to Mr. Darcy's attention. She had always thought that he was making fun of her provincial views of the world. He seemed to take great pleasure in getting her to dance with him at every opportunity even when she didn't want to dance.

Maybe she had been naive and hadn't understood him when he had told his friend that she was only tolerable. He had definitely made a poor first impression with her. She had thought she had done the same with him.

Allison had implied during the week that she had spent at Netherfield that she was not there to tend her sister, but to make a better impression with Mr. Darcy. She hated to admit it to herself, but there was some truth to that statement even though that hadn't been her original intent.

No wonder why he was always telling her that she misunderstood everything he ever said to her. He had tried to show her that he did indeed like her, but she was too spiteful to see it.

She thought he didn't like her, but Harriet had from the beginning told her that he was interested in her. His attention towards her was more than just for amusement. He was falling in love with her.

She never believed what Harriet had told her until the day he asked her to marry him. It was a shame that he had waited a day too long to ask her, by that time his cousin had told her about his interference with Jordan and Mr. Keeter.

Now she would be able to tell Harriet that she was going to marry Mr. Darcy after all. She would tell her about how he took care of Mattie when she ran off, how he fixed things for Jordan and Mr. Keeter, and how he asked her to marry him again at Pemberly.

Pemberly, she would have to tell Harriet all about Pemberly, how beautiful it was. Seeing Pemberly helped her to understand Mr. Darcy much better. It was there where they reconnected and fell in love.

She understood why he was so proud of himself. He really did live in another world far better than the one she had lived in all her life.

"You look very beautiful today Jordan. I'm so happy for you." offered Harriet.

She was pleased that Jordan had finally married Mr. Keeter. Everyone in Meryton knew last year that there was something quite special between them. They were destined to be married. They had all wondered what had gone wrong, but no one knew the reason.

"Thank you Harriet. This the happiest day of my life." smiled Jordan.

"Are you going to live here at Netherfield?" asked Harriet.

"For now, I think Jack would prefer owning his own estate, but I don't mind. Netherfield is grand enough for me and it's not very far from Longbourn. It's also not very far from town. Jack can make the trip in the morning and still be home by dinner.

On the other hand Netherfield isn't nearly as grand as Pemberly." smiled Jordan as she looked over at Sarah.

"Pemberly? Isn't that where Mr. Darcy lives?" inquired Harriet. She knew about Mr. Darcy and Sarah. She wanted to know if anything had changed between them since last spring.

"Yes it is, and soon it will be where Sarah lives." smiled Jordan as Sarah blushed.

"What does she mean Sarah? I thought you didn't like Mr. Darcy. You didn't want to marry him last spring when he asked you. What changed?" asked a very confused Harriet.

"She saw Pemberly." smiled Jordan.

"Sarah?"

"After our talk last spring I did a lot of soul searching. I took another look at Mr. Darcy's actions from a point of view that he was in love with me. Everything he did began to make more sense. I began to understand why you said he was in love with me.

This summer I went on a trip with my Aunt and Uncle to Derbyshire. My Aunt wanted to visit Pemberly. She had grown up not far from Pemberly. I didn't want to go there because I didn't want to see him.

I didn't want him to know that he was right, that I had misunderstood everything that was between us. Then I saw Pemberly. It was the most beautiful place on earth. It is so much grander than Rosings.

I could understand why he was so proud and a bit arrogant. He has a right to be proud. But an interesting thing happened while I was there. Mr. Darcy acted like the perfect host. He was the perfect gentleman. He was everything I hoped he would be when I saw him for the first time." answered Sarah.

"He must have heard you when you told him 'if he had behaved in a gentleman like manner.'" smiled Harriet.

"In fact he did. He pointed that out to me. We talked, he invited us to dinner several times. I met his sister Georgiana. We went for rides in the country. We talked some more. I began to fall in love with him. I never wanted to leave.

Jack and his sisters came to visit while I was there. I think it was then that Jack decided that he wanted to be with Jordan. Though I don't know why it took him so long to come to Longbourn to see her." continued Sarah.

"Did Mr. Darcy ask you to marry him again?" asked Harriet.

"He didn't last summer, it was much too soon. Besides we were interrupted by Mattie's misadventure. He came with Mr. Keeter to Netherfield in September for a month to hunt quail." replied Sarah.

"That's when Jack asked me to marry him, though it did take a few visits for him to get up his nerve." smiled Jordan. "Papa made him squirm a little when he asked him for permission."

"Mama invited Mr. Keeter and Mr. Darcy to dinner. Mama was on her best behavior. Mr. Darcy then invited the family to Pemberly for Michaelmas. It was there that he asked me to marry him." concluded Sarah.

"I'm so happy for you Sarah. When are you going to get married?" asked Harriet.

"We're going to get marry at Longbourn Chapel at Christmas." replied Sarah.

"Your mother must be very happy about now. My mother told me your mother was quite upset with her for a long time because I married Mr. Collins." sighed Harriet.

"She was. Six months ago she was telling me her biggest worry was having five unmarried daughters. It affected her nerves gravely. Even Papa is happier than I have ever seen him. He seems to tolerate Jennifer's singing." smiled Sarah.


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Pride

Author: rooster dawn

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

part thirty seven Forever Happy

Everyone mingled and danced for the rest of the day. The Mackenzies and Keeters got to know each other better due to the common thread that the Keeter's parents had been well acquainted with the Burnetts. In fact the older Keeter girls remembered them quite well.

"So what was Jack like as a child?" asked Jordan.

"He was kind of wimpy. I guess being the only boy with six sisters will do that to you. We used to dress him up in dresses. He was like a doll to us." laughed one of Jack's older sisters.

"So that's why he knew all the names of the different feminine undergarments." smiled Jordan to the delight of the others.

"It's probably why Papa sent him away to that stogy military boarding school for boys. It's where he met Mr. Darcy." another sister added.

"So how long have you known Mr. Darcy?" asked Sarah.

"It must be close to fifteen years now. He came to visit us one summer. He was such a proud and prideful little boy. We tormented him pretty good. We slipped him some sleeping potion one time.

When he woke up at the assembly ball he found himself looking like a beautiful young lady. There were many young men who asked him to dance that night. I think he was the most popular young lady there." laughed one of his sisters.

"That might explain why he doesn't like to dance much at public assemblies." sighed Sarah.

"I'm surprised that he doesn't like your sister better, he seems to only tolerate her. He went on about accomplished young women when I stayed here last year."

"You mean Allison? While I have to admit, she has come a long way the last few years, she was a regular little tomboy most of her life. She never liked to wear dresses. We usually had to bribe her with candy to dress up.

She used to like to go fishing and hunting with Jack and Mr. Darcy. She used to bait the hook for Jack." laughed his older sister.

Allison though wasn't very amused. She had worked very hard the last five years to become quite accomplished. She had hoped to show Mr. Darcy that she was as good as any woman that he would ever meet.

But in the end maybe her sisters were right. While Mr. Darcy may have liked her as the little girl he went fishing with, but she wasn't the elegant daughter of the gentry.

Sarah was a daughter of the gentry even though her family wealth and connections were far below that of Mr. Darcy. She knew how to carry herself when in the presence of Mr. Darcy.

She knew how to take him to the edge and yet not cross the line. While she might tease and flirt with him, she didn't degrade him in the company of others as she made him see the error of his thinking.

"Why do you think Jack told you that Allison was a better rider than he was? So Ms Sarah, are you looking forward to your day? I envy you, you're going to be the Mistress of Pemberly. You're going to have invite us all now since we're family." smiled Jack's sister.

"I've been bouncing back and forth from being very calm and being very apprehensive. Pemberly is very beautiful and I'm going to love living there, but I will be far away from my family. I'm going to miss them." replied Sarah.

Sarah was concerned about living so far away, but Darcy had told her that she would see them often enough after they were married. He usually needed to go to town regularly. They could always stop in Hertfordshire on the way to see them and of course her family was always welcomed to visit Pemberly.

Friday

25 December

Longbourn Chapel

The day had finally arrived. Sarah would be marrying Mr. Darcy. It was a unique experience for her. She was very nervous, even more so than her mother. After today she would be married and moving far away from Longbourn.

She didn't know whether to be happy or to cry. She knew she was going to miss her family. They had been a very large part of her life. Even when she had been away for three weeks this summer and for six weeks last spring, she thought about them daily wondering how they were and what they were all doing.

She had imagined Jennifer playing the piano forte while her father hurried to his library for some peace and quiet. Mattie and Chloe were probably in town complaining to her Aunt Phillips about the officers being away.

And Jordan, she had been so worried about her. She had been so sad and despondent when she went away a year ago. But now everything was right in the world. Jordan was married to Mr. Keeter. Mattie was happy to be married to her officer, Mr. Turner.

She was getting married to Mr. Darcy. She was going to be living in the most marvelous and beautiful estate in the world, Pemberly. Still she was sad. She was going to miss seeing and talking to her father everyday who always gave her sage counsel and who loved her very much.

She was going to miss the closeness she had shared with her mother the last few months as they planned her wedding. It had been a long time since they had spent so much quality time together. It had made her quite happy that she was able to spend so much time with her.

It was a beautiful wedding. They had invited all of their families and close friends. There were a few business associates of Darcy there too. Darcy had rented a hall to hold the reception. He didn't want to impose on Jack.

There was fine dining and dancing as everyone mingled and renewed old acquaintances. Sarah danced most of the afternoon with Darcy, but saved one special dance for her father.

"You look so beautiful Sarah." complimented Harriet.

"Thank you Harriet. My mother helped me pick it out. We spent some quality alone time together the last few months." smiled Sarah.

Harriet knew what Sarah meant. When you are part of a large family, there isn't always enough time to go around for everyone. One's parents usually spent more time with the younger siblings who needed them more.

"That must have been nice Sarah. I miss spending time with Mama. I live so far away from her. Bud doesn't like to travel much unless there is something to gain from it. Though I do think he likes the idea of spending time with family.

His father wasn't the most pleasant man in the world. He liked to make life miserable. I'm so happy for you." cried Harriet.

"Have you been lonely Harriet ... living so far from home?" asked Sarah.

"Sometimes, but I have a lot of things to keep me busy. I get to run my own house, getting to know Bud, and sometime next summer I'm going to have a baby." smiled Harriet.

"That's wonderful Harriet. I know I'm going to miss my sisters. I missed them so much last year when I was away. I'll be going away for much longer now. At least I will be at Pemberly. It's so beautiful there. You will have to come and visit me before you have the baby." pleaded Sarah.

"Only if you come and visit me next summer after the baby is born." replied Harriet.

"I'll be there with you when the baby is born Harriet. I wouldn't want to miss the birth of your child." Sarah corrected her.

"I would like that Sarah." smiled Harriet.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon Sarah?" asked Harriet.

"Darcy is taking me to the continent. We're going to travel around the continent for a few months before returning to Pemberly." replied Sarah.

"That sounds marvelous Sarah. What about you Jordan, how was your honeymoon?" asked Harriet.

"We spent a couple of weeks traveling up north through Scotland and Wales. After the first of the year we're going to Ireland." smiled Jordan.

"That sounds like fun. I didn't have much of a honeymoon. Bud has an excessive need to be near Rosings. He doesn't like to be gone for any length of time. He wanted to be there for Lady Catherine's beck and call." moaned Harriet.


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Pride

Author: rooster dawn

Alternative Universe

Summary: Harm and Mac act out Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Pride & Prejudice is the property of Jane Austen

(First known as First Impressions)

: Warner Brothers 1940

: BBC 1979

: Arts and Entertainment Network/BBC co-production 1995

: Universal Studio 2005

no copyright infringement intended.

Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can write better stories for you.

Epilogue

30 June

Rosings

It had been a week since baby Mike was born. He had come into the world a week early. It seemed that he was in a hurry to see the world, which pleased Harriet. She was tired of carrying around the extra weight and little Mike abusing her innards.

Sarah, as promised, was there with Harriet when she gave birth to Mike. It was a happy day for all. Even Mr. Collins seemed to be happy as he waited on Harriet hand and foot. He didn't seem to be the fool anymore.

Lady Catherine had come over to visit several times. She wanted to make sure Harriet was alright and was being well taken care. It had been a long time, but she remembered the traumatic effects of giving birth had on the mother. Harriet was like a daughter to her.

Sarah was surprised that Lady Catherine had invited them to Rosings for dinner. She had boycotted her wedding to Darcy last winter. She barely acknowledged her existence last spring when she and Darcy stopped in on their way back to Pemberly.

They had traveled for three months across Europe. Sarah had never seen so many wonderful sights. She was so happy. She wanted to make peace with Lady Catherine. She tried to reassure Lady Catherine that Darcy would visit more often now that he was married.

She believed in spending time with family. She also knew how lonely Lady Catherine was. She knew Lady Catherine loved Darcy like a son. She knew how much Lady Catherine enjoyed having company.

"I want to thank you Sarah for coming for a visit and staying here for the last two weeks. You have kept your promise of having Darcy visit more often. I can see that you make him very happy." conceded Lady Catherine.

She had noticed the change in Darcy. He looked happy. He seemed to be more relax and communicative. He was like a new man to her.

"I'm the lucky one. Darcy has made me very happy. We plan on staying for another two weeks. We hope that you will come and stay with us at Pemberly in the fall." replied Sarah.

"I always loved Pemberly. It has been quite awhile since I last visited, not since his mother died. Renee has always been a little frail to be traveling long distances, though she appears to be much healthier this year." sighed Lady Catherine.

"I think the Colonel might have something to do with that Ma'am. She's in love with him. He's been here at Rosings much more than in the past. I understand that they are to be married." replied Sarah.

"Yes, yes, Renee is very happy that Colonel Fitzwilliam has been staying here with us. They are talking about a spring wedding. She wants you to be her maid of honor." conceded Lady Catherine.

10 March

Newcastle

Nine months later Mr. Turner and his regiment were sent to France to fight in the war against the French. It had left Mattie very lonely. She had nothing to occupy herself so she decided to write Sarah a letter.

Dear Sarah:

My Turner has been sent off to France to fight in that awful war. Don't they know that he is married and has a wife to entertain. What if something were to happen to my Turner? What would I do?

I'm at my wit's end here. I have nothing to do. There are no parties to attend. Most of the other wives have gone home to be with their families. Those that have chosen to remain here are old and don't seem to want to have any fun.

I have written home to father about going home for a visit and staying until my Turner returns, but he doesn't write back to me. I don't know what to think. Please Sarah, will you talk to him for me.

Sincerely, your loving sister

Mattie Turner

Before Mattie heard back from Sarah she received a letter from the Army. Her husband, Mr. Turner, had been killed in action. Mattie was shocked to hear the awful news. What was she going to do?

He had been in France for many weeks before he was killed in action. It was reported that he had saved the lives of many men as he and a small platoon had held off the French while the rest of his company retreated. He died a hero.

With her husband dead Mattie decided that there was no reason for her to stay in Newcastle anymore. It was time for her to return home to Longbourn and be with her family. She had missed them all so much.

She went to the bank to withdraw her money. She was shocked to find that the account had only a few schillings left in it. She didn't have enough money to get herself home. She wrote a letter to her father asking him to come and get her.

17 March

Longbourn

A week later Mr. Mackenzie received the letter from his daughter Mattie. He was kind of surprised to see one from her. She only wrote a letter when she wanted something.

Dear Papa:

I am writing this letter to you to let you know that my husband Mr. Turner was killed in action last week in the great war between England and France. He died saving the lives of many men in his company. Since he will not be returning back to Newcastle I have decided I want to come home.

Unfortunately I have no money to purchase passage on a carriage. I miss all of you very much and hope that you will be kind enough to come and get me or send me some money so I can arrange for a trip home.

I love you Papa.

Your loving daughter;

Mattie

Mr. Mackenzie looked at the letter with a stunned look. Of all the mitigating gall, she wanted to come home. Longbourn wasn't her home anymore. She was a married woman.

She had decided last year that she was old enough to get married without asking for his permission. Well then she was old enough to take care of herself. She had been given a large enough dowry when she got married, that of ten thousand pounds.

What she had done with her dowry wasn't any of his concern. She would have to find her own way in life with no help from him. She wasn't his responsibility anymore.

He sent a letter back to her telling her that she was on her own. If she was old enough to get married, then she was old enough to take care of herself. He would not be sending her any money nor would he be coming or sending anyone to retrieve her. She was on her own.

24 March

Newcastle

Mattie was surprised and quite disappointed when she read her father's letter. She had always thought that her father would be there for her in times of need. What was she going to do? She decided to write another letter to her sister Sarah.

Dear Sarah:

I am writing to you to ask you for your help. Not long ago my Turner was sent to France with his regiment to fight in the great war. After a few weeks of fighting I was notified that he had been killed.

I wrote to Papa asking him if I could come home. He told me no. I have no money Sarah. I don't know what my Turner did with the money I received as a dowry. I don't know what to do Sarah, can you help me?

Your loving sister;

Mattie Mackenzie Turner

31 March

Longbourn

Sarah was away from Pemberly. She was visiting with Jordan when she received Mattie's letter a week later. Darcy needed to go to town for a week to conduct some business. Jack had gone along with him to conduct some business of his own.

Sarah thought this would be a good time to visit with her family. She didn't get to see them very often since she was living so far away. She took every opportunity to visit with them.

Sarah read the letter from Mattie over again. She didn't know what to think. Her sister was in need of their help, why hadn't Papa gone and gotten her or at the very least sent Hill to get her? She didn't understand. She showed the letter to Darcy when he returned from town.

"We need to do something. Can you send someone to get her?" Sarah asked Darcy.

"I'll send Higgins to get her. Do you want me to take you to Longbourn to talk with your father?" asked Harm.

"Yes, thank you. I just don't understand why he won't do anything. I thought he loved her." wailed Sarah.

"I'm sure he does Sarah, but you know as well as I do that he wasn't very happy with her when she ran off almost two years ago and married Turner. She was much too young to be getting married. Turner should have asked your father and gotten his permission before he married her.

They should have been on the up and up with everyone. Turner should have made sure that she was taken care of before he left. Then again maybe he did, but Mattie didn't do what she was expected to do. She should have returned home when he left." replied Harm.

"While you are talking with your father I will return to town and see what I can find out. I know he didn't spend all the money or gamble it away. I was in constant contact with his CO.

He told me Turner was a model officer during his time at Newcastle. He didn't gamble and was a good husband to your sister. Maybe he transferred the money to an account at a bank in town before he left.

It would have been the prudent thing to do before he left. I doubt that your sister would have been able to handle their affairs after he died." offered Harm.

Later that day Sarah and Jordan arrived at Longbourn while Darcy continued on to town. Her family was quite happy to see her. It had been three months since they were all together last.

"Papa, why haven't you gone to Newcastle and gotten Mattie?" asked Sarah angrily.

"What's wrong with my baby girl?" screeched Mrs. Mackenzie. This was the first time she was hearing of this.

"Her husband died in the war a few weeks ago. She has no money to come home. Papa won't go and get her." replied Sarah.

"That's right, I won't. She thought she was too old to ask me for permission to run off and get married. By geezers, then she's old enough to take care of herself." confirmed Mr. Mackenzie.

"But Papa, she's all alone. She needs our help. She's our sister. Please help her Papa." pleaded Jordan.

"No, I won't. I won't have it. You can help her if you want, you both have the means to help her now, but I won't have any part of it. I won't have her living here. She made her choice when she married that no good SOB." replied Mr. Mackenzie as he walked out of the room to the peace and quiet of his library.

"What are we going to do?" wailed Jordan.

"I asked Darcy if he would send someone to Newcastle to get Mattie and bring her back to Pemberly if Papa decided not to do anything. He's in town now trying to find out if Turner transferred the money to a bank in town." replied Sarah.

7 April

Netherfield

A week later Mattie arrived at Netherfield. Darcy's man Higgins had gone to Newcastle to get her. It was a long trip and Mattie was happy to be back in Hertfordshire with her family.

She wondered why Higgins hadn't taken her to Longbourn, the family home. She was happy to see her sisters again. She had missed them all so much.

"My baby is home!" cried Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Hi Mama, where's Papa?" asked Mattie.

"He's at home Mattie. He's still very unhappy with you." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

"But why Mama?" asked Mattie.

"Because you ran off and got married without thinking about the repercussions. You thought you were too old to ask him for his permission to get married. If so then you should be able handle your finances and take care of yourself." replied Mrs. Mackenzie.

"Where am I going to stay then?" asked Mattie.

"That has yet to be determined. It all depends upon whether or not Mr. Darcy finds out what Mr. Turner did with your money. If he finds it, you can get a place in Meryton if that is what you want. Otherwise you might have to live with Jordan or Sarah." moaned Mrs. Mackenzie.

She didn't like the idea that her little girl wouldn't be coming home to live with her family. Mr. Mackenzie had put his foot down this time and wouldn't be changing his mind.

Later that afternoon Darcy arrived at Netherfield. He had spent a couple of days checking out the banks and other institutions in town that Turner might have put Mattie's money. It took awhile, but he finally found the money.

He took the money out of the account in the form of a bank draft and closed the account. He brought it with him to Netherfield. He didn't know what Mattie's plans for the future were. He didn't want to take any action until he talked it over with her family.

"Did you find out what Mr. Turner did with Mattie's dowry?" asked Sarah.

"I did Sarah. I talk to the owner of the credit union. He told me that Turner transferred the money to his credit union because he was going to France to fight in the war. He thought Mattie would be moving south after he left to join her family.

He didn't think his wife was old enough or mature enough to handle the transaction. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of." replied Harm.

"That was nice of him. I'm surprised that he didn't run off with it." Sarah commented sarcastically.

"He was in the regulars. One can't just take off like they do in the militia. Besides I know his Commanding Officer. He promised me that he would keep a very close eye on him." explained Harm.

"So what now? What are we going to do?" asked Sarah.

"I think it's up to her family to decide what to do. She's much too young to be on her own. She has proven that over the past two years. I think your father should make the final decision." offered Harm.

"He doesn't want to see her. He doesn't want her living at Longbourn." moaned Sarah.

"He's just angry with her Sarah. We both know that he loves her and only wants what's best for her. I'll talk to him. Every thing will be all right Sarah." sighed Harm.

"She can stay with us if need be?" queried Sarah.

"If that is your desire, but I'm sure that won't be necessary. I'm sure your father will allow her to stay at Netherfield or in Meryton close to her family and friends. Your mother will want her close by." smiled Darcy

8 April

Longbourn

Darcy went to Longbourn to talk with Mr. Mackenzie. He was sure that he could convince him to see his daughter and not let her be an outcast to her family. He was a reasonable man. He knew his family would want their sister to be with them.

"Sir, I have come to talk to you about your daughter. She wishes to come home." Darcy announced the purpose for his visit.

"She ran away and got married. She thought she was too old to get her parents permission. She's not welcome back here." replied Mr. Mackenzie.

"I have found her dowry Sir." Darcy informed him as he gave Mr. Mackenzie the bank note.

"This changes nothing Mr. Darcy. She left, Jordan and Sarah are happily married, and Jennifer and Chloe are happy and behaving like two fine young ladies. I will not have that disrupted. They are receiving more attention from their mother and life around here is more peaceful." answered Mr. Mackenzie.

"So what do you want Mr. Mackenzie? Where would you like her to live?" asked Darcy.

"Doesn't concern me Mr. Darcy. I told you before, she doesn't need my permission to live wherever she wants." replied Mr. Mackenzie.

"Papa, she much too young to live by herself. You know that. She'll only get into trouble Papa living by herself. Think about Jennifer and Chloe's reputation. They will be guilty by association." argued Sarah.

"She's not my responsibility anymore. When Mr. Darcy gave her a dowry to marry Mr. Turner, he accepted responsibility for her. It's up to him to make arrangements for her well being.

If you both think she's too young to live by herself then you and your sister will have to decide who will take her in. Though I believe your mother would prefer that she live at Netherfield with your sister.

She could visit her often and Mattie would still be near her friends and family." conceded Mr. Mackenzie.

10 April

Netherfield

Darcy and Sarah went back to Netherfield to talk with Jordan and Jack. They had a conversation about the possible living arrangements for Mattie. It was agreed that if Mattie so chose, she would live at Netherfield to be close to her family and friends.

Of course if she wanted to, it would have been okay if she wanted to live at Pemberly with Sarah and Darcy. They went to Mattie to tell her what her options were.

At first she was upset that they hadn't talked to her about where she wanted to live. She didn't like the fact that they were treating her like a child like the Burnetts had done two years ago. She had been a married woman, not a child. They assured her that wasn't the case.

They wanted to give her choices. They didn't want her to make a choice and then be disappointed if that choice couldn't be realized. One such choice was going back home to Longbourn. Their father had decided that wasn't an option.

After hearing what her options were and giving each option much thought, she decided to stay at Netherfield with Jordan. She wanted to be close to her family. She had missed them when she was away. She also held out hope that in time her father would welcome her home if she showed the proper contrition.

The End


End file.
